Zootopia 17
by lopezz
Summary: Tras un misterioso y extraño incidente en el teletransportador del doctor Keller, Gordon Freeman es enviado a zootopia y una vez dentro de la ciudad, Gordon tendra que arreglarselas para escapar de este extraño lugar de alguna forma por si mismo aun si tuviera que enfrentarse contra toda la ciudad el solo como el primer humano en pisar zootopia
1. Fallo imprevisto

La tarde llegaba y con ella una estruendoza lluvia complicandole las cosas para los rebeldes quienes esperaban a la llegada de sus dos grandes heroes, pero a la vez favoreciendo su escondite ante posibles escaneres voladores de la ciudad 17, estos rebeldes se hallaban a las afueras de dicha ciudad esperando pacientemente la lleguada de Gordon Freeman y Alyx Vance, un caso totalmente contrario con el doctor keller, impaciente en su silla de ruedas quien como siempre, estricto era cuando se trataba del tiempo.

Keller: *suspiro*. Ya me estoy cansado de esperar kleiner, donde diablos estan y porque demoran tanto?

Dijo Keller en mal humor dirigiendose hacia el doctor Kleiner

Kleiner: Paciencia Keller, que tu fuiste quien envio a Gordon y a Alyx a robar tecnologia combine para el teletransportador,ah! y... ,acuerdate tambien que ya no estamos en Black Mesa doctor Keller

Keller: no hay tiempo que perder!, la construccion del teletransportador debe estar terminada lo antes posible antes de que nos encuentren sino todo se echara a perder, necesito que vengan ya!

Kleiner podia ver que el doctor Keller se inquietaba e impacientaba cada vez mas esto a la vez elevaba su temperamento cada vez mas.  
Antes de que kleiner pudiera decir una sola palabra hacia Keller,la radio se encendio, era uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la base rebelde.

Guardia: Kleiner tenemos dos figuras acercandose hacia la entrada de la base, no lo podemos distinguir bien por los arboles.

Kleiner: Y alguna de esas dos figuras tiene un traje que brilla de color naranja?

Guradia: Si!

Kleiner: No disparen! se tratan de Gordon y Alyx, abran las puertas y envienlos a la sala de maquinas

Guardia: Entendido

La radio se corta y Kleiner aliviado ahora de que el duo a lleguado a salvo , pero tambien que el Temperamento del doctor Keller no empeoraria mas.

Kleiner: Buenas noticias Keller,Gordon y Alyx an vuelto

Keller: Y han conseguido los materiales de los combine?

Kleiner: Eso lo vamos a averiguar

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la base de los rebeldes, dos grandes puertas metalicas de garage se abrieron haciento un estruendoso sonido metalico y revelando las figuras de estos dos grandes protagonistas del levantamiento humano en contra de los combine, Alyx Vance, una de las primeras lideres de la resistencia (despues de Eli vance) vivia como resiente en las instalaciones de black mesa hasta su catacastrofico destino, posteriormente seria criada durante el sometimiento de la raza humana por parte de los combine y ahora es una pieza importante en la resistencia.

pero al lado de ella se encontraba la figura clave de la resistencia, Gordon Freeman, trabajo como cientifico en las instalaciones de black mesa con su mitico traje naranja HEV.  
A diferencia de alyx quien escapo del incidente misteriosamente rapido, Gordon enfrentaba y aplastaba a cualquier enemigo que se encontraba en su camino,  
demostraba increible habilidad con cada arma que el utilizaba, fue un dolor de cabeza para el ejercito de Estados Unidos, el de Xen y ahora los Combine.  
Misteriosamente Gordon apareceria en ciudad 17, nadie sabe como lo hizo, pero lo hizo, no tardo mucho en convertirse en el sujeto mas buscado en ciudad 17, ahora trabaja para la resistencia y es muy admirado por su coraje a traves de toda prueba que se encontraba en su camino, un heroe.

Los guardias los escoltaron a traves de la base hacia la sala de maquinas donde se encontraban Keller Y Kleiner.

El cuarto era Grande y de un color azul futurista, lleno de computadoras cientificas que se solian usar en Black mesa

Fueron recibidos con alivio y alegria del doctor Kleiner, mientras que Keller con ancias queria saber si le habian conseguido los materiales combine.

Keller: Lograron conseguir los materiales?

Alyx: Por supusto que si y un monton, gracias a Gordon y su arma de antigravedad que nos la a facilitado bastante..., hemos recolectado un total aproximado de 50 baterias de energia oscura, 20 chips inteligentes y algun que otro cable, por si les hace falta...

Keller: Gran trabajo!, los felicito a ambos, estoy orgulloso de ti Gordon, pero no dejas de llegar tarde, *Diciendolo en tono burlon*, haciendo reir a Kleiner y Alyx, menos a Gordon...

Kleiner: jaja, Keller por favor ya te dije que no estamos en Black Mesa!

Keller: no...,pero en Black Mesa 2 si que estamos, Dijo apuntando hacia las maquinas detras de el.

Alyx: ja!, los materiales han sido enviados a los cientificos de la sala del teletransportador, alli trabajaran junto a mi padre y los vortigaunt

Keller: Bien este es el plan, Tu y Gordon seran teletransportados a Nova Prospekt, salteandose asi las defensas enemigas alli, deberan liberar a todos los prisioneros posibles y posteriormente volar en mil pedazos ese maldito lugar, para ello hemos creado una bomba de reloj que es capaz de volar un estadio completamente,  
el tiempo es fijado por su portador y una vez activada la bomba, no podra ser desactivada, corre o vuela...

Alyx: y esa cosa tendra un maximo de tiempo?

Keller: El limite de la bomba sera de 30 minutos, suficiente tiempo para evacuar a todos los prisioneros de Nova Prospekt.

Kleiner: Y ademas de eso, la bomba cuenta con un dispositivo inteligente que solo respondera si su portador es un miembro de la resistencia.

Alyx: Vaya que interesante...

Keller: si, si... ahora hablemos de quien deberia ser el primero en entrar en el teletransportador

Keller luego se dirigio hacia Gordon apuntandolo de frente con su silla de ruedas.

Keller: Gordon yo creo que deberias ser tu quien debe entrar primero al teletransportador, tu eres quien a logrado mas hazañas y has logrado adaptarse a casi cualquier situacion hostil ahi afuera, lo has demostrado en Black Mesa y ademas porque estas armado hasta los dientes , no tienes porque preocuparte Gordon...el teletransportador podra parecer intimidante por su enorme tamaño pero creeme, es mucho mas seguro que el de Kleiner, vas a estar bien te lo prometo.

Kleiner: Um..Keller , Gordon ya sabe a lo que se enfrenta y no presenta ningun temor hacia estas maquinas, y no me gustaria ofenderle pero...,  
creo que Gordon no necesita este tipo de charlas, el es un cientifico nivel 3 y ya esta capacitado para este tipo de tareas, verdad Gordon?

Gordon: ...

Keller: Como sea..., Gordon tu seras transportado a no de los teletrasportadores combine situados en Nova Prospekt, deberas eliminar toda posible amenaza, hasta que llegue Al-

La charla es interrumpida cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y un hombre de piel oscura vestido con un chaleco verde, pantalones marrones y una pierna ortopedica de metal entra a la habitacion, Era Eli Vance quien venia a felicitar a Alyx y a Gordon por su duro trabajo

Eli: Alyx!, Gordon!, Menudo trabajo han realizado, ustedes dos si que forman el duo ideal!, como les ha ido?

Alyx: bueno Papa, a pasado de todo un poco, todo nos hiba bien desde un principio , hasta que todo se lleno de soldados y...bueno el resto te lo tendria que contar Gordon

Eli: Me lo imagino!, ah! Keller no te habia visto, tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto las caras, como has estado?, me sorprende que aun te sigua funcionando esa silla

Keller: Jajaja! Yo sigo con vida gracias a que dos señoritas estubieron trabajando conmigo durante el desastre de Black Mesa

Eli: Y como has logrado salir de ahi con vida?

Keller: Bien, una vez de que las chicas lograron frenar a tiempo uno de los portales del xen, ellas y yo fuimos a.. bla,bla,bla

La charla se borraba para los oidos de Freeman quien paseo por el cuarto de maquinas, entro en otro cuarto ,alli habian cientificos sentados haciendo sus cosas, unos operaban los ordenadores, otros conectaban cables y otros solo conversaban con otros, el cuarto que ingreso gordon tenia una gran ventana que se dirigia hacia el teletransportador del que le estaba hablasndo Keller, era el mas grande que el alla visto en su vida, era una mezcla de chatarra humana y dispositivos combine,  
detras de todo eso habia un mar de cables que conectaban hacia varias computadoras con cientificos y vortigaunts que rodeaban la monstruosa maquinaria, dicho cuarto le hacia recordar a Gordon cuando trabajaba en el sector C y entro a esa habitacion donde a traves de ella se observaba la maquina que causaria el desastre de Black Mesa

La mente de Gordon empezo se sumergio en esos oscuros recuerdos, todo el sufrimiento,caos e ira que el tuvo que soportar en ese lugar, cientificos gritando su nombre, humanos combatiendo monstruos, los soldados HECU dandole caza, explosiones, disparos ,muerte y destruccion, luego la mente de Gordon comenzaria a visualizar una figura humana formal de traje azul con una corbata purpura bien arreglada, en su mano derecha sostenia su misterioso maletin, pero sobre todo unos ojos verdes que lo vigilaban fijamente alla donde fuera,

Su viaje imaginario es frenado de golpe cuando Alyx llama por su nombre

Alyx: Gordon ,el teletransportador esta pronto, el doctor Keller quiere verte alli cuanto antes, ven yo te guiare

Gordon siguio a Alyx a traves de unos pasillos lleno de computadoras y cables hasta lleguar a unas escaleras que diriguian hasta un taller de vehiculos,  
una habitacion grande repleta de dispositivos de suspencion,mangueras,piezas mecanicas y mucho mas, esta era la mas sucia de las habitaciones por obvias razones,  
alli se encontraban trabajando rebeldes con trajes mecanicos color amarillo, armando y reparando vehiculos como autos,jeeps,camionetas e incluso algunos vehiculos militares

Pasaron por otro largo pasillo lleno cientificos y vortigaunts trabajando en equipo y ordenadamente,unos diseñaban armaduras parecidas a la que Gordon llevaba puesta,  
otros operaban las computadoras, otros diseñaban armas con la tecnologia combine, maldicion! incluso habia un cientifico que estaba estudiando todos los headcrab que Gordon conocia, otros solo barrian el piso...

Una de las cosas que mas llamo la atencion a gordon eran algunos los soldados rebeldes tenian puesto el equipamiento que esaban los guardias de Black mesa, haciendole pensar que este lugar si que era una segunda Black mesa

El pasillo llego a su fin y al abrir la puerta una luz deslumbrante invadio la vista de Gordon que no pudo evitar taparse el rostro, cuando Gordon recupero la vista, lo primero que vio fue una monstruosa maquina que tapaba por completo su vista de la habitacion, era el teletransportador rodeado de personal cientifico y soldados rebeldes, todos estaban prontos y solo faltaba el

De pronto una estruendoza y robotica voz opaco toda la habitacion

"Iniciando secuencia de teletransportacion"

Otra fuerte voz cubrio la habitacion, era la voz del doctor Keller que se comunicaba atravez de los megafonos de la habitacion

Keller: Probando..., probando... *tos*, muy bien, todo parece estar en orden, solo faltas tu gordon, dirigete hacia las puertas del teletransportador, abrire las puertas para que puedas entrar

Gordon obedecio la orden y subio las escaleras metalicas que lo llevarian a las puertas de esa maquina, con cada paso que el daba, se hacia un eco en la habitacion, el silencio era aterrador,todos los que estaban en la habitacion lo miraban sorprendidos, por ser el primer humano en probar una maquina de semejante tamaño, Gordon llego ak final de las escaleras quedando de frente a las puerta esperando que estas se abrieran, pero no lo hicieron

La voz del doctor keller rezono en el ambiente una vez mas

Keller: Espere un momento señor Freeman, al parecer hay un pequeño problema con las puertas, dejeme arreglarlo

tras unos segundos de completo silencio las grandes puertas metallicas del teletransportador se abrieron causando un ruido estruendoso en toda la habitacion

Keller: Bien, ahora todo parece estar arreglado, continue Freeman...

Gordon entra en el teletransportador y quedara alli parado hasta que la secuencia termine

En ese momento la voz de Keller en los parlantes seria remplazada por Eli Vance

Eli: Gordon ten cuidado cuando llegues a Nova Prospekt,quien sabe cuantos guardias podran estar esperandote alli...te deseo lo mejor Gordon, suerte!

Keller: Si mejor que vallas aprontando tus armas...

Keller: Bueno basta de atrasos!, iniciando la secuencia en 3.. 2.. 1..

Gordon empieza a sentir que el piso debajo de el empieza a temblar, el teletransportador habia sido activado

La voz robotica empezo a hablar otra vez

"5 minutos para la teletransportacion..."

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitacion empezaron a movilizarse y se pusieron en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo para controlar todo posible fallo, entre el personal se encontraban Alyx quien estaba esperando su turno para subirse a esta atraccion monstruosa y por el otro lado estaba Kleiner mezclandose con otros cientificos y haciendo cosas de cientificos como todos, Keller y Eli se encontraban en la sala donde paso gordon antes vigilando que todo estubiera bajo control.

"3 minutos para la teletransportacion..."

Las primeras particulas de energia empezaron a salir de la agitada maquina mientras que rayos de energia azul envolbian las puertas de esta

Keller y Eli precenciaban aquel espectaculo de luces fenomenal asombrados,Eli mas que keller pues era un gran paso para toda la humanidad, keller solo se enfocaba de que todo saliera bien como el lo habia planeado, de pronto algo enfoco su atencion, los rayos azules que salian de teletransportador, empezarian a tornarse de un color verde, algo que NO debia pasar.

El panico y la angustia tomaron a Keller por sorpresa quien casi salta de su silla del terror, inmediatamente se dirigio a Eli quien no parecia estar conciente de la situacion

Keller:ELI LAS LUCES SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO DE COLOR VERDE ,ESO NO DEBERIA PASAR!

El corazon de Eli se estrello al escuchar la noticia, Gordon podria ser teletransportado LEJOS de nuestro mundo y quien sabe a donde ira el cuando la secuencia terminara

Eli salio disparado hacia al boton del megafono y con un nudo en la garganta advirtio a todo el personal de la sala sobre el problema mientras que Keller presionaria el boton de alarma mas cercano, la alarma de incendio resono por toda la base

Eli: ATENCION EL TELETRANSPORTADOR ESTA FALLANDO! REPITO EL TELETRASPORTADOR ESTA FALLANDO! SAQUEN A GORDON DE ALLI INMEDIATAMENTE!

Gordon con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo por su vida y desesperado por no saber que ocurrira cuando la secuencia termine, espero a que lo peor pasara Entonces pudo ver a varios cientificos correr descontroladamente por todos lados intentando en vano sacarlo de ahi

"60 segundos para la teletransportacion"

Kleiner: APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA!

Cientifico 1: NO SE APAGA! NO SE APAGA!

Cientifico 2: EL TELETRANSPORTADOR NO RESPONDE!, ESTA MARCANDO CORDENADAS EXTRAÑISIMAS!

Kleiner: GORDON NO PIENSES EN SALIR DEL TELETRANSPORTADOR QUEDATE QUIETO!

El teletransportador se agitaba de una forma cada vez mas violenta, los cables empezaron a saltar por todas partes, y algunas computadoras empezaran a estallar por la sobrecarga, los cientificos comenzaban a temer cada vez mas por sus vidas, algunos incluso comenzaron a correr hacia la salida

Gordon podia ver con total impotencia a todo el personal incapaz de apagar esta endemoniada maquina, la habitacion se llenaba explociones y gritos de los cientificos todo se habia salido de control

Alyx: GORDON NO TE PERDERE DE NUEVO! TE SACAREMOS DE AHI!

"30 segundos para la teletransporacion..."

Cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento para todos los cientificos que se encontraban alli sobretodo para Alyx y Kleiner desesperados por apagar o almenos intentar cambiar las cordenadas que marcaba la maquina

Keller veia incredulo los datos de la maquina, Gordon hiba a ser teletransportado fuera del universo, pero como?, eso era imposible!, solo habia un universo! o almenos para el...  
Los ojos del anciano se abrian como dos platos incredulo al ver el nombre de la ubicacion a donde Gordon seria teletransportado, Zootopia

Las puertas de la gran habitacion se habrieron entrando docenas de cientificos,soldados,personal medico y bomberos corriendo contra el tiempo

Gordon pudo distinguir detras de todo el nuevo personal que ingresaba hacia la habitacion la misma figura humana de traje azul que lo observaba con esos ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad, la figura desapareceria cuando las puertas se cerraron

"10 segundos para la teletransportacion..."

Alyx:GORDOOOON!

Alyx estaba desesperada por salvar a su compañero de duo, salio corriendo hacia el teletransportador para intentar salvar a Gordon pero fue detenida por Kleiner quien la sujetaba con fuerza para que no cometiera un tregico pero a la vez estupido destino

El teletransportador estaba en su maxima potencia, y se movia de forma agresiva, los rayos de energia eran ya completamente verdes y algunos salian disparados hacia los cientificos

"Preparandoce para terminar la secuencia..."

"5..."

"4..."

Keller entonces Grito por el megafono

Keller: CUBRAAANCEEEE!

"3..2"

Todos se pusieron a cubierto esperando a recibir lo inevitable

"2..."

Alyx: GORDON! NOOOOO!

Gordon sabia que este seria su final definitivo ,una ola de recuerdos pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, el no queria precenciar horrible y misterioso destino, cerro los ojos y espero

"1..."

Una explocion ensordecio a Gordon y derrepente una abrazadora oscuridad invadiria todo lo que el veia al igual que un silencio mortal inundaria sus oidos, lo unico que el solo podia escuchar era su respiracion agitada

El teletransportador se apago y se derrumbo sobre si mismo, la angustia y la confucion reinaban sobre la sala ahora destruida, Gordon ya no estaba mas en el teletransportador, se habia ido,  
Alyx quedo simplemente atonita por lo que habia sucedido, Gordon se fue y no estaria mas con ella para combatir a los combine lo que significaria que la resistencia caeria moralmente y no seria jamas lo mismo sin gordon,  
kleiner junto a otros cientificos trataban de consolarla en vano

Se ordeno la evacuacion de la base por si una posible segundo desastre lleguara a ocurrir aunque eso podria revelar su ubicacion a los combine pero eso no le importaba a Eli el perdio a la persona mas importante de la resistencia y no le gustaria perder mas vidas

Eli entonces tartamudeando y con un nudo en la garganta se dirigio a Keller quien observaba asombrado el monitor de cordenadas

Eli: K..Ke..Keller a..adonde crees que a ido?

Keller: el ahora esta en zootopia...

Eli: Zo..zootopia?, pero donde queda eso?

Keller: no tengo idea, pero solo espero que Gordon este bien...


	2. Extraño mundo peludo

Oscuridad, era lo unico que los ojos de Gordon distinguian al igual que un silencio mortal, pudo distinguir particulas de energia verde volando hacia el a una velocidad cade vez mas rapido.

Gordon sentia como si estuviera siendo arrastrado contra una corriente marina a una velacidad igual que las luces verdesEmpezaron a aparecer rayos del mismo color y al mismo ritmo que esas extrayas luces, luego aparecieron calculos matematicos verdes muysimilares a los que el hacia cuando trabajaba en Black Mesa, sumado a varias imagenes de las instalaciones de ese lugar,incluso, el pudo ver por unos instante la figura del hombre con traje azul y sus brillantes ojos verdes que lo observaban desde lejos entre todo el espectaculo de luces verdes que pasaban al lado de Freeman y se perdian en la oscuridad.

Gordon sentia una presion en su cuerpo que lo forzaba a detenerse pero a la vez otra que lo impulsaba hacia adelante con una fuerza fuerzas podrian despedazar a un ser humano como una oja de papel mojada, Gordon afortunadamente poseia el traje HEV que lo protejia de fuertesimpactos pero la fuerza que lo sometia a una prueba de durabilidad era cada vez mas brutal y si continuaba asi Gordon correria el mismo destinoque una persona corriente.

Aparecian cada vez mas luces en la lejania a un ritmo cada vez mas deprisa al igual que el cuerpo de gordon que se dirigia a un infinito lejano quese negaba a detenerse, un dolor insoportable sentia Gordon por todo su cuerpo, su traje estaba apunto de colapsar junto a su fragil cuerpo humano,sentia su cuerpo se estaba partiendo por la mitad, o talvez era lo que los cientificos describian cuando eras succionado por un agujero negro

HEV: "Atencion los niveles de presion atmosferica son de un nivel NEGRO por favor vuelva a una zona segura"

Gordon se estaba preparando para su horrendo y misterioso destino, pero antes de que esa fuerza acabara con el, todo se detuvo,Las luces junto a los recuerdos de habian desaparecido al instante de un parpadeo, Gordon dejo de sentir presion,todo al parecer regreso a un punto cero, el tiempo parecia ser eterno para el

Esperando en completa oscuridad y completamente solamente estaba solo, escuchando su agitada respiracion,esperando a que suceda algo, cerro los ojos, espero y espero,misteriosamente gordon se sentiria cada vez mas inestable y mareado y pierde la conciencia tiempo despues cayendo inconciente a un suelo inexistenteDe pronto una misteriosa pero familiar voz retumbaria y haria un eco en lo mas profundo de su ser y reactivaria todas sus funciones cognitivas

"Despierte señor Freeman..."

Gordon abrio instantaneamente sus ojos y se levanto del suelo completamente agitado ,mirando a su alrededor, el ya no estaba en las penumbras sino que ahora se encontraba en un callejon de ciudad, incredulamente penso que habia logrado llegar a Nova Prospekt pera esa idea fue descartada rapidamente al recordar lo que la habia dicho el doctor Keller

"Keller en la mente de gordon": Gordon tu seras transportado a uno de los teletrasportadores combine...

Algo que no habia sucedido, entonces donde estaba?

El se reviso a si mismo en busca de alguna posible herida o rasguño en el traje, sorprendido de que no encontro ni una sola marca Reviso sus armas y Gordon se llevo un susto, casi todas sus armas habian desaparecido, solo tenia el arma antigravedad y su mitica palanca..., todo lo demas se habia perdido en ese extraño abismo donde el vino

Gordon se puso de pie y empezo a mirar a su alrededor, estara de nuevo en ciudad 17?, penso, esta idea tambien fue descartada al darse cuenta que el callejon era muy limpio, bastante como para ser uno de los callejones de ciudad 17, el callejon era el mas limpio que jamas alla visto luego de todos los recorridos que el a tomada a lo largo de su aventura, podria incluso decirse que ese callejon era mas limpio que toda ciudad 17 junta e incluso Black Mesa

Habre ido al futuro?,penso Gordon mientras paseaba por el callejon mirando los contenedores de varios tamaños confundidamente, algunos que eran mas grandes que una persona adulta mientras que otros eran mas pequeños que un niño, todo se encontraba a la vez en perfecto estado nisiquiera podia distinguir una rayadura en aquellos conteneores de metal, miro las cajas de varios tamaños perfectamente ordenadas en una de las esquinas del callejon, todo estaba ordenado y limpio

no habia forma de que estuviera en ciudad 17 el lugar era demasiado limpio y perfecto para que se tratara de esta, pero donde estaba?, esa pregunta se movia de un lado para otro en su cabeza como una pelota saltarina y tenia que averiguarlo como fuera posible

El callejon era gigante en comparacion a otros callejones que Gordon habia recorrido, atrazandole en la busqueda de esa respuesta

Se guio por el ruido de los autos y la platica de las personas a la lejania para salir de ese callejon que sera limpio y ordenado...pero la oscuridad de este lo metia a Gordon en ese

abismo oscuro que el se negaba a recordar

Gordon notaria una colorida pero a la vez extraña hoja pegada en una de las enormes paredes del callejon, la imagen mostraba claramente muestras publicitarias pero habia algo que resaltaba en ella, en la imagen habian una gacela junto a 4 tigres bailando alrededor suya, dichos animales poseian rasgos antropomorficos. Tras un minuto de contemplar dicha imagen, Gordon dejaria de prestarle atencion a ese detalle, pensaba que se trataria de un show para niños

Camino y camino y POR FIN, encontro la luz, el final del callejon, que iluminaba una resplandeciente calle frente a unos edificios vivos de color y decoracion, ni corto ni peresozo Gordon se dirige directamente al final del callejon, pero algo lo detuvo, Gordon vio algo extraño moviendose fuera de ese callejon en la calle

Era una extraña criatura que Gordon identifico como un animal de su mundo, pero de rasgos extraños, este animal usaba solo sus patas traseras para caminar, usaba ropa humana y sostenia y observaba detenidamente un dispositivo pequeño negro en sus patas delanteras, aquel animal tenia los rasgos de un antilope pero de un tamaño mucho mas grande de lo que Gordon recordaba, ese animal pronto seria seguido por varios animales mas

Detras de el lo seguian otro antilope mas, unas cebras, rinocerontes, elefantes, lobos, osos, cerdos, ovejas, y otros que desgraciadamente no pudo ver para su creciente asombro y extrañeza, Gordon habria estado enfrentado con alienigenas, monstruos y bestias ademas de los propios humanos, pero esto era algo surrealista incluso para el quien ahora dudaba de salir del callejon o permanecer en la oscuridad hasta que encontrara la forma de volver a su mundo

Entonces decidio tomar una desicion, quedarse o salir, los animales de afuera se comportaban de una forma nunca antes vista, pero... seguian siendo animales despues de todo, penso Gordon, el no podia asustarse de animales que simplemente se comportan como humanos, despues de todo lo que a pasado resultaria patetico para el huir y esconderse de algo asi luego de todo lo que a enfrentado

No lo penso mas, Gordon hiba a salir del callejon

Cuando Gordon puso el primer pie en el limpio pavimento, miles de miradas se clavaron en el, provenientes de los extrañados y asustados animales quienes le veian como algo fuera de su lugar, no tardaron en llegar los murmullos entre ellos, algunos animales decidieron simplemente retirarse del lugar mientras que otros lo apuntaban con ese dispositivo que usaba ese antilope pero de otros colores, parecia que lo estaban grabando o sacando fotos con ese dispositivo pues se parecia mucho a los celulares que los humanos utilizaban, pero tenian una pariencia mas cuadrada y mas inteligente

estas criaturas sin duda alguna estaban mas avanzadas que los humanos, hablando de humanos, habra alguno? donde estan?

Esa nueva pregunta se le subia a la cabeza de Gordon resonando por todo su ser de tal manera que opacaba las incomodantes miradas

Decidiria buscar a alguna persona para encontrar respuestas de lo que estaba pasando y si se podia, que lo llevara de regreso a su mundo

Gordon saldria del callejon ignorando las miradas, caminando por el arreglado y comodo pavimento como lo hacian todos

Mientras el caminaba por esta extraña pero preciosa ciudad, Gordon le llamaria la atencion los vehiculos que transitaban por las calles de dicha ciudad, eran extraños, con un tamaño curvado y de varios colores formas y tamaños, todos ellos tenian patrones que se asemejaban a un animal en especifico, habia un coche cullos patrones se asemejaban a los de una cebra, otros a uno de esos grandes felinos con manchas en su pelaje, otros tenian OREJAS de decoracion ,las formas que tenian los vehiculos de este mundo haria parecer cualquier coche humano cuadrado y aburrido,comparado con la extravagante apariencia que poseian estos coches

Aunque no faltaba que lo miraran desde ahi, algunos animales incluso sacaban una parte de su cuerpo del auto para apuntarlo con su celular, esto incomodaba a Gordon pero trataba de ignorarlo como podia y mantenerse en una posicion firme como siempre lo a hecho

Miro los majestuosos edificios, ricos en decoracion y en color que resplandecerian mas que cualquier edificio en ciudad 17, tenian puertas de varios tamaños desde el elefante mas imponente hasta un roedor mas insignificante, esta ciudad si que sabia solucionar problemas de todos los tamaños

En lo alto se hallaban rescacielos futuruistas de cristal y vidrio con formas muy extravagantes para cualquier edificacion humana, sus ondaduras, formas y simetria asombraban a Gordon, sin duda alguna esta ciudad dejaria a cualquier ciudad humana como un monton de bloques de cemento sin vida esparcidos desordenadamente por todas partes, incluso las estructuras combine no se salteaban la excepcion

En cuanto la calle se encontraba perfectamente arreglada ni un solo agujero o imperfeccion en el terreno al mismo tiempo de que estaba recientemente pintado grandes faroles modernos decorados con cuernos de antilope con pancartas coloridas decorando su larga bases

Sin lugar a dudas esta ciudad era perfecta, una utopia de animales que caminan y hablan como seres humanos, mas limpia y ordenada que incluso la mismisima Black Mesa, un caso totalmente contrario al de ciudad 17, la gente vive en pesimas condiciones de vida, la limpieza brillaba por su ausencia, la policia es abusiva y en algunas zonas de la ciudad ya han sido infestadas por las criaturas de xen

Gordon caminaba sin un rumbo aparente por la ciudad por un tiempo, los animales que se encontraban en el pabimento donde se encontraba el, se dirigian a otros en donde no estuviera, algunos cruzaban la calle hacia una direccion contraria y otros salian corriendo

Durante todo el tiempo que el estuvo ahi no encontraria ni un solo humano caminando por las calles, solo animales que huian de el, esto lo fue preocupando

Gordon pronto encontraria un puesto repleto de periodicos que tenia cuernos de antilope adornando su techo elegantemente, se diriguio al puesto en busca de respuestas espantando sin querer a los que estaban alli incluyendo al vendedor pero eso ya no le importaba a el, el ya queria saber donde estaba y se estaba empezando a desesperar por no saber ni la mas simple respuesta de este lugar y lo estaba apunto de averiguar

"The Zootopian times" era el nombre del periodico muy similar a "the New York times", Gordon ahora sabia donde se encontraba solucionando una de sus preguntas, ahora deberia averiguar donde estaban las personas, para la suerte de gordon el diario estaba escriti en un idioma que podia ser entendido y comunicado entre las personas pero se llevo la desagradable sorpresa que al habrir el periodico, no encontro NADA ni siquiera la palabra "humano", solo noticias hacerca de un tal caso de "duo coneja-zorro resuelven caso de los ahulladores nocturnos, Bellwether tras las rejas", pero fuera de eso nada de lo que el estuviera buscando, lo unico que sabia era que estaba en zootopia y claramente lo demostraba pues solo habian animales habitando esta ciudad que caminaban y actuaban como seres humanos

Pero donde estaran los humanos entonces si no esaban aqui?, o una mejor pregunta aun, existen los humanos en este mundo?

La pregunta mareo a Gordon por unos segundos, como hiba a salir de ahi si no habia nadie de la misma especia a la de el?

Decidiria seguir caminando y pensar en como salir de esta ciudad, talvez las personas estan afuera de aqui, pensaria en tomarse un transporte publico pero, quien seria capaz de tomar a un pasajero tan extraño como el?, no tuvo de otra mas que caminar guiandose por los verdes carteles de los districtos, decidio tomar uno en particular llamado "savanna central", segun lo que habia visto, habia una estacion de trenes cerca de ahi por lo que decidiria tomar un tren hacia las afueras de la ciudad y llegar de alguna manera a la base rebelde y despues a Nova Prospekt con Alyx

"savanna central" parecia ser un gran parque natural con un lago a su centro donde se encontraban y reunian todo tipo de animales, depredadores y presas juntas, viviendo

en armonia, mas armonia que dos humanos viviendo juntos en un cuarto, esto le resulto interesante a Gordon mientras observaba a un tigre y una cebra hablandose el uno al otro mientras comian en un restaurante

No tardo mucho antes de que las incomodas miradas se fijaran en el y lo siguieran alla donde el fuera, Gordon sin tener idea a donde se dirige, fue directo hacia el parque, todos lo estaban mirando continuamente, Gordon trato de mantenerse lo mas firme que pudo y tambien de ignorar esa creciente incomodidad que lo rodeaba por todas partes

Derrepente un grito emergio de entre la multitud y resono por sus oidos

"SAL DE AQUI COSA RARA!"

Era un insulto xenofobico y ningun animal hizo nada para callar al atrevido, reforzando el insulto y haciendolo mucho mas chocante para el, indirectamente, nadie queria que Gordon estuviera alli

por mas tiempo, Gordon siguio su recorrido tratando de salir de "Savanna central" pero entre la multitud animalista gordon pudo ver a algunos de esos animales portando

camaras que suelen usarse para la television, apuntandolo al igual que lo hacen los demas con sus celulares

"Fantastico, sere el centro de atencion de todo una ciudad una vez mas...", penso Gordon mientras miraba las camaras apuntando su rostro desde una distancia segura, ahora el tendria toda la atencion de zootopia, tenia que irse lo mas pronto posible antes de que surgan mas problemas

Salio de la central olvidandose de que tenia que ir a la estacion de trenes, y una vez mas..., perdido en la vasta jungla urbana

Gordon decidiria que ahora lo mejor seria regresar a los callejones y salir de la ciudad atraves de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando una vitrina de una tienda capto su atencion, era una moderna tienda de electrodomesticos, en su vitrina se hallaban pantallas super planas que imitaban a una television, esas pantallas eran futuristas y muy avanzadas para las cajas electricas humanas

"!ZNN BREAKING NEWS!" "MISTERIOSA CRIATURA APARECE EN LAS CALLES DE ZOOTOPIA"

La pantalla mostraba lo que parecia ser la presentacion de un canal de noticias y obviamente la noticia que darian hoy se trataria de el, Gordon viendo la pantalla observaria una leopardo blanco con manchas negras quien vestia una chaqueta purpura y un alce vestido de traje negro y una corbata roja

Leopardo: Noticias de ultima hora una criatura de apariencia extraña a aparecido en las calles de zootopia esta tarde

Alce: Y al parecer no es de este mundo

Leopardo: Pienso lo mismo, por la informacion que se nos a prestado y agradecemos se envio, es que la criatura aparecio cerca del distrito "savanna central"

al medio dia y que a salido de un callejon sin previo aviso

Alce: Afortunadamente la criatura no a mostrado comportamientos hostiles o destructivos en contra de los zootopianos, segun lo que podemos ver este ser se encuentra

completamente confundido y a estado recorriendo en circulos el mismo distrito unas tres veces seguidas, si que esta perdido!

La pantalla comenzo entonces a mostrar videos de Gordon deambulando por zootopia, los videos eran provenientes de los celulares que algunos animales que filmaban a

gordon y tambien de algunas camaras de vigilancia que se encontraban en las edificaciones, lo tenian en todas partes fuera a donde fuera

Alce: Esta criatura es desconocida para la ciencia y posee una apariencia jamas vista por ningun mamifero en zootopia!,

por cuestiones de seguridad mantengase lejos de ella a una distancia segura

Leopardo: Los rasgos que se han podido identificar a esta criatura es la carencia de pelo en su cara, unicamente teniendolo corto en la parte

superior de su cabeza, arriba de sus ojos y alrededor de su boca, en cuanto alresto de su cuerpo, el ser lleva un traje de color naranja con un extraño simbolo

en el area del pecho de la criatura, tambien en algunas imagenes se puede presenciar que la criatura carga en su espalda una especie de metal rojo en forma de palanca

y un extraño objeto que brilla de color naranja al igual que su traje

Alce: No te olvides que tambien lleva gafas!

Leopardo: oh si! tambien lleva gafas!

Alce: ahora pasaremos con los reportes de algunos residentes en la zona

Gordon no se quedaria escuchando aburridas entrevistas en las noticias, decidio irse al callejon mas cercano que se situaba al otro extremo de un parque repleto de infantes

Gordon trago saliva y fue al callejon, todo hiba bien a escepcion de las mirada incomodas de los animales que ahora eran amenazantes pues, el estaba cerca de sus hijos

siguio de largo como si nada ocurriera, estaba a punto de llegar hacia al callejon pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, una cebra se interpuso voluntariamente en su camino

rompiendo la barrera de el y zootopia directamente, la cebra era mucho mas grande que una cebra comun

y por supuesta mas que un hombre adulto, la cabeza de Gordon apenas llegaba a la cintura de esta

la cebra se mostraba amenazante y xenofobica al mismo tiempo en contra de el quien le observaba fijamente con ese inagotable silencio que lo caracterizaba

Cebra: Largate por donde veniste cosa rara!, cosas como tu no son bienvenidas en zootopia!

Gordon: ...

Cebra: Que pasa ANOMALIA?, no sabes hablar?

Un silencio reino en el parque entorno a lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie se atrevia a enfrentar a aquella extraña criatura por obvias razones pero esta cebra no solo lo encara sino que estaba apunto de pegarle

Gordon simplemente esquivo a la cebra caminando a su lado hacia el callejon, pero eso no detuvo el conflicto, Gordon sintio un jalon fuerte en su hombro derecho proveniente de esa cebra claramente buscado pelea

Mirando a la rabiosa cebra ahora apretando sus pezuñas para destrozar su cara, Gordon apreto los puños y los hacerco hacia su palanca en el caso de una agresion pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, una manzana fue arrojada desde la multitud en direccion hacia su cabeza, siendo esquivada por este, la manzana provenia de un cerdo quien se preparaba para lanzar mas frutas hacia el

La cebra aprovecho la distraccion de la criatura y utilizo su tamaño para empujarla violentamente hacia atras, alimentando la confianza en el publico quien observaba a la criatura ahora tirada en el suelo

Gordon se paro, decidido a enfrentar a la cebra... Luego de todo lo que le pasado en ciudad 17 lo tendria que sufrir en zootopia siendo una nueva ciudad 17 para el y siendo el, el mas buscado era algo que el queria evitar en lo posible pero tras lo que la ha hecho esta cebra, al parecer seria una vez mas el mas buscado, el protagonista de la ciudad, el mas cazado

Gordon entonces se llevo la mano a la espalda agarrando su palanca y se preparo para usar la fuerza bruta...


	3. Perseguido

Gordon se llevo rapidamente la mano a la espalda para sacar su palanca, al hacerlo se puso en una pocision defensiva que aria retroceder a todos los que se encontraban alli, incluyendo la cebra quien ahora sabia que la criatura estaba armada con un palo de metal, aun asi la diferencia de tamañosentre ambos continuaba siendo era muy notoria pues Gordon ni le llegaba a la cintura de la cebra mientras que esta lograba hacerle sombra, por la cebra su parte no mostro tanto temor ante la ahora armada la criatura ,aun teniendo un "pequeño" palo metalico en su "pata", su tamaño era mas intimidante que un pequeño ser armado

Cebra: Aww crees que te tengo miedo?, eres bastante idiota creyendo que vas a ganar enfrentando a alguien tres veces mas grande que tu no crees? pero bueno...,arrasare facilmente contigo y luego me are famoso en las noticias como vencedor!

La cebra inmediatamente luego de replicar dicha frase cerro su pata derecha y la dirigio a toda velocidad hacia el rostro de gordon quien esquivo el ataque sin problemas del animal, rapidamente golpearia su pierna con la palanca, arrodillando a la cebra de dolor, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, gordon le daria un duro golpe en la cabeza con la parte trasera de su palanca, callendo al suelo noqueada

Las expectativas del publico por una rapida victoria por la cebra se transformarian en panico y miedo tras ver como esta cayo al suelo resaltando un estruendoso sonido que resonaria por todo el parque, los gritos no se harian esperar en el parque, animales empezarion a agarrar a sus hijos temiendo de que esa cosa fuera a por ellos despues, otros solo se quedaron parados frente a el humano, perplejos por la situacion

Cerdo: MARTIN!

Un grito fue dirigido hacia Gordon quien al mirar hacia el frente pudo notar un cerdo que se la acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el, Gordon no tuvo problemas enesquivar sus lentos ataques y logro someterlo rapidamente, ahora habian 2 animales tirados en el suelo, los animales veian horrorizados, como una criatura mucho mas pequeña que sus agresores los derrotaba y noqueaba sin problemas como si estos fueran en realidad mucho mas pequeños que el

Dos lobos vestidos con uniformes policiales, se presentaron en el lugar justo antes de que el cerdo fuera abatido, habian recibido anteriormente la orden de vigilar

a la extraña criatura a la lejania y proteger a los ciudadanos de todo posible ataque por parte de ella, ahora era el momento de actuar

Lobo 1: ALTO ZPD! PONGA LAS PATAS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

No recibieron atencion por parte de la criatura

Lobo 1: NO ME HAS OIDO!? PON LAS PATAS ARRIBA!

Lobo 2: Wolfard! yo me encargo de esto!

Lobo 1: Grizzoli esperame!

El lobo gris no pudo terminar de hablarle a su compañero cuando este junto velocidad para dirigirse hacia el alterador del orden publico ,el se hallaba ahi, observando a sus rivales derrotados en el piso, ellos habran sido faciles pero ahora se las tendra que ver con un lobo entrenado por la ZPD, aunque ni el ni nadie sabia que tan preparada estaba aquella cosa sin pelaje

Gordon se dio la vuelta y esta vez vio a un depredador corriendo hacia el, era un ENORME lobo blanco vestido con un traje completamente azul oscuro ,corbata negra y una placa dorada a un costado de su pecho, estaba claro que era un policia de este lugar y la accion llego para Gordon Freeman una vez mas, ahora era perseguido por animales que hablaban y caminaban, algo que le parecia ridiculo para el, comparado a las fuerzas autoritarias de los combine

El lobo con una sonrisa confiada, corria junto a unas esposas que llevaba en su pata derecha hacia Gordon quien lo estaba esperando con su palanca apretada en sus puños, confiando en su tamaño y peso para someter a Gordon rapidamente sin ningun problema, subestimandolo por mucho

Gordon intento golpear al lobo pero sintio un jalon grande y fuerte en uno de sus brazos, pudo ver que este habia logrado agarrarle uno de sus brazos ademas de que estaba tratando de colocarle las esposas encima, Gordon logro quitarselo de encima violentamente con una fuerza bruta con la ayuda de su traje HEV, el lobo cae al suelo impresionado por la fuerza de la criatura

ni siquiera un animal de su misma altura lo podria empujar con tanta fuerza como lo hizo esta criatura, ahora serio, se lavanto y empezo a forcejear con Gordon usando todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo tuviera, pero era en vano, la criatura simplemente lo superaba

Para Gordon, luchar contra un lobo de ese tamaño seria un suicido para un humano, su traje estaba funcionando hasta sus limites suministrando toda energia que pudiera hacer que su fuerza pudiera compararse a la del lobo que por su tamaño podria partir por la mitad a un ser humano sin mucho esfuerzo

En ese momento Gordon aprovecho un momento de distraccion y golpeo al lobo en la nariz para luego golpearlo con su palanca en repetidas ocasiones, el lobo ya iracundo lo embiste y forcejea con el una vez mas, Gordon sabria que su ira lo cegaria de su proxima estrategia que estaba planeando, Gordon empuja uno de los brazos del lobo haciendolo retroceder y antes de que puiera reaccionar la palanca azota su cabeza con fuerza, tirandolo al suelo y retorciendose de dolor

Gordon no queria matar a ningun animal, ellos no sabian lo que era el y los policias solo hacian su trabajo y a diferencia de los abusos que se cometian en ciudad 17, estos protegian realmente a la poblacion, esto hizo forzar a gordon usar la parte trasera de su palanca y no la filosa que acostumbraba a abrir cajas y matar headcrabs, los animales de este mundo no eran una amenaza, el era la amenaza y lo sabia muy bien

Lobo 1: MALDICION GRIZZOLI!

Balbuceo el lobo gris por no llegar a tiempo quien despues se comunico con sus demas compañeros con una radio portatil que el siempre llevaba en su cintura

Lobo 1: AQUI EL OFICIAL WOLFARD ESTOY EN PLAZA SAVANNA, LA SITUACION SE NOS A SALIDO DE CONTROL Y TENEMOS UN OFICIAL CAIDO, REPITO TENEMOS UN OFICIAL CAIDO, ENVIEN REFUERSOS LO ANTES POSIBLE!

Seguido de eso, el lobo saco su pistola tranquilizadora apuntando hacia la criatura que era facilmente de distinguir por su traje naranja a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Gordon se preparaba para correr hacia el lobo y noquearlo con su palanca

Antes de que Gordon pudiera reaccionar, el policia canino habia jalado el gatillo de su arma y el dardo habia rebotado en su traje, para la desagradable sorpresa del lobo

el dardo tranquilizador habia rebotado en el traje naranja de la criatura y ahora tendria que recargar, cuando el lobo llevo la mano al bolsillo buscando municion, Gordon estaba corriendo en su direccion, el lobo asustado decidio atacar intentando golpear el rostro de Gordon pero todo termino en un caso contrario, el ultimo lobo cayo al suelo aturdido por el golpe metalico que habia sufrido su rostro, para ese entonces muy pocos animales se quedaron para ver el increible espectaculo, ahora habian 4 animales tirados en el suelo

Gordon luego escucho una voz esta ves mucho mas y fuerte que la de los lobos, seguido de sirenas policiales que se aproximaban a la lejania y venian detras de el

Rinoceronte: ALTO ZPD PONGA LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Grito un rinoceronte junto a un tigre y otro lobo corriendo hacia el, tenia que irse al callejon AHORA o sino ya no podria escapar de zootopia, que ahora el logro que la ciudad pusiera toda su atencion en el

Gordon corria hacia el callejon mientras escuchaba proyectiles disparandose detras de el que sumbaban a sus lados o chocaban con su armadura naranja, logro meterse dentro del callejon pero ahora tendria que deshacerse de los policias, trato de solucionar ese problema usando su pistola antigravedad, colocando unos contenedores como obstaculo para detener su persecucion, pero desafortunadamente la agilidad y velocidad de estos policias era mucho mayor de lo que el esperaba, facilmente derrotarian a los policias de ciudad 17 si tuvieran una carrera, a Gordon le ponia los pelos de punta ver que un gran tigre hiba a por el a una velocidad increible

Otra gran desventaja que podia notar gordon era que estos animales se comportaban como humanos pero tambien preservaban sus habilidades de animal, los animales podian ver, oler, oir y escuchar mucho mejor que un humano, y sabian muy bien hacia donde el se dirigia, esto sumado a su llamativo traje naranja y sus ruidosas pisadas metalicas, Gordon no tuvo otra opcion mas que arrojar objetos hacia ellos con su arma

-*Perspectiva de los Policias de la ZPD*-

Tigre: POR ALLA VA! SIGANLO

Lobo: por lejos, este es el animal mas ruidoso que jamas e escuchado en una persecucion

Leon: Lo dices por los estruendosos pasos que hace? si.., no nos tardara mucho en atraparl...

La platica del leon fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando escuchan un gatillo activarse ruidosamente y de la oscuridad sale una caja de madera impactando con el leon y dejandolo tirado en el suelo

Lobo: QUE A SIDO ESO?!

Tigre: CUANTA FUERZA TIENE ESA PEQUEÑA BESTIA?!

Rinoceronte: NO LO SE PERO CREO QUE-

La conversacion fue interrumpida una vez mas cuando muchos objetos de varios tamaños emergieron de la oscuridad hacia su direccion, instintivamente los oficiales se tiraron al suel evadiendo la lluvia de chatarra que provenia desde la oscuridad, algunos no pudieron lograr ponerse a cubierto a tiempo y pagaron un doloroso precio 4 oficiales fueron golpeados por los objetos voladores y necesitaban atencion medica, ya eran 6 oficiales caidos, una de las cifras mas altas que zootopia haya tenido en su historia , unicamente comparada con muy pocos criminales

Los oficiales heridos fueron atendidos y llevados fuera de la zona del conflicto mientras que otros trataban de atrapar a la extraña criatura en vano pues cuando alguien lograba acercarse lo suficiente hacia el, lo ultimo que veria seria un destello naranja en la oscuridad seguido de una caja apunto de chocar con su rostro

Mas y mas oficiales heridos salian del callejon, era como un ring de boxeo solo que el rival era invencible, ya habian un total de 10 bajas afortunadamente ninguna mortal pero la criatura claramente no se dejaria atrapar tan facilmente

-*Perspectiva de Gordon*-

Maldicion! Penso Gordon estruendozamente en su cabeza, habia llegado a un camino sin salida, solo tenia como via de escape regresar por donde el llego y unas escaleras verticales que estaban separadas del suelo por metros

Regresar por el pasillo del callejon ya no era una opcion pues eso seria entregarse a la policia y luego de todo el problema que este les a causado, no la pasaria nada bien una vez capturado, uso su pistola antigravedad para amontonar unas cajas que estaban dispersas por todo el pasillo, utilizo su ingenio para crear una simple escalera de cajas que lo llevara hacia la escaleras sin mucho peligro de caerse

Cuando Gordon comenzo a subirse por las cajas de madera, luces lo apuntaron desde la oscuridad y un grupo numeroso de animales con uniforme de policia se dirigian hacia el, gritando su hubicacion y disparandole dardos, Gordon subio lo mas rapido que pudo las escaleras pero en el apuro, la escalera de cajas comenzo a derrumbarse, Gordon dio un salto y logra aferrarse a la escalera vertical y subirlas pero uno de los oficiales logro aferrarse a la pierna de Gordon quien no tuvo muchos problemas para patearlo y continuar su escalada llegando hasta una plataforma con mas escaleras que claramente lo llevarian hasta la cima del edificio

Antes de continuar su travesia Gordon se aseguro de que no le siguieran, sujeto las escaleras verticales con su pistola antigravedad ante los ojos atonitos de los animales presentes y la arrojo hacia una pared para que quedaran inutilizables

Rinoceronte: Que..es..esa...cosa...

Dijo el rinoceronte con la boca abierta mientras miraba sorprendido a La criatura guardarse el misterioso objeto en su espalda y subir las escaleras hacia arriba

El quedaria asombrado mirando hacia donde se fue la criaturo pero su atutdida mente fue interrumpida por el resto de los oficiales hablandose entre ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando

Lobo: Que fue eso...

Rinoceronte: No lo se pero este individuo es sumamente peligroso para la zootopia, llamare al jefe bogo

-OFICINAS DE LA ZPD 14:30-

El gran bufalo azul se hallaba sentado en su silla oficina, observando los reportes de una criatura de excaso pelaje con una especie de traje espacial naranja, molesto pero a la vez curioso por saber sobre su naturaleza, habia recibido informes de ataques propiciados por esta criatura hacia una cebra y un cerdo seguido por dos oficiales de la ZPD

Impaciente esperaba la llegada de nuevas noticias hacerca del paradero de este misterioso animal, calmandose al sonar su telefono de oficina que atendio inmediatamente

Bogo: Departamento policial de zootopia cual es su problema...?

Rinoceronte: Jefe Bogo soy yo el oficial Mchorn, vengo para informarle sobre esa misteriosa criatura naranja

Bogo: Oficial Mhorn!, que a ocurrido!?

Mchorn: Tenemos malas noticias, tenemos la suma de 10 oficiales caidos y..

Bogo: QUE?!

El buffalo se paro repentinamente de su silla furioso y atonito por lo que habia escuchado

Bogo: 10 BAJAS?!

Mchorn: Si jefe...10 bajas, la criatura es demasiado fuerte y agil para su tamaño, podria compararse unicamente con la oficial judy hopps

Bogo: Y donde esta el ahora?!

Mchorn: Lo hemos estado siguiendo por los callejones, alli nos recibio tirandonos objetos con una arma extraña de color naranja que cargaba en su espalda y luego lo perdimos cuando uso esa misma arma para destruir las escaleras que el usaba para cortarnos el camino, el ahora se encuentra en el tejado de los edificios

Bogo: Acorralen a esa cosa en los tejados!,no podemos dejar que se escape, es el sospechoso mas peligroso que me a tocado enfrentar... , acorralen a la criatura naranja como sea pero solo aganlo!, yo estare ahi junto al resto de fuerzas policiales en unos minutos!

Mchorn: Si jefe Bogo!

La conversacion telefonica se corto, Bogo estaba sorprendido, jamas le habia tocado un caso donde tuvieran que perseguir a un animal no identificado, armado con un arma que lanzaba objetos sin importar el tamaño de estos y que ademas fue responsable de la caida de 10 oficiales y la cifra seguiria aumentando si no hacia algo al respecto, no perderia tiempo y se reuniria con el resto de oficiales en el salon de instrucciones y planearia una estrategia para atrapar a la criatura

-Salon de instrucciones-

El salon de instrucciones era una gran salon parecido a los de escuela pero con propositos de estrategicos para la ZPD para la captura de criminales, alli habian

sentados animales de todos los tamaños y especies pero eran los mas grandes y fornidos de toda zootopia, salvo una pequeña excepcion en las sillas de adelante, donde se encontraban el duo coneja-zorro de judy hopps y nick wilde, famoso duo por descubrir los planes de bellwether terminando tras las rejas gracias a ellos, a logrado capturar a varios criminales mucho mas grandes que ellos y por alguna razon siempre triunfan en lo que se les propone

Todos hablaban sobre sus asuntos diarios y comunes, hasta que la imponente figura del bufalo azul irrumpio en la sala dejandola en silencio, camino y se subio a su escritorio vertical alli daria el caso mas extraño que los oficiales escucharian en sus vidas

Bogo: No hay tiempo para decir "buenos dias", tenemos el reporte de una extraña criatura que misteriosamente aparecio en savanna central..., al cabo de un tiempo me han llegado reportes de que a atacado a 2 ciudadanos noqueandolos al instante..., los oficiales Grizzoli y Wolfard han intentado detenerle pero fracasaron dolorosamente, luego el oficial Mchorn me a reportado que HAY 10 OFICIALES CAIDOS RESPECTO A EL!

La sala quedo atonita tras oir la noticia, jamas habian estado detras de un individuo tan peligroso en tiempo record superando incluso a gazellus, el peor criminal en estado fugitivo en zootopia

Bogo: Bien ahora se les mostraran imagenes para que tengan una idea sobre lo que se van a enfrentar...

Un proyector fue encendido detras de todos los oficiales, el proyector revelo imagenes sobre aquella criatura de escazo pelo en su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo estaba protegido por un traje naranja que parecia ser blindado, llevaba gafas y detras de su espalda tenia una palanca roja y al lado de esta una maquina extraña que brillaba de color naranja como su traje llamandole la atencion a Bogo

Bogo: Supongo que esa es el arma que agarra los objetos y los lanza hacia nuestros oficiales que me a descrito Mchorn...

El proyector luego mostro imagenes de la criatura caminando por las calles de zootopia, mirando a su alrededor y mirando los periodicos de una tienda, se la encontro

tambien caminando por savanna central justo alfrente a la sede ZPD, luego el proyector mostro un video de el forcejeando con el oficial Grizzoli quien a pesar de su

pequeño tamaño logra someter al lobo tirandolo al suelo

Nick: Creo que hemos encontrado un futuro novio para zanahorias *Dijo el zorro en tono bromista hacia su compañera*

Judy: Callate nick!, te va a escuchar...

El proyector termina con las imagenes de policias siendo transportados fuera del callejon hacia las ambulancias, tras eso, el proyector se apagaria abruptamente

La sala quedo enmudecida por ahora algo mas que la simple presencia del bufalo

Bogo: Muy bien oficiales, tenemos una gran amenaza para zootopia en nuestras manos y su captura dependera unicamente de nosotros! si queremos atraparle, deberemos trabajar todos en un mega equipo!, el oficial Mchorn me a comunicado que su ultimo avistamiento a sido en el techo de uno de los edificios frente al parque infantil de savanna central, agarren todo el equipamiento oficiales, porque les aseguro que tendran una experiencia unica peleando con este individuo...

Todos los oficiales del salon se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron al cuarto de armas, habilitado totalmente por el jefe Bogo para la captura inmediata del ahora

apodado "el hombre naranja", el cuarto de armas quedo casi completamente vacio, cuando una ola azul de oficiales ingreso y se marcho de el, habian agarrado escudos, cascos, chalecos , pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes, lanza redes, granadas aturdidoras y equipo medico, todo para enfrentarse con lo que se a convertido en el terror de zootopia

"el hombre naranja"


	4. Un criminal fuera de este mundo

De la ZPD salieron una manada de todo tipo de especies y razas de animales vestidos de policias en busca de sus coches dispersados por todo el estacionamiento de la cede, docenas y docenas de coches salieron de la cede de la policia, jamas la ZPD habia estado tan activa en su historia para capturar a un solo hombre y era algo realmente sorprendente para los mamiferos que miraban como cientos de vehiculos policiales salian disparados a toda velocidad del departamento de policia

Judy: Listo para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor?

Nick: Yeah...

Judy: Fantastico! ahora atrapemos a esa extraña criatura, ella no sabe con quienes se esta metiendo!

El duo prosiguio a subirse a su coche patrulla, pero una vez abiertas las puertas en direccion hacia el estacionamiento, su coche se encontraba solitariamente en el estacionamiento ahora vacio, todos incluyendo Bogo se habian ido, quedando solo ellos en la ahora fantasmal ZPD

Judy: OH NO! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ! VAMOS NICK!

Judy agarra el brazo del zorro y corrieron hacia la patrulla subiendose a ella agitadamente, el coche ya encendido se alejo de la cede como un rayo junto a las demas patrullas restantes hacia la zona del conflicto, en el apuro la patrulla del duo casi se lleva por delante a una oveja

Nick: CUIDADO Zanahorias! si sigues conduciendo asi vas a convertir a alguien en pure

Judy: Lo se! pero este caso es muy importante y toda la ZPD quiere atrapar a ese sospechoso y quiero ayudar en su captura para mantener a la ciudad tranquila,  
y tu como te vez tratando de capturar al "hombre naranja" nick?

Nick estaba distraido mirando su celular las noticias hacerca del hombre naranja que ya estaban haciendo eco por toda internet y por supuesto zootopia

Nick: 18 oficiales caidos...

Judy: Que?!, encerio?!

Nick: Si..., mira Zanahorias..no lo se, es demasiado peligroso ese tipo y no creo que ni tu le puedas hacer frente...

Judy: Ah vamos nick, nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a toda clase de peligros, recuerdas el caso de los ahulladores nocturnos? lo capturaremos tan rapido como aparecio

Nick: Lo se, pero nada de eso se compara con lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, para empezar no tenemos ni una minima idea de que clase de animal pueda ser esa cosa ademas de que tiene un arma poderosa tampoco identificada y a logrado vencer a animales mucho mas grandes que el oh!, que porcierto SON 18! *contandose los dedos*

El pesimismo del zorro era grande pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar la opinion de la coneja quien se encontraba decidida a capturar al hombre naranja

Judy: Y nosotros tambien hemos pasado por esa situacion varias veces, desde lobos hasta elefantes, tigres y osos, todos han sido capturados exitosamente gracias a nosotros

Nick: Judy, esa cosa derribo a 18 oficiales!, yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida contra alguien que es mucho mas fuerte que yo

Judy: Pero en equipo lo lograremos! como lo hemos hecho para derrotar a bellwether, confia en mi!

Cuando pareceria que el pesimismo del zorro sucumbiria ante el optimismo de la coneja, una caja caeria del cielo y se estrellaria frente al coche policial del duo, rompiendose en varios trozos de madera al impactar en el pavimento

Judy/Nick: WHOA!

El duo casi salta del susto en sus asientos por el repentino proyectil que Judy apenas logra esquivar con la patrulla

Nick: Bien...creo que eso significa que ya hemos llegado...

Dijo el zorro mientras veia varios objetos siendo lanzados desde un punto ciego desde la azotea de uno de los edificios frente a un parque que se encontraba repleto de coches de la ZPD junto a sus tripulantes, el area habia sido evacuada, los civiles y la policia se hallaban observando el mismo tejado que se estaba viendo Nick,  
asustados por no saber que estaba pasando

Entre todos los oficiales presentes en el parque, se hallaba Bogo, tambien viendo atonitamente varios objetos siendo lanzados con violencia desde las edificaciones y cayendo sobre sus oficiales

Judy y Nick bajarian de su patrulla para recibir ordenes del bufalo pero fueron interceptados por un leopardo, impidiendoles seguir en su camino

Leopardo: Lo siento esta zona es demasiado peligrosa para que puedan ingresar

Judy: Pero yo quiero hablar con Bogo

Leopardo: Oficial Hopps entiendo que usted quiera entrar en combate pero..

El leopardo fue interrumpido cuando el bufalo se interpuso entre el y la coneja

Bogo: Max, yo me encargo de esto ahora vete!

Una vez que el felino se retiro del lugar, el jefe se dirigio hacia el duo

Bogo: Oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde, necesito que vean hacia donde se dirige la criatura para lograr acorralarla y capturarla, no traten de enfrentarla directamente,  
no me gustaria imaginar que le haria esa cosa a un animal de su tamaño o mas pequeño que ella, ahora muevanse!

Judy: Si señor! nick vamos!

Nick: *suspiro* solo espero que todo salga bien...

-Los edificos-

A Gordon se le acabavan las opciones y ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de subir al tejado, ahora el era visto por un gran numero de animales quienes le sacaban fotos desde las lineas amarillas colocadas por la policia y para empeorar las cosas, helicopteros lleguaron arriba de su cabeza anulando completamente la posibilidad de volver a pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de zootopia

Animales de gran tamaño vestidos de oficial lleguaban por todas partes y el trataba de defenderse como podia aventando objetos a diestra y siniestra hasta el punto de dejar la azotea competamente vacia de objetos para que pudiera lanzar

Pudo ver como mas oficiales llegaban en patrullas hacia el parque, trayendo con ellos equipamiento especial entre el ello habian vehiculos especiales, como camiones con antenas, vehiculos con un aspecto veloz que ganarian cualquier persecucion a los coches humanos y lo que mas le inquietaba, camiones pintados de blanco y negro con escaleras, como los que usaban los bomberos para llegar a zonas elevadas pero con el fin de llegar hacia el

Los camiones se pararon frente a los edificios, sus escaleras se treparon a los edificos como una oruga, hasta llegar a la cima, algunos oficiales traian ganchos tacticos para escalar paredes trepandolos sin ningun problema

Gordon no se quedaria parado observando su captura y agarra los ganchos que caian hacia su posicion con la fuerza de su pistola de gravedad para mandarlos lejos del edificio, mientras lo hacia un estruendozo ruido se escucho debajo de sus pies, quien tras tirar el gancho y mirar hacia abajo, veria a 5 animales estrellados al suelo, aplastando un puesto pequeño de flores que se encontraba cerrado afortunadamente

Gordon sintio detras suyo varios impactos continuos que rebotaban en todo su traje, rapidamente se voltea solo para enfrentar una rafaga de dardos lloviendo desde donde su vista le llegaba, afortunadamente, ninguno de los dardos logra inyectarse en la cabeza de gordon y luego de la rafaga de dardos, se pone a cubierdo detras de unas cajas que le quedaban por lanzar

Los oficiales se acercaban cada vez mas a su posicion mientras recargaban sus pistolas tranquilizantes, en ese momento gordon tuvo una idea

La pistola que un hipopotamo se hallaba recargando es arrebatada de sus patas por una fuerza invisible, su pistola saldria volando hacia la extraña maquina naranja que la criatura portaba en sus guantes

Hipopotamo: PERO QUE!?

Gordon consiguio su primer arma en zootopia, aunque el arma no era letal, lo sacaria sin duda de un apuro como el que estaba pasando ahora mismo, Gordon apunta el arma hacia el hipopotamo y le dispara en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que este caiga al suelo dormido

Los oficiales detras suyo se ponen a cubierto detras de chimeneas y puertas con salida hacia la azotea y comenzaria un salvaje tiroteo entre la ZPD y el hombre naranja

Por mas que los oficiales lograran dar en el blanco, era inutil, el traje que llevaba el hombre naranja parecia inmune a su municion, rebotando como un simple avion de papel cunado choca contra una pared y esto a la vez otorgaba municion al hombre naranja para seguir disparando, logrando dormir a 4 oficiales mas

Elefante: Disparenle a su cabeza! es su punto debil!

La orden del elefante fue acatada y se empezo a disparar con mas precision hacia la cabeza del hombre naranja que era la unica parte que su blindado traje no protegia, obligandole a retroceder y buscar una nueva cobertura

Elefante: Esta retrocediendo, rapido, vamos!

El elefante correria hacia la ubicacion del hombre naranja pero la misma fuerza invisible sujeto su pistola tranquilizante y la alejo de el tan rapido como un parpadeo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintio un pinchazo en su pierna, elefante habia sido sedado

Elefante: Esto es injusto...

Gruño el elefante antes de caer del edificio, su cuerpo se estrellaria con un puesto de hotdogs dejandolo plano como una hoja de papel, todo esto ante los ojos atonitos de los ahora atemorizados oficiales quienes dudaban ahora en enfrentarse al hombre naranja directamente

Los oficiales de la azotea se estaban empezando a dar cuenta que era imposible enfrentar a esta criatura con simples dardos, por lo que uno de los oficiales del grupo, reportaria la ineficacia de sus armas contra la armadura del traje de la criatura

Tigre: Aqui el oficial Carlos, nuestras armas parecen ser inefectivas contra el sospechoso, nesecitamos que invien una docena de lanza redes, cambio

La orden fue inmediata, se desplegaron varios lanza redes entre los oficiales motivandolos a subir a la azotea del edificio

Nuevos oficiales subirian a la azotea con lanza redes, una vez que se pusieron en accion la cosa se repetia, la maquina gravitatoria del hombre naranja simplemente les arrebataba sus armas y devolvia sus proyectiles, varios oficiales fueron presas de sus propias redes quedando incapacitados para el combate

Mientras Gordon se encontraba juntando los dardos tirados en el suelo, un lobo dentre el equipo de oficiales aprovecho el momento oportuno para que esto sucediera

Lobo: GRANADA!

Gordon sintio golpes ligeros en el suelo a su costado seguido de un silvido gaseoso, miro hacia el origen del sonido y se topo con una granada negra grande y larga rodando a su costado, rapidamente el agarro la granada y la tiro lejos de su ubicacion, desgraciadamente exploto antes de que pudiera alejarse de Gordon, la explosion nublo su vision, parecia como si se le ubieran caido sus gafas aunque las seguiria llevando puestas, sus oidos estaban sordos y no captaban bien ahora el origen de los sonidos

Instintivamente Gordon correria con sus sentidos nublados a lo largo de los edificios pero un cruce de calles detuvo su camino casi haciendo que este cayera del edificio, ahora si que no habia escapatoria, los oficiales que eran cada vez mas lo perseguirian aprovechando el gran tiro del lobo, Gordon se estaba quedando sin opciones, estaba arrinconado y no podia escapar saltando de edificio a edificio, tampoco podria descender hacia la calle pues tambien lo estaban esperando abajo

Tenia que hacer algo si no queria ser capturado y permanecer el resto de su vida en un carcel custodiada por animales antropomorficos

-la calle-

El duo habia estado siguiendo a la misteriosa criatura correr en edificio en edificio batallando con sus compañeros de equipo y veian con temor y preocupacion como uno a uno caian tratando de derrotarlo pareceria que la cosa se saldria con las suyas, pero las esperanzas regresaron al duo al ver un cruce de vias delante del proximo edificio, edificio donde llegaria el hombre naranja tras escucharse la explosion de una granada aturdidora

Judy: AHI ESTA!

Grito Judy al observar a la criatura brillando de un color naranja, ahora si que no tenia como escaparse

Nick: Encontramos al raro...

Bogo: LO TENEMOS!, RODEEN EL EDIFICIO Y APUNTEN HACIA A SU CABEZA!

El cruce se lleno de oficiales, rodeando toda la estructura y sofocando toda posible ruta de escape para el hombre naranja que ahora parecia saber que este seria su final,  
todos apuntaron sus pistolas hacia la criatura esperando a la señal del bufalo una escena que quedaria para la historia de zootopia, un solo hombre siendo perseguido por toda una ciudad

-La azotea-

La vista de Gordon volvia a la normalidad junto su sentido de la audicion y se encontro en un gran problema, rodeado, se encontraba sin salida con su inevitable captura cada vez mas cerca, el no se hiba a dejar tan facilmente ser capturado por simples animales, luego de todo lo que el paso, luego do lo que el lucho y todo lo que el sufrio,  
toda su aventura acabaria de la forma mas ridicula, extraña y patetica, morir tras las rejas en una ciudad de animales que hablan y caminan como humanos, lejos de quienes le necesitaban que ahora no saben que fue de el

Gordon se aprontaria para lanzar otra caja hacia los oficiales que le perseguian en la azotea pero algo en su conciencia le ordeno que revisara las cajas antes de lanzarlas y lo hizo, Gordon con su palanca habrio una de las cajas que se encontraba cerca de los bordes del edificio, no asomaria su cabeza por obvias razones

La caja tenia varios objetos, una cuerda larga, caños, restos de un inodoro y un desatascador de caños, materiales de plomeria, que haria con ellos?

Luego de pensar unos segundos contra el tiempo, el ingenio se subiria a la cabeza de Gordon, haria un puente con la cuerda y el desatascador,  
Gordon sujeto la larga cuerda al desatascador y el resto de la cuerda la sujetaria en una de las chimeneas de la estructura, una vez terminado levanto su pequeño invento con su pistola gravitatoria, ahora tenia un puente pero donde lo pondria?, penso gordon

Gordon no pudo pensar mucho antes de que otra rafaga de dardos cayera en direccion a su cabeza dirigidas por los oficiales que ahora se encontraban a unos pasos de llegar al ultimo edificio donde el se encontraba

No lo penso mas, disparo su pistola antigravedad lanzando el desatascador hacia el edificio del frente, rezando para que atraviece una ventana, que afortunadamente sucedio el desatascador, fue disparado hacia una de las ventanas del edificio rompiendo una de ellas y para fortuna de gordon se quedaria atascaco en la misma

ahora solo faltaba el y su palanca...

-La calle-

Todos quedaron confundidos al ver como la criatura creaba su propio gancho con cuerda tactico con un simple desatascador atado a una cuerda y la disparaba hacia uno de los edificios quedando ,para mala suerte de los oficiales atascado en una de las ventanas de un hotel

Nick: Que esta haciendo?

Dijo el zorro con con una ceja levantada

Judy: No lo se...pero no me gusta para nada lo que esta planeando

El silencio se romperia cuando el gran bufalo azul comandaria a todos los que se encontraban alli

Bogo: NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE!, APUNTEN!

En ese momentotodos estaban esperando a que algo sucediera con impaciencia pues jamas se habia visto una situacion como lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, todos miraban a la cima de aquel edificio, esperando a que se asomara la criatura para acabar con ella de una vez por todas, los segundos pasaban y parecian minutos, finalmente se escucharon las pisadas de la ruidosa criatura y las cuerdas comenzaron a tensarse, era ahora o nunca...

Derrepente la criatura salta del edificio sujetandose de su palanque la cual estaba aferrada a la cuerda de tal manera que la deslizara rapidamente hacia la ventana y con sus piernas juntas y traidas hacia delante para que su viaje fuera mas rapido

Entonces el ataque fue ordenado

Bogo: FUEGO!

Una nueva y gran rafaga de proyectiles que se mezclaban en dardos y redes se dirigieron hacia el hombre naranja quien se deslizaba rapidamente por la cuerda hacia la ventana del hotel

Gordon trato de tapar su cabeza usando sus brazos, recibiendo varios impactos de dardos en este, justo antes de ingresar exitosamente por la ventana

Nick: Ese si que es un personaje de pelicula...

Dijo el zorro con empresion pero a la vez interes en su rostro

Judy: Totalmente...

Bogo: MALDICION!

El rugido de frustracion del bufalo fue inevitable su grito se pudo escuchar por todo el cruce, inmediatamente despues de eso, Bogo ordeno entrar al edificio inmediatamente

Bogo: NO DEJEN QUE SE ESCAPE INUTILES!, SIGANLO!

Varios acataron la orden incluyendo Nick y Judy ingresando al hotel en su busqueda

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio, Gordon aterrizaria en una suave cama con coloridas fundas rojas del tamaño de una camioneta y se bajaria de ella en busca de la puerta principal de la habitacion, la cual estaba trancada, antes de destrabarla Gordon se llevo consigo una bolsa de comida rapida para que el hambro no le fuera un obstaculo

La puerta se destrabo y Gordon corrio en busca de una salida, corrio por los pasillos y se encontro con las escaleras, decidio subirlas pues escuchaba docenas de patas pisoteando el suelo buscandolo, pero luego se podia escuchar ahora el fuerte sonido de las helices de uno de los helicopteros que lo asechaba mientras corria por la azotea de los edificios, aterrizando en el de este y posteriormente una estampida de pasos en direccion del lugar donde el aterrizo

Gordon decidio huir por la parte trasera del hotel aunque eso signifique tirarse por una ventana pero antes, les dejaria a sus seguidores una sorpresa

En cuanto sus seguidores...

Su persecucion era la mas feroz que ningun criminal de zootopia halla podido conseguir, habian ingresado al edificio por abajo y por arriba tambien, todo el mundo se dirigia hacia el piso donde el habia aterrizado y una vez que los oficiales llegaron al piso, se toparon con muebles y puertas amontonados en la entrada hacia el piso sumado a todos los animales que se estaban acumelando en las escaleras, tardarian un buen tiempo en ingresar a la habitacion

Afortunadamente les esperaria todo lo contrario para quienes tomaran el elevador del hotel, entre ellos Judy y Nick

Una vez estando en el piso donde el hombre naranja habia ingresado no tardaron en ubicarlo tras escuchar sus ruidosas pisadas

Judy: AHI ESTA!

Grito el la coneja dirigiendose hacia la criatura que corria desorientada por los pasillos, Judy y Nick junto a otros animales lo persiguieron hasta llegar a una habitacion, cuando parecia que lo habian acorralado, la criatura se lanzo por la ventana

Los oficiales entonces se asomaron por la ventana viendo a la astuta criatura correr, Judy molesta no hiba a dejar que el se escapara por segunda vez y decidio salir de la ventana sujetandose y bajandose usando los extractores de aire acondicionado como escalera

Judy: OH! ESTA VEZ NO TE ESCAPARAS, PUEDES CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERTE PARA SIEMPRE HOMBRE NARANJA!

Nick no se quedo atras

Nick: ZANAHORIAS ESPERAME!

Ahora eran solo ellos quienes seguian a la criatura, el resto de sus compañeros parecian no querer avanzar

Gordon se estaba empezando a cansar y a perder fuerzas por todo lo que habia sucedido y todo por una cebra..., el luego de pasar por todo lo que paso todavia se encontraba confundido y no sabia lo que estaba pasando, todavia no sabia donde estaba, todavia no sabia si se encontraria con humanos o si regresaria a su mundo, y ahora como saldria de zootopia con toda la policia de esta encima suyo?

Su duda seria respondida al encontrarse detras del hotel una especie entrada redonda y abandonada que se situaba por debajo del nivel de la tierra pudiendo ingresarse atravez de unas escaleras, arriba de esa entrada habia un letrero que decia lo siguiente

"Sistema de alcantarillas de zootopia"

Su unica manera de escapar de la ciudad estaba alli, escaparia de la ciudad de la misma manera como lo hizo con ciudad 17, Gordon no lo penso dos veces y se adentro a la boca de la alcantarilla

Detras de el lo seguian el duo policial mas famoso de zootopia

Nick: a donde se fue?

Dijo el zorro mientras se rascaba su nuca incomodamente

Judy: No lo se...lo hemos perdido...

Replico la coneja tristemente mientras sus orejas caian hacia atras

Judy: Se acabo, perdimos al animal mas buscado y ahora mi nombre quedara minusculo comparado al suyo...

La coneja estaba bastante molesta, incluso llego a patear una lata que habia cerca suyo

Judy: Pero no podemos dejarlo escapar!, tenemos que atraparlo!

Nick: Se acabo Zanahorias le hemos perdido el rastro, no sabemos hacia donde se fue...

La cabeza del zorro entonces se giro hacia una de las entradas hacia las alcantarillas de zootopia, haciendolo entrar en razon inmediatamente creando una sonrisa astuta en su rostro

Nick: oh..ya se por donde pudo haberse ido nuestro amigo

Judy: ENCERIO, POR DONDE!?

Las orejas de la coneja se pararon instantaneamente de emocion

Judy: DIME, DIME, DIME!

Nick: Creo que..se fue por las alcantarillas

Judy: De veras!, Zorro astuto sabia que no lo perderiamos

Nick: Ya ves!, nada supera en astucia a un zorro y ahora si me disculpas tengo unas cuentas que pagar...

Dijo nick mientras se alejaba cobardemente del lugar pero Judy le agarraria la camisa azul de su uniforme

Judy: Vamos nick! podemos hacerle frente!

Nick: Ni hablar!, ni estando completamente loco me atreveria a hacerle frente!

Judy: Vamos nick, podemos hacerlo!, eres un zorro astuto o un zorro miedoso? *dijo Judy en tono de burla hacia Nick*

Nick: ZANAHORIAS ESA COSA PUDO CON 18 ANIMALES MUCHO MAS GRANDES QUE EL, YO JAMAS ME ATREVERIA A...

La mirada seria de la coneja se clavaban en los ojos del zorro que lo domino mas que su tierna voz, forzandolo a tomar una decicion

Nick: *Suspiro* esta bien...ire contigo a anfrentarle...

Judy: Ese es mi zorro! *dijo la feliz coneja mientras le da un amistoso golpe en el brazo al zorro*

Nick: Ouch!

El duo se acerco y se paro delante de la enorme entrada antigua de la alcantarilla

Judy: Listo para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor...

Dijo la coneja mientras miraba al zorro quien le devolvio la mirada

Nick: Si...hagamoslo!


	5. Las alcantarillas

La oscuridad era abismal, forzando a Gordon a encender la linterna de su traje, revelando un lugar mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba que seria, no le impresionaba despues de toda la locura que paso halla afuera

La luz alumbraba un pasillo, que se perdia mas halla de lo que su linterna alumbraba, pasillo que recorreria hasta encontrarse con un rio subterraneo de agua estancada y llena de desechos, afortunadamente alli se encontraba un puente viejo de ladrillo que el utilizo para cruzar el rio, encontrandose con mas pasillo anchos que lo llevarian a distintos lugares de zootopia

El lugar era como un laberinto, podria llevarlo afuera de la ciudad pero tambien podia atraparle en ella, sin posibilidad de salir

Pronto Gordon observo carteles en cada esquina que el cruzaba con el nombre de los districtos y la lejania de estos, el mas cerca que pudo ver era un cartel que decia "Plaza sahara 300 metros"

Apartir de ahi gordon se olvida completamente del tiempo enfocandose unicamente en el movimiento de sus piernas, mientras recorria los largos pasillos ladrillados que parecian ahora infinitos

Finalmente luego de caminar y caminar, encontro el cartel que buscaba hallar

"Plaza sahara 100 metros"

Antes de continuar con su aventura, Gordon decidio sentarse en un puente de ladrillo que conectaba hacia el otro extremo del canal para alimentarse, la larga travesia mas la batalla que tuvo que lidiar con las fuerzas policiales de zootopia, le habian hecho recuperar hambre

Reviso la bolsa de papel que se habia llevado del hotel, la bolsa tenia colores agradables a la vista y su logo era el de una hamburgesa con las palabras "Bugs burga"

Al abrir la bolsa se encontraria con una hamburgesa junto a unas papas fritas que se habian enfriado con el tiempo, mas una botella de agua pequeña para llevar en un viaje

Antes de que pudiera dar el primer mordisco, Gordon vio en la hamburgesa algo extraño y provenia de la carne que la retiro del resto de los ingredientes y se toparia con lo que era una masa de cucarachas aplastada y frita

Gordon se quedo viendo con asombro y asco el ingrediente estrella de la hamburgesa que luego tiro al agua siendo arrastrado por las corrientes de la misma

Jamas el habia visto algo asi como una opcion de comida, los animales de aqui comen insectos?, eso si que era algo asqueroso, bueno para los humanos...

Luego de un tiempo, Gordon revisaria las armas que habia conseguido en la batalla de la azotea, primero reviso lo que parecia ser una pistola tranqulizante tenia patrones de color naranja y blanco parecidos a los de una cebra, un enorme dardo con plumaje verde se situaba en la parte superior del arma dandole un aspecto mas amenazante, lamentablemente solo podia disparar una sola vez para despues recargar el arma otra vez

A Gordon le parecia inutil esta arma ya que disparaba un dardo a la vez y eso lo pondria en desventaja en casi cualquier situacion, por esa razon es que se llevaria dos de estas para estar mas preparado en caso de una emboscada

Seguido vendria un lanza redes, pudo identificar el arma perfectamente tras revisar la municion de esta, el arma estaba diseñada para capturar animales de gran tamaño como lobos o felinos, un arma muy util aunque tambien tenia la misma debilidad que la pistola tranquilizante, disparar una sola vez

Despues estarian su compañera la palanca y su arma antigravedad que lo rescato la peliaguda situacion en la azotea

Tras finalizar su rapido analisis hacia su equipaje, proseguiria ahora a continuar con su almuerzo

La calma de Gordon fue interrumpida cuando en la lejania escuchaba murmullos y el prendido y apagado de una radio policial, tenia que irse del lugar

-El duo-

Bajaron por las escaleras en direccion a aquella miteriosa entrada que los llevaria a un nuevo mundo debajo de zootopia, ninguno de los dos jamas habia entrado en las alcantarillas de la ciudad

Nick: Espero que los conejitos no tengan el sentido del olfato muy agudo

Judy: Lo mismo digo zorro!

Tras oir esto las orejas de nick se calleron hacia atras de su cabeza y recordo que los zorros tenian un sentido del olfato agudo como todos los depredadores

Nick: Debi haber agarrado la mascara de gas...

Mientras bajaban por las oscuras escaleras, Judy sintio su cinturon tactico bibrar, era su radio alguen la estaba llamando

Cuando la coneja prendio la radio se topo con la sorpresa de quien la estaba llamando era el mismo jefe Bogo dandole ordenes

Bogo: Oficial Hopps, estes donde estes junto a ese zorro, te prohibo que captures por tu propia cuenta al hombre naranja!

Nick: Lo sentimos cuernitos, pero ya te a desobecido hace rato y no hay nada que paresca frenarla...

Judy: Nick tiene razon, ya hemos avanzado bastante en su captura y no hay vuelta atras

Bogo: Tu no tienes ni la mas minima idea de con quien te estas enfrentando!, esa cosa es la criatura mas peligrosa hallamos tenido que capturar, regresen!

Judy: Y por esa misma razon nosotros lo capturaremos y lo entregaremos a la ZPD, todo estara bien jefe

Bogo: *Suspiro* esta bien..., donde se encuentran ahora?

Judy: Estamos entrando al sistema de alcantarillas de zootopia segun nick, puede que la criatura este intentando escapar de la ciudad a traves del desagüe

Bogo: Ok, esten alertas y reporten la posicion de la criatura si llegan a verla, en cada pasillo de las alcantarillas habran carteles que indicaran en que zona de la ciudad estas y usalos a la vez para no perderte, buena suerte hopps!

Judy: Gracias Bogo!

La llamada se corto y la radio se apago ,regresando al bolsillo de Judy

La pareja de policias ahora estaba adentro del lugar, el tamaño de este era enorme y parecia maximizarse mas con cada paso que daban, la oscuridad que habia en el sitio forzaron a Judy a usar la linterna de su chaleco mientras que nick no necesitaria su luz para nada en la oscuridad ya que el podia ver en la oscuridad sin necesidad de utilizar la linterna

Los pasillos eran largos y laberinticos habiendo incluse hasta tres cruses entre ellos, haciendo imposible la posibilad de encontrar al hombre naranja antes de que pudiera perder las esperanzas, a Judy se le subio una idea a la cabeza y se dirigio rapidamente a su compañero

Judy: Lo tengo! Nick!, usa tu olfato para rastrearle

Nick: Pero que crees que soy? un lobo? un..un..chita? un...

Judy: Porfavor Nick...

El zorro sucumbio ante la mirada ahora adorable de la tierna coneja forzandole a cumplir su orden

Nick: Esta bien...pero solo por que eres adorable!

Una vez mas el zorro con su sonrisa astuta lo volvia a hacer reir a la coneja aun en la mas seria de las situaciones

Judy: oh callate zorro tonto! vamos hazlo!

El duo recorrio y exploro los desolados pasillos del desagüe de zootopia guiados por el olfato del zorro, durante el recorrido se parecia perder la nocion del tiempo, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero en uno de los tantos largos pasillos, lo escucho

La calma de Judy se paralizo cuando una de sus orejas detecta un sonido metalico que provenia fuera de savanna central, el hombre naranja si que podia recorrer una larga distancia sin parar, distancia que al duo le costo 3 paradas para poder descanzar pues el calor de la alcantarilla era abrumador

Judy: Hey escuchas eso...son como...golpes!

Nick: Si...el esta aqui...

El zorro trago saliva al darse cuenta de que el estaba definitivamente aqui, las patas de este comenzaban a pegarse cada vez mas en el suelo por el miedo, negandose a seguir el rastro de la criatura

La radio de la coneja empezaria a bibrar de nuevo haciendo saltar al zorro por los aires

Nick: AAAHH!

Judy: Zorro tonto, me acabas asustar...debe ser Bogo...

Nick: Lo siento...

Judy: Aqui la oficial Hopps

Bogo: Hopps donde se encuentran ahora?

Judy: estamos saliendo de savanna central, parece que el hombre naranja busca huir de la ciudad

Bogo: Y hacia donde se dirige

Judy: Se dirige hacia uno de los canales de agua de plaza sahara, vigilen las salidas de agua!, puede que salga por ahi

Bogo: Muy bien siganle el rastro

Judy: Si señor!

La radio se corto nuevamente, el olor de la criatura era cada vez mas fuerte y sus pasos estruendosamente metallicos eran insperables para los oidos de Judy que ahora le empezaban a volverse insportables y molestos

Cruzaron un maltratado puente de ladrillos guiados por el fuerte olor que habia ahi

Nick: Mira! parece que alguien se dejo los bocadillos atras...

Dijo nick graciosamente mientras el duo mirava los restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo, una Hamburgesa que le faltaba los tomates y la lechuga dejando los panes a medio terminar,  
una caja de papas fritas llena y una bolsa de la cadena de comidas rapidas "Bugs burga"

Nick: hmm.., literalmente a todos les gustan las hamburgesas de insectos...

Judy: Lo tenemos, ahora si que no podra escapar!, vamos Nick!

-Gordon-

Los enormes cruces de canales que Gordon utulizaba para salir de zootopia se hacian cada vez mas estrechos y luminosos dando la señal de una posible salida

Mientras continuava, Gordon escucha lo que parecia ser la señal de una television, en el sitio donde se encontraba el, atrayendolo hacia una entrada rectangular, alumbrada desde el interior de esta que venia desde su interior

Al entrar a la espaciosa habitacion se encontraba con una gacela adulta sentada en un viejo sofa quien tenia la ropa maltratada talvez por una posible lucha que acababa de tener o que simplemente llevara mucho tiempo alli donde estaba, junto a esta se hallaba un generador de electricidad conectando con las luces de la habitacion y una vieja television cuadrada, similar a las humanas, detras de esta habia una fogata que cocinaba un grupo de desafortunados insectos en una sarten vieja

Pudo ver a la gacela sorprendida y para extrañeza de Gordon, maravillada por su presencia como si fuera un admirador suyo quien se levanto de su desgastado y verde sofa para observarle mas de cerca

Gacela: Oh! tu debes ser el hombre naranja!, el tipo que puso a temblar a zootopia en menos de un dia, haz batido mi record amigo! nisiquiera yo podria hacer eso!

El asombro se borraria del rostro de la gacela y lo remplazaria por la incomodidad tras ver que el hombre naranja lo mira con ojos extrañados

Gacela: Oh...si...permiteme presentarme, soy Rick Gazellus o puedes llamarme solamente Rick...o Gazellus, como se te de la gana...soy uno de los criminales mas buscados por la ZPD,  
ya ves por que estoy aqui y supongo que tu estas aqui por la misma razon, supongo...

...

Gazellus: Um... puedes hablar?

Gordon nego la pregunta moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

Gazellus: Oh..ok.. supongo que yo sere el protagonista de este cuarto entonces eh!.. *decia la gacela en tono burlon*

Gazellus: Es broma! como te decia, por lo que veo, tu has pasado por la misma situacion que yo e pasado antes de que tu llegaras...mira... me e metido en problemas con la policia cuando... yo y mis compañeros nos pillaron vendiendo pieles para la mafia desafortunadamente...sabes yo tenia muy buena reputacion en ese grupo pero creo que tu ya me habras pasado por mucho...

...

Gazellus: Y por lo que e visto en las noticias...ahora tu eres el terror de la ZPD y de toda zootopia...y cuando vi el numero de policias que dejaste tirado al piso... la mandibula se me cayo al suelo...eres la estrella de toda la mafia!  
haz logrado nada mas y nada menos que 38 bajas...38 BAJAS!...ES UNA BARBARIDAD!..yo apenas pude lograr tirar a 6 de esos tipos PERO TU SI QUE ERES UN VERDADERO ANIMAL!, UN SALVAGE, UN-UN SUPER DEPREDADOR, COMO LO HACES? *en tono de orgullo*

...

Gazellus: A...cierto..se me olvidaba

De pronto se le subio una idea a la cabeza de la veterana gacela quien metio su mano dentro del sofa y saco una pequeña piedra (para ella, porque para gordon era casi de la mitad de su mano) y se la dio a la muda criatura

Gazellus: No sabras hablar pero apuesto que sabes escribir...asi que... porque no empiezas con tu nombre? *mientras le entrega la piedra en la mano amablemnte a la criatura*

Gazellus: bien...como te llamas?

La criatura entonces se agacho y escribio en el piso el nombre "GORDON FREEMAN"

Gazellus: Gordon Freeman? vaya nombre! me gusta!... y que eres?, yo soy una gacela y tu?

"HUMANO"

Gazellus: wow... y... los humanos son depredadores o presas?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Gordon, empieza a escribir una pregunta para ella, Gordon por primera vez sentiria confianza hacia uno de los animales de zootopia sin importar que fuera un criminal, podia ayudarle a escapar de la ciudad y regresar con la resistencia

"ESCAPAR"

Gazellus: Ya veo...Gordon quiero que mires las noticias *apuntando su dedo hacia el televisor*

Gordon hizo caso y se hacerco al televisor para ver las noticias, y alli estaban, la misma leopardo junto al alce ,ambos sumamente preocupados y atemorizados por la noticia que darian

"Caos en las calles de zootopia!" "38 oficiales son abatidos por misteriosa criatura naranja"

Leopardo: Por lejos esta es lo peor que le a podido pasar a zootopia, los habitantes de savanna central estan sumamente aterrorizados y ya varios se han metido en sus casas en busca de refugio por las acciones que a cometido el hombre naranja en contra de zootopia

Alce: La ZPD se esfuerza como puede para atrapar a este destructivo e imparable ser, pero se le a perdido el rastro en las alcantarillas, actualmente la oficial Hopps y el oficial Wilde son los unicos policias que se han atrevido a seguirlo hacia semejante lugar

Leopardo: Nos a llegado la informacion que el hombre naranja esta apunto de llegar hacia plaza sahara con intenciones de huir de la ciudad atraves de uno de los canales abandonados

Entonces la television paso a mostrar varias zonas de la plaza sahara siendo recorridas constantemente por coches policiales y camiones negros con armadura blindada que al parecer, pertenecian a una policia mucho mas preparada que a los que Gordon se habia enfrentado o incluso al mismo ejercito mientras docenas y docenas de animales con equipamiento militar con blindaje y armadura, patrullando y custodiando todo el lugar por el humano

Gazellus: Lo ves? yo abre podido ser perseguido harduamente tres años atras...pero lo que has hecho tu...ES INCREIBLE!...ni Bellwether a logrado sumergir en caos la ciudad tanto como lo has hecho tu y ademas en tiempo record...y ahora que tu estas aca...este ya no es un lugar seguro para quedarse...ahora ellos saben donde te encuentras tu y pronto sabran donde estoy yo...tenemos que irnos de aqui este lugarlo mas pronto posible, mas adelante se encuentra un antiguo puerto abandonado, justo al lado de los canales que nos llevaran fuera de la ciudad, tenemos que llegar hasta alla antes que se den cuenta de nuestra actual hubicacion, vamos!

Gazellus entonces apago la television para que reinara el silencio, abrio uno de los sucios cajones que habian en su habitacion y saco una pistola tranquilizante

Gazellus: Ja! pensabas que te estaba mintiendo, claro que no!, en marcha!

A pesar de que Gordon no confiaba tanto en la gacela por haberse metido en problemas con la lay antes y de haberla conocido justo ahora, era su unica ayuda y compañero de viaje en su solitaria aventura por esta ciudad, no podia desperdiciarla, camino detras de la gacela para guiarse por los laberinticos pasillos

Gazellus: De seguro te deben estar buscando Judy Hopps y su amigo zorro, si no los conoces...ellos fueron responsables por descubrir y tirar abajo la conspiracion de Bellwether de los ahulladores nocturnos ademas de tirar abajo animales mucho mas grandes que ellos pero aun asi...esos principiantes no saben con quienes se estan enfrentando...

-El duo-

Se podia oir cada vez mas cerca una conversacion de un animal con sigo mismo junto a los pasos metalicos propias del hombre naranja, se hacercaron lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia el origen del ruido hasta lleguar a una habitacion iluminada debilmente por un color amarillento, alli se encontraba El platicando con una gazella adulta y maltratada

Judy: Gazellus... *dijo Judy con un nudo en la garganta mientras veia con temor como platicaba con el hombre naranja*

Nick: Esta haciendo nuevos amigos...

Judy: *suspiro profundo* Ok Nick este es el plan, yo ire por el hombre naranja y tu iras tras Gazellus entendido?...

Nick: Si, gracias por ponerme el juego en modo facil...

Judy: Ok, estas listo?...

Nick: A tu señal...

Judy: 3...2...1...

-Gordon-

OFICIAL HOPPS ZPD!, PONGAN LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Un grito se escucho detras del humano y la gacela quienes voltean sorprendidamente para encontrarse con el famoso duo zorro-coneja corriendo tras ellos como un si se tratara de un rayo

Gazellus: SON ELLOS!, GORDON TU VE POR LA DERECHA DEL CANAL, YO IRE POR LA IZQUIERDA, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER EN EL PROXIMO CRUCE!

Judy: RICK GAZELLUS Y HOMBRE NARANJA!, ESTAN BAJO ARRESTO POR ALTERACION DEL ORDEN PUBLICO!, DETENGANSE!

Judy: Espera...Gordon?!

No tardo la coneja de terminar de completar su incognita cuando ambos sospechosos se dieron a la fuga y se dispersaron por distintos canales

Judy: NICK VE POR GAZELLUS! YO ME ENCARGO DEL HOMBRE NARANJA!

El duo entonces se separo y disperso como lo hacian el duo de criminales que perseguian, Gordon se dirigio hacia la izquierda y miro hacia atras para ver a Gazellus siendo perseguido por un zorro rojo, inmediatamente su atencion se fijaria en una coneja e ojos purpuras que se diriguia a todo velocidad hacia el, era muy rapida, incluso mas que el, tenia que hacer algo para frenarla antes de que pudiera atraparlo...

Antes de que se le pudiera subir la primer idea a su cabeza, sintio que un dardo impactaba con su traje, la coneja habia disparado su arma y ahora tenia que recargar,  
Gordon aprovecho que ahora tenia que recargar y contraataco, disparando sus dos pistolas tranquilizantes hacia la coneja que por poco casi no logra esquivar los dardos, ella no esperaba que estuviera armado y reaccionara casi tan rapido como ella lo hacia, por poco logra dormirla

Judy: oh eres un... *dijo furiosamente mientras sentia la adrenalina correr por sus patas*

Entonces salio disparada como un rayo de luz hacia Gordon quien veia con asombro ahora a la aun mas rapida coneja acercandose rapidamente, era casi de su mismo tamaño de no ser por sus largas orejas que lo sobrepasaban, hasta los conejos heran mas altos que los humanos en este mundo algo que hizo sentir a Gordon insignificante

Rapidamente Saco su lanza redes apuntando hacia la coneja que se hacia cada vez mas grande con cada paso que daba hacia el, disparo

Judy: WOAH!

Judy se tiro al suelo y la red paso como una ola arriba suyo, Gordon fallo por tercera vez...

Judy: Parece que te estas quedando sin opciones, hombre naranja!, rindete de una vez!, soy mucho mas rapida que tu!

Por cada paso que daba la coneja, Gordon se desesperaba cada vez mas, sus pasos se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y sus ojos purpuras estaban cada vez mas cerca de los suyos, ahora un segundo dardo pasaria al lado de su cabeza haciendo un sumbido molesto en su oido derecho, Gordon no lo penso mas y se llevo la mano a su espalda para sacar su pistola antigravedad, inmediatamente la apunto hacia unas cajas que se hallaban al otro lado del canal y atrae a una de ellas, tras tener una de las cajas bajo su poder, Gordon apunto con esta hacia la coneja, el resplandor naranja de su arma, encandilarian los ojos de la coneja

Judy: PERO QUE!?

Judy quedo impactada, el hombre naranja saco un arma que ella nunca jamas habia visto en su vida como policia, esa arma parecia de otro mundo,pues se veia muy avanzada para la tecnologia zootopiana, pudiendo atraer cajas hacia ella por medio de una fuerza invisible

Un gatillo fue activado y la caja fue disparada a toda velocidad hacia Judy quien apenas logra esquivar la caja, cuando intento reincorporarse sufrio una lluvia de objetos de todos los tamaños, cajas, latas, barriles y hasta contenedores, esa cosa que sostenia esa criatura era increiblemente poderosa. Judy tuvo que cubrirse detras de una pared pues no queria ser aplastada, espero por unos segundos y la tormenta de objetos paro, escuchando solamente los pasos metalicos de el alejandose y perdiendose en el eco del lugar

Gordon habia logrado disuadir a la coneja, ahora la habia perdido por ahora, mientras que Judy aun pudiendo seguir los pasos de el alla donde fuera con sus potentes orejas, la habia perdido de vista

Judy: MALDITA SEA! LO VOLVI A PERDER!

Judy estaba mas molesta que nunca, lo habia perdido un vez mas, se llevo la mano al cinturon para agarrar su radio y comunicarse con su jefe

Bogo: Oficial Hopps! que a ocurrido?!

Judy: Jefe Bogo, le tengo unas muy malas noticias, encontramos al hombre naranja y se dirige hacia uno de los puertos abandonados de plaza sahara y no solo eso sino que encontramos el escondite de Rick Gazellus

Bogo: GAZELLUS?! ENCERIO?! MALDICION Y TRABAJA JUNTO A EL?!

Judy: Desafortunadamente si...

Bogo: Muy bien Hopps escucha con atencion... las fuerzas especiales se dirigen hacia plaza sahara, haran el trabajo por nosotros, te ordeno que tu junto a Wilde se retiren del lugar este caso es demasiado peligroso para perderlos alli, hay varias escaleras que te encontraras a lo largo del camino, usalas y regresa a la cede

Judy: Si jefe...

La radio se corto y apago una vez mas, Judy estaba molesta, su pata golpeaba repetidamente el suelo, habia estado apunto de atrapar a el hombre naranja, estaba a solo 2 metros de el y fallo,  
y ahora debe regresar de nuevo, enojandola aun mas, ella no estaba decidida a capturar simples ladrones de bolsas o multar a animales que se escedian por velocidad, ella estaba decidida a capturarlo, a capturar el terror de zootopia, el hombre naranja

Judy observo entonces una puerta al otro lado del canal bastante maltratada para que se siguiera utilizando, puerta que el hombre naranja paso por alto, dicha puerta decia lo siguiente

"Puerto camello"

Era una entrada directa hacia el puerto abandonado donde justo se diriguian ellos, tenia que avisarselo a Nick, esto era una oportunidad dorada para atraparles

Judy agarro su radio y se comunico con su compañero

Judy: Nick?

Nick: *jadeos* Si, zanahorias?

Judy: Pudiste atrapar a Gazellus?

Nick: No...me gano la carrera...

Judy: Ok, Nick deja de segirlo, cambio de planes, necesito que vallas hacia una puerta que esta destrozada, alli me encontraras, regresa por donde viniste y ven por donde fui yo

Nick: Enserio?...

Judy: Si...

Nick: *Suspiro* sera un largo viaje...

Judy: Ok te estare esperando!

La radio se corto, y ella espero a su compañero, desobedeciendo la orden de Bogo

Judy: Lo siento Bogo pero no me detendre hasta que lo atrape


	6. La elite

Gordon lo habia logrado!, habia perdido de vista a la coneja pero ahora tenia que continuar su camino hasta llegar al cruce de canales donde se encontraria con Gazellus

Confiado de que ahora no le perseguiria mas la coneja, continuo su rumbo tranquilamente y sin contratiempos hacia adelante, hasta llegar al cruce de caminos, alli lo esperaba la gacela quien al parecer lo venia esperando hace tiempo

Gazellus: Oh! ahi estas!, pense que habias sido capturado, vaya! nisiquiera la mismisima Judy Hopps te a podido atrapar...parece que ya estas acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones... y en cuanto a mi, ese zorro se quedo sin energias mucho mas antes que yo, vaya menudo perdedor! sigamos!

Ambos se adentraron hacia el final de los cruces, estaban apunto de llegar al viejo puerto, incluso la luz de la salida se podia presenciar desde la esquina del pasillo

Gazellus: Nos dirigimos a puerto camello, un antiguo y pequeño puerto que fue abandonado hace 30 años...lo solian utilizar para reparar y construir, pequeñas embarcaciones como lanchas,botes,canoas y veleros...no es la gran cosa pero algo es algo...

Por fin llegaron, al final del pasillo, la salida se podia ver a lo lejos, iluminando el sombrio lugar con la luz del exterior la cual revelaba un enorme rio azul brillante

Gazellus: Ya falta poco, el puerto se encuentra hacia la derecha...y ten cuidado de no equivocarte al dar un paso falso...no creo que quieran ofrecerte una ducha despues... *Diciendolo en un tono chistoso hacia Gordon*

...

Gazellus: Wow...ni siquiera abres la boca para reirte o al menos sonreir?, ya veo que eres un amante del silencio...

El duo llego hasta el final de la alcantarilla, una cascada emanaba del agotado pasillo y se mezclaba junto al rio del canal, el paisaje era desertico y caluroso siendo decorado por algunos edificios que tenian el mismo aspecto que el puerto el cual se encontraba a unos pasos de la salida de agua, un camino de tierra viejo los llevaria hasta alla

Mientras hiban llegando hasta el puerto que se encontraba medio escondido por los arboles, Gordon sintio una extraña pero familiar presencia que lo invadia desde la izquierda,  
giro la cabeza, y ahi estaba el, el hombre de traje azul, mirandolo a traves de una de las ventanas de los edificios, el cruce de miradas era inevitable, tenia planes para el...  
de repente las cortinas de la ventana se cerraron a una velocidad increiblemente rapida y su figura desaparecio

Gazellus: Hay algo que te incomoda Gordon?

La gacela estaba algo confusa por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero que miraba sin parpadear una de las ventanas de los edificios frente a ellos, su respuesta solo fue una sacudida negativa de su cabeza

Gazellus: Ok...

Por el comportamiento de Gordon podia sentir que algo no andaba bien y ese algo lo esperaba dentro del puerto como si se tratara de una trampa mortal

Gazellus: hmm, siento que algo no anda bien, Gordon! estate preparado por las dudas, puede que nos esten esperando!

Llegaron al puerto, era una casa de madera agrietada y vieja, la pintura habia desaparecido por la corrocion y la puerta estaba tan en mal estado que fue derribada por un simple empujon de Gazellus, rompiendose en mil pedazos en el suelo, adentro, los rayos del sol ingresaban comodamente a traves de los orificios que tenia el techo de madera podrida iluminando la habitacion por completo, habian varios botes individuales, todos esperando a ser reparados, habian algunos que afortunadamente tenian motores en su parte trasera listos para navegar, habian cajas y barriles desordenados por todas partes salvo varios que se encontraban apilados en un area especifica del edificio

Gazellus: bueno Gordon, busca el que mas te guste y luego salgamos volando de aqui!

Gordon y Gazellus comenzaron a caminar por la habitacion , Gazellus revisaria los cajones del puerto en busca de posibles provisiones y piezas de repuesto, mientras Gordon revisaba un viejo bote con un motor que parecia ser potente, golpeo unas tres veces el bote para indicarle a la gacela que ese seria su vehiculo

Gazellus: Buena eleccion Gordon!, ahora...

Un objeto negro y largo fue arrojado desde atras de una de las cajas, deslizandoce por debajo de las plataformas que suspendian el bote del duo, la gacela pudo reconocer de inmediato el objeto

Gazellus: GRANADA!

Gazellus pateo la granada lejos de el y Gordon, explotando en un pilar de barriles que se encontraban sospechosamente juntos, alli aparecio un animal cubriendose sus ojos estaba vestido de negro y con casco y armadura tactica, llevaba una metralleta tranquilizante en sus patas y unas granadas junto al resto de su equipaje sujetadas en su cinturon, este se apretaba fuertemente las orejas del agudo sonido que habia provocado la ruidosa explosion

Inmediatamente es sedado por Gordon quien le logra hacertar un dardo en su cuello, cuando el animal cayo al suelo dormido, fue como si de pronto estuviera lloviendo dardos sin parar, de su escondite salieron varios animales, en su mayoria depredadores vestidos de la misma manera, disparando hacia el emboscado duo

Gazellus: GORDON CUBRETE!

Se colocaron detras de una pila de botes destrozados, la rafaga de dardos era tal que la pared situada detras del duo, empezaba a tonarse de un color rojo de la cantidad de dardos que impactaban en la pared detras de ellos, sin duda alguno estos no podian ser los oficiales de la ZPD, estaban mas equipados con equipo especial y estaban mejor preparados para el combate, estos eran policias especiales para Gazellus mientras que para Gordon estos eran soldados

Gordon y Gazellus contraatacaron disparando sus armas, el tiroteo era espectacular, otro mas habia caido

Lobo: Plaza sahara, sector 37, solicitamos refuerzos!

Leopardo: Centren el fuego hacia el hombre naranja!

Gordon se las arreglaba la mejor que podia cubriendose detras de los botes y disparando con sus pistolas tranquilizantes, logrando derribar a dos mas,  
estos soldados apuntaban con precision y hacia la cabeza de Gordon su punto debil o almenos lo intentaban, porque la mayoria de dardos impactaban en su traje,  
aprovecho un momento que uno de los soldados estaba recargando y le arrebata su arma con su pistola antigravedad, ahora tenia un arma mas seria que las anteriores

Leopardo: DESTRUYANLE ESA MALDITA COSA! *Grito el rabioso leopardo ahora desarmado*

El tiroteo continuaba y a favor del duo, podia ver como uno a uno caian al suelo sedados o heridos por los objetos que Gordon lanzaba con su arma

Mientras tanto en el lado del enemigo...

Leopardo: HEY LOBO!, TIENES ALGO QUE PUEDAS DARME?!

Lobo: Solo tengo una pistola tranquilizante en mi bolsillo

El felino rapidamente reviso el bolsillo del lobo y saco su pistola, preparandose de nuevo para el combate

Leopardo: gracias..., disparale en la cabeza antes que

El leopardo fue interrumpido cuando su punto de cobertura se empezava a elevar del suelo rapidamente, revelando al hombre naranja con su odiada arma sosteniendo el bote por medio de una fuerza invisible

Leopardo: oh...

Gordon acciona el gatillo y kilos de madera se estrellaron sobre los soldados, noqueandolos al instante

Mas refuerzos llegaron, esta vez traian lanza redes

Gazellus: CUIDADO GORDON VIENEN MAS REFUERZOS!

Gordon utiliza su pistola de gravedad para usar bote como un mega escudo para bloquear las redes, seguidamente disparo el bote hacia el escuadron de mamiferos armados

Oso: CUIDADO!

Pero su proyectil fue esquivado, entonces inmediatamente empezo, a devolver las redes que le disparaban logrando capturar a varios de los soldados y mientras el hacia eso, la gacela los sedaba en las redes

Lobo: TENEMOS QUE QUITARLE ESA MALDITA COSA

Tigre: Yo me encargo...

Un tigre fue corriendo hacia Gordon y comienza el forcejeo, a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaños, Gordon era muy fuerte, pero el tigre tambien lo era y mucha mas que el humano, pudiendo quitarle el arma y dispuesto a tirarsela al mar, pero fue frenado por Gazellus quien lograria sedarlo antes de que pudiera extender su brazo completamente para arrojar el arma de Gordon

Mas soldados se aproximarian hacia ahora un "indefenso" hombre naranja, pero sufrieron el aplastador poder de la palanca, un lobo cayo al suelo, siendo noqueado por el impacto del metal en su cabeza mientras que otro lobo, mareado por la golpiza, caeria hacia las fetidas aguas del canal

Gordon recojio su pistola antigravedad y se dispuso a seguir conbatiendo a los soldados que ahora eran pocos

Gazellus: MUY BIEN GORDON, SIGE ASI!, LOS ESTAS DESMORALIZANDO!, PRONTO SE RETIRARAN!

Minutos pasaron y los ultimos soldados fueron sedados mientras que otros salieron del lugar abandonando la pelea, ahora el silencio reinaba en la habitacion, lleno de animales sedados o inconscientes, Gordon y Gazellus habian ganado la batalla

Gazellus: Y lo has hecho de nuevo Gordon...nunca dejas de impresionarme...hablando de impresiones, que eran esos policias?...parecian ser policias de elite, jamas me habia enfrentado a algo asi, tenemos que irnos de aqui antes que vengan policias aun mas preparados... ayudame a bajar el bote

Gordon se dirigio hacia uno de los botones que conectaba con las maquinas que suspendian los barcos, haciendo que una de ellas comenzara a bajar junto a la embarcacion del duo haciendo un ruido molesto, una vez que el bote toco el suelo Gazellus revisaria el motor para asegurarse de que tuviera el suficiente combustible para el viaje en el caso contrario, Gordon ya habia encontrado varios barriles de gasolina una de las habitaciones del edificio

Gazellus: Gordon! el tanque de gasolina esta completamente vacio, ve a la habitacion donde hallaste los barriles de combustible y traeme uno

Gordon accedio al pedido de Gacellus quien trae un gran barril de color rojo viejo con su arma de gravedad y se lo coloca en frente de la gacela

Gazellus: Cuantas de esas cosas hay en tu mundo Gordon?, esa es la mejor arma que e visto en mi vida, podrias dejarme aunque se un minuto-

La gacela fue interrumpida una vez mas cuando un repentino grito familiar se escucho detras de ellos

Judy: AHORA!

La coneja aparecio por sorpresa derribando una puerta metalica occidada detras de ellos, junto a ella le seguia su zorro compañero y antes de que Gordon pudiera darse la vuelta, recibio un fuerte impacto en su espalda, tirandolo al suelo y para su mala suerte, sus gafas salieron despedidas de su rostro dejandolo incapacitado para poder defenderse, lo que hizo que se agachara y empezara a buscar rapidamente sus gafas usando el tacto de sus manos, tras ver una gran oportunidad para capturarlo , la coneja inmediatamente saco su pistola tranquilizante y apunto a la cabeza de Gordon quien aturdidamente seguia buscando sus gafas en vano

Judy: Tus agreciones hacia zootopia terminan aqui!...Gordon...

Gazellus intervino pateando el arma de la coneja y empujandola lejos de Gordon, empezaria una lucha entre la gacela y la coneja, por supuesto su compañero quiso intervenir

Nick: Zanahorias!

Judy: Nick, olvidate de mi!, seda a Gordon antes de que logre agarrar sus gafas!

Nick: Quien es Gordon?

Judy: EL HOMBRE NARANJA, SEDALO!

Nick voltea a ver a su objetivo, era el hombre naranja, la criatura mas peligrosa que halla podido pisar zootopia se encontraba en frente de el, Nick estaba muy nervioso por estar cerca de su presencia, pero intento seguir las ordenes de su compañera, tras tragar un poco de saliva y con los brazos temblando, apunto su pistola hacia la indefensa criatura, el corazon del zorro parecia que estuviera apunto de estallar en bombeos incesantes del panico, sus piernas gelatinosas estaban listas para correr en direccion contraria y su cola estaba erizada como un arbusto

Judy grito una vez mas

Judy: DISPARALE!

Gordon por fin logra alcanzar sus gafas, podia oir el estruendoso forcejeo que tenia su compañero y la coneja, tenia que ayudarlo, entonces un fuerte silvido paso por una de sus orejas haciendole llevarse inmediatamente las gafas a su rostro, cuando se dio la vuelta, Gordon pudo ver a un zorro rojo, un gran zorro rojo,  
del tamaño de un hombre alto y delgado, Gordon apenas le podria llegar a la altura de su pecho con su cabeza, en cuanto a su rostro ,por lejos, era el mas asustado de todos, su mandibula estaba temblando y se podia escuchar su angustiada respiracion desde lejos.

Nick habia fallado el tiro, sus musculos se habian vuelto hielo y sus piernas le suplicaban a gritos que se fuera de ahi, la criatura se coloco sus gafas y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, el color de sus ojos era muy similar a los de el, Nick quedo completamente congelado en el sitio, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse al igual que sus ojos que se negaban a apartar la mirada de los del hombre naranja

Cuando parecia que el tiempo se eternizaba, Gordon saco su palanca listo para golpear al zorro en la cabeza, este en ves de enfrentarsele, retrocedio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras estaba muy asustado como para pelear con el cuerpo a cuerpo, por mas que fuera mas alto que el

Nick: POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! SOLO SIGO ORDENES! S-SOLO SOY UN I-INOCENTE ZORRO, POR FAVOR NO! *Suplicando*

Gordon estaba dispuesto a golpear al zorro con la palanca, pero en la lejania de la puerta donde entro el duo,  
pudo ver varios oficiales llegando hacia el puerto, tenia que irse del lugar

Gordon miro rapidamente a su amigo, siendo sometido por la coneja y antes de que pudiera ser sedado por esta el grito:

Gazellus: CORRE, FREEMAN, CORRE! OLVIDATE DE MI

Luego de eso, dardos empezaron a salir de la oscuridad que habia dentro de esa puerta, estaban llegando mas refuerzos al puerto

Gordon corrio y corrio fuera del puerto y en direccion hacia la ciudad, una vez mas, esta solo en esta aventura, su unico compañero que podria haberlo guiado hacia fuera de la ciudad habia sido capturado, quedaba solo el...

Los policias de la ZPD arrivaron al lugar, estaba llena de animales inconcientes y de los mejor entrenados en zootopia, al menos habian logrado capturar a Rick Gazellus,  
pero su nivel de peligro era chico comparado con el hombre naranja

Judy: Bien tenemos a Gazellus, Nick? donde esta Gordon?

Nick: Umm, se fue por alla... *Dijo mientras apuntaba con sus garras a Gordon quien huia directamente, hacia plaza sahar*

Judy: Pero porque no lo seguiste!?

Nick: Que te crees que soy?! un superheroe?, estaba apunto de aplastarme la cabeza y aun asi quieres que valla yo detras de el?!

Nick tenia razon, ella no podia mandar a su inexperto compañero a capturar a el criminal mas peligroso de zootopia mientras ella capturaba a una vieja gacela,  
eso simplemente era irresponsable, Judy reflexiono

Judy: Tienes razon...

Luego Judy miro hacia el frente, podia ver a Gordon escapar trepando unas rocas que se situaban cerca del puerto que lo llevarian hacia plaza sahara,  
inmediatamente, la coneja envio su primera orden

Judy: Por alla va!, no dejen que se escape!


	7. Caos

Subia tan rapido como podia las empinadas rocas, tratando de alcanzar la cima, Gordon en varias ocasiones casi tropieza y resbala hacia una muerte segura, podia oir como varios animales hiban detras de el mientras le gritaban que se detuviera una vez mas y ahora el estaba solo, sin ayuda de su unico compañero en toda zootopia

Una de sus piernas habia sido agarrada y tirada hacia abajo con fuerza , esto lo haria responder pateandole la cabeza a el atrevido animal que cayo y derribo a alguno de sus compañeros,  
causando un efecto domino

Lograria llegar a la cima, solo para encontrarse nuevamente con las incomodas miradas de los ya aterrorizados animales que no sabian quien era pero sabian lo que habia hecho,  
varios animales empezaron a correr de el luego de que un elefante gritara "ES EL HOMBRE NARANJA!", incitando a correr a otros

En cuanto la apariencia del lugar, pareceria que estuviera en una ciudad que fue construida en medio de un desierto, el calor le quemaba su delicada piel humana, algo que extrañamente no sufrio cuando habia llegado a zootopia, en esta zona abundaban animales que uno suele encontrar en los desiertos como por ejemplo: camellos, fénecs, entre otros el aspecto de los edificios ,increiblemente, se asemejaban mucho a la arquitectura egipcia civilizacion que talves jamas halla tenido contacto con los zootopianos...o quien sabe...

Gordon saldria disparado hacia las ya desoladas calles del districto, buscando un vehiculo, habian varios pero solo los que estaban estacionados, ninguno de ellos tenia las llaves en su interior y por supuesto, las puertas estaban aseguradas

En su desespero por buscar un vehiculo, se habia olvidado completamente de que lo seguian los oficiales que escalaban las empinadas rocas, empezando a versele las patas que comenzaban a alcanzar la cima del canal

Gordon fue atacado por atras mientras revisaba una de las camionetas que tenian un tamaño adecuado para el, varios dardos empezaron a impactar en su armadura naranja

Huyo rapidamente del sitio el cual se estaba llenando de coches policiales que se unian a su persecucion, los peatones que se encontraban ahi empezaron a correr para buscar refugio

En su camino, Gordon se topo con lo que parecia ser una gran tienda de automoviles, alli se encontraban un zorro plateado vestido de traje elegante entregando unas llaves a una pareja de cerdos que se encontraban alli, esperando recibir su futuro coche que se encontraba justo detras del zorro, Gordon saco su pistola de gravedad y apunto hacia las llaves

Zorro: Aqui tienen las llaves del vehiculo

Cerdo: Gracias señor, por fin!, siempre e querido conducir un-

Derrepente el zorro sintio un fuerte jalon en los dedos de sus patas delanteras proveniente de las llaves que fueron arrastradas violentamente hacia una extraña maquina que sostenia un animal raro vestido de naranja, que ahora tenia en su dominio el preciado objeto que le habia quitado

Zorro: Que!?, Quien eres tu!?...

Gordon ignora las preguntas del asustado animal, empujandolo hacia un lado para sacarselo de su camino hacia el vehiculo

Cerdo: HEY DEVUELVEME MIS LLAVES! ESE ES MI AUTO!

Gordon se metio dentro de un viejo coche de color rojo parecido a los autos de los humanos, en su interior era un poco mas grande de lo que era el pero, sus extremidades lograban alcanzar el volante y los pedales,  
inmediatamente Gordon enciende el coche, pisando a fondo, el coche se retiro del lugar dejando a los tres impresionados animales atras

Ahora Gordon tenia un vehiculo pero eso no lo saco de la preocupacion, ahora el tenia que buscar una forma de salir de la ciudad y se guiaria por los verdes y grandes carteles que habian en las esquinas de las calles

Gordon era poco gentil al momento de conducir un vehiculo, siempre demandaba llegar a su destino lo antes posible y ahora no era la excepcion tampoco, alla donde el fuera, ignoraba los semaforos, hiba demasiado rapido, chocaba el vehiculo en varias ocasiones y era recibido por los furiosos animales que jamas habian visto a alguien manejar tan brusca y agresivamente en su vida, por supuesto que no sabian que era el

Gordon maniobraba como podia, pero el diseño del coche el cual conducia no estaba acostumbrado para recibir exigencias tan bestiales y bruscas en su fabricacion, provocando accidentes en su camino, animales apunto de ser atropellados , destruccion y mas accidentes automobilisticos, en una de las esquinas, Gordon sin quererlo habia hecho colisionar dos grandes camiones que bloquearon completamente el camino de sus perseguidores

-El duo-

Tardaron pero al fin lo lograron, habian logrado subir hasta las cima, pero no sabian donde se habia ido, Judy seguia energeticamente dispuesta a capturar al hombre naranja, mientras que su zorro ya se habia desplomado al suelo por el agotamiento

Judy: A donde se habra ido?

Nick: *jadeando* Zanahorias...podemos...detenernos..aunque...sea...por unos segundos?

Judy: De ninguna manera Nick!, hay que atraparlo aunque se lo ultimo que hagamos!

Nick: Ok pero seras tu quien lo atrape ,mientras yo descanso en el coche, tenemos un trato?

Un grito a lo lejos se escucho y puso en alerta al equipo de oficiales que habian llegado a la cima, dichos gritos provenian de un cerdo quien furiosamente se dirigia hacia un coche rojo que escapaba de el a toda velocidad

Cerdo: LADRON, DEVUELVEME EL AUTO, POLICIA!

Judy fijo su mirada hacia las ventanas del robado auto, se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era el ladron

Judy: ES EL!, RAPIDO NICK NECESITAMOS SUBIRNOS AL COCHE PATRULLA, AHORA!

Nick: *Suspiro* no otra vez...

Judy, una vez mas, tomo su radio y se comunico inevitablemente con su jefe

Bogo: Hopps,! has desobedecido una orden!... pero te perdono por haber capturado a Rick Gazellus, que pasa ahora?!

Judy: Es el hombre naranja, a logrado robar un coche de color rojo y se dirigue hacia la bahia de plaza sahara, creo que va a tomar el puente para salir de la ciudad

Bogo: Entendido!

La radio se corta bruscamente, dandole a entender a la coneja que el bufalo azul podria estar movilizando a todas las fuerzas policiales restantes hacia la hubicacion que le dijo ella

Solo faltaba que se subieran a la patrulla pero, pronto la coneja recordaria que su coche patrulla, lo habian dejado en savanna central

Judy: Hay no! y ahora como vamos a seguirlo?... espera un momento, TENGO UNA IDEA!

-Tienda de coches-

Alli se encontraban ellos, molestos y angustiados por su cara perdida para ambos cerdos menos el zorro que al parecer tenia un haz bajo la manga

Zorro: Lamento mucho vuestra perdida, pero no todo esta por vencido!, por eso, en caso de robo, tenemos este otro coche como remplazo del anterior!

La pareja de cerdos se puso contenta por la fantastica noticia, el zorro lo habia hecho de nuevo antes de que pudieran decir una sola palabra,  
una coneja junto a un zorro en trajes de policia se diriguian rapidamente hacia la tienda de coches y con la mirada puesta en uno de ellos

Judy: Oficial Hopps ZPD!, necesitamos urgentemente este vehiculo para una mision importante!

Se subieron al coche que el zorro plateado tenia listo para obsequiar, dejando a la pareja de cerdos sin una segunda oportunidad, saliendo disparados del lugar a toda velocidad

Cerdo: HAY POR FAVOR! ENCERIO!?

Nick: Lo siento pero...tu sabes, asuntos policiales...

La pareja de oficiales abandono la tienda de autos, en busca de Gordon

Judy: Esto es emocionante, jamas habia estado en una persecucion de autos antes, lo estas nick? *dijo ansiosamente la coneja mientras conducia atraves del desastre que habia dejado Gordon*

Nick: Hay zanahorias no es para tanto... oye te tengo una pregunta

Las orejas de la coneja apuntaron hacia arriba para escuchar su pregunta

Nick: El nombre de esa criatura es...Gordon?

Judy: Si! no has escuchado a Gazellus recitar su nombre antes de que lo sedaramos?

Nick: Cierto, pero creo que te estas olvidando de algo mas zanahorias...Gazellus tambien habia dicho otro nombre respecto a el

Judy: Si, cuando capture a Gazellus dijo algo mas, habia dicho...Freeman...Gordon...Freeman...Gordon...Freeman, Gordon, Freeman- GORDON FREEMAN CREO QUE ESE ES SU NOMBRE! GORDON FREEMAN! DESCUBRIMOS SU NOMBRE! SIIIIII!

El festejo repentino de la coneja hicieron saltar del asiento a su compañero cuyo corazon ahora parecia despegarse de su pecho

Nick: Zanahorias! por favor deja de hacer eso!

Judy: Lo siento no pude evitarlo *la coneja sonrio culpablemente hacia el asustado y molesto zorro*

Nick: Ok, entonces el nombre de esa criatura es Gordon Freeman, tu dices?

Judy: Si, estoy totalmente segura que ese es su nombre!

Mientras..., el coche confiscado del duo pasaba por un camino accidentado, habian coches estrellados contra los edificios o contra otros coches, puestos de comida destruidos,  
animales corriendo en panico y muchos desastres mas

Nick: Parece que este tipo nunca a tocado un volante en su vida... *dijo el sorprendido zorro mientras observaba el caotico paisaje que habia dejado Gordon tras de si*

Judy: Esa cosa tiene que ser encerrada en ese asilo del acantilado de antes junto a todos esos lobos!, jamas habia visto a alguien conducir tan agresivamente!

Y alli estava, luego de seguir el rastro de destruccion que habia dejado la criatura, finalmente se habian encontrado a el auto rojo que descontroladamente trata de abrirse paso hacia una de las rutas principales hacia la bahia de zootopia, esquivando y golpeando los vehiculos que se metian en su camino

Judy: Alli esta, lo tenemos!

Inmediatamente, se llevo la mano de nuevo a su cinturon para sacar nuevamente su radio

Judy: Jefe Bogo, esta confirmado que el hombre naranja se dirige hacia el puente de la bahia de plaza sahara

Bogo: Buen trabajo Hopps! yo y el resto de la ZPD nos dirigiremos hacia alli cuanto antes!

La radio se corta nuevamente, dos enormes camiones pasaron peligrosamente cerca del vehiculo de Gordon, intentando esquivarle, se chocarian entre ellos,  
el choque produjo un gran atasco en la interseccion, dejando a sus compañeros atras

Nick: Woah!, eso estuvo cerca, por poco y nos convertian en un sandwich...

Judy no pudo prestar atencion a los comentarios de Nick pues ella se encontraba muy enfocada en el auto rojo que conducia Gordon como si fuera ella, un depredador persiguiendo a su presa

Ambos coches estaban ahora mas cerca que nunca de la bahia incluso se podia verse atraves los edificios, el duo no tenia mucho tiempo, si dejaban a Gordon irse de la ciudad tardaria mucho zootopia en encontrarle y probablemente lo perderia de su radar

Judy: Nick! toma el volante, yo me encargo de el

La coneja paso para el asiento del pasajero mientras que su compañero tomaba control del vahiculo, el coche rojo estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos

Nick: Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Judy: Tu piensas que me voy a rendir sin intentarlo? *dijo la coneja en tono desafiante hacia el zorro, indicandole su firmeza*

Nick: No crees que seria mas seguro-

Judy: vamos Nick pisa el acelerador!, ya casi lo tenemos!

-Gordon-

Habia podido deshacerse de los policias una vez mas, despues de una intensa persecucion que acabo en mas de un accidente pues el manejaba caoticamente pero nunca chocaba,  
extrañamente alla donde fuera, un coche con la misma forma que el suyo pero de color verde, le perseguia alla donde hiba y estaba cada vez mas cerca de el pronto se dio cuenta de que los conductores de dicho vehiculo eran la misma pareja zorro-coneja que nunca dejaba de perseguirle

De pronto el zorro giro el coche bruscamente hacia el suyo, recibiendo constantes impactos, su coche estaba empezando a perder el control, Gordon decidio contraatacar chocando violentamente la parte izquierda del vehiculo del duo con su coche, logrando separar ambos vehiculos por varios metros y dejandolos divididos por un comvoy de camiones que se encontraban justo en el medio de estos

El puente estaba alli, esperandolo para que el pudiera pasar por el y salir de este paraiso infernal repleto de animales parlantes que buscaban su cabeza clavada en un palo,  
sin embargo, las esperanzas de Gordon se disuadieron cuando pudo ver a lo lejos una gran fila de patrullas zootopianas repletas con animales de todos los tamaños,  
esperando pacientemente a su llegada con sus tranquilizantes apuntandole hacia su cabeza, de entre los animales, podia resaltarse la figura musculosa e imponente de un bufalo azul quien le gritaba por medio de un megafono haciendolo mucho mas intimidante

Bogo: HOMBRE NARANJA! USTED ESTA BAJO ARRESTO POR DESTRUCCION Y ALTERACION DEL ORDEN PUBLICO, DETENGA EL COCHE Y ENTREGUESE INMEDIATAMENTE, TU AVENTURA TERMINA AHORA!

Mientras el pudo escuchar sus intimidantes palabras, el mismo auto azul que el habia logrado expulsar, se hubicaria demasiado cerca de su auto,justo a su costado,  
este abrio una de sus ventanas revelando a la coneja que habia capturado a su unico compañero, era ella y le estaba comunicando lo mismo de lo que le decia el bufalo, pero esta comunicacion era especial

Judy: GORDON FREEMAN! ESTAS ARRESTADO POR...POR...POR DESTRUIR EL ORDEN PUBLICO DE ZOOTOPIA!, DETENGA SU COCHE AHORA!

Gordon estaba sorprendido, como pudo averiguar su nombre si ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo?, el rostro asombrado de Gordon le formarian una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de la coneja que tambien contagiaria tambien al zorro, ese era su nombre

Judy: Estas en graves problemas naranjita! esta vez no podras escapar de la ley!

Con la soga amarrada a su cuello, Gordon devia pensar en una solucion rapida, el puente estaba completamente bloqueado por varios coches y camiones de la policia,  
selir de largo equivaldria a chocarse contra un muro, todo esto mientras tenia a esa molesta pareja de policias que lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca

El puente parecia completamente bloqueado pero, de entre todo el muro policial de coches y camiones, Gordon pudo localizar una pequeña entrada, completamente oscura y con rasgos de estar en remodelacion, parecia un tunel subterraneo que se hallaba bloqueado por dos patrullas que impedian su visualizacion, tenia que entrar por ahi!

Bogo: DETENGA EL AUTO AHORA O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!

Gordon giro el carro en direccion hacia el tunel y se preparo para el impacto

Bogo: ABRAN FUEGO!

Cientos de dardos impactaron la ventana delantera de su auto intentando penetrarla y alcanzar a Gordon quien pensaba que podia reventar en cualquier momento para dejar entrarlos a todos,  
para su suerte el coche del zorro y la coneja se habia detenido para no recibir el destino que el ahora se encontraba enfrentando

La ventana era resistente pero se estaba desquebrajando segundo a segundo a la vez que se hiba llenando de dardos, obstruyendole bastante la vista a Gordon para poder ver el tunel

Bogo: DETENGANLO!, PIENSA HUIR POR EL TUNEL!

El coche de Gordon empacta en medio de ambas patrullas, empujandolas lejos de su ubicacion original ,dejando ingresar su auto rojo hacia el oscuro tunel el cual se pierde en la oscuridad del mismo

Lo habian perdido una vez mas y definitivamente...

Bogo: AAAAAGHHH!

El bufalo estallo en furia, estaba mas furioso que nunca, tiro su megafono agresivamente hacia uno de los soportes del puente rompiendolo en pedazos,  
en ese momento ninguno de los oficiales se atrevia a calmarle o tan siquiera hacercarsele

El espectaculo era que estaba dando el bufalo furioso que se puso a tirar berrinches por un minuto, espectaculo que angustiaba a todo los oficiales presentes alli,  
menos para el zorro quien disfruto como se ponia a saltar el agresivo bufalo en un intento patetico de destruir el piso

Nick: Podria pasar toda la tarde viendolo asi... *dijo mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria y traviesa se le pegaba en su rostro*

Tras finalizar el minuto de berrinches del bufalo, este se calma y con una voz calmada pero a la vez que intentaba retener toda su ira fue dirigida hacia sus oficiales

Bogo: Muchachos... hoy sera el dia en que zootopia dara la mayor persecucion que jamas haya hecho en su historia y estara persiguiendo a la vez al criminal mas peligroso de la historia tambien...ese criminal a logrado aterrorizar mas a la poblacion mas que la mismisima alcaldeza Bellwether... a logrado inestabilizar nuestras fuerzas mas que cualquier otro criminal...a traido destruccion y caos a nuestra ciudad desde que llego aqui...y talvez hallamos fallado en su captura varias veces... nisiquiera Hopps y Wilde han podido capturarlo...  
pero ahora, esa peste no solo me a hecho enojar mas que cualquier otra cosa...sino que tambien a hecho enojar a TODA ZOOTOPIA! mas que cualquier otro animal...pueden estar seguros de que esta vez contaran con mi maxima ayuda...trabajaremos todos uno con el otro seremos un mega equipo...vivo o muerto le perseguiremos alla donde vaya y cuando lo capturemos...  
sera un dia que zootopia...recordara con orgullo a todos ustedes, seran felicitados, aplaudidos y elogiados...

Oficiales: ...

Bogo: Y tambien se les aumentara el sueldo en un 60%...

Los aplausos y elogios hacia el bufalo conquistaron el puente lleno de oficiales con una moral ahora restaurada por su discurso

Bogo: Bien muchachos, subanse a sus patrullas porque ahora iniciaremos la mayor persecucion que zootopia halla visto, MUEVANSE!

Todos entraron en sus patrullas, encendieron las sirenas y los motores de los vehiculos y se diriguieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad,  
en busca del criminal mas buscado en la historia de zootopia


	8. A las afueras

Habia Logrado escapar una vez mas!, Gordon logra ingresar en el tunel oscuro, logrando asi escapar de una situacion que pareceria no tener salida

El tunel era oscuro, vagamente iluminado por algunas de sus luces que aun seguian funcionando, a su vez, el tunel parecia ser bastante grande y ancho, su oscuridad no podria ser iluminada por el auto de Gordon pues habia sufrido graves daños en la parte delantera de este tras el impacto de las dos patrullas, dejando completamente inutilizables las luces del vehiculo, tambien podia escuchar el constante derramamiento de un liquido, que se originaba tambien en la misma parte del auto

Gordon tuvo que prender la linterna de su traje para poder evitar posibles obstaculos que se la vayan interponiendo en el oscuro tunel, afortunadamente, durante todo el recorrido no hubo contratienpos, el tunel estava tan vacio y desolado como un desierto

Entre la oscuridad y la luz de su linterna, logro ver la salida a lo lejos de el, iluminada cada vez mas debilmente por los rayos del sol, estaba llegando la noche

El alivio de Gordon al ver el final del camino se apagaria al darse cuenta de que su auto empezaria a detenerse por cuenta propia hasta dejarlo completamente varado en la oscuridad

Se bajo de su vehiculo y alumbro la destrozada parte delantera del coche, estaba completamente deforme, de las aberturas del capo goteaba un liqudo transparente ligeramente de color naranja que dejaba un rastro lineal hacia uno de los costados del coche y se perdia en la oscuridad

Gordon tendria que seguir a pie, esta vez pero antes de retirarse del lugar, intentaria extraer lo que quedaba de energia del auto hacia su traje pues la energia que almacenaba este se hallaba por debajo del 50%, energia que habia sido perdida mientras combatia con los soldados mamiferos, se retiro finalmente del lugar con ahora un 60% de energia almacenada en su traje

Camino y camino hasta llegar hacia la enorme salida del tunel, el cielo que revelaba este se podian ver las cada ves mas visibles estrellas en un cielo de un tranquilizante color azul oscuro,  
dandole una vision relajante hacia los ojos de gordon, pero lo que escuchaban sus oidos seria todo lo contrario...

Varias sirenas que provenian de docenas y talvez cientos de vehiculos mientras helicopteros tambien seguian ese mismo intenso ruido que invadia la cabeza de Gordon ahora dudando si todo se trataba de otra emboscada

Saco su metralleta tranquilizante y avanzo escurridizamente hacia la cima del tunel, pegado en una de las paredes de este y se preparo para un intenso combate ,pero...

Afuera no habia nada, ni un solo soldado o policia, solo arboles y una carretera perfectamente pavimentada, las sirenas no dejaban de sumbar por sus oidos, pero sus ojos no lograban visualizar ninguna posible amenaza que se diriguiera hacia el, ninguna patrulla lo habia estado esperando fuera del tunel

Termino saliendo completamente del tunel para pisar pasto verde en lugar de cemento, su mirada se fijo en cada arbol que se encontraba en el lugar en busca de enemigos, nada...,  
estava una vez mas completamente solo, guardo su arma y continuo su camino, hacia el infinito bosque que se encontraba frente de el pero una vez mas esa sensacion de ser perseguido lo atormentaba una vez mas ,Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio era simplemente espectacular

Atras de el, se encontraba zootopia, la misteriosa ciudad repleta de animales antropomorficos en su maxima expresion, era una ciudad increiblemente iluminada y coloreada de varios colores, sus edificios se retorcian en ondulaciones que se recordaban a los cuernos de una gacela, la mayoria de estos siguiendo los patrones de pelaje de algunos animales, los edificios mas altos se ubicaban en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que el resto de edificaciones tenian una arquitectura que lo caracterizaba segun la zona donde estuviera, lejos de eso lo que mas le sorprendia a Gordon era la ubicacion de la propia ciudad, que habia sido construida entre medio de una selva, un desierto y una region artica justo detras de este, algo que era geograficamente imposible de no ser de que esas criaturas poseyeran una tecnologia muy avanzada que pudiera satisfacer todos los caprichos de cualquier especie sin importar lo que era o lo que fuera

Por lejos zootopia estaba mucho mas avanzada y mejorada que cualquier otra ciudad humana, siendo pasada unicamente por ciudad 17 que aun asi, es un infierno en la tierra comparado con este paraiso animal jamas tocado por las avariciosas garras del hombre

Gordon se habia quedado maravillado con el espectaculo de luces y colores, observando cada rincon de la imponente ciudad, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que varios helicopteros, salieran desde la ciudad hacia afuera, claramente buscando rastros de el, Gordon se dio la vuelta y decidio entrar en los enormes bosques que se hallaban detras suyo, haciendolo justo cuando pasaba una de esas enormes maquinas arriba de su cabeza, revoloteandole su peinado y el pasto que rodeaba al humano

Mientras se adentraba mas y mas hacia el profundo bosque, pudo ver como un enorme convoy vehiculos policiales llegaban a su ubicacion utilizando el puente que habian bloqueado para que no pudiera pasar, entre ellos podian destacarse grandes camiones negros del tamaño de una casa humana, docenas y docenas de hiperactivas patrullas que salian disparadas desde la enorme ciudad hasta perderse en la interminable carretera que los llevaria lejos del lugar donde se encontraba el realmente

Decidio adentrarse mucho mas en el oscuro bosque, pues temia que pudiera ser detectado alli donde estaba, se adentro mas y mas hacia el bosque habitado unicamente por arboles e insectos, ningun animal en su estado "natural" se encontraba ahi, de hecho el unico animal que podia catalogarse como natural y normal era el, que ahora no se atreveria a llamar a los animales que a visto en zootopia como "animales", para Gordon no podian ser animales, es biologicamente imposible que ellos pudieran evolucionar y adaptar casi todos los rasgos que caracterizaban a los humanos y que a la vez que pudieran conservar sus rasgos animales, como la vision nocturna, en el caso de los felinos, o el excelente olfato por parte de los caninos, era algo simplemente surrealista y bizarro para el

Gordon decidio tomar un descanso sentandose en el suelo humedo del bosque mientras observaba aquella majestuosa ciudad animalista y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, una ola de pensamientos que se formaban en preguntas inundaban su mente mientras mas observaba la ciudad, como se creo zootopia?, cuando se creo?, en que parte de la tierra estaba?, seran esos animales los propios combine que han aniquilado a toda la raza humana para que ellos pudieran habitar la tierra?, donde esta la resistencia?, estare en un universo paralelo en donde los humanos nunca existieron?

Se paro incomodamente y comenzo a dar una caminata por el bosque, pensando en reiteradas ocasiones sobre el origen de zootopia ,pero Una vez mas los pensamientos se borrarian de su cabeza cuando, logro visualizar un edificio con el aspecto de una antigua fabrica abandonada a unos cuantos metros del bosque donde se encontraba el,  
y un nuevo pensamiento llego a su cabeza, refugio

-El duo-

Habian pasado 6 horas desde que Gordon habia llegado a zootopia a sembrar el panico halla por donde el fuera, nada pudo ponersele en su camino y cuando lo hacia alguien lo ultimo que presenciaban antes de caer al suelo era una palanca apunto de aplastarles la cabeza, Judy hopps y su compañero Nick wilde se habian enroscado en el asunto mas que cualquier caso que hallan tenido antes, incluso superando el caso de los ahulladores nocturnos

Nick se encargaba de conducir el coche siguiendo y respetando el convoy de se diriguia hacia las afueras de zootopia ,cruzando el puente de la bahia y Judy por su parte trataba de imaginarse un tunel similar al que habia cruzado Gordon y saber donde desembocaba la salida de ese tunel, tan antiguo y tan olvidado por los mismisimos habitantes de plaza sahara, ella por supuesto mucho menos sabia de su existencia pero de todas maneras intentaria saber hacia donde se diriguia el final del tunel

Finalmente Lo vio, entre medio de la malesa del bosque y vehiculos de construccion occidados por el agua, apenas se podia ver aquel misterioso agujero oscuro donde seguramente Gordon Freeman estaria buscando un refugio nuevamente como lo hizo en las alcantarillas

Judy: Ahi esta!, ahi esta!, toma la curva de la izquierda y diriguete hacia ese agujero

Nick accede a la peticion de la coneja, el auto se separaria del convoy para recorrer un nuevo camino, este camino se vehia mucho mas maltratado y poco tratado con respecto hacia las rutas que habian circulado antes,  
la malesa era invasora, las luces de los faroles vagamente iluminaban de un color amarillo el pavimento, su travesia pronto seria detenida por un enorme letrero de metal occidado y cubierto de malesa, que junto a unas vallas bloqueaban el camino

"Cerrado por obras"

Definitivamente este era el camino que los conduciria hacia el tunel, ahora habia que encontrar a Gordon, su coche no pudo haber seguido funcionando luego de aquel impacto, tenia que encontrarse ahi

El duo se bajo del coche y empezo a caminar hacia aquel tunel que se encontraba a unos pasos detras del cartel

Sorprendentemente el tunel, a pesar de estar abandonado por un largo tiempo, algunas de sus luces seguian intentando permanecer con vida mientras alumbraban debilmente su sombrio interior, en la lejania se podia ver la figura roja del auto que Gordon habia robado completamente parado y destruido

Judy: Es el coche rojo... *susurrando*

Nick: Vayamos con cuidado... *susurrando*

Ambos sacaron sus tranquilizantes de sus bolsillos, listos para enfrentar a la criatura por tercera y ultima vez

Nick: No creo que el se encuentre aqui, debio haberse ido del lugar...

Judy: No, puedo verlo inconciente en el asiento del conductor...

Nick: Zanahorias eso es la bolsa de aire...

Judy: *suspiro* solo quiero asegurarme por las dudas...

Cuando llegaron al coche, este se hallaba increiblemente dañado en la parte delantera, pareciera como si hubiera chocado hacia un muro, el impacto fue tal habia logrado destruir el deposito de combustible que mantenia con vida al motor, haciendo que este se apagara lentamente hasta dejar el coche en su respectivo lugar, dejando un largo charco seco con forma de serpiente detras de el

Judy: No puede ser...OTRA VEZ SE A HIDO! Y AHORA A DONDE SE FUE?! *frustradamente*

Nick: No lo se pero...puedo sentir su olor otra vez...

Judy: QUE?! ENCERIO?!, VAMOS DIME DONDE ESTA!

La rabia de la coneja paso a transformarse en exitacion por la eficicacia de la nariz de su compañero

Nick: Esta fuera del tunel...

Derrepente la pata de la exitada y anciosa coneja agarro el brazo del zorro y lo llevo hacia la salida del tunel con el fin de que los sentidos del zorro se potencializaran al maximo, al igual que los suyos

Judy: OH MI!...puedo oir sus pisadas, el esta metido dentro del bosque...pero donde?

El podria estar en cualquier lugar, pues el bosque los invadia y rodeaba masivamente, los bosques a las afueras de zootopia eran famosos por su inmenso tamaño, llegando a haber casos de animales que se habian perdido en sus profundos interiores, lo unico que se podia destacar del inmenso paisaje verde, era una antigua fabrica abandonada que se encontraba cerca del tunel

Derrepente el zorro pudo ver un extraño brillo de color naranja que se desvanecia tras la oscuridad del denso bosque

Nick: Judy, creo que lo e visto, rapido vamos!

Ambos oficiales se metieron en el profundo bosque para encontrar el brillo naranja que caracterizaba el traje de Gordon cuyas pisadas retumvaban cada vez mas fuerte en las orejas de la coneja

Judy: Puedo escuchar su traje destruyendo las ramas de los arbustos, no nos tomara mucho tiempo en atraparlo!

Nick: SI! y cuando eso suceda nosotros seremos los mas- Woah!

Una enorme estructura de ladrillo y hormigon con grandes chimeneas emano de entre los arboles revelando su imponente figura que lentamente era reclamada por la propia naturaleza del bosque, alli lo vieron, corriendo hacia una de sus entradas, su energia parecia no tener limites

Escondidos en un arbusto, pudieron ver como abria una de las puertas como si no fuera nada utilizando esa temible palanca que tanto habia atormentado a toda la ZPD, se metio adentro de la estructura y desaparecio completamente detras de aquella puerta

Judy: OK, definitivamente pasara el resto de la noche metido ahi de eso estoy segura! es nuestra oportunidad...

Nick: Si...pero tu seras quien de la primera patada...

Judy: pero te necesito a ti tambien Nick, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo misma

Nick: Judy...dejemos que otros se encarguen de este asunto! es completamente una locura enfrentarse directamente contra el...

Judy: Lo se, porque lo es...como asi lo fue en todos los casos que hemos tenido, desde el primero hasta el ultimo...se que estas asustado, yo tambien lo estoy y casi logro ser golpeada en mas de una ocacion por una caja voladora

Nick:...No lo se...

Judy: Nick...lo vamos a lograr...confia en mi

Nick:...Esta bien!

Nick entonces levanto su pata ahora cerrada hacia nick para hacer un choque de puños, sorprendiendo a Judy

Nick: Listo para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor!?

Judy: Si! hagamoslo!

Ambos chocaron sus puños y salieron del arbusto en direccion hacia la puerta que habia sido dejada abierta por Gordon y se metieron dentro de la fabrica para atraparlo de una vez por todas


	9. La captura

El edificio era tan imponentemente grande, casi del tamaño de la estacion de trenes de ciudad 17 y sus frios interiores se hallaban ligeramente iluminados por la luz de la luna sus alumbradas habitaciones de color azul ligero, el interior era bastante grande y no engañaba a el espectador una vez que habia visto el exterior de la estructura

Este lugar no seria el mas comodo y seguro para una persona con sentido comun, pero era mejor que nada para quedarse una noche y continuar el viaje hacia las afueras de zootopia en busca de algun ser humano

Gordon se acerco a la entrada del edificio para abrir la puerta grande y metalica con la forma peculiar de un huevo, estaba trancada obviamente, por lo que Gordon decidio al entrar al lugar utilizando su palanca para abrir una de las puertas, fue buscar un lugar comodo y escondido para que no fuera sorprendido mientras el buscaba objetos que pudieran ser utiles para el, caminando por los extensos pasillos y habitaciones del lugar, sus pasos metalicos, hacian un eco en toda la fabrica

Esas habitaciones tenian material muy interesante para el, desde cuchillos de cocina que eran mas grandes y filosos que su palanca,  
hasta incluso algunas botellas que aun estaban llenas con quimicos en sus interiores que le permitirian fabricar una bomba casera

Gordon estuvo recorriendo por un buen tiempo cada zona de la fabrica que parecerian ser inacabables, para suerte de el, no se hallaba ningun mendigo animal que se encontrara en los interiores de esta fabrica y a su vez para su mala suerte, ningun rastro o señal de que hubieran humanos

Antes de que Gordon pudiera seguir pensando en la habitacion, pudo escuchar como pisadas suaves y pequeñas pero a la vez rapidas, provenian de uno de los corredores que estaba al otro lado de la habitacion, pareciendo como si algo estuviera apunto de salir de ahi para atacarlo, giro rapidamente la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido en direccion al pasillo, no encontro nada, nuevamente pudo escuchar pisadas, mucho mas pesadas de las que habia oido antes, esto lo incomoda a Gordon, alguien se habia metido dentro del edificio junto a el y lo estaba acechando

Rapidamente, saco su cabeza hacia afuera del pasillo girandola velozmente hacia ambos lados de este para intentar pillar a su asechador, no pudo encontrar nada...

Salio de la habitacion y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo lentamente y preparado con su palanca, segundos despues, unos pequeños golpes que parecian formar un melodia se lograron escuchar en una de las habitaciones donde terminaba el pasillo, Gordon fue con cautela hacia el origen de ese ruido

Gordon entro a una habitacion, llena de mesas con algunas bandejas de comida encima de ellas, completamente cubiertas con polvo luego de no usarse hace mucho tiempo, habian varias puertas metallicas en el lugar, eran tres en total, esta habitacion era parecida a una cantina, los golpes se escuchaban ahora mas fuertes que antes, quien hace esos ruidos, se encontraba aqui mismo

Camino por las empolvadas mesas que se encontraban ordenadamente en sus respectivos lugares desde aquel edificio habia sido abandonado, los golpes cesaron cuando sus pasos opacaron la habitacion dejandolo a Gordon solo con el silencio

Gordon todavia no se fio de la seguridad del lugar, tras terminar los golpes, mirando constantemente todos los rincones con luz natural que sus ojos podian permitirle,  
como si fuera un paranoico, el lugar era engañosamente tranquilo para el quien desconfiaba inteligentemente de la sircunstancia

Una puerta se abrio frente a el, justo de donde provenian los golpes inteligentes, la luz natural del lugar, revelo la figura de una coneja de pelaje gris junto a unos ojos purpuras que parecian brillar en la oscuridad, vestida con uniforme y chaleco color azul oscuro, era ella otra vez, la misma coneja que habia capturado a su unico compañero y esta vez habia vuelto a por el

Lo miraba fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta por donde habia entrado a la vez que la bloqueba para hebitar un tercer escape de Gordon, formo una sonrisa astuta, victoriosa y maliciosa en su rostro sabiendo que esta vez , Gordon ya no tendria escapatoria

Judy: Vaya vaya!...nos volvemos a ver las caras de nuevo Gordon!

La coneja se la podia oir orgullosa y fascinada de si misma , como si se hubiera sacado la loteria, Gordon le molesto esa actidud pero todavia tenia chances de escapar, recordo la puerta que se hallaba detras de el, se dio la vuelta e intento dirigirse hacia esta solo para encontrarse a ese mismo zorro bloqueandole su unica ruta de escape

Judy: Que te dije? no tienes escapatoria!

El zorro cerro la puerta detras de el y con una sonrisa astusta formandocele en su rostro mientras la cerraba, cancelando definitivamente su unica ruta de escape, y encerrandolo con el junto a la coneja

Nick: Algun problema, señor naranja?, parece que te has quedado sin salidas! *diciendolo en tono de burla*

El duo empezo a caminar amenazantemente hacia los lados de Gordon mientras lo enfrentaban y miraban fijamente, Gordon mantuvo una posicion defensiva y la mirada fria en direccion a los dos animales para intentar lograr estremecer a alguno de ellos mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda en busca de su arsenal

Judy: Piensas que eso te seguira funcionando en contra mia?,estas equivocado!, ya no te tenemos miedo y caeras como lo hizo tu amigo, tienes algo que decir al respecto?, Eres tu contra toda zootopia! y esta vez no podras escapar de su justicia!

Nick: Hey Zanahorias...no arruines ahora el momento, quiero escuchar ahora al jurado para ver que nos puede decir, verdad Gordon?

...

Nick: Que pasa? tienes miedo de hablar o estas demasiado asustado del zorro?

Nick trataba de mostrarse lo mas firme posible ante su rival, intentando ocultar que se estaba empezando a poner cada vez mas nervioso y asustado conforme pasaba el tiempo estando encerrado en esa habitacion junto a el, y a su vez Gordon no despegaba ni por un segundo sus marcantes ojos de el y de su compañera, como si estos fueran dos palancas chocando con su cabeza, logrando dominarlo sin siquiera haberlo tocado, apesar de que el zorro era mas grande que Gordon en estatura y habia encarado a grandes animales como elefantes o bufalos tan fuertes e intimidantes como Bogo, los ojos de esta criatura demostraban que ella se habia enfrentado a peligros muchisimo mas grandes de los que el zorro jamas tendria la oportunidad de enfrentar

Nick: Hey..a-al menos...podrias...decir algo ,no? o te comio la lengua el gato?

Judy: NICK CUIDADO!

Nick: Que-

La coneja no habia logrado terminar su advertencia cuando Gordon instantaneamente saco una metralleta tranquilizadora de su espalda apuntando al zorro, haciendo que este quedara completamente paralizado del terror, antes de que Gordon pudiera accionar el gatillo de su arma, su espalda fue recibida por otra potente patada de la coneja que lo empujo lejos del zorro

Judy: CUBRETE!

Gordon se levanto rapidamente y se dio la vuelta para apuntar a ambos animales que se encontraban tirando unas mesas para cubrirse, una nueva rafaga de dardos esta vez bajo su control empezo a salir de su arma logrando hacer que estos se mantuvieran en su refugio,  
aprovecharia la situacion para que pudiera crear su propia covertura en caso de que los dos policias estuvieran armados y decidieran disparar

Judy y nick aun bajo el riesgo de ser sedados, contraatacan con sus pistolas tranquilizantes hacia gordon quien ya se habia escondido detras de unas mesas

Los tres se les habian agotado la municion de sus armas y tenian que recargar nuevamente...

Gordon no esperaria a un segundo ataque, tiro su metralleta y salio de su escondite con sus pistolas tranquilizantes hacia el duo de policias que se hallaban recargando distraidamente

Nick: Todavia crees que podamos atraparlo!?

Judy: No lo se pero-CUIDADO!

El duo habia sido tomado por sorpresa por Gordon quien logro flanquear el muro de mesas que habian creado y empezo a disparar dardos hacia ellos, logrando romper su unica barrera defensiva contra el, los dos apenas lograron esquivar los dardos de Gordon, Judy salta hacia una nueva posicion segura detras de una caja y Nick correria por su vida de Gordon quien iba detras de el, el zorro llego a una de las puertas del lugar, desesperadamente intento abrirla, solo para acordarse que el y Judy las habian cerrado para que Gordon no pudiera escapar, con un nudo en la garganta se dio la vuelta y alli estaba el, sosteniendo su palanca en una de sus manos dispuesto a terminar lo que una vez empezo

Nick: Go-Gordon mira...mi-mi amigo...podemos hablar de esto si quieres sin usar la violencia jejeje *risa nerviosa*

El corazon del zorro empezaba a galopar cada mas fuerte conforme Gordon levantaba el brazo que sostenia la palanca listo para golpear su cabeza

Nick: POR FAVOR NO! *el zorro se tapo los ojos y se preparo para lo peor*

Todo parecia perdido para Nick pero Judy logra salvarle una vez mas de Gordon con un golpe en su cabeza, dandole otra patada voladora otra vez a Gordon

Judy: OYE! PORQUE NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU MISMO NIVEL?!

Gordon se levanta estresado del suelo ahora en direccion hacia la coneja, levanto su palanca e intento golpearla pero la agilidad de la coneja era mucho mas de lo que el esperaba, por fin habia encontrado a un digno rival para luchar

La lucha entre los dos protagonistas fue intensa y larga, Uno mostraba la fuerza bruta comparada a la de un rinoceronte pero mucho mejor dominada y controlada mientras que el otro utilizaba su agilidad y destreza mas rapidas de las que el ojo humano jamas halla visto  
Judy era atacada por la criatura quien no dejaba de mover su rojiza palanca hacia su cuerpo, la movia de un lado al otro con increible velocidad y destreza como si fuera un maestro de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, dificultandole bastante las cosas para ella pues no le daba la oportunidad de atacar

Al parecer Gordon habia dominado a la coneja, no le daba oportunidad de atacar, a pesar de que esta siempre lograba esquivar sus ataques ,el sabia muy bien que ella se quedaria sin energias mucho mas antes que el en algun momento de la pelea, pero Gordon cometio un error, utilizando ambos brazos en la palanca intento darle un buen golpe a la coneja quien esquiva sin problemas el predecible ataque para golpear su cabeza, siendo el primer animal en lograr darle en la cabeza

Gordon no se quedo atras y le pega un codazo en el torso de la coneja tirandola al polvoriento y sucio suelo, se preparo para usar la palanca nuevamente pero fue sorprendido nuevamente por la coneja quien saca una segunda pistola de su bolsillo y le dispara en el hombro de su traje ,rebotando contra este, ese habia sido un tiro que casi logra darle en la cabeza, esto hizo que Gordon reaccionara instintivamente cubriendose el rostro del susto, Judy logra revolcarse hacia un costado y logra ponerse de pie nuevamente

Gordon se hiba a diriguir nuevamente hacia la coneja pero el zorro lo sorprende por la espalda, agarrandolo por atras e intentando levantarlo por los aires

Nick: ZANAHORIAS DISPARALE AHORA!

El humano se retorcia como un pescado en los brazos del zorro, dando patadas y moviendose para todos lados agresivamente, Nick estaba dando lo mejor de si mismo para seguir sujetando a Gordon mientras observaba impacientemente a su compañera recargar su arma

Judy: ESTOY RECARGANDO, AGUANTA UN POCO MAS!

Nick: DATE PRISA NO PODRE SOSTENERLO POR MUCHO TIEMPO-

Nick no terminaria de hablar cuando Gordon logra pegarle un cabezaso en el pecho, haciendo que este lograra liberarse de su trampa y lo agarrara de su corbata

Nick: Uuuhhh...fue una broma! jeje!- AAAAAHHH!

Su corbata fue tirada violentamente hacia adelante y con ella el propio zorro siendo lanzado por los aires hacia un par de cajas que se encontraban apiladas en una esquina del cuarto, estrellandose con estas y haciendo un ruido estruendoso por toda la habitacion

Judy: NICK!

La furia y la adrenalina llenaron el cuerpo de la coneja lista para destruir a su oponente quien ahora su mirada se volvia a fijar en ella

Judy: TE HAS METIDO CON EL ZORRO EQUIVOCADO, LA PAGARAS MUY CARO!

Judy salio corriendo hacia Gordon quien se llevaba nuevamente la mano a sus espaldas, y volvio a sacar esa maldita arma que ella tando detestaba, esa arma que logro derrotar a varios de sus compañeros y le daba una ventaja injustamente poderosa,  
era esa extraña arma del mismo color naranja que su traje y de una apariencia extraña que se hallaba atrayendo una caja hacia el para poder lanzarla hacia ella

Judy fue rapida, salto hacia un costado y esquivo la caja, inmediatamente era recibida por otra caja mas, la esquiva otra vez, varios objetos empezaron a ser atraidos por el arma de Gordon quien no pararia hasta verla rendirse, haciendo que le llovieran varios objetos de todos los tamaños, algunos de ellos lograron golpearla, la habitacion paso a ser de un simple empolvado y ordenado lugar a una zona de guerra con trozos de escombros tirados por todas partes

Gordon decidio que era hora de usar materiales pesados asi que con la fuerza de su arma atrajo un contenedor de basura grande y con toda la potencia de su arma que brillo intensamente de color naranja, la disparo hacia la ya lastimada coneja, Judy pudo ver la oportunidad, salto hacia el contenedor como si fuera una pared para impulsarse hacia Gordon para golpearle pero es esquivada

El forcejeo comenzo de nuevo, ambos empezaron a recibirse golpes y algunas patadas sobretodo de la coneja quien finalmente logro hacer que su rival caiga al suelo agobiado por las fuertes patadas de Judy que parecian ser la unica solucion para destruirle su armadura naranja

Nick: Bien hecho zanahorias *ouch*, lo lograste, pensaba que no saldrias viva de esa cosa

Dijo el zorro mientras se sacaba los restos de caja de su lastimado cuerpo, alegre por ver el triunfo de su compañera

Judy: Hay no fue para tanto...solo se llama un...

La cabeza de judy es golpeada violentamente por la palanca de Gordon quien aprovecho el momento que la tonta coneja se hallara hablando con su amigo zorro, Judy cayo al suelo, noqueada por la fuerza del impacto propiciada por el hombre naranja quien la miraba con tristeza en su rostro, pues sabia que talvez habia acabado con la vida de de alguien que solo queria ayudar a los demas

Nick se quedo alli, completamente impactado por lo que acabo de ver, su mejor amiga, su compañera de trabajo, la unica persona que habia logrado ayudarle para que pudiera seguir hacia adelante habia sido golpeada salvajemente por aquella cosa, pudo ver como caia al piso inconscientemente mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz

Nick: Judy...

El zorro sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a implosionar en adrenalina, fuerza pero sobre todo furia e el instinto salvaje, ahora era el solo contra Gordon quien parecia haberse olvidado completamente de su presencia, mientras observaba a Judy

Gordon escuchaba agitadas pisadas que se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y cada vez mas cerca de el, antes de que se pudiera darse la vuelta, el zorro lo embistio contra la pared, ahora el zorro estaba mas fuerte y agil como Gordon jamas lo hubiera visto, su traje fue golpeado varias veces al igual que su expuesto rostro, Gordon apenas logro repeler al zorro dandole un golpe en el rostro

Ahora era el turno de Gordon, saco nuevamente su palanca para golpear al zorro quien ahora parecia no importarle mas ese objeto que antes le asustaba tanto, solo queria verlo muerto...  
Gordon intenta golpear a Nick en la cabeza pero su brazo es agarrado por este anulando el ataque y es recibido por multiples golpes en su rostro, tras un salvaje forcejeo, Gordon logra patear al zorro en una de sus piernas traseras,  
repeliendolo nuevamente y pudiendo lograr golpearle con su palanca

Nick intento bloquear los ataques rapidos de la palanca de Gordon, pero a diferencia de su compañera, el zorro no poseia la misma agilidad y destreza sufriendo varios rasguños en su cuerpo, el dolor que sentia este era grande pero mas grande era aun el dolor de este por la perdida de su compañera

En un descuido de Gordon, Nick logra esquivar su palanca y logra darle un buen golpe en el rostro al hombre naranja, Gordon no se queda atras y el hocico del zorro es golpeado por este,  
ambos retroceden unos metros por los grandes daños que se habian causado en sus cuerpos pero sus miradas permanecian firmes apuntandoce el uno al otro

Nick tenia lastimaduras en casi todo su cuerpo y podrian ser mucho mas graves si Gordon hubiera usado la parte frontal de su palanca, su nariz y boca sangraban por los fuertes golpes que su adversario habia logrado, Gordon por su parte tenia su traje muy dañado por los golpes, casi que no quedaba nada de energia en su traje, su mejilla habia sido arañada por las garras del zorro, podia sentir su cara como si se estuviera quemandose vivo, pronto una voz femenina logra escucharse cerca de el, era su traje

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Atencion, sus signos vitales se encuentran en estado critico, busque asistencia medica inmediatamente"

Las orejas de Nick se pararon, el zorro estaba sorprendido de que su traje podia hablar y detectar el estado actual de su cuerpo, era algo que nunca habia visto en ningun traje, ese traje era increiblemente avanzado pero desgraciadamente muy ruidoso y ahora el sabia que Gordon estaba gravemente herido, el simplemente mostro su tipica sonrisa astuta pero tambien maliciosa hacia Gordon

Nick: Parece que tu traje te acaba de traicionar no lo crees?, ahora se que no llegaras muy lejos hombre naranja...

La burla del zorro fue interrumpida cuando su traje hablo nuevamente

"Sistemas medicos automaticos activados"

En unos segundos Gordon se levanto lentamente del suelo nuevamente renovado y listo para pelear otra vez con el zorro, como si nada de lo que el le habia hecho hubiera pasado

Nick: Fantastico... *dijo el zorro ahora mirando una pelea injusta*

El zorro todavia no podia levantarse del suelo para dar pelea nuevamente, esta vez el estaba mas enfocado en su palanca que en el mismo Gordon pues este claramente le daba la ventaja en todo

Gordon levanto su palanca una vez mas en direccion hacia la cabeza del zorro para noquearle definitivamente, Nick responde de inmediato agarrando esta vez sus piernas y tirando al humano al suelo para despues agarrar palanca e intentar arrebatarsela de sus manos, sorprendiendo a Gordon intentaba a toda costa impedir que el zorro lograra arrebatarle su mejor arma, pero finalmente fracaso en el intento, la palanca ahora estaba en manos de Nick mientras este lo miraba al humano maliciosamente

Nick: JA! el astuto zorro vuelve a ganar! Ahora si que estamos hablando de una pelea justa!

Nick camino amenazadoramente hacia Gordon quien todavia se hallaba tirado en el suelo con la palanca bien apretada en sus patas listo para golpearlo, se le iria formando una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras sostenia el arma preferida del humano en el aire y con la su parte filosa apuntandole a su cabeza, dispuesto a matarlo

Nick: Talvez te hallas llevado a mi querida coneja, PERO TU, te iras tambien con ella, adios GORDON! BUENAS NOCHES!

El zorro levanto la palanca al aire para golpear a Gordon, pero en un instante la mente de Nick atraveso miles de extrañas visiones que jamas habia visto en su vida que corrian a la velocidad de la luz, podia ver a criaturas de la misma especie que Gordon, siendo masacradas por criaturas monstuosas y mucho mas grandes que ellos, pudo ver lo que parecia ser un complejo de laboratorios cada uno diferente del otro, inmdiatamente estas habitaciones se llenaron de caos y desesperacion por las mismas criaturas que se parecian a Gordon vistiendo ropa cientifica y algunas como un policia con casco que le hablaban, luchaban junto a el o lo atacaban, pero por lejos lo que le dejaria mas impactado seria la figura de una de las criaturas parecidas a Gordon que se diriguia hacia el caminando lentamente, a diferencia de las demas, este vestia elegantemente con un traje azul y corbata purpura, sostenia una maleta en una de sus manos y lo mas aterrador fue que los ojos de este brillaban como los de un depredador

Nick completamente asustado y confuso, arrojo la palanca lejos de el y de Gordon ,haciendo un fuerte ruido metalico en el suelo, cuando este volvio a fijar su mirada en Gordon.

Una mesa fue disparada hacia el quien lo golpea y logra tirarlo al suelo, adolorido y lastimado este alzo su mirada hacia Gordon, quien se estaba preparando para arrojarle una caja hacia el

Nick: Oh genial...me e olvidado que todavia sigues teniendo esa cosa...

Cuando todo parecio haberse acabado, una voz en tono desafiante fue dirigida hacia Gordon quien se encontraba apunto de jalar el gatillo de su pistola gravitatoria haciendo que este perdiera su atencion en el zorro

Judy: OYE HOMBRE NARANJA, ARROJA ESTO!

Cuando Gordon se dio la vuelta, su rostro fue recibido por una poderosa patada de la coneja, quien lo mando a volar a metros del suelo, chocando violentamente contra una pared, Gordon lo unico que pudo ver en ese entonces fue completa oscuridad y un sonido inquietante invadio sus oidos

BEEEEEEEP BEP BEP BEP Beeeeeeeep...


	10. Nuevos planes

*suspiro* *suspiro* *suspiro*

Eso era lo unico que los sentidos de Gordon unicamente podian percibir, en la mas absoluta oscuridad, hasta que una voz familiar se hizo presente en su ambiente

?: Doctor...Freeman...

La vision de Gordon fue sorprendida por un destello de luz que lo cego por unos segundos para revelar a esa misteriosa voz, era el, el mismo que lo habia seguido por toda su aventura desde la catastrofe de Black Mesa, era el hombre vestido de traje azul, parece que tiene nuevos planes para el... o talvez sus superiores...

?: Se que usted...talvez este molesto por este pequeño imprevisto que le han causado estas bellas criaturas...pero...quiero decirle que...gracias a usted...mis jefes...han podido encontrar nuevos empleados...  
debo aclararle que a ellos jamas les habian importado un lugar como este...pero...usted a ayudado a recapacitar sobre su verdadero valor...a los mas indicados para coperar con nosotros y se tratan basicamente de...  
bueno...vealo por su propia cuenta...

Cuando la fria voz del uniformado hombre ceso, otro destello de luz deja ciego a Gordon por unos segundo, revelando ahora un cuarto de la fabrica totalmente negro donde se hallaba el tirado al suelo muerto, a su lado se hallaban el duo policial de la coneja y el zorro, las unicas criaturas que han podido derrotarle quienes se encontraban paradas cerca de su cuerpo para estudiarlo mucho mas de cerca, el extraño hombre se hallaba parado justo al lado de la coneja

?: Ambos...han demostrado ser bastante...valientes y fuertes para enfrentarse a usted...y es por eso que necesitabamos que...usted...los pusiera a prueba...y en cuanto a sus armas...  
este no es un sitio adecuado para la existencia de mismas...con respecto al sitio...no e logrado consultar a mis jefes pero...me temo que no habra ningun ser vivo de la misma especie que usted en este lugar...ahora escucha con atencion...mis jefes estan de acuerdo conmigo en que el potencial de estas dos criaturas junto al suyo... podrian crear un equipo...  
invencible...por eso lo e enviado aqui señor freeman...usted a hecho un gran trabajo en guiarme hacia posibles ofertas interesantes por parte de mis subordinados...y con respecto a las criaturas...  
muy pronto se encontraran con usted en su mismo lado...eso es todo lo que tengo que der por...ahora...ahora es tiempo de despertar doctor Freeman...despierte

Nuevamente otro destello de luz dejo ciego a Gordon quien luego de escuchar la oferta de aquel misterioso hombre, se encontro nuevamente con la oscuridad, sus respiros volvieron a aparecer y luego se le sumaron los fuertes latidos de su corazon, lentamente comenzo a sentir su cuerpo otra vez

-El duo-

BEEEEEEEP BEP BEP BEP Beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

El sonido que activo el traje luego de que su cuerpo se estrellara violentamente contra la pared, fue aterrador, Judy y Nick quedaron completamente en shock tras escuchar aquel sonido que podria concluir con el final de sus carreras, tras ser la primera vez que un policia mata a un criminal o concluir con sus nombres resonando por toda zootopia con alegria y orgullo

Nick: Lo-lo-lo mataste!?

Judy: C-creo que si...esta...muerto...

Nick: T-t-talvez este jugando con nosotros otra vez! revisa su cuerpo por las dudas!

El cuerpo de Gordon se hallaba alli tirado al suelo, sin mostrar signos de vida lo que hizo que ambos fueran cobrando confianza poco a poco para acercarse a el, lentamente y temblorosamente, fueron llegando hasta estar parados a un lado de su cuerpo y con sus potentes oidos intentando rastrear posibles señales de vida, pero no lograron oir gemidos, respiraciones o incluso los latidos de su corazon, los dos policias se agacharon para ver mas deserca su cuerpo e intentaron tocar, sacudir e incluso patear la apagada armadura de su protegido cuerpo, pero aun asi, no lograron conseguir ninguna reaccion por parte de este , su muerte fue confirmada definitivamente

Nick: Definitivamente te pasaste de la raya esta vez zanahorias...

Judy: Oh dios mio, no puedo creer de lo que acabo de hacer...el esta muerto...L-lo mate!

Nick: Y ahora que hacemos con el?...

Judy: No se pero creo que-

El traje de Gordon comenzaria a hablar nuevamente, rompiendo el silencio y asustando a los dos animales en el acto

"Iniciando recuperacion de signos vitales: activando desfibrilador automatico!"

El traje comenzo a tornarse de un color naranja muy brillante que parpadeaba cada 5 segundos, mientras lograban escucharse las cargas electricas de su traje colisionando con su corazon, moviendo su cuerpo agitadamente como un pez fuera del agua, Judy y Nick dieron un paso atras aterrorizados por la escena, el traje de Gordon finalmente se apagaria un minuto despues de su muerte, lentamente los dedos de las manos de Gordon comenzaron a moverse cada vez mas deprisa hacia adelante y hacia atras intentando despertar las manos, esto asusto aun mas a la coneja y al zorro

Judy: RAPIDO TRAEME EL TRANQUILIZADOR DE ELEFANTES!

El zorro como un rayo de diriguio hacia el arma tirada en el suelo mas cercana y volvio hacia Judy para entregarle el arma, ninguno de los dos menciono una sola palabra al momento de conseguir el arma, estaban en una situacion critica y tan rapido como el zorro le entrego el arma, Judy levanto la pistola y la apunto hacia a la expuesta cabeza del inconsciente hombre naranja, decidida a terminar lo que el empezo

Judy: Estavez no tendras mas oportunidades, Gordon Freeman...ESTAS ARRESTADO!

El dardo salio disparado del cañon de la pistola en direccion hacia la cabeza de Gordon, logrando acertar en esta por primera vez y cerca de una de su oreja izquierda, Judy quedo enmudecida tras ver que los dedos pararon de moverse tan pronto como el dardo logro hundirse el cabello del humano, ver esto produjo una corriente tardia pero intensa de alegria y orgullo en ella, saltando tan alto como sus piernas le permitieran

Judy: SIIIII!, LO LOGRAMOS NICK!

La coneja abrazo al zorro con un brutal abrazo de oso con mucha felicidad

Nick: ZANAHORIAS POR FAVOR, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY! *haciendo que Judy detuviera su abrazo*

Judy: Lo siento Nick pero jamas e triunfado tanto como AHORA!, por fin hemos capturado al criminal mas buscado por zootopia!, toda la ZPD nos felicitara y seremos promovidos a sargentos o tal ves capitanes!

Nick: Encerio?!, eso es fantastico, deberiamos festejar nuestro gran logro!

Judy: Hummm...no lo se...tal vez comiendo en un bugsburger...talvez...

Nick: Si...yo tambien pensaba lo mismo...

De pronto a la mente del zorro comienza a imaginar aquella extraña arma que Gordon utilizaba para arrojarle objetos, se dio la vuelta y alli estaba, tirada en el suelo , esperando a su respectivo dueño y brillando con ese caracteristico color naranja, Nick se la quedo mirando interesada mente e inmediatamente le entro la curiosidad

Nick: Hey Zanahorias mira, es esa extraña cosa que usaba aquella cosa!

Judy: Cierto ahi esta, debemos entregarla a un departamento de ciencias para saber como funciona esa cosa

Nick: Lo siento zanahorias, pero no creo que esta cosa alla sido creada para animales tan tiernos como tu *Dijo el zorro con su tipica sonrisa astuta*

Judy: Tampoco creo que esa cosa haya sido diseñada para un zorro tonto!

Nick: Je! mala suerte, este zorro tonto ya la agarro primero!

Judy: *Suspiro* Esta bien te dejare jugar con ella...

Nick se hacerco hacia el arma que brillaba de color naranja, tenia el tamaño adecuado para que un conejo la utilizara comodamente, confiadamente el zorro se agacho para ver de cerca la exotica arma para despues levantarla del suelo, desgraciadamente su tamaño contradecio totalmente el pensamiento de Nick cuando este intento levantar el arma, sorprendido de que era mucho mas pesada de lo que el imaginaba pero no lo suficiente para que esta tirara de sus brazos hacia el piso, con un fuerza y un leve gemido, logro levantar el arma del suelo y la contemplo

Nick: Wow...mira esta belleza...jamas habia visto algo asi antes!

Nick miraba y tocaba el arma ahora en su poder como si fuera un niño inspeccionando un regalo de navidad, era el arma con el aspecto mas extraño que el halla visto en su vida, parecia como un tubo de energia naranja que en su parte delantera tenia tres pinzas que se cerraban hacia el cañon del arma, en cuanto a su parte trasera tenia que ser agarrada de forma distinta, un diseño bastante raro para el zorro, quien ahora se le pasaba una nueva idea en su cabeza

Nick: Hmmm...me pregunto como funcionara esta cosa

Comenzo a tocar todas las zonas del arma aleatoriamente para buscar algun tipo de reaccion, finalmente encontro esa reaccion cuando una de las mesas del cuarto fue empujada abruptamente por el arma naranja logrando asustar un poco al zorro que habia presionado sin darse cuenta el gatillo del arma, inmediatamente luego de su primer prueba, presiono un boton que habia encontrado justo ahora en el arma, logrando atraer un barril hacia el para luego ser devuelto por este

Nick: WOW ESTA COSA ES INCREIBLE!

El zorro comenzo a atraer y disparar todo lo que sus ojos podian encontrar, parecia como si estuviera disfrutando por primera vez de un jugete de su infancia, cajas, barriles, mesas y otros objetos de menor tamaño, eran atraidos, arrojados y destruidos por el arma gravitatoria que el zorro, ahora viciado, tenia en su poder

Nick: Jajajaja!...oh! esto es tan divertido, ahora si que nadie podra meterse conmigo, puedo controlar la gravedad como yo quiera!

Judy decide intervenir para evitar que su compañero se volviera completamente descontrolado por jugar con el poder del arma de Gordon y terminaran siendo aplastados por destruir toda la fabrica

Judy: Nick deja de jugar con eso y reune el resto del armamento de Gordon junto a el

Nick: Oh vamos zanahorias solo la estoy probando, dame un poco mas de tiempo! despues sera tu turno!

Judy: No... a no ser que yo tambien quiera que todo el edificio se caiga encima de nosotros...

Nick: Esta bien, tu ganas *Mientras deja cuidadosamente el arma en el suelo*

Judy por poco se olvida luego de discutir con Nick, pero pronto se acuerdo, nuevamente se llevo la pata a su cinturon tactico para sacar su radio policial y hablar con el jefe bufalo

Bogo: Aqui jefe Bogo diga...

Judy: Jefe Bogo!

Bogo: Oficial Hopps! digame!

Judy: Lo hemos capturado...

Bogo: QUE!? ENCERIO?! DONDE ESTAN AHORA USTEDES!?, DONDE ESTA EL HOMBRE NARANJA!?

Judy jamas habia oido a su jefe hablar tan fuera de su tipico caracter duro y gruñon, jamas lo habia escuchado tan feliz a Bogo podia sentir su felicidad y alegria desde la radio

Judy: Estamos en la unica fabrica abandonada que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, vengan tan rapido como puedan!

Bogo: MAGNIFICO! ESTARE ALLI JUNTO A TODO EL EQUIPO DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS, QUEDENSEN DONDE ESTAN!

La llamada se corto

Judy: Nick!, Bogo y el resto de la ZPD estaran aqui dentro de unos minutos, tenemos que juntar todas las armas de Gordon y darselas al equipo de investigacion, apresurate!

Judy comenzo a recojer las armas que Gordon habia obtenido de sus batallas como la metralleta tranquilizante, el lanza redes y un par de pistolas tambien tranqulizantes,  
Nick por su parte, utilizo el arma naranja de Gordon para transportar la palanca sin que este pudiera sufrir de aquellas extrañas alucinaciones de nuevo, una vez realizada tal tarea...

Judy: Esas han sido todas las armas?

Nick: ...Ssssiii...supongo que estas deben ser sus unicas armas que realmente le pertenescan a el *Refiriendose a la palanca y la pistola antigravedad*

Judy: Si...pero ahora que lo pienso... de donde habra venido el? aparecio en la ciudad practicamente de la nada y empezo a atacarnos a todos,  
tenemos que averiguar de donde vino el y lo sabremos cuando lo interrogemos!

Nick: Bueno pero ahora *el zorro dio un suspiro profundo mientras se estiraba* solo queda descanzar...


	11. El animal mas odiado

Minutos pasaron y la fabrica comenzo a llenarse de patrullas que la rodearon por completo, y docenas y docenas de ellas seguirian llegando hacia ella, en los interiores de el edificio, parecia ser una invacion a gran escala, con varios policias con equipamiento especializado como armaduras, armas automaticas y kits profeionales, esta vez no habia forma de que Gordon pudiera escapar de ahi, todas las fuerzas armadas de zootopia estaban ahi, listo para transportar su sedado cuerpo a la cede principal de la ZPD

El duo se encontraba alli, esperando la llegada de Bogo, quien ingreso a la habitacion destruida del lugar junto a varios animales que estaban equipados con armaduras que le llegaban hasta las patas y con las mejores armas que zootopia a podido crear,  
incluso algunos oficiales se encontraba armados con prototipos

Bogo: Gran trabajo oficiales! los dos han sido promovidos a sargentos, felicidades, sargento Hopps y sargento Wilde!

Nick: Enserio!? wow! gracias Bogo!

Judy: WOW MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS BOGO, SIN DUDA ALGUNA ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!

Bogo: Me alegro...ahora necesito que ustedes se suban al camion donde transportaran al hombre naranja hasta llegar hasta la ZPD

Nick: Que?! pero porque?

Bogo: Ustedes han sido los los unicos animales de zootopia que han logrado capturarle, a diferencia de todos los demas oficiales que intentaron hacer lo mismo y fracasaron miserablemente...por eso es que quiero que ustedes vigilen a la criatura mientras es llevada hasta zootopia

Judy: esta bien jefe, lo haremos...

Bogo entonces se dirige hacia sus oficiales que estaban bien armados con armaduras antidisturbios y armas automaticas

Bogo: Muy bien muchachos, llevense a esa cosa y todas sus armas apartenlas de el en un vehiculo separado de el, envienlas a el centro de investigacion

Gordon fue levantado del suelo por dos lobos negros y completamente armados hasta los dientes, mientras estos eran escoltados por 6 oficiales mas hacia un gran camion negro donde podrian caber facilmente 2 elefantes adentro, y en cuanto a sus armas todas sus armas que pertenecian a la ZPD fueron devueltas a la misma cede, las armas que habian venido originalmente con el, eran las que mayor intriga le provocaban al equipo de investigacion zootopiana sobretodo aquella arma que utilizaba el para arrojar objetos que fue levantada celosamente por el equipo de investigadores para su estudio en los laboratorios de zootopia, la palanca tampoco fue la excepcion

A su vez, todo esto era filmado por un gran numero de camaras que se enfocaba en la estrella principal de la noticia, el hombre naranja

Judy y Nick siguieron al grupo de oficiales que cargaban el cuerpo dormido de Gordon hacia el camion hasta salir completamente de la fabrica, alli habia un orizonte de luces parpadeando de azul a rojo constantemente, Judy y Nick jamas habian visto tantas patrullas en un solo lugar, parecian tornar la noche de un tono azulado y rojizo al mismo tiempo

El grupo de oficiales entro al camion por la parte trasera junto a Gordon quien todavia se hallaba bajo los efectos del sedado, un enorme convoy de vehiculos policiales comenzo a formarse en rumbo hacia la ciudad nuevamente

Judy estaba algo tensa por la situacion que estaba pasando, entrar a un camion junto a varios animales mucho mas grandes y entrenados que ella que tambien estaban fuertemente armados, listos para afrontar cualquier situacion, era un grupo de elite policial, afortunadamente estaba Nick para aliviar su anciedad

Antes de que pudieran ingresar al camion, Judy sentia que algo la estaba observando, era una de esas sensaciones incomodas que por lo general uno quiere evitar, inmediatamente trato de mantenerse firme para no demostrar debilidad frente a todos esos oficiales completamente armados pues fue ella quien acabo con la amenaza de Gordon y tal vez la estuvieran discriminando por su especie,  
pero esta sensacion de ser observada pronto se hizo mucho mas profunda y directa entorno a su ser, esta sensacion era mucho mas incomoda que aquella vez que tuvo que dar la conferencia acerca de los ahulladores nocturnos

Judy: Hey Nick...tu no sientes esa sensacion de ser observado?...

Nick: Bueno zanahorias es bastante comun y obvio sentirse observado cuando estas en un lugar lleno de animales, sobretodo cuando te conviertes en la heroina de zootopia una vez mas...

El zorro parecia no enterarse que su compañera le estaba hablando enserio

Judy: Ya se zorro tonto pero esta sensacion...no es normal... es mucho mas fuerte e incomoda que la ultima vez que di una conferencia frente a todos

Nick: Solo relajate...talvez solo estes tensa por lo situacion... o talvez creo que el golpe de Gordon te haya dejado un poco anonadada

Judy: *suspiro* talvez tengas razon...

Puma: Oigan! no quisiera interrumpirles, pero el convoy no va a esperar por una conversacion

Nick: Oye! cuidado con quien estas hablando!...estas hablando con un sargento! ten un poco mas de respeto por favor!

Puma: Oh! lo siento sargento! pero en el camion no estamos dispuestos a retrasarnos por una platica, suban ahora o conformense caminando de vuelta a la ciudad!

Judy: Ok, ok nos subiremos al camion!

Luego de la discucion, la pareja de sargentos se subio al camion junto al resto del equipo para vigilar y evitar un posible escape de Gordon, todos se sentaron en los asientos traseros del camion los mas fuertes y preparados eran los que estaban mas cerca de Gordon mientras que el resto protegia la entrada del camion pera que no se escapara, los conductores fueron los ultimos en subirse al camion, todo estaba pronto

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta del camion, Judy decidio mirar hacia afuera del camion para intentar averiguar de quien provenia esa mirada tan penetrante que la seguia alla donde fuera, miro la fabrica de donde provenia aquella extraña sensacion, conforme mas la miraba mas intensa se volvia esa sensacion de ser observada, hasta que finalmente lo vio, en una de las ventanas de esa enorme edificacion, se hallaba una criatura muy parecida fisicamente a Gordon con la diferencia de que vestia traje azul y tenia unos ojos que parecerian ser los de un depredador ya que brillaban en la oscuridad, tenia unos ojos de color turquesa intenso, su mirada estava clavada en la coneja cuyo corazon estaba a un respiro de salir de su boca, Judy rapidamente diriguio su mirada hacia Gordon pensando que habia escapado, el se encontraba todavia sedado y bajo control, lejos de calmar a la coneja esta comienza a entrar en panico cuando aquella extraña figura de traje azul habia desaparecido, su intranquilidad fue interrumpida por Nick

Nick: Oye zanahorias, estas bien?

Judy: Si Nick...estoy bien

Nick: Oye relajate zanahorias, cuando llegemos a la estacion, todo volvera a la normalidad y la pasaremos en grande, te lo aseguro

El ruido proveniente del motor del camion comenzo a retumbar por todo su interior que ahora parecia ser una gran licuadora, Judy pudo ver como aquella fabrica donde habia librado la mayor pelea de su vida se estaba haciendo mas y mas chica, terminando por desaparecer en el profundo bosque, el convoy se encontraba ahora cruzando el puente de la bahia rumbo a savanna central, donde alli Gordon seria interrogado por sus acciones destructivas

Parecia como si hubiesen pasado horas, el convoy era demasiado largo y eso comenzo a provocar grandes atascos por toda zootopia, incluso algunos guardias comenzaban a perder su lucha contra el cansancio, pero nuevamente el traje de Gordon comenzo a hablar nuevamente poniendo a todos con los pelos de punta

"Detectamos niveles de morfina elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."

Beeep Beeep Beeep

Judy, Nick y el resto del grupo quedo perplejo de lo que estaban escuchando, no pudieron hacer mucho cuando Gordon al despertarse, inmediatamente intento liberarse de sus ataduras dandole un susto a todos los ocupantes, fue sedado inmediatamente, el equipo casi se lleva un ataque al corazon luego de lo sucedido, pero todavia la cosa no habia acabado todavia pues el traje de Gordon no dejaria de administrar anti sedantes durante el resto del viaje

5 minutos despues...

"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."

Beeep Beeep Beeep

Fue sedado nuevamente...

5 minutos despue...

"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."

Gordon recibio un tercer disparo...

Y durante el resto del viaje, su traje parecia no rendirse

"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."  
"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."  
"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."  
"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."  
"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."

Nick: *Suspiro* otra vez...

Oso: ALGUIEN PUEDE APAGAR ESA MALDITA COSA!? ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!

Tigre: SI!, COMO SE DESACTIVA ESA COSA?!

Judy: Yo tengo una idea!

Puma: Si? y cual es tu idea coneja?

Judy: Pongale una bolsa negra en la cabeza, asi no sabra donde esta ni hacia donde se dirigue

Nick: Buena idea zanahorias!, rapido cubranle la cara!

Puma: Ok, lo que la sargenta diga...

El puma tuvo que abrir uno de sus kits especiales para unicamente obtener una de las bolsas que guardaba sus medicamentos y colocarselo en la cabeza de Gordon justo despues de que el traje una vez mas hiciera ese molesto ruido

"Detectamos niveles de morfina altamente elevados: administrando anti sedantes..."

Gordon abrio los ojos nuevamente solo para toparse con la familiar oscuridad, le habian puesto una bolsa negra en su cabeza para que no supiera a donde se diriguiria pero por el ruido del motor de un vehiculo muy grande y pesado, sabia que ya habia sido capturado, pudo escuchar tambien la platica de un grupo de animales a su alrededor incluyendo por supuesto las voces de la coneja y el zorro, pudo sentir el movimiento de animales mucho mas grandes que el por todos sus lados, Gordon decidio quedarse quieto para no ser sedado nuevamente y asi esperar hasta que el viaje terminara

Cuando el convoy arribo a savana central, fueron recibidos con elogios, aplausos e inclusi ahullidos provenientes de la contenta multitud que ahora podran caminar con seguridad por las calles de su ciudad una vez mas, era un glorioso espectaculo para todos, quedaria marcado en la historia de zootopia para siempre,  
finalmente el convoy arribo a las puertas de la cede de la ZPD, alli se hallaban reunidos todos los familiares de los oficiales que habian sufrido derrotados por Gordon, felices por la caida de su corto pero intenso reinado del terror, todos ellos se hallaban reunidos afuera de la cede formando un camino angosto donde pasarian los heroes de la ciudad junto al ya derrotado villano

El convoy finalmente se detuvo, se habian bajado del camion junto a Gordon, los gritos de emocion y orgullo no se hicieron esperar cuando la figura del hombre naranja aparecio en publico la cual fue acosada por las miles de camaras y celulares que le tomaban fotos y le grababan con un entuciasmo frenetico,  
a mitad del camino antes de entrar a la ZPD, los guardias fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de proyectiles que venian en direccion hacia el hombre naranja quien enfurecia a la multitud solo con su presencia, incluso algunos animales tuvieron que ser detenidos al intentar saltar las vallas de proteccion para atacarlo

Los guardias no tuvieron otra opcion mas que cubrirse junto a Gordon de la tormenta de cosas que les caian encima de ellos

Gordon freeman bajo esa bolsa negra no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo unico que lograba escuchar eran gritos y mas gritos de miles y miles de animales enardecidos, aveces sentia que alguien o algo le golpeaba su traje y su rostro y otras veces sentia que lo agarraban e intentaban llebarlo hacia un lugar solo para que segundos despues fuera soltado y devuelto a su posicion original

Por otra parte Judy y Nick se encontraban detras del grupo de guardias, firmando autografos, siendo alabados y tratados mejor que el propio alcalde de la ciudad,  
por lejos este era el mejor dia de sus vidas, pero Gordon definitivamente era el "alma de la fiesta", los gritos de la multitud hacia este eran los mas crudos, xenofobicos, y oscuros que el duo alla podido escuchar en su vida, incluso arrugaron la cara de absoluto asco al prestar con atencion algunos comentarios

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la estacion de policia, alli los estava esperando Bogo el imponente bufalo azul, ancioso por ver al hombre naranja frente a el, se abrieron las puertas y alli estaba el, amarrado a varias cuerdas que sostenian varios de sus oficiales, su cuerpo parecia un bolardo que habia sido amarrado a muchos trasatlanticos a la vez

Bogo: El hombre naranja...ya esperaba hace tiempo que estuvieras aqui adentro pequeño diablillo para tu-

Leopardo: OH...MI...DIOS, ESE ES EL HOMBRE NARANJA?!

Un obeso chita se asomo al costado del bufalo para averiguar que estaba pasando

Bogo: *suspiro* si clawhauser...es el hombre naranja...nos costo una fortuna capturarle pero el ya esta aqui, AHORA LLEVENSELO A LA SALA DE INTERROGACION, QUIERO QUE LO HAGAN HABLAR HASTA QUE QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE MUDO DE INFORMACION, LLEVENSELO AHORA!

Inmediatamente el grupo llevo a Gordon atraves de los largos pasillos de la cede policial, alli los estaban esperando en una puerta bella de madera, dos lobos, ambos grises e igual de preparados que el resto del grupo de elite que cargaban con Gordon, respetuosamente fueron saludados por estos pero dejarian pasar solamente a los que capturaron al criminal, el resto vigilaria el pasillo

Lobo: Hopps! el jefe me a informado de que quiere que tu junto a nick sean los que interrogen al hombre naranja, ahi tienen un cuaderno donde anotaran toda la informacion, tranquila tiene el tamaño de un elefante

Judy,Nick y el lobo entraron a la habitacion junto a Gordon, tuvieron que esperar un tiempo pues habia que desatar a Gordon de las cuerdas que lo amarraban al resto de los guardias y sus brazos que lo hacian ver como un animal salvaje, finalmente entraron a la habitacion, judy tenia un nudo en la garganta pues tendria que hablar con la criatura, si es que podia hablar

Las sillas y la mesa tenian un tamaño adecuado para ella y Gordon, habian cambiado completamente la habitacion solo para esta interrogacion pues la ZPD no queria perder ni un solo detalle de su capturado criminal, se notaba tambien la exagerada contidad de camaras que habian en la habitacion, mas de lo que Judy recordaba, habian camaras incluso debajo de la mesa, todo estaba vigilado y custodiado para evitar un posible escape

Finalmente Gordon fue sentado frente a Judy mientras que Nick y el lobo quedarian observando la interrogacion desde las esquinas de la habitacion, solo faltaba sacarle esa bolsa negra que le ocupaba su cabeza, el silencio reino en la habitacion

Judy: Nick...quitale la bolsa...

Nick: *Suspiro* Ok...

El zorro trago saliva mientras se diriguia hasta el hombre naranja sentado y demasiado tranquilo para el ,lo que le ponia los pelos de punta, Nick respiro profundamente, puso su pata encima de la bolsa y se preparo para retirarla de su cabeza


	12. Interrogatorio

Gordon no sabia lo que estaba pasando primero fue atacado por todas partes seguido de constantes gritos de ira que al igual que los objetos que impactaban en su cuerpo provenian de todos lados,  
su torso estaba completamente amarrado hasta la cintura, luego todo termino cuando entraron a otro edificio el dolor y los golpes cesaron en ese entonces, el sonido de las puertas cerrandose termino opacando aquellos gritos convirtiendolos en un par de murmullos

de pronto una voz firme y autoritaria se diriguio hacia el, provenia desde arriba de el por lo que el animal que le estaba hablando debia de ser muy grande luego a esta voz se le sumaria otra, esta era mas alegre e indefenza que la anterior, esta se mostraba sorprendida y miedosa hacia el mientra que la otra por el contrario le daba una sensacion a Gordon de que le estarian a punto de dar una buena paliza, esa voz pronto estallaria en ira y rabia hacia los animales que le estaban sujetando ordenandoles que lo lleven a la sala de interrogacion

Sus piernas tuvieron que moverse mas deprisa que antes para asimilar la velocidad con la que caminaban sus capturadores, finalmente luego de unos minutos de caminar por un gran edificio que parecia ser mas grande que un estadio, su rostro choca contra el guardia que habia frenado su avance, finalmente habian llegado

Se tomaron un tiempo en desatar todo su torso el cual parecia ser un rollo de hilos de coser, unicamente le dejarian sus manos atadas una con la otra, detras de el recibio un fuerte empujon indicandole que deberia entrar si o si al cuarto, choco torpemente con los marcos de la puerta y el amueblado del sitio, nuevamente fue agarrado y sentado en una silla

"Nick...quitale la bolsa..."

Otra vez esa voz y nombres familiares, penso Gordon antes que la bolsa negra que obstruia su vision fuera quitada subitamente de su cabeza por parte de una temblorosa mano, alli estaba ella una vez mas la coneja que lo habia atrapado junto a el zorro rojo y un lobo gris que estaba fuertemente armado

La habitacion tenia un fuerte color azul con anaranjado, el suelo era una elegante alfombra azul oscuro, habian plantas bien cuidadas junto a cuadros y muebleria de lujo, enfrente de el se hallaba la coneja abriendo una cuadernola demasiado grande para ella y para el, esta le daba una mirada fija con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el intentando intimidarle, el lobo detras de ella hacia lo mismo tambien mientras que el zorro intentaba pateticamente hacer tambien lo mismo

Judy: Hola! hombre naranja o mejor dicho GORDON! ,bienvenido a la ZPD lugar que se encarga de contener a todos los sospechosos y criminales que hayan rompido la ley y alterado la paz de nuestra amada ciudad y que AFORTUNADAMENTE no podras escapar debido a tus graves delitos contra la ley y zootopia, supongo que sabes muy bien quien soy yo y tambien mi compañero, te cuento, soy la oficial y ahora sargenta Judy Hopps , este es mi compañero Nick Wilde y el lobo detras nuestro es el oficial Wolfard...supongo que no te acordaras de el pero luego del golpe que le has dado en la cabeza creo que jamas el se olvidara de ti, eh Wolfard?

Wolfard la miro de reojo, su chiste no le habia hecho gracia ni a Nick, mucho menos a el

Judy: ...Como sea... Gordon si es que ese es tu nombre... tengo muchisimas preguntas para hacerte y necesitamos que las contestes TODAS, entendido?

Entonces Judy saca una libreta de un tamaño adecuado para ella debajo de la mesa colocandola a un lado del enorme cuaderno, alli Judy se perdio por unos segundos tratando de encontrar la principal pregunta hasta encontrarla

Judy: Muy bien!...estas listo?

...

Judy: Tomare eso como un si...bien, como te llamas?

...

Judy: Como te llamas?

...

Judy: Mire señor si no esta dispuesto a poner de su parte no tendremos otra opcion que usar la fuerza

Nick: Si!, acaso quieres ser congelado?

Judy: Nick no ahora!

Nick: OH! lo siento zanahorias, se me escapo...

Judy: *suspiro* y en cuanto a usted *diriguiendose a Gordon* va a decir cual es su nombre?

...

Judy: Podrias al menos decir algo?!

...

Judy: VAMOS HABLA! ABRE ESA MALDITA-

Nick: Zanahorias deja que yo me encarge de esto...

Judy decidio hacerle caso a Nick pues el silencio que esta criatura mantenia intocable la estaba empezando a molestar bastante y no queria que la interrogacion se saliera de control por culpa de ella, Nick entonces inicia la interrogacion con Gordon

Nick: Tu puedes hablar?, sabes hablar?

El hombre naranja nego con la cabeza

Nick: Ya veo...pero al menos sabes escribir? verdad?

Gordon afirmo la pregunta moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo

Judy: Entonces le daremos una hoja y un lapiz para que pueda responder, Nick desatale las patas!

Nick: QUE?! Zanahorias NO!

Judy: Wolfard?

Wolfard: De inmediato Sargenta Hopps...

Nick: WOLFARD NO LO HAGAS!, TE LO PROHIBO COMO SARGENTO, E-ES UNA ORDEN!

Judy: Oficial Wolfard no le haga caso al sargento Wilde, el solo esta sustado...

Nick: NO!, volvera a escapar y tendremos que estar toda la noche buscandolo!

Wolfard: Lo siento zorro, pero ordenes son ordenes...

Nick: Y-yo me largo de aqui ,todos ustedes estan locos!

El zorro bastante ansioso por la decision de la coneja se dirigio hacia la puerta de la habitacion solo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba bloqueada cuando este intento abrirla, Nick entro en panico

Nick: Oh no...estamos muertos ESTAMOS MUERTO-

Judy: NICK! YA BASTA!

Wolfard: CALLATE!

Todos en la habitacion pusieron una mirada incomoda y extrañada hacia el zorro sargento, incluso el hombre naranja lo miraba con la misma cara de confucion con la que lo hacia Judy

Nick: Esta bien...

Wolfard entonces prosiguio con la orden de la coneja, ya le quedaban unos pocos nudos por desatar, Nick tenia el corazon apunto de pararse cuando veia como los brazos de la criatura comenzaban a moverse cada vez mas libremente

Wolfard: Listo!

Gordon pudo sentir la libertad en sus manos una vez mas, podia moverlas libremente y hacia donde el quiera, luego de que el ultimo nudo fuera desatado, inmediatamente apoyo sus manos en la mesa, algo que no debio haber hecho pues los tres animales habian retrocedido instintivamente por su brusca accion

Judy: Ok...ahora...tome este lapiz y esta hoja para anotar las respuestas a cada pregunta que yo te haga ok?, muestrame la respuesta cada vez que yo te haga una pregunta

Gordon ahora moviendose mas delicadamente tomo gentilmente el lapiz y la hoja del enorme cuaderno para atraerlos hacia el

Judy: Muy bien, como te llamas?

Gordon comenzo a escribir en la hoja con el lapiz, segundos despues voltea la hoja a Judy para mostrar su respuesta

"Gordon Freeman"

Judy: Gordon Freem-LO SABIA! SABIA QUE ESE ERA TU NOMBRE!

Judy tuvo que calmarse pues ahora ella era el centro de atencion por su repentino salto de exitacion

Judy: Lo siento...muy bien Gordon, que eres?, nunca habiamos visto algo como tu en zootopia?

"Homo sapiens / Humano"

Judy: Homo sapiens? Humano? wow! nunca habia escuchado algo asi... y eres un animal?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza

Judy: Vaya debe ser muy raro de encontrar aqui en zootopia un humano, de hecho, es la primera vez que veo uno, donde habitan ustedes los humanos?

"Estamos en todas partes, pero no hay ninguno aqui"

Judy: Eso es raro, supongo que estan muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para venir a zootopia...Dime Gordon, cual es tu edad?

"27 años"

Nick: Luces mucho mas viejo para la edad que tienes o quizas simplemente seas feo *dijo el zorro ahora sin miedo y con una sonrisa en su rostro"

Judy: *suspiro* cierra la boca zorro tonto...

Antes de que Judy pudiera hacerle otra pregunta Gordon volvio a escribir en su hoja, esta ves es el quien le preguntaria

"Donde estan los humanos?" "Hay algun humano por aqui?"

Judy: ...

La pregunta de Gordon incomodo bastante a Judy pues no sabia si habian mas animales como el en zootopia o si alguna vez existieron los humanos,  
decidio recurrir a la ayuda de sus compañeros policias

Judy: Uuuuuhhh...Nick, Wolfard?...ustedes tienen alguna idea si podrian haber mas humanos en zootopia como el?

Nick: Hmmm...no!...nunca he escuchado la palabra "humano" en mi vida

Wolfard: Yo tampoco pero a habido algunos cientificos que han afirmado la existencia de criaturas muy similares a ellos y que viven como nosotros pero que se extinguieron hace ya varios años

Nick: y ya empezamos con las teorias conspiranoicas... por favor no me digas que sigues a ese canal conspiranoico en zootube...esa cabra solo sabe decir cosas dignas de una cabra

Wolfard: Para tu informacion zorrito esa cabra lleva estudiando toda su vida los mas grandes misterios que rodean nuestro planeta y si tuvieras que discutir con ella, facilmente te patearia el-

Judy: BASTA YA POR FAVOR!

Nick y Wolfard se callaron, poniendo tregua a su pelea

Judy: Gordon lamentablemente no hay humanos en zootopia ni tampoco creo que hallan fuera de esta tambien, entonces de donde viniste?, como has llegado hasta aca?

"Fui teletransportado hasta aqui tras un fallo en la secuencia de teletransportacion"

Todos quedaron igual de enmudecidos que Gordon tras saber que el no provenia de zootopia o ningun lugar conocido por ellos, quedaron impactados por la respuesta de este

Nick: Quieres decir que has llegado hasta aqui desde otro mundo?

Wolfard: Que te dije Nick!?

Nick: Callate...

Judy: Y donde vives? como se llama la ciudad en la que naciste o fuiste llevado hasta aqui?

"Naci en Washington, Estados Unidos y fui traido hasta aqui debido a el mal funcionamiento de un teletransportador de en un laboratorio cientifico a las afueras de ciudad 17 que se suponia que me llevaria a otra parte"

Judy: Espera... Washington?, Estados Unidos?, ciudad 17?, asi es como se llaman sus ciudades en su mundo? y ademas teletransportacion!?

Nick: Y la tercera sin duda tiene el nombre MAS original de todas *diciendolo en tono sarcastico*

Judy: Muy interesante...cuentanos Gordon, tienes o tenias algun trabajo?

"Trabajaba como cientifico nivel 3 para el complejo de laboratorios conocido como Black Mesa"

Judy: WOW eres un cientifico!? pensaba que eras...no se...un arma de destruccion masiva, pues segun los informes de la ZPD usted a cometido unas...

La mandibula de la coneja se desplomo hacia abajo cuando vio el numero de bajas de oficiales que habian intentado enfrentar a Gordon, fracasando en el intento

Judy: 86 OFICIALES CAIDOS?!

Nick y Wolfard: 86 OFICIALES CAIDOS?!

Judy: PERO QUE CLASE DE CIENTIFICO ERES TU?!, TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON IGUAL DE DESTRUCTIVOS COMO TU?!

Gordon nego con la cabeza

Judy: No!? y como llegaste a ser tan destructivo entonces?

"Es una muy larga historia, mejor continue con sus preguntas"

Judy: Ok...cuanto mides?

"6ft o 1,8 m"

Judy: um Gordon...estas seguro de que esa es tu altura? solo puedes llegarle al la altura del torso de Nick con tu cabeza...

Nick: QUE?! jajaja, te dices llamar cientifico y no sabes cuanto mides?, es una broma?, claro! mucha fuerza bruta pero poca inteligencia ya veo!

Nick paro de reirse cuando Gordon comenzo a voltear su cabeza lentamente para mirarlo recordandole que el podia ser el oficial caido numero 87

Nick: Era solo una broma... Por favor no me lastimes...

"Parece que nuestras formas de medir las cosas son distintas las unas con las otras, ademas de que los animales de mi mundo son mucho mas pequeños que los que habitan en zootopia, un zorro rojo como Nick en nustro mundo parado con sus dos patas traseras solo nos llegaria a la altura de las rodillas"

Judy: Hmm...tienes razon y ahora dime Gordon como fue que te metiste en problemas con la ley?

"Estaba caminando por un parque viendo todo lo que mis ojos veian, cuando una cebra se me acerco y me amenazo, despues me ataco y yo no tuve otra opcion que noquearla para que no me lastimara, despues vino su amigo cerdo, despues vinieron ustedes, yo no entendia lo que estaba pasando y comence a ser atacado sin razon aparente solo por ser diferente a todo lo que me rodeaba"

Wolfard: Oh...ahora puedo verlo todo desde otros ojos...

Judy se sintio muy decepcionada por lo que acabava de leer, no fue el quien empezo a atacar a los animales, fueron los propios animales que empezaron a atacarlo a el por simplemente ser distinto a ellos

Judy: oh...quieres decir que tu... solo tratabas de defenderte de nosotros?

Gordon asintio tristemente con la cabeza

Las orejas de la coneja cayeron de tristeza y culpabilidad tras darse cuenta de la realidad, Judy trago saliva

Judy: Y todo el tiempo que has estado luchando contra nosotros, solo te defendias?

Gordon nuevamente asintio con la cabeza

Judy: Gordon quiero decirte que lo lamento mucho, yo pensaba que-

Nick: Zanahorias ten cuidado podria estarte engañando...

Judy: Nick ya nos a dicho una justificacion de sus actos y conociendo como pueden ser a veces los animales reaccionando ante algo desconocido, simplemente me disgusta, fue atacado porque simplemente era algo...no comun...

Nick: Si un zorro no confia en alguien es por una buena razon zanahorias, ten cuidado...

Judy: Lamentablemente este no es el caso!, Gordon reconozco que eres inocente...has llegado hasta zootopia sin saber que era zootopia por eso estabas recorriendo tu entorno para conocerlo, luego fuiste maltratado y atacado por simplemente ser distinto y ahora estas aqui porque yo te he pateado la cabeza y espero que luego no tengas futuros problemas por el golpe que te di...

Judy: Ok, creo que hemos terminado, no?

Depronto la puerta de la habitacion se abre estrepitosamente, entrando el grupo de elite a la sala, Gordon habia sido sedado nuevamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar,  
fue agarrado y llevado fuera de la habitacion

Judy: ESPEREN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Puma: Lo siento coneja, ordenes del jefe, tenemos que encerrar a esta amenaza!

Judy trato de frenar a los guardias pero fue empujada a un lado, los grandes animales se alejaban rapidamente por el pasillo, hacia las celdas, judy podia ver esto completamente impotente ante lo que estaba pasando

Judy: REGRESEN, ESE HOMBRE ES INOCENTE!, GORDON!


	13. Juzgado

Gordon no le dio el tiempo nisiquiera de parpadear antes de que fuera sedado repentinamente por los guardias, lo ultimo que escucharia seria su nombre rezonando por sus oidos

Gordon despierta otra vez, esta vez se encontraba en una celda, vigilada por varias camaras de seguridad, cada minuto pasaba un rinoceronte a observar que todo estuviera bajo control, en cuanto a su celda, tenia el tamaño de un cuarto pequeño, tenia su cama se componia de una estanteria de madera con una almohada vagamente rellenada con algodon, a su lado se encontraba el lavamanos y el inodoro, parecian nunca haberse usado durante decadas

Ahora el estaba ahi, ya no habia vuelta atras, estaria encerrado por el resto de su vida en una prision custodiada por animales que se comportan como humanos, que hara ahora?

Pasaron las horas que parecian ser infinitas par el, escucho una pequeña discucion a la lejos de su celda entre el rinoceronte y la voz inolvidable de la coneja quien camino por el pasillo de su celda hasta llegar a el, en sus manos traia un lapiz y un papel como la otra vez

Judy: Hola Gordon como estas? como la estas pasando ahi adentro?, vaya que has dormido por un buen rato, por lo general los sedantes utilizados funcionan solo por unos minutos, pero parece que tienen un efecto mucho mas duradero en el cuerpo uhh...humano?... olle perdon por lo que a sucedido anteriormente, no estamos acostumbrados a ver animales que nunca se habian visto antes...mira! te traje la hoja y el lapiz que te has dejado en la sala de interrogacion para que puedas "hablar" en el juzgado,  
ultimamente he tenido problemas con mi jefe Bogo sobre el asunto de tu inocencia, incluso me amenazo con quitarme el puesto de sargento... pero eso no me importa, tu inocencia es lo que me importa...mañana sera el dia de tu juicio, tristemente contaras solo con mi ayuda en contra de todos

Rinoceronte: Sargenta Hopps el jefe quiere que acudas a las oficinas cuanto antes!

Judy: te veo mañana, buena suerte! y buenas noches!

Judy saco sus manos de los barrotes frios de la celda de Gordon para irse por el pasillo sin antes dejarle un lapiz y un gran papel para poder escribir, durante el resto del dia, Gordon deberia probar su inocencia en el juzgado de zootopia aunque despues de lo que le habia dicho Judy, seria casi imposible convencer a toda zootopia de su inocencia luego de la destruccion que este habia provocado, pero al menos intentaria minimizar las consecuencias

Las horas pasaron, la idea de como regresar devuelta a su mundo jamas dejaria en paz su mente, el era el unico ser humano en este mundo y talvez el primero tambien en descubrir la existencia de tan extraño mundo

Se las tendria que arreglar con Judy mañana de lo contrario quedara atrapado en zootopia para siempre, mañana sera un dia muy turbio, Gordon se recosto y espero pacientemente hasta la llegada de su hora

Finalmente su hora habia llegado, dos grandes animales abrieron la puerta de su celda, interrumpiendo su descanso, venian con esposas y la bolsa negra que fue puesta en su cabeza hantes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, comenzo a caminar nuevamente, esta vez mas alla de lo que le permitiria su celda, Gordon otra vez deberia usar sus oidos una vez mas para saber lo que estaba pasando, podia escuchar las grandes pera silenciosas pisadas de sus escoltadores y su molesto traje metalico acompañado por el constante ruido de puertas moviendose delante y detras de el, la caminata parecia no tener fin, finalmente pudo oir el varios murmullos a la lejania que cesaron al cuando la puerta que los escondia de sus oidos fue abierta, la habitacion habia entrado en un profundo silencio solo siendo rompido en algunas ocasiones por incomodos animales que preferiran estar afuera de la habitacion donde el habia entrado

La bolsa negra fue retirada una vez mas de su cabeza, lo que pudo ver fue un enorme cuarto elegante de madera adornado con bellas esculturas de ceramica, habian filas y filas de asientos ordenados por su tamaño y en forma de escaleras que lo rodeaban como un estadio, frente a el habia un enorme rectangulo de madera con ermosos gravados simples adornando su centro formando un escudo con la letra "Z" en su centro, arriba se encontraba sentado un venado, sentado en un trono de madera y con una toga negra envolviendole todo su cuerpo, a sus lados se hallaban otros animales vestidos con trajes formales, ubicados en bases rectangulares mas pequeñas que la del venado

En cuanto al resto de la multitud mamifera, todos a excepcion de Judy quien se encontraba sentada junto a su lado, se encontraban en la parte contraria a su lugar, del enorme circulo de sillas que habian dentro de la sala, solo se encontraria lleno la parte que encararia a Gordon, habian varios animales aountandolo con sus celulares y camaras tipicas que usan los noticieros , grabandolo y tomandole fotos, entre toda esa multitud peluda se podian distinguir a un grupo de ellos, elegantemente vestidos con trajes negros y preparandose para iniciar con el juicio de Gordon

Venado: Gordon Freeman se le acusa de crimenes y delitos graves contra la paz de zootopia

El animal desde su alta base de madera se dispuso a revisar una libreta

Venado: Se le acusa de alteracion del orden publico a gran escala!, destruccion de la via publica estimada en millones!, responsabilidad por la caida de 86 oficiales de la ZPD!, asalto y destruccion de la propiedad privada y el robo de un coche...tiene algo que decir usted en contra e todo esto señor Gordon?

Judy: Gordon ahi tienes el papel que te he dado!

Gordon reacciona inemdiatamente y comienza a escribir en la hoja, una vez finalizado, levanto la hoja escrita en direccion a todos los presentes en la sala

"Soy inocente"

Las caras de algunos mamiferos se arrugaron del asco y del odio absoluto al ver semejante contradiccion escrita con solo dos palabras, alguno rieron pensando incredulamente que le darian la libertad despues de todo lo que ha hecho por una simple hoja de papel

Los abogados estaban alli, algunos con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que se llevarian un gran botin a su casa muy facilmente y otros simplemente deseando regresar a casa a descanzar

Caballo: Ok...bien!... y PORQUE deberiamos creerle señor naranja?...

Jaguar: Yo sugiero que es culpable, quien me apoya?

Varias voces comenzaron a saltar de todas partes pronunciando "Yo" seguidamente de frases maliciosas y agresivas en contra del acusado que repentinamente fueron apagadas por el imponente sonido que provoco el fuerte golpe proveniente del martillo del juez para restaurar el orden

Venado: ORDEN! ORDEN!, si señorita Hopps

Judy: Gracias!, quisiera decir que este animal es inocente de todo los delitos que ha cometido, del primero hasta el ultimo, me explico, yo fui la interrogadora de Gordon Freeman y me he llevado varias durante su interrogacion y la que prueba su inocencia es que el motivo de su agresion hacia nuestra sociedad es por defenza propia, Gordon fue atacado por una cebra y un cerdo, y es por eso que Gordon a estado tratando de "ATACARNOS" porque en realidad nosotros fuimos quien lo atacamos a el primero...

Las mandibulas de todos se soltaron y cayeron, no era posible que una de las mejores oficiales de policia pudiera decir eso...

Cabra: QUE?! PERO COMO VAS A DEFENDER A ESA BESTIA?!

Caballo: Un insulto o un leve golpe no justifica la BRUTALIDAD que este animal salvaje le a hecho a los 86 oficiales de policia que han intentado pacificarlo

Jaguar: Eso sumado a los destrozos que a provocado durante su huida que se cuentan en MILLONES!

Nutria: Hopps, realmente es usted tan facil de engañar?

Judy miro a Gordon preocupada pensando que talvez la podria estar engañando y estaria haciendo otro acto ridiculo frente a las camaras, pero aun corria ese sentimiento extraño de tener la verdad que estaba colgando en su conciencia y a punto de ser remplaza por el instintivo miedo hacia lo desconocido, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Gordon se puso a escribir nuevamente

"Ustedes estan mas avanzados tecnologicamente que nosotros los humanos, por lo tanto deben tener camaras que lo vean todo en todo momento, solicito material visual"

"Respuesta muy astuta" penso judy

Venado: Muy bien... traigan el proyector!

Dos animales corrieron hasta desaparecer detras de las puertas marrones, claramente estaban acatando las ordenes del juez

Los minutos pasaron, y la sala jamas se callaba por el intenso morbo que caia sobre Gordon a cada rato proveniente de la multitud, los abogados trataban de convencer a la coneja en todo momento que estaba equivocada y estaba cometiendo un grave error al defender a este monstruo para que saliera de las celdas

Caballo: Señorita Hopps pienselo por favor, tiene a su lado a la criatura mas peligrosa de toda zootopia, tu fuiste atacada por el y casi logra matarte, Y AUN ASI LO DEFIENDES?!

Judy: Conociendo a animales como TU que discriminan a otros por su apariencia en lugar de su actitud es por eso que la ZPD fue aplastada por el!

Cabra: Y su actitud, es justamente ESA!, LA DE DESTRUIR CIUDADES LLENAS DE VIDA Y PROGRESO, COMO ALGUIEN VA A DEFENDER A ALGUIEN QUE LO UNICO QUE SE SABE DE EL,  
ES UNA PALANCA APUNTO DE APLASTARNOS LA CABEZA?!

Nutria: SI ESA MALDITA PALANCA Y SU...COSA QUE LANZA OBJETOS

Judy: EN NINGUN MOMENTO UTILIZO LA PARTE AFILADA DEL ARMA!, SOLO TRATABA DE DEFENDERSE Y NO LASTIMAR A NADIE!

Lobo: No te habras enamorado de el verdad?

Judy: HEY! CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!

Jaguar: Pienso lo mismo... porque parece que le estas buscando la quinta pata al gato...lo invitaras a dormir a tu casa una vez finalizado el juicio?

Judy: ATREVETE A DECIR ESO UNA VEZ MAS Y YO TE JURO QUE VOY A-

Venado: ORDEN! ORDEN!

La sala se calla una vez mas ante el sonido imponente del martillo, justo antes que ingresaran esos mismos animales que se habian retirado de la habitacion ahora con el proyector junto a un ordenador siendo transportados en una mesa con ruedas, diriguiendose hacia al centro de la sala

La luz de la maquina apunto hacia una de las paredes del lugar, en ellas podia verse a Gordon deambular por savanna central sin rumbo, podia versele confundido y desorientado, caminaba de un lugar a otro torpe y desorientado, los animales a su alrededor lo miraban con asombro e incredulidad, algunos incluso corrian de el

Nutria: Mirenlo a el...planeando sus fechorias...

Jaguar: Interesante...

Caballo: Debe estar actuando...

Venado: Podria cambiar de camaras mas rapidamente por favor?

Entonces el reflejo del proyector comenzaria a cambiar de imagenes rapidamente, Gordon se lo veia por todas partes caminando, las partes que mas lograron llamarle la atencion a todos era cuando este se aproximaba hacia un puesto de periodicos, espantando a todos del lugar, empezo a hurgar en los periodicos y a mirar su contenido

Lobo: Sumen eso a su lista de delitos por favor-

Venado: Silencio!

El atrevido fue callado con firmeza por el juez, interesado en las grabaciones hechas por las camaras de seguridad que no dejarian de seguir a Gordon alla donde fuera el,  
se diriguia hacia el centro de zootopia, savanna central justo frente a la cede de la ZPD, los policias afuera del adificio se unian a la multitud confundida y aterrorizada hacia Gordon quien solo los ignoraba o al menos trataba de hacerlo

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a ser acosado por la multitud que ahora se encontraba bajo sus instintos de supervivencia ante lo desconocido, Gordon comenzo a ser provocado y acosado verbalmente por algunos animales que pronto se le sumarian muchos mas, incluso algunos objetos comenzaron a ser arrojados hacia el sin que se diera cuenta, pero la gota que derramo el vaso seria cuando una cebra intento agredir fisicamente al humano

primero comenzaria a amenazarle imponiendo su enorme tamaño que hacia ver a Gordon insignificante, se interpuso en su camino claramente buscando una pelea, luego un cerdo se uniria a la agrecion contra el humano, lanzandole una manzana en direccion hacia su cabeza lo que motivo a la cebra a golpear a Gordon, fracasando en el intento,  
entonces Gordon saco su temible palanco, el arma que atemorizaba a todo el mundo tan solo de verla listo para usarla contra la cebra a pesar del tamaño de la cebra comparada con el humano, este logra someterla muy facilmente de un golpe en la cabeza, noqueandola instantaneamente con su arma

Luego se mostraron varias tomas de Gordon corriendo por el resto de la ciudad ahora siendo perseguido, se pudo ver casi todas sus batallas contra la ZPD y como era derrotada facilmente en cada enfrentamiento, nisiquiera las elites pudieron tocarle, era imparable, luchaba con mucha agilidad, los presentes veian con las bocas abiertas como esa extraña arma de color naranja que Gordon sostenia en sus manos, movia cualquier objeto que tocaba sin importar su peso o tamaño como si fuera un jugete

La grabacion se corto, un silencio mortal invadio la sala, hasta el propio Gordon se sentia un poco incomodo por la situacion, Judy habia quedado con la boca abierta al igual que todos los abogados que jamas habian visto algo igual en toda su vida

Venado: Bien...cuales...son...sus propuestas...

Cabra: ENCIERRENLO DE POR VIDA!

Jaguar: DESTIERRENLO!

Caballo: NO MERECE TENER UN LUGAR EN ZOOTOPIA!

Judy: Acaso se an vuelto todos locos?!,que clase de abogados son ustedes?! MIREN LA GRABACION, lo atacaron y el se defendio, ASI DE SIMPLE!

Nutria: Claro, destruyendo y aplastando a casi toda la ZPD!

Gordon comenzo a escribir, parando a Judy de dar una respuesta impulsiva

"Quisiera decir perdon, por todos los daños que e causado a zootopia, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intencion, solo quiero volver a casa, me necesitan ahi"

Caballo: No ,no vamos a dejarte ir tan facilmente, has cometido demasiados delitos y deberas pagarlos!

"Ayudare"

Nutria: De ninguna manera vamos a aceptar su ingreso a la ZPD, piensas que somos idiotas?

Judy: Por favor denle una oportunidad, claramente no fue su intencion en lastimar a zootopia y ahora nos quiere ayudar, por favor...solo denle una oportunidad

Venado: *Suspiro* Gordon Freeman! usted es culpable de inumerables delitos cometidos contra la soberania de zootopia, debera cumplirlos ayudando e integrandose a la ZPD,  
se lo vigilara en todo momento y a la menor fechoria...sera arrestado de por vida, el juicio a terminado!

Cabra: QUE?! PERO SI EL ES UN-

Venado: Si no quiere ser expulsado, debera guardar silencio!

Cabra: ...

Judy: Eso...significa que...ganamos el juicio?...SI! WOHOOO!

Judy golpeo el brazo de Gordon de la emocion haciendo que su traje hablara una vez mas

"Beep beep, fractura menor detectada"

Judy: Ops...lo siento...pero que FANTASTICO...y ahora que?


	14. La clase

Todo parecia haberse calmado, todo el mundo se retirava de la habitacion, la mayoria descepcionados por el castigo que el juez decidio imponer sobre Gordon,  
Justo en ese momento, aparecio un enfurecido bufalo casi derribando las puertas de madera para entrar al lugar, se diriguia hacia Gordon y sobretodo hacia Judy, era masivo, tan grande como un camion de carga, Gordon ni siquiera podia llegarle hasta la cintura y podria aplastar a un ser humano con relativa facilidad,  
pareceria que haria eso a la pobre coneja, parandose justo en frente de ella

Su uniforme se encontraba mejor arreglado y decorado doradamente que el resto de los oficiales que se habia enfrentado, lo que hizo pensar a Gordon que talvez ese seria su jefe apartir de ahora, paro de pensar al escuchar al bufalo rugir

Bogo: HOPPS ESTAS DESTITUIDA!

Judy: QUE?! PERO SI ACABAMOS DE JUSTIFICAR LAS ACCIONES DE GORDON, ES INOCENTE, SOLO TRATABA DE DEFENDERSE!

Bogo: NO ME IMPORTA, ESA COSA COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME, ES UNA AMENAZA PARA TODA ZOOTOPIA!

Judy: LO HIZO PARA DEFENDERSE! FUIMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES LO ATACAMOS PRIMERO

Bogo: NO ME IMPORTA!, el a demostrado ser un peligro para la vida de todos... 86 OFICIALES CAIDOS SEÑORITA HOPPS!, 86 OFICIALES CAIDOS!...

Judy: Ahora no puedes hacer nada, el estara junto a nuestro equipo para cumplir sus delitos, lo a dicho el juez...

Bogo entonces miro a Gordon, podia verse en sus ojos la ira que trataba de contener en su interior para no correr hacia el y aplastarlo como un insecto,  
Gordon estaba ahora desarmado ,sobretodo sin que tuviera esa extraña arma que lanzaba objetos, Bogo odiaba demasiado a Gordon, por lejos era el animal que mas le habia causado, pero en el fondo estaba complacido de tenerlo trabajando para el

Bogo: *Suspiro profundo* esta bien...pero si se llega a escapar o empieza a destruir la ZPD, quedara tras las rejas durante el resto de su vido y tu seras despedida!,  
ahora los quiero ver a los dos trabajando ahora vayanse de aqui!

Judy guio a Gordon hasta la salida de la habitacion, estaba realmente confundido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Judy: Gordon ven conmigo al salon de instrucciones, alli el jefe Bogo te dara tus primeras instrucciones, vamos!

El nuevo duo abririan las puertas del juzgado que lo llevarian de vuelta a la cede de la ZPD, un largo y ancho pasillo los esperaba, Gordon miraba a todas partes curioso por el tamaño de las cosas a su alrededor, todo era grande y a la vez moderno incluso tal vez mas que la propia Black Mesa, esto hizo conmover un poco a Judy que veia a alguien con mucha curiosidad e interes hacia lo que para ella no seria de importancia, Gordon veia hasta los mas minimos detalles del pasillo que ella habia dejado de ver hace mucho tiempo, la haria recordar cuando fue la primera vez que entro a la ZPD para trabajar de policia, tan emocionada y anciosa para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor

Judy: Veo que te gusta mucho este lugar, no hay nada igual como esto en tu mundo?

Gordon ignoro a Judy y se enfoco en las miradas dos policias quienes lo observaban con desconfianza y preocupacion uno de ellos era un enorme tigre y el otro un gran hipopotamo, todo resultaba ser enorme para Gordon, incluso las orejas de la coneja sobrepasaban su cabeza por unos centimetros

El pasillo ademas de grande era bastante largo, le llevo un tiempo en terminar de recorrerlo, por supuesto, Gordon iria detras de Judy todo el tiempo pues no queria volver a perderse nuevamente y aun estando solo contra todo el mundo animal

Judy: Ya estamos cerca Gordon, estas son las oficinas, aqui se estudian los reportes y casos que vayan llegando a la ZPD, yo me incluyo entre los animales que trabajan aqui, por si no has revisado en los periodicos, Nick y yo descubrimos una conspiracion que bellwether la asistente del alcanlde Lionheart tramaba contra los depredadores de zootopia PERO gracias a nosotros, zootopia vive en armonia una vez mas

La coneja le hablaba orgullosamente de sus logros como oficial, mientras que Gordon por su parte escuchaba y comparaba la situacion con las de su mundo, sembrar el miedo en una poblacion de animales para crear division era algo muy caotico para zootopia mientras que en el mundo humano esto solo seria uno mas del resto de problemas que afronta una especie que constantemente se daña a si misma, unicamente tuvieron que unirse a la fuerza tras la llegada de los combine

Judy: Esta es mi oficina! muy bonita no?, aqui tengo mis archivos con los que trabajo todos los dias y esta es mi taza de cafe!, que opinas?

Judy agarra su taza de cafe y se la muestra a Gordon feliz y alegre, como un niño mostrandole sus logros a su padre, una taza blanca con palabras escritas en su estructura que decian "El mejor oficial de policia en el mundo!", pronto la coneja reposaria la taza en su escritorio, saco una cuadernola de uno de sus ficheros de ahi saco una hoja acompañada por una lapicera que tambien se hallaba en su escritorio

Judy: Hey...tengo mucha curiosidad por saber como es tu mundo, como es esa ciudad que tu llamas ciudad 17?

Gordon trago saliva y se quedo mirando la hoja con la lapicera en la mano, claramente no sabia que poner para describir lo que se sentia vivir alli, la coneja dandose cuenta de esto comenzo a preocuparse y echo sus orejas hacia atras

Judy: Gordon...hay algo malo con ciudad 17?...

"Que es zootopia?, como es?"

La pregunta de Gordon escrita en el papel extraño bastante a Judy, el ya deberia saber lo que era zootopia, penso que talvez los efectos de los sedantes habrian afectado su memoria

Judy: Por donde empezar!

La coneja replico anciosamente

Judy: Zootopia es un grandioso lugar para venir a visitar, todos viven en armonia aqui...bueno casi todos...un lugar compartido por todas las especies de animales que te puedas imaginar pero lo mas importante es en zootopia todos pueden ser cualquier cosa!... y si creo es un lugar casi perfecto...y que hay de ciudad 17?, como es?

"Ciudad 17 es un mundo horrible, cruel y oscuro"

Judy levanto una ceja confundida pero triste al mismo tiempo quedo intranquila por la respuesta de su nuevo compañero, su curiosidad crecia cada vez mas por saber la verdad

Judy: Y que tan horrible es tu mundo?, que ocurre alli?...

Justo cuando Gordon se disponia a seguir escribiendo, la interaccion fue interrumpida por unos golpes inteligentes y grandes que provenian de la propia oficina de Hopps, era Bogo

Bogo: Hopps... quiero que lleves a Gordon a presentarse ante el resto de los policias, te esperare alli...

El bufalo ahora tranquilo y apagado, se retiro del lugar dejandolos solos

Judy: Si señor, Gordon ven conmigo, ahora te voy a presentar a mis compañeros de la ZPD, estaran "MUY ENCANTADOS" de conocerte *obviamente la coneja sabia que Gordon no seria recibido con mucho cariño por parte de sus compañeros y de Nick*

Gordon siguio a la coneja atravez de las oficinas, hasta llegar a otro largo pasillo, a diferencia del otro, este era mucho mas ruidoso e intranquilo, podian escucharse ansiosos gritos y animales jugando bruscamente, alli estaba el gran bufalo azul, esperandolos pacientemente a su llegada

Bogo: muy bien...ustedes deberan quedarse aqui hasta que yo les de la orden de entrar a la clase entendido?

Judy: Si!

Bogo: Hopps vigila que Gordon no se escape...

Judy: Si jefe...

-Salon de instrucciones-

Nuevamente la imponente figura del bufalo ingreso en la habitacion ,colocandose en su atril de madera, preparandose para dar las proximas misiones, como siempre tuvo que callar a los alterados oficiales que no paraban de hablarse entre ellos

Bogo: CALLENSE!...hoy es un dia muy especial, el oficial Wilde apartir de sera su nuevo sargento apartir de ahora ,enhorabuena zorro...por capturar al hombre naranja,  
sin embargo nuestra coneja favorita...la oficial Judy Hopps, a decidido demostrar su verdadera cara al defender a este criminal en el juzgado...adivinen que a ocurrido

Leon: La encerraron junto a el en la misma cela?

Lobo: Se escapo del juzgado junto a el?

Rinoceronte: Fue desterrada de la ciudad junto a el?

Nick: Se enamoro de el?

La respuesta de Nick provoco carcajadas de risa entre los oficiales, menos a Bogo que trataba de esconder la verdadera respuesta maliciosamente

Bogo: Bueno...ninguna de las respuestas es correcta, esta es la respuesta correcta, oficial Hopps abra la puerta!

La puerta se abrio por ella entro la coneja pero todo la habitacion se llevaria la sorpresa cuando detras de ella se encontraba el mismisimo hombre naranja en carne y hueso, parandose en frente de todos ellos quienes se les caia la mandibula hacia abajo de la impresion, algunos lo miraban con desconfianza pero otros lo miraban con admiracion y curiosidad

Judy: Hola clase! como estan?, quisiera decirles que apartir de ahora el hombre naranja trabajara con nosotros y ayudara en los casos como medida para cumplir sus delitos, su nombre es Gordon Freeman!, tiene 27 años, trabaja como cientifico en...um...es un cientifico muy destacado!, vive en estados unidos y...fue teletrasnportado accidentalmente hasta aqui por un fallo que hubo con...su maquina...emmm...y es un HUMANO!, y el primero en conocer a zootopia!,  
trabajara con nosotros mañana al medio dia y sera un gran compañero!, que les parece?!

Apesar de que Judy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para presentar a Gordon ante la clase, esta todavia se encontraba incomoda y desconfiaba de este, aun pensando prejuiciosamente que seria un caos teniendolo a el en el equipo, aun asi hubieron algunos que luego del juicio habia cambiado de opinion con respecto al humano, mirandolo como un superheroe de caricatura hecho realidad

Bogo: Muy bien señores, si tienen alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a Gordon ,tendran la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora

Tigre: Umm...de donde sacaste ese traje?

Gordon se diriguio entonces hacia el pizarron en busca de la tiza que se encontraba en el atril de Bogo, este tranquilamente le dio una, Gordon ahora con un trozo de tiza en su mano, se diriguio hacia el pizarron para escribir su respuesta

"de Black Mesa"

Judy: BLACK MESA! ese era el nombre de los laboratorios donde trabaja Gordon, no recordaba *diciendolo en tono vegonzoso hacia ella misma*

Tigre: Y que puede hacer el traje?

La respuesta del tigre fue apoyada por los curiosos oficiales quienes querian saber mas hacerca de ese traje que lo protegia totalmente de sus armas tranquilizantes

"-Detecta todo tipo y forma de daño"

Gordon hizo un listado LARGO y en columnas de todos las daños que su traje podia detectar y soportar, desde el quemaduras hasta la radiacion

"-Suministra antiveneno, antibioticos y atencion medica al portador"

Bogo: Muy interesante...

Judy: Wow jamas habia visto un traje que pudiera hacer todo eso...

El interes se hacia cada vez mas presente en la habitacion con respecto hacia ese traje narnaja que llevaba el humano, Nick por el contrario estaba mas interesado en otra cosa...

Nick: Hey Gordon, como se llama esa cosa naranja que tu usaste para lanzarnos cosas?

"Manipulador de campo de energia de punto cero"

Nick quedo incredulo ante tan complejo nombre que le habian puesto a esa arma, sabia que facilmente se olvidaria de su nombre minutos despues

Nick: Ummm...y tiene eso otro nombre?

"puedes llamarlo tambien pistola antigravedad"

Nick: WOW! esa cosa de verdad es un arma antigravedad? increible!

Elefante: Y esa arma es tuya o es de otra persona?

"Fue creada por Eli Vance y entregada en mis manos por su hija Alyx Vance¨

Lobo: Y quien es Eli Vance y Alyx Vance?

Leon: Donde queda Black Mesa?

Hipopotamo: Como crearon esa cosa?

Lobo 2: Puedo probar la pistola antigravedad?

Las preguntas invadieron la cabeza de Gordon como una inmensa ola de puro ruido y estruendo, era atomizado por las preguntas que resonaban por su cabeza a cada microsegundo,  
no podia contestar mas y simplemente devolvio el trozo de tiza nuevamente a las pezuñas del bufalo mostrando señales de cansancio y aburrimiento por la situacion insoportable,  
Bogo entendio esto claramente

Bogo: Muy bien señores! NO MAS PREGUNTAS, la secion a terminado, Hopps llevate a Gordon, ahora tu estaras a cargo de el!

Tan rapido como pasaron las preguntas, Gordon se marcho junto a Judy por la puerta de la habitacion, dejando a todos dentre de ella con una profunda intriga

Solamente faltaba una hora para que finalizara el turno de Judy antes de regresar a casa, Gordon estaba cansado y se habia trepado hacia una de las sillas que habian en la recepcion,  
Judy no fue diferente y tambien hizo lo mismo, sentandose en la sill que encaraba la de Gordon, tenia nuevos planes con el

Judy: Um...hey Gordon!, se que ahora no tienes casa y probablemente...no quisieras vivir el resto de tu vida en una celda...ni tampoco dormiras en la calle ya que no querras ser atacado nuevamente por una cebra y un cerda hehe...bueno voy directo al tema!, Gordon quisieras venir conmigo a mi casa a pasar el resto de la noche?

Gordon respondio vagamente agitando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aceptacion

Judy: GENIAL! aun tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte hacerca de esa ciudad 17, pero tendras que esperar hasta que Nick termine su turno...


	15. La historia de Gordon

La secion habia terminado y el zorro estaba cansado, queria volver a casa y solamente le faltaba como su ultima obligacion llevar a Judy a su departamento, al salir de la habitacion, alli estaba ella esperandolo sentada en una gran silla

Judy: Hola mi sargento!, como te ha ido?

Nick: Oh! hola sargenta retirada, me ha ido bien, y siempre me ira bien como siempre! *Mientras mostraba su iconica sonrisa astuta*

Judy: Me alegro que te halla ido bien!...hey Nick adivina que?

Nick: *levanta una oreja confundido* que adivino que?

La confucion del zorro se fue convirtiendo en incomodidad pues el rostro de su compañera intentaba ocultar algo maliciosamente de el, siendo una desagradable sorpresa cuando se hacerco lo suficiente como para ver al animal habia estado hablando con ella todo el tiempo que el estubo ocupado, parado tranquilamente a su lado devolviendole la mirada a el

Judy: Gordon se quedara conmigo en mi departamento esta noche, siento lastima por el...no tiene ningun lugar en donde descanzar tranquilo

Nick: QUE?! NO! ni lo pienses zanahorias! te has vuelto loca!?, me niego a llevarlo en nuestro patrullero y mucho menos dejarte sola con esa cosa rara

Judy: Hey no te atrevas a llamarlo "cosa rara"! el es un humano y merece ser respetado como todos, o a caso eres otro de esos animales que prefiere mas tirarle cosas que ayudarlo?

Nick: Zanahorias no se porque pero parece que te has olvidado COMPLETAMENTE de lo que a ocurrido, este tipo llega a zootopia de la nada, destruye cosas, dio de baja a nada menos que 86 POLICIAS! y aun asi lo quieres ayudar, cual es tu problema?!

Judy: Mi problema?!, mi problema es que sigues aun comportandote de esa manera frente a Gordon, el no se merecia todo lo que le hemos hecho, pero tu parece que estarias dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, te comportas de igual manera que esos abogados que trataron de hacer plata con el sin importarle las pruebas de su inocencia!  
cual es tu problema?!

Nick: Mi problema eres TU QUE NO DEJA DE COMPORTARSE COMO LA TORPE CONEJA QUE ERES Y QUE ESTA APUNTO DE DEJAR ENTRAR A UN ASESINO A SU HOGAR A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE EL LE A CAUSADO A ZOOTOPIA, TU AUN ASI QUIERES Y ESTAS DISPUESTA A INVITAR A ESE SALVAJE A TU CASA?! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

Judy: CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA?! MI PROBLEMA ES QUE TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN CRETINO HACIA UN ANIMAL QUE TODO LO QUE HIZO FUE HUIR Y DEFENDERSE DE NOSOTROS PORQUE NOSOTROS LO EMPEZAMOS A ATACAR, LO ENCERRAMOS INJUSTAMENTE, LO AGREDIMOS, LO GOLPEAMOS, Y LUEGO DEL JUICIO TODO RESULTO SER TODO LO CONTRARIO Y AUN ASI NO LO QUIERES AYUDAR, CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!

Una horrenda discucion pudo ser presenciada por Gordon frente a el quien observaba indiferentemente y confundido a la coneja y al zorro discutir en un duelo a muerte, incluso pareceria que el depredador devoraria a su presa en cualquier momento en uno de sus gritos iracundos, los gritos de el duo podian escucharse y hacer eco en toda la ZPD, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empeara la guerra de insultos tipicos de una coneja y de un zorro, afortunadamente la situacion no escalo hasta un grado de agresion fisica pero sus insultos no dejaban de ser cada vez mas discriminadores

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una voz mucho mas autoritaria y feroz irrumpiera en la discucion acalorada

Bogo: HOPPS!, WILDE! CIERREN EL HOCICO O YO MISMO BAJARE A ARREGLAR EL ASUNTO POR MI CUENTA!

El grito del bufalo puso un fin en la discucion del duo silenciandolos del miedo, Judy en un intento de no estallar en locura de llegar a un acuerdo con Nick

Judy: Nick...llevame a mi y a Gordon a mi departamento...por favor...

Nick tomo un hondo respiro para no dejar escapar otro grito

Nick: Bien...pero solo por esta vez...te espero en el coche

El zorro se retiro del lugar silenciosamente sin antes mirar a Gordon fijamente de reojo con odio

Ahora la sala estaba en completo y total silencio luego de lo ocurrido, Judy estaba molesta y a la vez apenada por Gordon, quien se habia alejado unos metros de ella y Nick mientras discutian salvajemente

Judy: Gordon...yo..., jamas habia visto a Nick comportarse de esa manera...lo siento...subamonos al coche, nos esta esperando...

Gordon siguio nuevamente a la coneja por el enorme espacio que era la recepcion, tan grande como una enorme casa, cuando lograron salir del edificio alli estaba Nick,  
esperandolos en su crucero policia,el vehiculo era tan grande como un tanque o un camion humano se encontraba con las puertas abiertas listas para ser cerradas por sus ocupantes, Judy esta vez iria como pasajero en su coche patrulla al costado de Nick mientras ella le indica a Gordon que se suba en el asiento de atras, pues no queria estresar mas a Nick de lo que el ya estaba

Nick estaba observando hacia el frente en silencio, ignorando que Judy y Gordon ya se habian subido al crucero, tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, puso en marcha el vehiculo,  
poniendo a rugir los motores de este y empezando a moverse por la jungla urbana

EL viaje fue solamente silencio incomodo y oscuro, Gordon se sentia un poco tenso por la situacion, desconociendo si habria un segundo estallido, afortunadamente para los tres, no hubo revancha durante el resto del viaje, finalmente el crucero se detuvo en un complejo de apartamentos los cuales tenian puertas de tamaños y formas distintas

Nick: Bien...fin del viaje...

Judy: Ok Gordon cuando salgas del coche no tienes que dejar que nadie te vea...ok?

Nick: Seguramente no pasara desapercibido de lo ruidoso y naranja que esta su traje *Una vez mas el zorro volvio a burlase de Gordon"

Judy: *suspiro* Vamos Gordon!

Ambos se bajaron del vehiculo en direccion hacia el apartamento tan rapido como las piernas de ambos podian soportar, Judy fue la primera en llegar como un rayo hacia la puerta del apartamento, Gordon era demasiado lento para hacer lo mismo a la velocidad que habia hecho todo Judy y encima las pisadas que el hacia eran muy ruidosas,  
oh al menos para los sensibles oidos de la coneja

Judy: Gordon vas a despertar a los vecinos!

Nick: Parece que ya no tengo nada que hacer... nos vemos zanahorias!

Nick piso el pedal del coche con todas sus fuerzas con malicia ,provocando que el monstruoso motor rugiera grotescamente, no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que las luces de los edificios cercanos comenzaran a prenderse

Judy: ZORRO TONTO!

Judy inmediatamente se diriguio rapidamente hacia Gordon quien estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su posicion para empujarlo por la espalda, esto hizo que casi se cayera Gordon pero lograrian subir las escaleras a tiempo antes de que el imprevisto sucediera, las luces empezaron a alumbrar todo el vecindario, varios asomaban sus cabezas fuera de la ventana para saber que provocaba semejante estruendo, para ese momento, Judy y Gordon ya habian llegado a su lugar de descanzo

Judy: Aqui es, este es mi cuarto!, espera un momento!...

Judy comenzo a revisar su bolsillo ansiosamente en busca de sus llaves mientras Gordon miraba a ambos lados por si se aproximaban animales, finalmente la coneja logro abrir la puerta de su habitacion y entran apurada pero silenciosamente adentro del dormitorio de la coneja, no era tan grande como esperaba Gordon pero la similitud de tamaños entre el y Judy no le daran problemas para vivir en su dormitorio

El dormitorio de Judy solamente tenia una cama, una mesa de escritorio junto a unas sillas y un microndas, una habitacion bastante simple y sencilla, pero por lejos mucho mas acomodada, limpia y sobre todo era todo un privilegio comparado a las pesimas condiciones que se viven en ciudad 17 donde tener un colchon para dormir era lo mas valioso para tener

Judy sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiro en su cama agotada solo para sentarse en ella despues y dirigirse hacia Gordon nuevamente

Judy: *suspiro* Tu eres uno de los pocos que logran cansarme, ustedes los humanos si que tienen energia... OH casi lo olvido!, tengo que hacerte preguntas, quiero saber mas sobre ti!

Judy entonces comenzo a revisar nuevamente su bolsillo sacando una pequeña libreta que ella solia usar muy a menudo para entregarsela en las manos de Gordon, pudo sentir el frio rozamiento de sus patas al entrar en contacto con los guantes del traje de Gordon

Judy: Brrr, tus patas estan muy frias!, vamos sientate

Judy quito algunos libros y peluches que se encontraban encima de la mesa para dejarla solo a ella y a las respuestas del humano,  
finalmente se sentaron encarandose el uno con el otro como si fuera una segunda interrogacion, solo que esta vez sera para satisfacer la creciente curiosidad de la coneja

Judy: Bien, comencemos con el "interrogatorio", de que trabajabas como cientifico en...esos laboratorios?

"Trabajaba como fisico teorico de nivel 3 en Black mesa para el sector de materiales anomalos, mi traje HEV se especializaba en lidiar con esos asuntos"

Judy: Wow, definitivamente no eres el tipico cientifico y...por que dices que trabajabas?, te despidieron?, tuviste un incidente?

"Hubo un incidente que fue devastador en Black mesa, se lo conoce como el incidente de Black mesa"

Judy: Un...un incidente devastador? y que tan grave fue, como empezo todo?

"Todo sucedio cuando fui enviado al sector C hacia dentro del Espectrómetro de Anti-Materia listo para insertar el material GG-3883 dentro de este para sus estudios, pero no salio como esperabamos que fuera y Black Mesa comenzo a destruirse y plagarse con criaturas alienigenas conocidas como "los xenianos", estos comenzaron a atacar al equipo cientifico y a las fuerzas de seguridad de Black Mesa, fue una autentica masacre"

Judy quedo asombrada por lo que contaba Gordon, su curiosidad, no dejaba de crecer

Judy: Todos tus compañeros fueron asesinados por los xenianos? como lograste salir con vida de ahi?

"Algunos lograrian escapar, otros se quedaron atras para esperar un rescate"

Judy: Y lograron ser rescatados?

"No, ellos fueron asesinados por el gobierno, para que no quedaran testigos sobre lo ocurrido para asi no quedara su reputacion perjudicada, a rason de esto muchos murieron a manos del ejercito"

Judy: FUERON ASESINADOS POR EL GOBIERNO?! pero que clase de bestia desalmada mandaria a asesinar a un monton de gente inocente?!, que horrible!, jamas habia pasado algo asi en nuestro mundo, nisiquiera Bellwether se asemeja a esa clase de monstruos que te gobiernan Gordon! y todavia siguen en el poder esa clase de monstruos!? los han logrado sacar del poder a alguna otra cosa parecida!?

"A diferencia de zootopia y de ustedes, nosotros los humanos siempre hemos sufrido de la tirania, la corrupcion y la crueldad de nosotros mismos"

Judy: Me estas diciendo que los humanos se atacan a ellos mismos?...

"Esta en nuestra sangre, nos peleamos por los recursos, por poder, por control o por intereses"

Judy: Y como terminan esas peleas?, llegan a un acuerdo?, logran la paz?

"Dichas peleas son llamadas guerras y los resultados de estas antes de que un tratado de paz sea firmado, son siempre sangrientas"

Judy: Y que es una guerra?

Gordon le resulto dificil y doloroso tener que contarle sobre el lado mas oscuro de la humanidad, pero tenia que hacerlo

"Imagina si zootopia peleara con otra zootopia y sus gobernantes enviaran a sus ciudadanos a luchar con los ciudadanos de la otra zootopia para hacerce con el control de esta, eso vendria a ser una guerra pero mil veces peor y gran escala"

Judy: Y que armas utilizan para luchar?, espero que sean dardos o alguna otra cosa que no sea letal...

"Lamentablemente en nuestro mundo nuestras armas fueron creadas para matar, las armas humanas utilizan proyectiles metalicos chicos para atravesar el cuerpo de un ser vivo con intenciones de matarlo en el acto, son usadas por los soldados y tambien policias"

Judy: Oh...eso suena tan horrible y cruel...y como es que escapaste de Black Mesa sin ser asesinado por el gobierno o por esas criaturas?

"Yo no pude escapar, tuve que quedarme adentro"

Judy: N-no lograste salir a tiempo?...y que paso?

"E visto muchas cosas horribles que supongo que ningun zootopiano jamas querra sentir en carne propia, tuve que ver la muerte de varios de mis compañeros cientificos, guardias y tambien las fuerzas armadas del gobierno , vie como eran despedazados por criaturas mucho mas grandes que ellos, habian unas criaturas con aspecto de cangrejo que se sujetaban a las cabezas de estos ,mutandolos y convirtiendolos en cadaveres ambulantes controlados por ese parasito (puedes llamarlo zombie, si sabes lo que es), algunos eran cortados en pedazos, otros aplastados por escombros,  
yo estuve horas y horas solo ahi abajo, matando a toda cosa que se me pusiera por delante, xenianos, cangrejos, zombies, otros humanos, y mucho mas..."

Judy se sentia conmovida por las anecdotas de Gordon, le habia sucedido cosas de las que ella jamas hubiera imaginado en su inocente conciencia dejando caer una lagrima en su mejilla

Judy: Oh...yo...lo lamento mucho por lo que haz pasado ahi adentro...debiste haberla pasado muy mal alli abajo...espera un momento!  
pero como es que lograste llegar a ciudad 17 si no saliste de Black Mesa!?

"La unica manera para que pudiera detener a los xenianos en Black Mesa, tuve que ser enviado a su planeta para matar a su jefe, con la ayuda de los que aun seguian con vida, me metieron en una maquina teletransportadora y fui hacia su mundo, fue un infierno estar ahi pero finalmente consegui matar al gobernante de xen, despues de eso fui teletransportado hacia ciudad 17"

Judy: Wow vaya historia y como fuiste teletrasportado hacia ciudad 17?

"Me temo que no puedo decirte eso"

Judy: Oh...y como es ciudad 17?

"Es una ciudad fria, oscura y corrupta, es el opuesto de zootopia en todo y en cada uno de los sentidos que te puedas imaginar"

Judy: Y como viven sus habitantes?

"Viven como esclavos"

Judy: Como esclavos?! porque!?

"Mientras yo luchaba contra el gobernante de xen, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces, el incidente que habia ocurrido dentro de Black Mesa tuvo repercusiones mucho mas graves de lo que yo imaginaria que pudiera pasar, nuestro planeta fue invadido por una raza extraterrestre ultra avanzada conocida como los combine"

Judy: Y como les a ido a los humanos? pudieron ganar?

"La guerra duro 7 horas"

Judy: Oh...ya veo...y que paso cuando llegaste a ciudad 17?

"intentaron perseguirme para matarme una vez que descubrieron quien era yo"

Judy: Los combine trataron de perseguirte por toda ciudad 17?, vaya! eso si es tener mala suerte, y escapaste hasta...nuestra...dimension para huir de ellos?

"No, hiba a ser teletransportado hacia Nova Prospekt, carcel de los combine, para sacar a todos los prisioneros que se encontraban alli y asi sumarlos a la resistencia para iniciar un levantamiento contra ellos"

Judy: Espera! resistencia!? pero ahora de que trabajas?!

"Soy el lider de la resistencia humana contra los combine"

Judy: No puede ser...resulta que he llevado dias junto a la ZPD buscandote y persiguiendote, y resulta que ahora me doy cuenta de que eres el lider de la resistencia de una nueva raza de animales desconocida para zootopia que han sido esclavizados por una raza alienigena avanzada?

Gordon afirmo con la cabeza

"No puedo quedarme aqui Judy, debo irme, ellos me necesitan"

Judy: Yo no se como tu volveras de regreso a tu planeta Gordon, yo en verdad lo siento y me gustaria tratar de ayudarte, pero esto esta mas alla de mi entendimiento...  
te tengo otra pregunta... ciudad 17 tiene policias?, como toda ciudad, esta debe tener fuerzas de seguridad, como la ZPD...verdad?

"Se llaman proteccion civil o puedes llamarles CP"

Judy: Proteccion civil...me gusta ese nombre!...y como son?, puedes dibujarme uno de ellos y tambien un retrato de ciudad 17 para mi?, porque veo que no le quedan muchas paginas a mi libreta, ademas que tu letra es muy grande...

Gordon acepto y comenzo a dibujar rapido pero relajadamente, mientras el dibujaba, judy se puso a observar la pantalla de su celular, eran las 3:00 am

Judy: OH DIOS MIO! SON LAS 3:00 AM, Y NO PODRE DORMIR CASI NADA, GORDON! PUEDES TERMINAR ESE DIBUJO MAÑANA POR FAVOR!?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza

Judy: *bostezo* bien, este fue el mejor y mas extraño interrogatorio que e hecho en mi vida, buenas noches Gordon, mañana sera tu primer dia en la ZPD

Judy se recosto en su cama y tan rapido como lo hizo, su cuerpo se apago, Gordon no andaba con sueño, las batallas que tuvo que lidiar le habian quitado ese valioso privilegio, por lo que, simplemente decidio seguir dibujando para perder el aburrimiento, mañana sera un largo dia...


	16. Capitan Wilde

5:30 am, el despertador comenzo a resonar por toda la habitacion, despertando a la coneja que apenas habia logrado dormir dos horas, estaba cansada y de mal humor mientras que su nuevo compañero humano, se hallaba esperandola sentado en su silla con papeles repletos de dibujos en sus manos, listo para continuar con el interrogatorio, pero para sorpresa de Gordon, ella se nego a continuar

La coneja prosiguio a silenciar la alarma y a prepararse para iniciar con su rutina solamente agarrando su celular pues ella sin darse cuenta se habia dormido con su uniforme puesto, el cansancio y la curiosidad la habia golpeado duro por la noche,

Judy: Ugh...buenos dias Gordon! *Dijo la coneja felizmente mientras que su rostro parecia dormirse*

Finalmente se levanto de su cama, para mirar a Gordon con esa brillante armadura de color naranja mirandola calmadamente desde su silla

Judy: Descansaste bien?, porque yo apenas pude lograrlo jaja!...*mira su ropa*...oh me e dormido con el uniforme puesto...  
mejor!

Entonces Judy agarra sus llaves situadas junto al despertador y lleva a Gordon a fuera de su habitacion

Judy: Vamos Gordon!, Nick debe de estar cerca!

Judy estaba emocionada por tener al animal mas buscado de zootopia ahora en su equipo pero a la vez cansada de tantas preguntas que le habia dado a el, sin darse cuenta y perdida en sus pensamientos, habia sacado a Gordon fuera del apartamento, las miradas no tardaron en llegar directo hacia Gordon,  
observado con rencor y miedo, Gordon penso que la coneja estaba hecha una zombi quien no le soltaba la mano en ningun momento para salir del apartamento,  
hasta que luego de pararse por unos segundos, por fin reacciono

Judy: Oh...oh no...Gordon! regresa al apartamento antes de que- oh mira ahi esta Nick!

Un coche patrulla manejado por el zorro, se estaciono justo en frente de Judy y Gordon, listos para continuar con el viaje, son recibidos con una calida bienvenida por parte del zorro quien saluda afectivamente a Judy y respetuosamente a Gordon, extrañamente a el zorro se lo veia mas feliz que nunca

Nick: Hola zanahorias!, hola Gordon!, como han pasado la noche!?

Judy: Uf!, no eh podido dormir nada, luego de todas las respuestas que me a dado Gordon

Nick: Espera, has interrogado otra vez a Gordon?

Judy: Si! y no podras creer todo lo que esta pasando en su mundo y lo que es el!

Nick: Muy bien, me lo contaras todo en la cafeteria

Judy: Tienes que ver todo lo que le ocurrio a Gordon, es...FENOMENAL!

El coche viajo y recorrio por las incontables y extensas calles que atravesaban los barrios y lugares mas modernos y limpios de los que ninguna ciudad humana jamas tuvo la oportunidad de obtener,  
Gordon nuevamente pudo observar desde el asiento trasero, las tranquilas calles de la ciudad circular relajadamente y con seguridad de no tener ningun incidente, animales haciendo su rutina de dia a dia comodamente, no existian las palabras abuso ni tampoco inseguridad en las calles de esta utopica ciudad, finalmente el vehiculo comenzo a perder velocidad con forme se hiba hacercando a una cafeteria moderna,  
parando justo en frente de sus puertas de cristal

Primero se bajo del auto la coneja, luego el zorro y finalmente el temible humano, los tres se diriguieron a las modernas puertas cristalinas del lugar abriendolas y tomando un comodo asiento, cerca del mostrador, apesar de las incomodas miradas que recibian de los demas animales el olor a cafe y bizcocho recien horneado era insoportablemente delicioso para las narices de Judy y Nick, mientras que Gordon, apenas podia sentir el olor

Judy: WOW...que bien huele aqui!, me apetece comer unos muffins de manzana con un cafe y tu Nick?

Nick: Emm...una tarta de moras azules y un cafe por favor...

Judy: Genial! y tu Gordon?

...

Judy: Oh...cierto...mira! ahi tienes tienes el menu, justo debajo de tus..."patas"...

Gordon observo que tenia el papel del menu debajo de sus manos, en el habia todo tipo de comidas, algunas eran bastante exoticas para el, sin duda alguna,  
era la cafeteria con el menu mas extenso que habia visto en su vida, habia desde un cafe corriente hasta cucarachas fritas, habian frutas que jamas habia visto y cada una de estas en todas las formas posibles de preparar un derivado de estas, Gordon simplemente volteo la hoja del menu hacia Judy y con uno de sus dedos señalo la imagen de un cafe

Judy: Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo!

La coneja se levanto de su silla y se diriguio hacia el mostrador, dejando solos al zorro junto al humano enfrentados cara a cara por segunda vez, al principio el zorro parecia ignorarle para enfocarse en su celular pero tras unos minutos de incomodas miradas entre el y el humano, decide romper el silencio, observando Gordon detenidamente su extraño rostro con escaso pelaje con sus ojos entrecerrados

Nick: Asi que...ahora formas parte de la ZPD, no es asi?...um bienvenido supongo...

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos, Gordon miraba curiosamente todos los detalles coloridos y vivos del lugar como si estuviera dentro de un museo, mientras que Nick por su parte, aunque trataba de distraerse con su celular, comenzaba a inquietarse y a ponerse ansioso con respecto a la precencia del humano cerca de el teniendolo solo a un metro lejos de el, Nick entonces comienza observarlo detenidamente tratando de llamar su atencion, esto estaba comenzando a incomodar a Gordon una vez que lo vio a la cara, tras un momento de compartir miradas, el zorro decidio romper nuevamente el incomodo silencio

Nick:...Mira...yo se que estas tramando o ocultando algo Gordon, y los zorros sabemos tambien hacer esas cosas y tambien descubrirlas muy facilmente, yo se muy bien lo que estas tramando y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

A Gordon le molesto la actitud de Nick, pero simplemente se quedo observando los ojos del desafiante zorro mientras no emanaba ni una sola palabra de sus labios

Nick: Silencioso como siempre ya veo! talvez sera porque tienes miedo de mi ahora que no tienes tus jugetes? despues de todo ya no puedes hacer nada porque ahora soy un capitan! en case de que no te hallas dado cuenta del uniforme que llevo puesto y hagas lo que hagas podria mandarte a prision de por vida y Bogo otros funcionarios publicos me apoyan! lo que quiere decir que estas acabado!...te tengo vigilado Gordon... *Dijo el zorro mientras hacercaba su cabeza amenazantemente hacia los ojos del humano para poder intimidarle*

Gordon en reaccion, aprieta los puños conforme miraba al zorro, preparandose para una posible pelea, pero casi de sorpresa, Judy interrumpe la mesa

Judy: AQUI TIENEN EL ESPECIAL! espera...Nick?

El zorro casi salto de su silla del susto por la repentina aparicion de la coneja, temiendo iniciar una nueva discucion en un lugar publico, Nick se diriguio nuevamente hacia Gordon

Nick: Aaaaah... te tengo vigilado para que no hagas mas de esas fantasticas habilidades que tienes eh?... podrias...um... darle envidia a ella jajaja! verdad Zanahorias?

Judy: No me refiero a eso, recien me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevas un uniforme distinto y muy elegante por cierto, te ves muy...adorable con ese sombrero y todos esos adornos dorados, es ese el uniforme de sargento?

La sonrisa del zorro crecio de forma maliciosa hacia Judy pues ahora la distraida coneja se acababa de dar cuenta de su elegante uniforme de color negro como el carbon el cual estaba adornado detalladamente con botones y Charreteras doradas, ahora estaba listo para darle la sorpresa

Nick: Zanahorias quiero que me llames apartir de ahora capitan Wilde!

Judy: QUE!? TE HAN ASCENDIDO DE NUEVO!?, COMO?!

Nick: Bogo luego de darse cuenta de tu llevaste a Gordon a tu casa, decidio ascenderme por ser el compañero mas cercano a ti, para tenerte vigilada...

Judy: Tu fuiste quien se lo dijo verdad?!

Nick: No...fue su sentido comun, el ya sabia que lo llevarias de todos modos... y te lo digo en serio! era obvio que te llevarias a Gordon hacia tu apartamento

Judy: Enserio?! Bogo no puede hacer lo que esta haciendo!, tienes muy poca experiencia para ocupar ese cargo!, apenas cumpliste el rol de sargento Y AHORA TE ASCIENDEN A CAPITAN?!, simplemente no puedo creerlo...

Nick: Si pero Bogo tiene un rango mucho mayor que el mio y el tuyo, no creo que una torpe conejita de rango bajo logre contradecirle, ademas...el sabe muy bien que los zorros conocen perfectamente los lugares por donde van por lo tanto queda descartado que no tenga experiencia para ejercer de capitan!

Judy: *suspiro* Bien, pero jurame que no seras abusivo con tu poder!

Nick: Lo juro...ahora podemos empezar a comer oficial Hopps?

Judy: Oh ciero!, aqui tienen

El desayuno fue repartido por toda la mesa y empezaron a comer, Gordon simplemente se quedo observando el entorno del lugar, preciosamente decorado como una jungla, habian lamparas colgantes en forma de flor, paredes de color crema con rayas negras parecidas a las de un tigre pero sobretodo la abundancia vegetal que habia por todo el lugar, miro y miro hasta toparse con su mirada paranormal, en un balcon robusto en uno de los edificios de afuera, era el, observandolo detenidamente mientras el le devolvia la mirada, unos susurros comenzaron a oirse en la cabeza de Gordon mientras mas lo miraba que acabarian por ser remplazados por una voz preguntando por su nombre

Judy: Gordon...Gordon!...GORDON!, ocurre algo?

Nick: Parece que a perdido señal con su mundo...

Gordon fijo su atencion a Judy y a Nick que comenzaban a extrañarse por su actitud, inicandoles que todo estaba bien

Judy: Estas bien?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza

Judy: Ok...entonces bebe tu cafe...

El desayuno prosiguio entonces, Gordon ya se habia terminado su cafe mientra que observaba a sus nuevos compañeros comer hasta finalmente terminar con el desayuno para luego se levantarse y diriguirse hacia la patrulla por supuesto las miradas diriguidas hacia el no sesaban, por mas que tuviera a su lado al zorro llevando su llamativo uniforme de gala y con su sonrisa arrogante, se subieron al vehiculo y continuaron con su viaje esta vez rumbo a la estacion de policia

Judy: Eso si que fue un delicioso desayuno!

Nick: Es verdad, voy a incluir este lugar en mi lista de preferidos

Judy: Bueno Gordon, ahora iras a trabajar en tu primer caso con nosotros!, no tendras muchos problemas luego de todo lo que haz hecho...supongo jeje!

Nick: Y apartir de ahora, yo sere quien de las ordenes

Judy: *suspiro* solo espero que no te pases de la raya...

El coche habia llegado a su destino, estacionandose y acompañando a las interminables filas de autos iguales a este

Nick: Bien, llegamos a tierra firme, agarren sus cosas y sigan al capitan!

Judy: Jajaja! muy bien capitan Wilde te seguimos!

El equipo de tres policias entro a la estacion, pasando por la recepcion donde fueron saludados por el amistoso obeso chita quien saludo jugetonamente a Judy, respetuosamente a Nick y timidamente a Gordon,  
avisandoles de que los estaban esperando en la clase, Judy al enterarse de la noticia salio corriendo hacia el pasillo a toda prisa

Nick: Zanahorias espera!

El zorro fue corriendo detras de la coneja a la vez que intentaba que su elegante gorra de plato no se cayera de su cabeza, dejando a Gordon atras y aunque este intento seguirles, por naturaleza eran mucho mas rapidos que el humano promedio, facilmente Gordon habia perdido el rastro de ambos, apenas habia podido dar unos pasos antes de que la cola del zorro desapareciera tras la puerta, dejandolo solo junto al chita en la recepcion

La puerta de la clase se abrio revelando la pequeña figura de la coneja entrando a la habitacion

Bogo: Llegas tarde señorita Hopps

Judy: Lo siento Bogo...

Bogo: Y donde esta tu compañero?

Antes de que la coneja pudiera responder, la puerta se abrio estrepitosamente por Nick quien se encontraba jadeando y con su uniforme desarreglado

Nick: *suspiro* Capitan *suspiro* Wilde *suspiro* reportandose...señor...Zanahorias...no *suspiro* corras...de esa *suspiro* manera...

Bogo: Bien ahora es momento de...espera! donde esta Gordon?! HOPPS!?

Judy se le subio el corazon a su garganta, se habia olvidado de Gordon, dejandolo atras, temiendo de que los rumores de todos sus compañeros de que se escaparia se hiciera realidad,  
y esto podria ser el final de su carrera

Judy: OH NO! lo deje atras...ENSEGUIDA VUELVO!

Judy salio disparada como un rayo fuera de la clase para buscar a Gordon desquiciadamente, alli estaba el parado junto con Clawhauser quien le estaba invitando a comer unas donas

Clawhauser: Hey, no pareces ser tan malo como todos dicen...eres muy amable...OYE! quieres unas donas, estan SUPER deliciosas!

Judy: SIENTO POR INTERRUMPIR SU CONVERSACION, PERO MI TRABAJO CORRE PELIGRO!

La coneja agarro violentamente la mano de Gordon tirandolo velozmente hacia los pasillos, Gordon intentaba hacer lo posible para correr a la misma velocidad que Judy, pero sus piernas eran incompetentes comparadas a las de la coneja en velocidad, haciendo que casi se cayera en mas de una ocasion, finalmente habian entrado a la clase para sorpresa de todos

Bogo: Vaya! no puedo creer que Gordon no se halla escapado despues de que lo hayas dejado solo por unos momentos...

Nick: Asi es! pudo haberse escapado y causar nuevamente estragos en toda zootop-

Bogo: Cierra la boca Wilde, te abre ascendido a capitan!, pero eso no significa que andes imponiendote ante los demas y tambien interrumpiendome todo el tiempo!, ahora haz silencio!

Nick: Lo siento señor...

Bogo: Y hablando de problemas, HOPPS!, te haz llevado a Gordon a tu casa sin preguntarle a ningun superior primero y sin permiso de nadie y como castigo, estas definitivamente destituida de tu puesto de sargenta, y otorgandole a Wilde el puesto de capitan para mantenerte vigilada y controlada constantemente bajo un superior! Wilde estara a cargo de ti y deberas preguntarle a el todo lo que vayas a hacer con Gordon para recibir su autorizacion o rechazo, de lo contrario el me lo dira todo!

Judy: Señor! con todo respeto, usted no puede otorgarle tanto poder a un animal que, sin ofender, no esta capacitado ni tiene la experiencia para ejercer de ese puesto todavia... habria poco orden, desorganizacion y-

Bogo: EL ES UN ZORRO Y SABE COMO HACER LAS COSAS, PUNTO FINAL, si me vuelves a contradecir de esa forma, te despedire

Gordon, se sentia asqueado por lo que estaba sucediendo, como es posible que en una ciudad de animales que parecia ser perfecta resultara ser tan discriminatoria como aquella vez durante los siglos anteriores donde las personas se discriminaban hasta tal punto de matarse el uno al otro por su raza y color de piel  
pero esta vez en una version caricaturizada por animales antropomorficos y cuando los gritos cesaron, se le ordeno junto a Judy tomar, las sillas eran demasiado grandes, tenia que trepar para subirse a una de ellas, la clase habia finalmente empezado

Bogo: Muy bien señores, tenemos un caso particular, un banco apodado como rhino esta siendo asaltado en estos momentos cerca de plaza sahara, enviare a un escuadron de policias alli y el capitan Wilde estara a cargo de este, contamos contigo Wilde!

Nick asintio responsable y a la vez orgullosamente con la cabeza hacia Bogo haciendole formar una pequeña sonrisa

Bogo: Y otra cosa capitan, te has puesto el uniforme equivocado, ese es el uniforme de gala...

Nick: Hey, pero tambien hay que tener una buena presentacion ante nuestros enemigos, no?, no creo que sean capaces de dispararle a alguien que viste tan elegantemente como yo, se arrestarian ellos mismos!

Bogo: Suficiente Wilde...el esquadron estara conformado por los oficiales Mchorn, Krumpanski, Pennington, Delgato, Jackson, Wolfard, grizzoli, Hopps y finalmente Freeman, el capitan Wilde estara a cargo de ustedes, ahora muevanse!

Los oficiales nombrados se levantaron de sus asientos y se diriguieron hacia sus coches patrulla, pero todos se detuvieron cuando Gordon fue hacia el atril del bufalo y agarro un pedazo de tiza para diriguirse hacia el pizarron,  
en el dibujo, el bufalo quedo impresionado pues no se esperaba que el humano se atreveria a quitarle una de sus tizas de su atril para empezar a dibujar en el pizarron, claramente Gordon queria decir algo, primero dibujo una raya larga con curvas hacia los finales de esta, y luego un objeto extraño que tenia forma de una lata con tres brazos metalicos saliendole por delante como si fuera un cañon, el bufalo entendia lo que le queria decir Gordon

Bogo: NO!, DE NINGUNA MANERA, aqui en zootopia se debe tratar de forma civilizada a los mamiferos y no con brutalidad por mas que sea un criminal como lo haces TU!, y no voy a arriesgar la vida de nadie a cambio de tus jugetes, queda claro?!

Gordon friamente dejo el trozo de tiza en el atril del bufalo y se marcho por la puerta de la clase, esto de alguna manera hizo que todos lo empezaran a seguir como si lo admiraran de forma indirecta

Nick: HEY! se supone que YO soy el capitan! porque nadie me sigue?

Bogo: Capitan simplemente VAYA a su patrulla junto a Hopps y Gordon

Nick: Esta bien...

Nick y Judy salieron junto al resto del equipo fuera de la habitacion solo para encontrarse a Gordon esperandolos a un costado del pasillo, necesitaba ser guiado nuevamente

Judy: Muy bien Gordon!, ya tienes tu primer caso para resolver, ahora sigueme hasta el coche

Nick: No zanahorias... esta vez sere YO quien camine delante!

Judy: Hahaha! ok capitan zorro, esta vez tu seras el jefe!

Nick: Asi es! *mientra formaba una sonrisa astuta en su cara*

El zorro diriguio a ambos hacia el crucero policia, mientras caminaba de una manera formal, con ambas patas delanteras unidas detras de su espalda hasta que finalmente llegaron al coche


	17. Asalto al banco

Nick: Muy bien!...ahora...oficial zanahorias...podrias conducir el auto por favor?

Judy: Ok, no tengo problemas para conducir, ademas... se hacerlo mucho mejor que tu!

Nick: Cuidado con quien hablas zanahorias!, tengo el poder de sacarte del escuadron a ti y a Gordon, mientras que nosotros nos divertiremos un buen rato...  
ahora si me disculpas...estare relajandome en el asiento de pasajeros, Gordon! esta vez tu iras adelante!

Judy: Oh por favor, lo dices en serio?, ni que tuvieramos que tratarte como si fueras el alcalde de la ciudad!

Nick: Oh pero te olvidas que ahora me he convertido en una ficha muy importante en el ambito estrategico y por lo tanto, deberas protegerme como un alcalde!

Judy: *suspiro* Bien! lo que tu digas capitan zorro tonto...

Nick: Ese es el espiritu, pongamonos en marcha!

Judy y Gordon se subieron en la parte delantera del vehiculo como los pilotos de este, mientras que Nick se recostaria en el asiento de atras, apoyando sus patas traseras en medio de la coneja y el humano, incomodandolos y molestandolos a proposito

Nick: Muy bien oficiales, enciendan el vehiculo y pongan mi musica favorita en la radio, es una orden!

Judy: Nick, creo que te estas pasando...

Judy a pesar de que estaba molesta por el comportamiento de su compañero que se estaba poniendo demasiado fanfarron por el poder que injustamente le a dado Bogo, igualmente decidio obedecer la orden de su nuevo superior, despues de todo el era su amigo

La coneja saco las llaves del vehiculo y las introdujo en su sitio Poniendo a rugir y calentar los motores del inmenso vehiculo inmediatamente saliendo del estacionamiento y acompañando a las demas patrullas que seguian el mismo recorrido,  
saliendo del estacionaminto de la cede

Durante el camino hubo silencio de por medio, todos miraban y contemplaban los alrededores de la ciudad, Gordon pudo lograr ver aquellos lugares donde el habia pasado durante su intento fallido de escapar de zootopia teniendo que estar atrapado en este mundo paralelo al sullo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, por el otro lado, Judy poca atencion prestaba hacia lo que no se tratara de la perfectamente pavimentada calle por obvios motivos mientras que Nick estaba entretenido con su celular, escribiendo y viendo videos

El vehiculo continuaba por recorrer la extenza ciudad al igual que lo hacia el silencio de su interior unicamente siendo interrumpido por el intercambio de voces entre Judy y la radio, mas no hubo ninguna conversacion entre los que estaban dentro del vehiculo

Mientras tanto, Nick se hallaba viendo videos por zootube, intentando buscar algun video que lo pudiera entretener y que no se vinculara con Gordon pues los videos hacerca de este habian plagado completamente el sitio web, con cientos de animales comentando y opinando hacerca de lo sucedido, finalmente encontro un video sobre el robo del banco llamado "Rhino"

Nick: Oh dios!, hay un total de 8 criminales que estan robando ese banco, ese es un gran numero!

Judy: Wow! eso si que es una buena contidad de ladrones, pero pronto sentiran el poder de la justicia!

Nick: Por supuesto, sentiran el peso de mis subordinados...

Judy: Oh callate zorro tonto!

Nick: Hehe! y por cierto, cuanto falta para que termine el viaje

Judy: Solo falta NADA!, mira! alli nos estan esperando!

Nick se reincorpora de su asiento para ver aquel enorme y moderno edificio que se encontraba apartado del vehiculo por solo una calle y varios coches policia con sus alarmas encendidas

Nick: Wow eso fue rapido!...

Judy: Muy bien capitan Wilde, estamos listos para recibir sus ordenes, espero que sepas como ejercer tu puesto como capitan Nick!

Nick: Ja! acaso estas cuestionando mi autoridad? recuerda que yo conozco a todos y a todas y conozco cada rincon de esta ciudad, asi que veras a un gran lider en accion

Judy: Te ves bastante confiado! nunca habias actuado de esa manera desde que nos conocimos por primera vez! y cual sera tu plan? *dijo la coneja emocionada por la actitud confiada de su compañero*

Nick: Bien lo primero que aremos sera...uuuuhhh...por donde empezar?...pienso que... todavia...uuuhhh... podrias darme un momento? *Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Judy: El banco no va esperar por ti Nick, hay que actuar y rapido!

Nick: Tienes razon...hagamoslo!

El equipo se bajo del coche en direccion hasta un grupo de animales uniformados de la ZPD, quienes los estaban esperando, al principio alguno que otro se alarmo al ver al peligroso hombre naranja bajarse del coche y caminar junto a la coneja y el zorro, pero pronto se darian cuenta que no era asi, la coneja se hallaba a uno de sus costados, estaba muy cerca de el, la presencia de Gordon alimentaba el autoestima de todos, pues con el, tendrian la victoria asegurada, en cuanto al zorro, este se intentaba mostrarse imponente y firme con su uniforme de gala, cosa que logro con exito pero que igualmente fallo en no verse nervioso por los demas oficiales por la situacion del momento, fueron recibidos cordialmente por el grupo, un Lobo se diriguio hacia el zorro en un tono de burla

Lobo: Supongo que tu debes ser el nuevo capitan de la ZPD verdad? veo que te gusta mostrarte llamativo tanto para tus aliados como para tus enemigos, no duraras mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla...

Nick: Yo no sere quien este luchando en ese campo de batalla a diferencia de ti cachorro, ademas... soy la persona que se encargara de ordenar de que te tiren a un charco de lodo si me faltas el respeto una vez mas...

Lobo: Lo que tu digas zorro...

Rinoceronte: Bien, cual es el plan capitan?

A pesar de que Nick tenia un gran conocimiento sobre las calles, el sabia bien que no tenia ningun plan, nisiquiera sabia los roles ni las funciones de un capitan en un enfrentamiento armado, lo unico que sabia es que era el jefe ahora y como un jefe, debia mandar ordenes a sus subordinados, y asi lo hizo

Nick: Umm...bien este es el plan...atacaremos directamente el banco con todo lo que tengamos,los mas grandes seran los primeros en atacar como distraccion mientras que los mas pequeños atacaran por los flancos enemigos, para sorprenderlos, para eso usaremos esas macetas y ese puesto de algodon de azucar para cubrirnos, Gordon tu iras junto a los mas grandes a atacar directamente al enemigo mientras que tu, entiendo que no estes armado...pero tu armadura es demasiado buena como para ser ignorada *dirigiendose hacia Judy* estaras cerca mia para protegerme!

Tigre: Y estas seguro de que eso funcionara?

Nick: Estoy un cien porciento seguro de que mi plan funcionara...acaso alguien tiene dudas?

El zorro lo decia en un modo confiado y calmado sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa de su cara, creyendo ingenuamente que esto se trataria de lo mismo que cuando trabajaba como estafador y antes que pudiera continuar con sus planes, una rafaga de dardos interrumpio la tranquilidad de los oficiales forzandolos a buscar cobertura en sus coches

Judy: WOAH!

Judy estaba en un punto muy descubierto para el bombardeo de proyectiles y era un blanco perfecto, Gordon con increible rapidez, la sujeta del brazo y la enfrenta a el poniendose como un escudo para ella, recibio varios impactos en su armadura antes de finalmente ocultar su cuerpo por completo detras de uno de los vehiculos

Judy: Gracias por salvarme Gordon!

Gordon simplemente se la quedo observando por un periodo de tiempo para luego voltear su mirada hacia sus nuevos enemigos que disparaban sin cesar, Gordon observaba detenidamente atravez de las ventanas del vehiculo para conocer a sus atacantes, alli se encontraba disparando desquiciadamente un camello que vestia con atuendos negros que cubrian todo su cuerpo pero la forma de este igualmente lo relatava, detras de le seguian una pareja de cerdos vestidos de igual manera pero cometiendo el mismo error que su compañero

Ellos estaban demasiado distraidos y expuestos ante un ataque a distancia, disparando a todo lo que se moviera por delante, sin pensarlo dos veces, Gordon agarro la pistola tranquilizante que llevaba Judy en su bolsillo

Judy: HEY! ESO ES MIO!

Y apunto a uno de los que se acercaba mas hacia el, antes de que el camello pudiera reaccionar, sintio un pinchazo en su rodilla que le comenzaba a adormecer toda su pierna y antes de que pudiera obervar su rodilla, este se desploma al suelo, esto hizo que los cerdos tuvieran que retirarse asustados del conflicto hacia dentro del edificio y bloquearan las puertas principales del banco

Lobo: Se estan retirando!

Leon: Eso fue rapido!

Judy: WOW buen tiro!

Rinoceronte: Que hacemos ahora capitan?

Nick se limpio ligeramente se uniforme de gala e intentando mostrarse como un verdadero lider, intento subirse al techo uno de los coches policia, casi resbalandose en el intento unicamente logrando subir al capó del vehiculo, parado encima del coche, el zorro se puso en una posicion dramatica mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos el banco

Nick: ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ATAQUEN!

No tardo mucho la emocion y la arrogancia del zorro en desaparecer cuando nuevos dardos comenzaron a salir nuevamente desde el edificio, uno de ellos logro enterrarse en el hermoso pero peligrosamente llamativo sombrero de Nick, haciendo que este se bajara del vehiculo para buscar refugio,  
antes de que se diera cuenta, sus compañeros ya se habian ido sin el

Nick: HE-HEY! ESPERENME!

El capitan corrio hacia la zona del conflicto y aunque sus piernas trataban de impedirlo del terror, logra cubrirse junto a una de sus oficiales

Lobo: Y AHORA QUE CAPITAN?! NOS ESTAN ACRIBILLANDO A DARDOS!

Nick: SOLO DISPARALES!

La situacion estaba escalando cada vez mas a favor de los criminales que de los oficiales, resultando en varios oficiales dormidos en el suelo, la estrategia del zorro habia sido un desastre, solo quedaban, el rinoceronte, el lobo, Nick, Judy y Gordon, la moral estaba por los suelos y el miedo comenzo a crecer, obligando al zorro a llamar refuerzos

Nick: Habla el capitan Wilde!, TODOS HAN CAIDO, NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, REPITO!, TODOS HAN CAIDO, PORFAVOR ENVIEN AYUDA!

Por otro lado, Judy estaba detras de una de las columnas de hierro del banco junto a Gordon que se encontraba a su izquierda, escondido de los disparos en otra de las columnas,  
Judy podia sentia la tencion y la adrenalina recorrer por todo su cuerpo, podia sentir su arma temblar sin parar, mientra ella veia con horror como caian sus compañeros uno a uno,  
se volteo para ver a Gordon, el parecia estar muy tranquilo pero tambien serio con respecto a la situacion

Judy: WOW! NISIQUIERA TE PONES A TEMBLAR EN UNA SITUACION COMO ESTA?! COMO LO HACES?!

...

Judy: BUENO NO IMPORTA, DEBEMOS VENCER A ESTOS SUJETOS NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA, VOY A ATACAR!

Antes de que la coneja pudiera poner una pata fuera de su escondite, Gordon la detiene, agarrandola bruscamente de su brazo

Judy: HEY! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?

Grita la coneja enojada y confundida por la repentina accion del humano, Gordon la miro por unos segundos solo para despues señalar un callejon angosto que se situaba al costado del banco, tenia un plan

Judy: OOOooohhh...entiendo a lo que te refieres...vamos!

Ambos empezaron a correr hacia el callejon desapareciendo detras de la pared, justo Nick que se encontraba todavia escondido detras de la maceta, pudo ver preocupadamente como su amada compañera se metia junto a Gordon, el animal que deberia ser el la estaba llevando hacia un callejon pegado al costado del banco, su nerviosismo crecio cuando las figuras de ambos desaparecieron detras de esa pared, comenzo a arrepentirse de aceptar el titulo de capitan que le habia ofrecido Bogo

Nick: ZANAHORIAS A DONDE VAS?!

Lobo: WILDE! DEBEMOS RETIRARNOS, SOLO QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS!, REGRESAREMOS A RESCATAR A JUDY Y A GORDON CUANDO LLEGUEN LOS REFUERSOS!

Nick: NO! NO PIENSO DEJARLA IR SOLA CON ESE PELIGRO!

Lobo: SI NO ABANDONAMOS EL LUGAR, VENDRAN A POR NOSOTROS!

Nick: YO SOY EL CAPITAN Y TE ORDENO PROTEGER A HOPPS DE ESA COSA CON TRAJE NARANJA!

Lobo: QUE?! ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! NO VOY A ARRIESGAR MI VIDA PARA SALVAR A TU NOVIA!

Nick: CALLATE! NO ELLA NO ES MI-

Leopardo: MANOS ARRIBA! ENTREN AL EDIFICIO!

Uno de los criminales sorprendio al zorro y al lobo que se encontraban en medio de una discucion, ambos levantaron sus manos y fueron llevados por la fuerza hacia el banco,  
mientras tanto Judy y Gordon se hallaban recorriendo por el angosto pero moderno e iluminado callejon del banco

Judy: Porque me has traido aqui Gordon?, no hay puertas...

Gordon entonces señalo unos conductos de aire acondicionado que se situaban arriba de ellos que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran ellos

Judy: Que?

Al ver que no lograba entender lo que le queria decir, Gordon comenzo a juntar y a acomodar las cajas que se encontraban en el callejon, algunas de ellas eran enormes y otras muy pesadas,  
su pistola antigravedad podria funcionar perfectamente si solo la tuviera en sus manos, a pesar de que no la tuviera, igualmente tenia la fuerza suficiente de su traje para posicionar las cajas en una forma de escalera

Judy: OH! muy buena idea, atacaremos por sorpresa al enemigo!

Gordon comenzo a subir cuidadosamente las cajas junto a la coneja hasta lleguar a la entrada de los conductos, por lejos, eran los conductos mas anchos que Gordon habia visto en su vida, tan anchos que incluso daba la impresion de que podria caminar parado dentro de ellos, sus expectativas se desinflaron cuando su cabeza casi golpea el techo, teniendose que agachar para esperar a Judy,  
quien logro llegar a su posicion de un solo salto, despues de todo, ella era una coneja

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el largo y ancho pasillo de los conductos, intentando buscar una entrada hacia una habitacion, se podian escuchar voces haciendo un eco en por toda la estructura metalica del conducto lo que facilito mucho las cosas para Gordon y sobretodo para Judy cullas orejas no dejaban de moverse como un par de radares hiper tensos, Gordon decide que Judy debera ser quien vaya primera

Judy: Vienen de aqui...

Los ecos comenzaron a aclararse cada vez mas mientras avanzaban aun mas a su origen, hasta que se podian distinguir varias voces

"Entonces...supongo que tu deberas ser el capitan de toda esa manada de incompetentes, no es asi?"

"S-si lo soy..."

Judy: Oh no ese es Nick, lo han capturado... *susurrando*

"Bueno...es una verdadera lastima que hallan sido comandados por alguien AUN mas incompetente..."

"como pudo el jefe Bogo ascenderte?...eres un desastre!"

"Si lobo, tienes razon..., es un desastre como capitan, nisiquiera se puso el uniforme correcto! y no sabes cuanto me estoy esforzando para contener mi risa, que sera lo ultimo que ustedes dos escucharan...estan listos para ver las estrellas?

"Porfavor no me hagan daño, solo sigo ordenes de mis superiores!"

"Eso no va a pasar zorro, la vida no es un cuento de hadas ni mucho menos un libro de cuentos infantiles donde los "buenos" salen ganando...debo admitir que eres uno de los animales mas graciosos que me he topado en mi camino, es una lastima que te tenga que poner a dormir por un largo tiempo...

"Deja de ser dramatico manchitas, seguramente eres un tierno gato dentro de toda esa ropa negra"

"CALLATE LOBO TAL VEZ SEA UN TIERNO GATO PERO PODRIA ACABAR CONTIGO YO MISMO!"

Las voces pronto dejaron de sonar siendo remplazado unicamente los sonidos del ambiente por los ruidosos pasos que emitia el traje de Gordon

Judy: Gordon detente!, estas haciendo demasiado ruido! *susurrando histericamente*

"Jefe...escuchas eso?...parece que no son solo ellos los que estan aqui adentro..."

"Si, creo que seran tres con los que tenga que lidiar aqui dentro...HEY OSO!, quieres darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados?..."

"Claro que si"

"Si fuera yo, no me atreveria a abrir esos conductos..."

"Y porque lo dices zorro?"

"Porque creo que tu risa, sera lo ultimo que escucharas antes de que ellos o mejor dicho EL acabe contigo..."

"OoooH que miedo!, ahora nos cuentas historias de terror para no dormir?, eres patetico!, ahora! abran esos conductos!

Unas garras muy grandes y negras atravezaron el frio metal del pasillo y comenzaron a desgarrar todo el interior de este entre medio de Judy y Gordon al mismo tiempo que se podia sentir como agarraban y empujaban la estructura de los pasillos hacia abajo con violencia partiendolo por la mitad cade vez mas

Judy: tienes armas?...

Gordon sorpresivamente saco un palo grueso de madera de su espalda para mostrarselo a ella que no lo habia visto antes ,indicandole que estaba listo para iniciar el combate , haciendole formar una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara de la coneja, ambos se prepararon para pelear


	18. Asalto al banco 2

El conducto comenzaba a abrirse cada vez mas ahora con las manos del oso metidas adentro para destrozar la estructura de este a la vez que se podia escuchar como varios mas sujetaban el caño y lo impulsaban hacia abajo con violencia, finalmente el conducto sedio y se derrumbo partiendose en varios trozos de caño, la voz del animal que destrozaba el conducto con las garras resono otra vez

"Vamos Baja de una vez cobarde!"

En ese momento una enorme mano peluda y con las mismas caracteristicas que tenia las garras que habian roto el conducto, lo sujeto de la pierna y comenzo a jalarlo con fuerza hacia el hoyo que habia abierto,  
Gordon inundado de adrenalina aprieta con brutalidad su nueva arma listo para destrozarlo contra la cara de su agresor que parecia ahora estar mas confiado que antes

"Aja! te tengo y eres mucho mas chico de lo que imaginaba, ahora baja pequeño, que vamos a divertirnos un rato!

La pierna de Gordon estaba cada vez mas cerca del hoyo y faltaba poco para que revelara su verdadera apariencia, Judy intento intervenir pero Gordon la detuvo y la obligo a quedarse en su sitio haciendole señas, que el sabia lo que estaba haciendo

"Ya casi...uh? puedo ver un brillo naranja..."

Gordon estaba apunto de salir completamente del hoyo , el oso que lo sujetaba de la pierna finalmente le pudo ver todo su cuerpo y sobretodo su cara,  
en cuanto al oso este tenia pelaje marron y estaba casi completamente vestido de negro, detras de el estaban, Nick y el lobo atados de manos y pies haciendo imposible su intento de huir y a su derecha se encontraba un leopardo alto y delgado, tambien vistia como el oso

El oso enmudecido se le quedo mirando su rostro, su agarre ceso instantaneamente al momento de que sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de Gordon y se abrieron como dos platos grandes,  
no fue la escepcion para los que se encontraban atras

Oso: N-no no puede ser...ES EL HOMBRE NARANJA-

Gordon bajo violentamente del conducto sin avisar propiciandole un duro golpe al oso con su palo en su cabeza, el impacto fue tan brutal que el palo de Gordon se partio en dos por la violencia del impacto, el oso se desplomo al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido en todo el banco, Gordon tambien cae al suelo, intentando suavizar su caida

Lobo: GORDON!

Nick: DONDE ESTA ZANAHORIAS!?

Judy: Aqui!

La coneja salto desde el la grieta que el oso le habia hecho al conducto y aterrizo en el suelo para alivio de Nick, no pudo hacer mucho por el zorro pues inmediatamente Gordon y ella fueron rodeados por todos, tuvo que chocar su espalda con la de Gordon para evitar un ataque desde atras, los criminales eran varios, quizas un poco mas de lo que decia aquella noticia que el zorro habia leido por internet

Judy: Parece que las cosas se van a poner muy picantes! *dijo confiadamente la coneja*

Habian varios animales, estaba la pareja de cerdos, dos oveja, un hipopotamo, tres gacelas y un tigre, todos rodeando al humano y a la coneja con sus armas en las patas que basicamente eran desde la pistola de dardos, armas cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta sus propias patas para golpear, el momento era muy tenso y silencioso, todos esperando a que ocurriera algo sin mover ni una sola pestaña,  
finalmente, el leopardo grito

Leopardo: ATRAPENLOS!

Gordon tira a Judy al suelo un segundo antes de que una lluvia de dardos fueran disparados hacia ella los cuales habian pasado por encima de sus largas orejas, dardos que siguieron de largo y habian dado en el objetivo equivocado resultando en la caida de tres criminales al mismo tiempo, esto hizo enfurecer al leopardo que inmediatamente ordeno cambiar de arma

Leopardo: QUE?! CAMBIEN DE ARMA BANDA DE INCOMPETENTES, USEN LA FUERZA BRUTA!

Ahora era solo cuestion de tiempo para que los dos fueron golpeados y pisotados por los mas grandes, Judy es la primera en levantarse solo para recibir a un furioso hipopotamo con su enorme bate de beisbol

Hipopotamo: Encarguense de el hombre naranja! yo me encargo de la pequeña coneja...

Judy: GORDON CUIDADO!

Gordon, distraido por el peligro que corria Judy al enfrentarse contra alguien mucho mas grande que ella, fue golpeado fuertemente en la espalda por uno de los cerdos que sostenia un bate en sus patas,  
tirandolo de rodillas al suelo

"Fractura menor detectada"

Cerdo 1: Wow! su traje puede hablar?! este tipo debe venir de otro planeta!

Cerdo 2: ES UNA LASTIMA QUE HASTA AQUI LLEGUE, TOMA ESTO!

El cerdo mueve el bate con fuerza hacia la cabeza de Gordon, pero este lo detiene agarrandole su propio bate con ambas manos

Cerdo 2: QUE?!

Gordon arrebata con fuerza el bate de las patas del sorprendido cerdo y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, es golpeado por su propio bate repetidamente en varias partes de su cuerpo,  
el cerdo cae al suelo en pocision fetal mientras gemia y gruñia del dolor, el humano se paro inmediatamente para enfrentar a su proximo aponente que ahora lo estaba mirando con puro odio,  
el otro cerdo lo embiste con fuerza hasta aplastarlo contra una de las columnas del banco pero esto resulto ser poco efectivo contra Gordon

Beep! beep! "Detectamos leves perdidas de sangre"

Gordon logra esquivar en varias ocasiones los intentos del cerdo en golpearlo y se preparaba para contraatacar a su enemigo pero unas enormes patas con enormes garras en cada uno de sus dedos lo detienen de su intento de golpear al cerdo, un enorme tigre lo habia agarrado del torso y comenzo a levantarlo por los aires, pero Gordon respondio con una rapida patada hacia el torso del felino haciendo que este perdiera el agarre del humano

Tigre: UUUUGH! pequeño eres un!

Gordon parecia distraido, justo para darle la perfecta oportunidad al cerdo de darle un golpe, pero Gordon lo esquivo sin darse cuenta de su presencia, resultando en otro golpe en la entrepierna del tigre

Tigre: AGH!...creo que...perdi a uno mis hijos...

El felino cae al suelo retorciendose del dolor, el cerdo se lo quedo mirando culpablemente por unos segundos antes de volver su atencion hacia el hombre naranja que se encontraba tambien observando al felino revolcandose en el suelo, nuevamente se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro listos para iniciar una nueva pelea

Cerdo: Te has ido demsiado lejos cosa pelada, preparate para recibir una gran paliza!

Mientras tanto Judy estaba esquivando los mortales ataques del hipopotamo con su increible habilidad cansandolo cada vez mas

Judy: Deberias ponerte en forma antes de robar... *Con una sonrisa desafiante*

La burla de Judy hizo enfurecer al hipopotamo quien con sus ultimos esfuerzos para elevar su bate bien alto para rapidamente bajarlo directamente hacia la coneja, por lo cansado que estaba, la coneja no tuvo muchos problemas para esquivar su ataque, saltando de un lugar a otro con increible velocidad y haciendose casi invisible para el agotado hipopotamo quien intentaba localizarla envano, Judy entonces contraataca dandole una fuerte patada en la mandibula del hipopotamo haciendo que uno de sus dientes saliera disparado fuera de su boca

Al igual que el oso, el oponente de Judy hace un estruendoso ruido cuando ya inconciente, su cuerpo impacta contra el suelo, Judy estaba libre de continuar la pelea y ayudar a Gordon que lo veia forzejear contra el cerdo y una gacela pero su amigo comenzo a llamarlo

Nick: Zanahorias! zanahorias! porfavor ayudame!

Judy: Nick! en donde se ah metido ese ese gato con manchas?!

Nick: Ya no se ahora donde esta!, porfavor quitame estas cuerdas zanahorias! estan demasiado apretadas! y me esta empezando a doler todo el cuerpo!

Lobo: HOPPS! DETRAS DE TI!

Sino fuera por la advertencia del lobo Judy hubiera sido golpeada por el leopardo con su bate de beisbol, golpeando en su lugar unos ficheros fueron destruidos por el, cubriendo completamente el suelo de papeles

Leopardo: Volvamos a los tiempos de nuestros ancestros, quieres?

El felino y la coneja se prepararon para un gran combate, por el otro lado Gordon estaba enfrentando ahora a tres animales al mismo tiempo, un cerdo una gacela y una oveja, apesar de que lo superaban en numero, ninguno se comparaba a Gordon, todos se encontraban lastimados por la pelea, el bate que habia usado Gordon, se habia partido en dos y su traje se encontraba con muy poca energia pero aun asi no paraba de avisar sobre los signos vitales del humano siendo escuchados por todo el banco

"Laceraciones detectadas, Busque atención médica!"

Judy: *Jadeo* Gordon necesita mi ayuda!

Antes de que Judy pudiera correr hacia Gordon, esta fue interceptada por el leopardo quien extendia su bate en direccion hacia el camino hacia Gordon, mientras formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y se acercaba hacia ella

Leopardo: Oh! tu! no iras a ninguna parte pequeña coneja! primero tendras que pelear conmigo!

Judy: Ok! entoces porque no me sigues?!

Judy corrio hacia Gordon de todas maneras, mientras el felino intento golpearla con su bate quien no logra darle por la invisible velocidad de la coneja, ahora ella comenzo a alejarse rapidamente de el y esto molesto al leopardo

Leopardo: HEY! VUELVE AQUI!

Judy pudo ver nerviosa la situacion de Gordon, Gordon habia sido agarrado por detras por la gacela que tenia serios moretones en su cara, mientras que el coyote por nada en el mundo, dejaria de golpear a Gordon, el cerdo ya habia caido inconciente al suelo, luego de la golpiza propiciada por el hombre naranja, Gordon seguia luchando como podia, pero sus adversarios eran demasiado grandes para su tamaño, el ya estaba perdiendo la pelea

Judy: Resiste Gordon!

Gordon comenzo a perder fuerzas en contra de la oveja, intentaba forcejear en vano, la gacela detras suyo lo sostenia furiosamente haciendole imposible la posibilidad de escapar sin ayuda de nadie, sus gafas salieron volando de su rostro cuando recibio el primer golpe en su cara

oveja: Esto si que va a doler! *diciendolo mientras retrocedia su puño cada vez mas lejos de el para darle un golpe mortal*

Judy: Pues si que va a doler! y mucho!

Judy salto y de una patada en el torso, derribo a la oveja lo que permitio a Gordon pisar fuertemente una de las patas traseras de la gacela y luego darle un golpe en su nariz, liberandose de ella pero con su vista nublada por la falta de sus gafas,  
intentando buscarlas, Gordon se arrodilla comienza a buscarlas apresuradamente hasta dar con ellas, se las coloca rapidamente y se pone de pie nuevamente para ayudar a la coneja pero ella ya se habia librado del coyote,  
mientras que la gacelaahora se encontraba en el suelo sujetandose su pata del dolor

tras arrestar a la oveja y al resto de los ladrones que se habian sido derrotados por Gordon la coneja nota a Gordon observar desorientadamente el suelo, podia ver su cara sangrar desde su nariz y su traje apenas emitia la emblematica luz naranja, tensa e intranquila, decide diriguirse hacia el

Judy: Gordon! estas bien?!

Gordon la miro al mismo tiempo que levanto su dedo pulgar para alivio de la coneja, la voz de su amigo desesperado por llamar su atencion, derrumbo ese alivio, la coneja se giro bruscamente para tratar de ubicar el origen de esa voz solo para encontrarse a Nick siendo agarrado del cuello a la vez que una garra afilada apuntaba a su garganta

Leoprado: Ahora me van a prestar atencion!?

Nick: ZANAHORIAS! AYUDAME!

La boca del zorro es cerrada por el leopardo quien aprieta su hocico con ambas patas, este intenta desesperadamente de soltarse del leopardo para poder respirar, pero la fuerza del felino era simplemente mucho mas fuerte que la de el

Nick: HMMMM!

Leopardo: Callate zorro!, talvez ustedes dos hallan acabado con todos mis subordinados pero si ustedes acaban conmigo, YO acabare con uno de ustedes!

Judy: Ok...señor gato...no tienes porque hacer esto...porfavor baja a ese zorro al suelo y no habran problemas... *diciendolo en un tono de orden*

Leopardo: Oh...y si me NIEGO A BAJARLO!? QUE VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO CONEJA?!

Judy: N-no necesitas comportarte de esa salvaje manera...podemos...arreglar las cosas para llegar a un acuerdo

Leopardo: Acuerdo!? HA! que buen chiste coneja, pero no hay trato!

Judy: Porfavor no lo lastimes! es mi amigo!

Leopardo: Demasiado tarde!

Bogo: JACK! ESTAS BAJO ARRESTO, BAJA A ESE ZORRO Y NO USAREMOS LA FUERZA BRUTA!

Como si fuera un milagro, detras del felino aparecio el bufalo junto a varios policias detras de el apuntandolo con sus pistolas tranquilizantes, haciendolo desesperar

Leopardo: NUNCA, E ESTADO PLANEANDO ESTE ROBO POR MESES Y NO PIENSO RENDIRME TAN FACILMENTE!

Bogo: Voy a repetirlo de nuevo... baja a ese zorro y no tendremos problemas...

Leopardo: OBLIGAME, MONTAÑA DE MUSCULO DESCEREBRADA! QUE HARAS AL RESPECTO, SI ME DISPARAN, EL MORIRA!

Bogo: Y que podemos hacer para que lo dejes ir Jack?...

Leopardo: Oh solo quiero todo el dinero de este banco que en total serian millones... la liberacion de mis compañeros, ser el dueño de al menos tres de estos bancos...um... una camioneta todoterreno...una botella de cerveza...TU puesto de trabajo...una novia...y AK!

El leopardo siente un pinchazo en su espalda y segundos despues un sueño insaciable, soltando al zorro inconscientemente

Leopardo: Y...una buena...siesta...

El felino fue el ultimo en caer derrotado al suelo soltando sus garras del cuello y la boca del zorro,dejandolo caer al suelo buscando aire para respirar, detras de el ahora durmiente felino se encontraba Gordon, sosteniendo una pistola tranquilizante en su mano temblorosamente, todos se lo quedaron mirando con ese caracteristico silencio incomodo por un tiempo que parecia no terminar, Gordon tambien les devolvia sus miradas sorprendidas, finalmente el bufalo comenzo a hablar

Bogo: Gran trabajo Gordon!, gran trabajo...

Judy: Bien hecho Gordon! eres un HEROE!

Nick: *Suspiros agitados* porfavor...alguien me puede dar un respirador?...

Gordon diriguio su atencion al zorro tirado en el suelo al lado del leopardo, intentando recuperar su aliento, aun asi, Nick tambien le devolvia la mirada, decidio caminar hacia el rengueando hasta pararse justo frente a el,  
ni el zorro ni el equipo de policias sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y esto se expresaba en todas sus caras confundidas por la desicion del humano sobretodo Nick quien ya empezaba a asustarse, nadie esperaria que Gordon extenderia su mano hacia el zorro como una muestra de compañerismo, Judy quedo conmovida por lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos, Nick solo se quedo observando tanto a Gordon como su extraña "pata" con cinco dedos cubierta de cuero metalico,  
pero finalmente decidio levantar su pata lentamente hacia la de Gordon sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos desconfiadamente, pero despues desvio la direccion de su pata en direccion al suelo y levantandose por su propia cuenta mientras trataba de no tocar ni mirar a Gordon

Nick: Estoy bien, no necesitas tocarme...bicho raro *susurrando con odio*

El zorro comenzo a alejarse de Gordon y los demas oficiales para hacerse paso afuera del banco, Judy estaba furiosa por lo que habia hecho Nick

Judy: NICK! NO VOY A TOLERAR ESA FALTA DE RESPETO! VUELVE ACA AHORA MISMO Y DISCULPATE CON GORDON!

Nick: Dejame solo...

Judy: NICK! VEN PARA ACA! NICK!

EL zorro sale molesto del banco cerrando las puertas detras de el, abandonando a su compañera que ahora estaba furiosa con el y a Gordon, el lugar nuevamente quedo sumergido en un incomodo silencio dentro de este, todos estaban observando al zorro irse hacia una de los coches policia,  
metiendose en el que le pertenecia, el silencio continuo hasta que el bufalo hablo

Bogo: Ok...lleven a los criminales hacia las patrullas y rescaten a los civiles, Judy y Gordon, ustedes dos han hecho un buen trabajo...tienen mi permiso de retirarse...

Judy: Gracias Bogo...

Judy camina hacia Gordon, parandose frente a el con sus orejas caidas y lamentada por lo que habia ocurrido, pero estaba mas preocupada por el estado de Gordon que por la actituc egoista de su compañero

Judy: Tu nariz esta sangrando! y tu...uh...traje naranja ya no es naranja, necesitas ir a un hospital, ven conmigo!

Ambos salieron del lugar, mientras que detras de las puertas de vidrio los demas oficiales se encargaran de hacer el resto de sus trabajos, Gordon podia sentir la ira de la coneja arder cerca de el conforme se hiban acercando hacia su patrulla

Judy: No puedo creer que Nick te haya hecho eso, que yo sepa, el nunca suele comportarse de esta manera, algo debe estar mal con el, intentare hablar con el

Ambos Caminan en direccion al coche donde Nick habia entrado, Gordon seguia caminando con dificultad y necesitaba que la coneja le sostuviera uno de sus brazos para permanecer en pie por mas tiempo, finalmente lleguaron al auto,  
habia bastante silencio en su interior lo que le llamo la atencion a Judy quien se sube al vehiculo para ver atravez de sus ventanas, alli pudo ver a Nick con su ahora desprolijo traje de gala acostado en los asientos traseros del este con su gorra tapandole su rostro para que no pudiera ver la luz y escribiendo por su celular.

Judy junto a Gordon decidieron entrar de todas maneras al vehiculo haciendo que el ruido de las puertas cerrandose interrumpieran el descanzo del zorro, Nick sorprendido se quita su gorra y se levanta de su asiento solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de Judy y el de Gordon

Nick: Que!? ya terminaron tan rapido de-

Judy: Nick...quisiera...hablar contigo porque tu actitud...no es normal , te ocurre algo malo?

Nick: De que estas hablando zanahorias?, mi actitud siempre fue normal...solo tuve una mala noche, eso es todo...

Judy: Me refiero de tu actitud egoista que has tenido hacia Gordon

Nick: Uh? no, no fui egoista, podia pararme perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie

Judy: Deja de mentirme Nick, ya se porque no decidiste darle la pata a Gordon

Nick: *suspiro* que es lo que quieres de mi zanahorias...

Judy: Solo quiero saber porque te comportas de esa manera cada vez que Gordon esta con nosotros, no creas que no te vi amenazandolo cuando estabamos en la cafeteria!

Nick: Te tengo una sola pregunta zanahorias...porque confias en el?...no entiendes el potencial destructivo que el tiene?

Judy: Estoy totalmente conciente de su enorme potencial y lo usa para hacer el bien!

Nick: Si...todo lo contrario cuando es el quien debe ser castigado por el bien...

Judy: Nick porfavor! dale la oportunidad para que se una a nuestro equipo...mira yo e estado hablando con el en mi apartamento, y le han pasado cosas mucho peores de lo que nosotros jamas imaginariamos en nuestras vidas, tuvo que ver como mataban a sus compañeros miembros de su misma especie por intereses del gobierno, estuvo encerrado junto a...unas criaturas aterradoras mucho mas fuertes que el en...los laboratorios donde el trabaja, fue golpeado, aislado, APALEADO, TORTURADO Y-Y

Gordon coloco su mano encima de el hombro de Judy y comenzo a hacerle gestos con su cuerpo para que se calmara, ella se estaba alterando bastante intentando explicar todo lo que el tuvo que pasar en Black Mesa

Judy: Nick...Gordon solo quiere ayudar...pero no podra ayudar si tu no confias en el y le das la espalda cuando trataba de ayudarte...porfavor Nick solo quiero que confies en el

La coneja estaba conmovida por lo que estava diciendo, su mundo se habia reducido a solo un "si" por parte de su amigo zorro, Gordon tambien se quedo observando a Nick con una expresion calmada pero que a la vez ocultaba tristeza colocando aun mas presion sobre el zorro

Nick: *Profundo suspiro" no lo se...no confio en el...

Judy: Trata de pensarlo...ok?

La conversacion fue cortada cuando la radio del vehiculo comenzo a funcionar y de ella salio la autoritaria del bufalo

Bogo: Capitan Wilde! regresa al banco rhino, necesito que alguien este al mando del grupo y ahora mismo NO PUEDO SER YO!

Nick: UHHH SI BOGO! ENSEGUIDA VOY!

Rapidamente el zorro se acomoda su uniforme de gala y sale del coche rapidamente sin antes despedirse de Judy, corrio como pudo hacia el banco, alli lo estaba esperando el enorme bufalo quien solamente le hizo un gesto con la pata para que entrara adentro

Judy: Ahora...en donde estabamos? AH SI!, iremos al hospital!

Inmediatamente la coneja piso el pedal y comenzo a sonar el motor del vehiculo, avanzando y saliendo a toda velocidad en busca del hospital mas cercano


	19. Extraño paciente

El vehiculo se movia a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, aunque igualmente Judy trataba de respetar las leyes de transito, aveces cruzaba cuando el semaforo se lo impedia, la coneja no paraba de girar el coche de un lado a otro preocupadamente pero igualmente ella era muy habil conduciendo, incluso sorprendiendo al mismo Gordon

Judy: Recuerdo que hay un hospital en algun lado de aqui...donde esta?

Tras varias vueltas y vueltas, el hospital aparecio entremedio de un gran parque verde y sobrepoblado de flores

Judy: AHI ESTA!

La coneja grito emocionada para luego concentrarse segundos despues en la calle llena de automoviles y camiones los cuales tapaban por completo el camino en direccion hacia el hospital,  
haciendo que la coneja se frustrara bastante, rapidamente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una de sus patas se solto del volante y se diriguio hacia uno de los tantos botones que tenia el coche, haciendo que las sirenas sonaran fuertemente, pronto los vehiculos que estaban frente a ella y Gordon, comenzaron a dividirse hasta que formaron un pasillo estrecho donde el imponente y moderno edificio blanco con una enorme cruz roja podia verse al final de este

Judy: Genial! ahora no perdamos mas tiempo!, tus heridas podrian ser mortales!

Despues de decir eso, Judy conduce rapidamente pero con cuidado atravez de la fila amontonada de vehiculos de varias formas y tamaños pero ninguno de ellos tan importante como el hospital enfrente de ellos

Judy: Gracias a todos por ayudar! WOAH!

Derrepente una de las ambulancias del hospital aparecio detras de un bus tomando por sorpresa a la coneja y al conductor de la ambulancia, la oveja que conducia el vehiculo no lo penso dos veces para asomar su cabeza de la camioneta para insultarla pero eso poco le importo a ella, solo queria que Gordon estuviera bien, giro el vehiculo en direccion a las puertas del hospital aparcando frente a estas

Judy: Solo espero que los doctores no se niegen en curarte...quedate en el coche, te bajare yo

Judy salio del vehiculo y lo recorrio hasta llegar hacia la puerta que se situaba al lado de Gordon, la habrio y tomo a Gordon del brazo delicadamente comenzando a elevarlo por el aire para que este pudiera ponerse de pie sin sentir tanto dolor logrando cumplir su objetivo, Gordon trato dificilmente de ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo, comenzo a caminar con dificultad, rengueando directo hacia las puertas el hospital junto a la ayuda de Judy,  
cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelaron un ambiente bastante calmado y ordenado, una sala blanca y azul en su totalidad, repleto de plantas, muebles, cuadros, dispensadores de agua y las infaltables miradas incomodas

La coneja entonces dirige a Gordon hacia uno de los mostradores que se encontrara disponible y alli estaba, una tigresa que se encontraba matando su aburrimiento con el celular, Judy se le hacerco y trato de llamar su atencian

Judy: Umm...señorita?

Tigresa: Uh?

Judy: Aqui abajo!

Confundida, la tigresa comenzo a asomarse por el mostrador para encontrar el origen de la voz que la llamaba, encontrandose con una coneja en uniforme de policia preocupada, pero desafortunadamente le llamo mas su atencion lo que estaba detras de ella

Tigresa: AAAAAHH! QUE ES ESO?! *Mientras apuntaba su dedo indice hacia Gordon*

Judy ya estaba algo cansada de las incomodas miradas y sobretodo de los prejuicios que Gordon estaba recibiendo por parte de los demas, ella intento hablarle de la forma mas resumida posible a la tigresa

Judy: Se que es la primera vez que logra ver a un ser humano en su vida pero mi amigo a tenido una dura pelea con unos mamiferos mucho mas grandes que el y esta GRAVEMENTE HERIDO, necesito a un medico inmediatamente!

Tigresa: Enseguida le contacto uno!

Ella velozmente agarro su telefono que se encontraba hacia su lado y trato de ponerse en contacto con algun doctor que estuviera disponible, para fortuna de Judy y Gordon, no habia pasado ni un solo minuto antes de que pudiera atender la primera respuesta

Tigresa: Hola! si! habla alexa, tenemos a un...humano gravemente herido y necesita atencion medica urgentemente!

"Un humano?!" *replico la voz del telefono"

Tigresa: Si! necesito que se presente un medico a la sala de espera, alli es donde se encuentra!

"Oh! pues que tambien traigan medicos a la sala de operaciones, tenemos a un dragon que se esta comiendo a los cirujanos"

Tigresa: Estoy hablando en serio...el esta aca esperando junto a una coneja vestida con traje de policia

"Encerio?"

Tigresa: Si!

"*suspiro* Ok, voy en camino..."

La llamada se colgo y los minutos pasaron como horas, Gordon estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez mas agotado, Judy estaba estresada por la situacion riesgosa que corria su nuevo compañero y la tigresa no paraba de observar curiosamente a Gordon, finalmente la ayuda llego, de una de las blancas puertas de la sala salio un joven venado caminando apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ellos

Venado: Ya estoy aqui, quien es el que necesita mi ayuda?

Judy y Alexa: El!

El venado casi le salta el corazon de su boca por lo que estaba viendo, en frente de el, se encontraba al polemico hombre naranja que habia causado tanto panico en zootopia, su temerozidad pronto se convertiria en odio y rechazo hacia el

Venado: A EL?!, DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A ETENDER AL HOMBRE NARANJA!, ES UN ARMA DE DESTRUCCION MASIVA!

Judy: Que!?, pero tu trabajo es salvar vidas y la de el esta en riesgo y necesita tu ayuda!

Venado: Me niego a curarlo, me a causado demasiado estres atender a todas las victimas de esa cosa, no lo voy a ayudar!

Judy: Doctor porfavor, ayudelo...sufrio una buena golpiza mientras logro salvar las vidas de varios rehenes en el banco rhino, ademas...no le gustaria perder su trabajo por negarse a curar a los pacientes verdad?

Venado: Esta bien...vengan conmigo!

Judy: vamos Gordon!

Judy agarro el brazo de Gordon otra vez y lo llevo hacia donde el venado caminaba, los pasillo eran relucientes y grandes, repleto de todo tipo de animales siendo atendidos o atendiendo a sus pacientes, el venado se diriguio a una cebra que se encontraba observando a Gordon con incredulidad mientras apoyaba una de sus patas arriba de una de esas camas con ruedas

Venado: Disculpe, esa cama esta reservada?

Cebra: No...

Luego de la respuesta, el venado agarro la cama y la coloco frente a Judy y a Gordon quien cada vez comenzaba a caminar con mas dificultad, Judy aliviada pero todavia anciosa cargo a Gordon apresuradamente hacia ella,  
la cama era demasiado alta para que ella pudiera levantar a Gordon y subirlo arriba

Judy: Umm...una pequeña ayuda?... *sonriendo incomodamente*

Venado: Oh! si! ven aqui pequeño!

Gordon fue agarrado con delicadeza por la espalda por el doctor quien lo puso con cuidado en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, el venado y Judy comenzaron a empujar con prisa la cama hacia adelante, sus ojos intentaban ubicar alguna habitacion vacia, una voz robotica emergio del traje del herido humano

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" "Atencion, signos vitales en estado critico, solicite atencion medica inmediatamente!"

Judy: OK! ahora si que es hora de actuar rapido, o lo perderemos!, RAPIDO! tenemos que llevarlo a una sala de urgencias!

Judy ahora desesperada comenzo a empujar con fuerza la cama, incluso mas que el mismo doctor quien veia sorprendido que la coneja empujara la cama mucho mas rapido que el, forzadole a correr mas rapido por los pasillos, teniendo que gritarle a los mamiferos que estuvieran en su camino para no chocar con nada, tras varios pasillos recorridos, encontraron una habitacion cuya puerta estaba abierta, sin pensarlo dos veces, la coneja empujo ferozmente la cama hacia la habitacion teniendo que ser frenada por el venado para no destrozar la pared de esta

Venado: TEN CUIDADO!, sabes cuanto cuesta reparar y pintar una de estas paredes?!

Judy: RAPIDO! coloca a Gordon encima de esa cama! ahora!

Venado: Espera, su nombre es Gor-

Judy: AHORA!

Venado: Ok, ok!

Gordon fue levandado nuevamente, su cama con ruedas sera remplazada por una inmobil, en cuanto a la cama con ruedas, esta habia sido empujada fuera de la habitacion por la coneja de una fuerte patada

Judy: Rapido! conecta a Gordon a una de esas cosas

Ambos comenzaron a acercar una de las maquinas que se encontraba dentro de la habitacion hacia Gordon, observando aliviadamente venir a la ayuda, la maquina fue conectada hacia la pared por la coneja y encendida por el venado,  
una loba entro hacia la habitacion portando un desfribilador y unos frascos con ella para luego colocarlos en la pqueña mesa que se situaba al lado de la cama de Gordon

Loba: Escuche que un...uh...humano! necesitaba ayuda, e escuchado que esta muy lastimado

Venado: Gracias, realmente necesitamos ayuda, porfavor conectale el cable...

Loba: Muy bien...

La loba agarro un cable fino y comenzo a acercarce a Gordon mientras lo observaba con curiosidad, el venado no se quedo atras y junto a la coneja, movieron otra de esas cosas hacia el otro lado de Gordon,  
Judy comenzo a asomar su cabeza en la gran cama donde reposaba Gordon, haciendo que sus ojos contactaran con los suyos, para su sorpresa, el estaba bastante tranquilo

Judy: Todo saldra bien, te lo juro *mientras le sonreia*

Venado: Muy bien Gordon ahora, necesitamos que te quites ese traje que vienes llevando desde que causaste problemas aqui

Loba: Como te quitas algo como eso, lo veo muy dificil

Judy: Gordon quitate tu...

Gordon ignoro a los mamiferos, a el solo le importaban, los cables que estaban conectados a la pared, de la nada, Gordon extiende uno de sus brazos hacia la maquina que se encontraba del lado de la loba, asustando a los tres mamiferos comenzano a girarla y a atraerla violentamente hacia el intentando alcanzar uno de sus cables, instintibamente intentaron detenerlo en vano

Loba: AAHH!

Venado: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Judy: QUE?! TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! SACA TUS PATAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHI!

Gordon fue agarrado por el venado y la coneja por detras, mientras que la loba intentaba mover su brazo fuera de la maquina, aun asi logro quitar uno de los cables que conectaba con esta, rapidamente se lo hacerco hacia su brazo, la desesperacion de Judy comenzo a crecer

Judy: PARA YA HUMANO TONTO!, TE VAS A LASTIMAR MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTAS!

Uno de sus dedos acciono una pequeña perilla que se hallaba en su antebrazo, habriendose la armadura de este y revelando un pequeño tomacorrientes, los animales estaban cada vez mas encima de el para quitarle el cable, lo que hizo que enchufara velozmente el cable hacia el tomacorrientes de su traje, inmediatamente despues de eso, un fuerte sonido pudo escucharse de su traje haciendo retroceder a los animales, fue como si estuvieran encendiendo un reactor de energia, pudo escucharse un fuerte FLASH que mantuvo lejos a los ahora asustados mamiferos, la voz robotica se escucho nuevamente

"Beep" Beep" "Restaurando funciones mecanicas" "Beep" "Beep" "Restaurando sistemas medicinales y energeticos"

Como si se tratara del amanecer, su traje comenzo a brillar de un color naranja cada vez mas intenso que recorria desde sus piernas hasta su torso y brazos,  
quienes veian este show de luces quedaron con la boca abierta, pero el espectaculo todavia no terminaba

"Beep" "Beep" "Restaurando signos vitales" "Beep" "Beep"

Gordon comenzo a recomponerse y a sentarse en su cama lentamente, dejando incredulo al venado que lo observaba como si estuviera viendo a alguien renacer

"Beep" "Beep" "Signos vitales restaurados" "Restauraciones completadas"

El antebrazo de Gordon marco finalmente el 100%, saco el cable de su brazo y lo tiro fuera de la cama, ahora se sentia mucho mejor que antes, pero igualmente no se habia curado del todo y tras sentarse por un corto periodo de tiempo,  
volvio a recostarse otra vez en su cama, esperando a recibir atencion medica por los animales que aun se encontraban petrificados tras lo ocurrido

Venado: Wow...que...fue...eso?...

Judy: Yo pregunto lo mismo...que fue eso?

Judy pronto se diriguio hacia la loba que se hallaba igualmente impactada al igual que ellos

Judy: Podrias, darle a Gordon algo para que pueda escribir?

Loba: Si claro!

La canina saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y con un poco de miedo se la entrego a Gordon junto a una lapicera, por su tamaño, Gordon tendria para rato, terminar de escribir en tan solo una de las hojas de la libreta pues esta era casi tan grande como su torso al igual que la lapicera. Gordon moviendose ahora calmadamente para no asustar a la loba, agarro los materiales que ella le presto y comenzo a escribir en la libreta

Venado: El es mudo?

Judy: Creo que si, el no a dicho una sola palabra desde que lo conoci

Tras un tiempo breve de silencio y escritura, Gordon habia terminado de escribir en la libreta y arranco la hoja, elevandola en el aire para que sea leida, fue tomada por el venado quien leyo para el resto

Venado: "El traje HEV Mark V necesitaba ser recargado con energia, eso le daria a el sistema HEV un reinicio en los sistemas medicos automaticos, gracias a la energia de su maquina, mi traje ahora se encuentra cargado al 100% de energia y gracias a eso mi cuerpo se recompone mucho mas rapido, me temo que todavia no estoy curado del todo pero al menos mis signos vitales no estaran en criticas condiciones, el traje recargara una dosis de una mezcla de sangre y antibioticos cada 30 minutos" hmmm! muy interesante

Loba: Wow, eso es...increible...

Judy: Deberiamos tener uno de esos para la ZPD, nos vendria muy bien atrapando criminales!

Venado: Bien, entonces estas diciendo que tu traje puede curar a su portador, eso es correcto?

Gordon afirmo la pregunta con su cabeza

Venado: Pero...necesitas esperar por un tiempo para que la cura te sea suministrada a tu cuerpo y asi recuperarte completamente, no es asi?

Nuevamente Gordon asintio con la cabeza

Venado: Genial! y ya que tu estas aqui, talvez no aceptarias esto pero...podriamos...estudiarte para asi saber mas sobre ti?, podriamos conocerte mas y por lo tanto temerte menos, podriamos incluso ayudarte a regresar de donde viniste

Judy: No de ninguna manera!, Gordon no es un experimento, el preferiria estar-

Gordon tranquilamente acepto la propuesta, dejando perpleja a la coneja

Judy: Que?! pero...Gordon, despues de todo lo que has pasado?!, NO! no voy a dejar que te encierren en una jaula para experimentos!

Venado: Umm señorita, si usted va a hablar de prejuicios unicamente...solo le digo que en los laboratorios del centro de investigacion de zootopia, son los mas seguros y confiables de la ciudad, asi que...cuide su boca porfavor

Judy: *suspiro* esta bien, pero con una condicion...yo y Nick estaremos junto a el, vigilando que todo salga bien

Venado: Trato hecho coneja!

Judy: Muy bien! y cuando estaran alli?

Venado: No lo se, pero le sugiero que vaya al lugar mañana, pregunte por...como se llamaba?

Judy: Gordon...Gordon Freeman

Venado: Pregunte por Gordon, y la llevaran hacia el

Judy: Ok, estare alli despues de mi turno, tengo que irme ahora, que te mejores Gordon! te vere luego

La coneja se retiro de la habitacion aliviada, desapareciendo de la vista de Gordon mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la habitacion se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo,  
hasta que la asistente decidio hablar

Loba: Y ahora que haremos con el?

Venado: Gordon estara en reposo hasta la mañana, apartir de ahi lo llevaremos al centro de investigaciones, *Voltea la cabeza para ver a Gordon* Gordon! deberas estar aqui durante un dia, de todas maneras ahora yo junto estare a cargo de ti ahora, mañana te llevaremos hasta ahi para conocer mas acerca de tu naturaleza y...averiguar de donde has venido,  
te dejaremos solo por un tiempo, ven conmigo loba!

Loba: Si señor

Y antes de que los dos pudieran salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitacion, el venado asomo su cabeza en medio del marco y la puerta, teniendo cuidado de que sus cuernos no se estrellaran,  
para darle un ultimo mensaje

Venado: Oh! y otra cosa, no intentes escapar!

La puerta finalmente se cerro y Gordon se quedo solo y en silencio ahi, esperando a que la mañana llegara


	20. No confies en Gordon!

Judy Salio del hospital un poco intranquila por lo que acababa de suceder, ahora su compañero seria estudiado y custodiado por el equipo cientifico de zootopia y ella ya no podia hacer nada al respecto, camino y camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la puerta principal, tirando de esta, se diriguio hacia su coche, un papel rosado que se encontraba en los vidrios de este llamo su atencion, y tras sacarlo y revisarlo, se habia dado cuenta de que habia sido multada, frustrandola aun mas de lo que estaba

Judy: Hay porfavor...tienes que estar bromeando... *suspiro*

Fastidiada ella se sube al coche y guardo un momento de silencio para relajarse un poco y tomar un respiro de la situacion, apoyando comodamente la cabeza en el volante la paz de la coneja fue interrumpida cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, era su amigo Nick, confundida decidio atender la llamada

Judy: Hola Nick!

Nick: Hola zanahorias, como estas?

Judy: Estoy bien! y tu?

Nick: *suspiro*...no del todo bien...estoy agotado...umm...estas en tu apartamento?

Judy: Oh..no solo estaba...descansando en uno de los asientos de nuestra patrulla, necesitas algo?

Nick: Podrias pasarme a buscar? estoy en el banco rhino

Judy: Alli voy!

Nick: Gracias zanahorias, te vere alli!

La llamada se corto y Judy puso en marcha el vehiculo una vez mas, esta vez con destino hacia atras, los minutos habian pasado y el zorro se hallaba sentado en las escaleras del lugar, finalmente logro visualizar un coche de policia que comenzo a tocar la vocina cuanto mas se hacercaba a el, era Judy, las puertas del vehiculo fueron desbloqueadas y el zorro se sento al lado de la coneja, podia verse la cara de agotamiento y aburrimiento que sostenia Nick, preocupando un poco a la coneja

Judy: Oye estas bien?, que a pasado?

Nick: Ugh!, recuerdas que fui ascendido a capitan verdad?

Judy: Si y...cual es el problema?

Nick: Como capitan uno tiene que estar pendiente de todo lo que sucedia, eh tenido que estar a cargo de nada mas ni nada menos que 20 oficiales...

Judy: Wow, eso si que es una situacion muy tediosa

Nick: Y no solo eso sino que tuvo que ser solamente yo quien los guiara durante unas 2 HORAS!, ordenes por aqui, ordenes por alla, ordenes por todas partes!, me duelen los pies de tanto caminar ahi adentro

Mientras mencionaba su fastidiosa situacion, el zorro queria distraerse con su celular por unos momentos, pero algo llamo su atencion, como si su instinto se lo advirtiera,  
Nick pronto notaria que algo no andaba bien, giro su cabeza hacia el asiento de pasajeros y contemplo cada esquina que sus ojos pudieran ver, tras no encontrar nada,  
el zorro comenzo a incomodarse

Nick: Donde esta Gordon!?

Judy: Umm...como puedo explicartelo...

El zorro cruzo sus brazos mientras observaba a la coneja

Nick: Dejame adivinar...llevaste a Gordon a un hospital, desconociendo que su traje podia curarle

Judy: QUE?!

Nick: Y ahora los doctores piensan en llevarlo a los laboratorios de zootopia para que su cuerpo sea estudiado, estoy en lo correcto?

EL zorro termino por formarsele una sonrisa en la cara apesar del cansancio que llevaba, pues la cara que habia puesto Judy la disfrutaba

Judy: COMO LO SUPISTE!?

Nick: Muy simple!, cuando Gordon comenzo a ser perseguido y era herido, aplastado y destruido por nosotros, su traje empieza a hablar y luego el se levanta nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado,  
ese tipo casi me logra hacerme pure de zorro en mas de una ocasion...

Judy: Si, pero tambien te a salvado de que te hicieran pure de zorro otros mamiferos, como por ejemplo, ese leopardo llamdo Jack

Nick: Si...hey! tienes hambre?

Judy: Muy amable de tu parte Nick pero no me encuentro con hambre ahora, tengo miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a Gordon ahi adentro...

Nick: Relajate zanahorias olvidate de Gordon, el estara bien!, despues de todo lo que el ah hecho, dudo mucho que los doctores se atrevan a tocarle, vamos! comamos en algun lugar ,yo invito!

Judy: Ok me has convencido, a donde quieres ir a comer?

Nick: No lo se...podriamos, volver a la cafeteria de antes...uhh te parece?

Judy: Ok ahi vamos!

El coche abandono el lugar y tras unos minutos de recorrer las calles de la jungla urbana, llegaron a la cafeteria, Judy estaciona el auto y observa al zorro que se habia dormido en su asiento con su celular prendido en la mano

Judy: Nick...Nick!...Nick!

Comenzo a mover el brazo del zorro en un intento por despertarlo en vano, pronto se le ocurriria una idea traviesa a la coneja, giro su mirada hacia el volante del vehiculo y presiono la vocina,  
provocando un ruido bastante molesto, el zorro salto de su asiento del susto

Nick: AHH!, CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?! ACASO QUIERES DEJARME SORDO?!

Judy: No... solo te queria avisar que ya hemos llegado

El zorro miro detras de la ventana del lado de Judy y alli estaba la cafeteria con su cartel de neon aun diciendo "ABIERTO" para suerte de ambos, entrando y sentandose cerca de las grandes ventanas,  
tras sentarse, comenzaron a leer el menu

Judy: Ok zorro astuto! dime que es lo que quieres para merendar

Nick: Me gustaria pedir un batido de bayas azules junto a algunas galletas

Judy: Ok, yo voy a pedirme un cafe

La coneja se paro de su asiento y comenzo a caminar hacia el mostrador,afortunada mente para ella, casi ningun animal se encontraba haciendo fila para el servicio que fue bastante rapido,  
Las maquinas de batidos y de cafe eran bastante rapidas, casi llenando el baso instantaneamente de un solo boton, las galletas estaban ya prontas y acompañando al resto de postres en el mostrador, Judy contenta agradecio por el rapido servicio y llevo la bandeja hacia su mesa con Nick

Nick: Gracias zanahorias! Wow! Mira el color que tiene ese batido, es azul puro!

Judy: Espero que te guste Nick

Ambos comenzaron a tomar sus bebidas, Judy se habia tomado su cafe de un sorbo, despues de todo, habia pedido una taza muy pequeña mientras que Nick parecia estar hipnotizado por el sabor del batido, entre los molestos sorbos que emitia Nick, Judy se hallaba distraida mirando a su alrededor para tratar de quitarse el estres, habian animales comiendo y otros cocinando,  
cuadros, plantas, muebles y entre otras decoraciones, su vista hiba y volvia desde un punto a otro sin rumbo hasta que uno de los animales le llamo su atencion, era un humano, el hombre con traje azul y maletin,  
que estaba completamente inmobil y al parecer, nadie podia notar su precencia, sus ojos de un fuerte color turquesa estaban clavados en sus ojos morados, Judy estaba confundida pero a la vez aterrorizada,  
no lograba reconocer si se trataba de Gordon sin su traje o se habia metido otro humano en zootopia

Judy: Go-Gordon?...

Nick por su parte ya habia terminado su batido y comido las galletas, la actitud extraña de la coneja lo estaba comenzando a preocupar cada vez mas hasta que decidio tomar accion en el momento que pronuncio su nombre

Nick: Zanahorias? zanahorias!, estas bien?

Judy: Detras de ti, hay un humano que me esta observando y no creo que sea Gordon...

El zorro giro la cabeza hacia atras para intentar ver a aquella extraña figura, encontrando solo una pareja de ovejas tomando unos batidos, nuevamente giro la cabeza un poco molesto

Judy: Que?! pero si estava ahi! como pudo irse tan rapido?!

Nick: *suspiro* zanahorias mira entiendo que quieras ayudar a Gordon pero creo que estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos...

Judy: Te juro que he visto a otro humano identico a Gordon ahi

Nick: Zanahorias...porfavor dejalo ir, lo unico que ah logrado hacer Gordon es romper nuestra amistad, no puedes verlo?

Judy: El solamente esta tratando de escapar de aqui para volver a su hogar, alli le necesitan mas que a nadie, porque el es uno de los lideres de la independencia de su raza y no estoy bromeando! el me lo a dicho!

Nick: Zanahorias perdon por lo que voy a decir pero...eres mas tonta de lo que imaginaba, en primer lugar no debiste ayudarlo, para empezar el puso de rodillas a toda la ZPD en tan solo un dia, fue capaz de derrotar a las elites haciendolas parecer como una manada de cachorritos en direccion hacia la boca de un gran oso hambriento,  
fue el animal que mas loco a puesto a Bogo, provoco desastres alla por donde fuera y casi nos mata a los dos en la fabrica abandonada, y aun asi eres capaz de creerle todo lo que el dice!?... si hubieras sido como yo serias capitan ahora mismo, mirame!...soy...soy un capitan! y tengo este uniforme super elegante que hace que todos volteen a verte y hagan el *Nick hace un saludo militar*

Judy: Nick...solo ponte en el lugar de el por un momento...el solo trataba de defenderse de nosotros!

Nick: Judy...todo lo que yo estoy haciendo es tratar de salvarte...no quiero que te pase algo malo...eres demasiado valiosa para mi, yo...te quiero...como amiga y quisiera disculparme por como me comporte contigo ayer pero solo quiero mantenerte segura, no quiero que corras el riesgo de ayudar a una persona peligrosa que apenas conoces o nisiquiera sabes si te dice la verdad, que pasaria si el decidiera revelar su verdadera naturaleza? quien estaria alli para ayudarte? porque ayudarias a alguien que lo unico que se recuerda de el es una palanca apunto de aplastarnos la cabeza?

Judy: ...No lo se...

Nick: Piensalo Judy, tarde o temprano el tiempo me dara la razon...

Judy: *suspiro* bien...pero si el realmente es una amenaza, tendremos que vigilarlo dentro de los laboratorios de zootopia... ya hice un trato con el doctor y ahora nos esperaran alli y tu me acompañaras...

Nick: Me alegra que porfin allas entrado en razon Zanahorias, sabia que eras una coneja astuta-...espera...me estas diciendo que tendre que ir hacia los laboratorios de zootopia para vigilar a Gordon?

Judy: Asi es!

Nick: ...Y no hay marcha atras...no podrian, no se, enviar a mamiferos mas grandes que-

Judy: Deberemos ir tu y yo, porque yo fui quien eligio acompañar a Gordon y porque tu eres un capitan *La coneja hace un saludo militar hacia el zorro ahora nervioso*  
asi que...te vere alli mañana, ahora volvamos a nuestras casas!

Nick: Ugh...pero con una condicion... yo estare atras del todo y protegido por todos lados, porque los capitanes deben ser protegidos ok?

Judy: Lo que tu digas mi capitan! ahora vamos!

Salieron de la cafeteria, subiendose hacia su patrulla, abandonando el lugar para recorrer las calles

Nick: *suspiro* a sido un largo dia...

Judy: Sin duda... pasame a buscar mañana y vamos hacia el centro de investigacion a acompañar...uh VIGILAR a Gordon, ok?

Nick: Ok...pero mantente a una distancia segura de el, ok?

Judy: No te preocupes, todo saldra bien, Nick...

Finalmente habian llegado al apartamento de Judy, donde el zorro terminaria por tomar el volante del coche mientras que Judy se retiraba hacia su casa, cansada y agotada por el recorrido, Nick se encontraba observandola con afecto mientras se alejaba del vehiculo y subia las escaleras

Nick: Buenas noches Zanahorias!

Judy: Buenas noches Nick...

Luego de subir las escaleras del edificio, se encontraba finalmente en su habitacion, lentamente abrio la puerta y se tira para luego ponerse a observar algunos videos por zootube que se encontraba casi plagado de videos hacerca de Gordon, que opacaban la mayoria de sus videos favoritos, ella no habia visto las noticias desde que comenzo a perseguir a Gordon,  
forzada por la curiosidad, pasaria el tiempo observando esos videos, algunos eran solo noticias, otros eran la opinion de un zootuber y otros sobre conspiraciones acerca del origen de Gordon inclusive algunas tan descabelladas que tachaban a Gordon como un arma secreta creada por el gobierno para infligir temor a la poblacion todos esos videos criticaban duramente a su nuevo compañero, ninguno parecia mostrar piedad hacia el humano, todos le tenian miedo

La coneja perderia la nocion del tiempo observando los videos, hasta que algo le vino a la cabeza, como si se tratara de un instinto, Judy se levanto y miro la mesa donde ella habia estado con Gordon, habian hojas con varios dibujos detallados creados por el cientifico que podian verse desde su cama, llena de curiosidad, se levanto de su cama para pararse y ponerse a mirar las hojas, en ellas se encontraban dibujos de otros seres humanos parecidos a Gordon con la diferencia que tenian vestimenta distinta, algunos tenian batas blancas con corbatas de rayas, algunos portaban gafas como Gordon y otros tenian la piel marron, lo que le hizo pensar a la coneja de que se trataban de cientificos, a la derecha de la hoja dibujada se encontraba escrito el nombre "Centro de investigacion de Black Mesa" y encima de este se encontraba el dibujo del logo que parecia ser un casco

"Supongo que estos son los compañeros de Gordon" penso Judy

Judy, pronto cambio hacia las hojas que estaban debajo de la que estaba mirando, completamente curiosa por los dibujos de Gordon, en la proxima hoja, habian humanos vestidos con botas largas junto a unos chalecos antibalas que ocultaban todo su cuerpo ademas de llevar un casco blindado muy parecido al logo de Black Mesa, estos humanos parecian estar mucho mas preparados y mejor equipados para situaciones peligrosas que los oficiales de la ZPD, debajo de estos estaba la palabra "Fuerzas de seguridad de Black Mesa", a la izquierda de la hoja se encontraba un arma extraña pero a la vez de apaeriencia hostil y peligrosa, era algo parecida a la pistola de dardos que la ZPD solia utilizar pero mas cuadrada y completamente negra

"Hmm...asi que estos son los guardias de Black mesa uh?, se ven mucho mejor preparados que nosotros, me pregunto que tipo de amenazas deben enfrentar alli..."

La siguiente hoja tenia a humanos mucho mejor vestidos para el combate, tenian trajes con camuflaje, chaleco antibala mucho mas grueso y blindado, en sus cabezas llevaban cascos, mascaras de gas o boinas rojas, estos humanos tenian en sus manos armas que parecian ser mucho mas peligrosas y temibles que las que tenian los humanos anteriores, abajo del todo decia "Ejercito de los estados unidos de america", las apariencias de sus vestimentas incomodaron un poco a Judy por lo que decidio cambiar de pagina

"Wow, estos tipos saben realmente como dar miedo"

La cuarta pagina, era informacion sobre el lugar de donde habia trabajado su compañero antes de llegar a zootopia, habian dibujos bastante detallados hacerca de las instalaciones de Black mesa, habian habitaciones repletas de computadoras y otro tipo de maquinas,  
habian laboratorios gigantes con maquinas gigantes, habia un monorail que se veia viejo y cuadrado, habia una sala de espera, con un escritorio siendo operado por un guardia de seguridad acompañado por un cientifico, pero la habitacion que mas le habia llamado su atencion era una enorme habitacion con una maquina bastante extraña que tenia la forma de un gran ventilador junto a tres grandes tenazas metalicas abajo que recibian un enorme rayo que era disparado desde arriba

"Hmm, interesante..."

Dandole la vuelta a la hoja se encontro con un dibujo sobre las tierras donde vivia Gordon, era una enorme extencion de territorio, dividido en 50 partes llamados "Estados" y con un punto indicando la hubicacion de Black mesa que se hubicaba en "Nuevo Mexico",  
hacia uno de los extremos de esa gran extencion de tierra, se encontraba dibujada una estrella con el nombre "Washington D.C" y hacia un lado de la hoja se encontraba la bandera de aquella gran extencion territorial llamada por el nombre de arriba "Los Estados Unidos de America",  
estaba conformada por rayas rojas y blancas por todas partes a escepcion de la parte superior de la izquierda conformada por un fondo azul cubierta de muchas estrellas, diseño que le habia agradado a la coneja

"asi que este es el lugar de donde nacio Gordon...wow! es muy grande...pero me gusta el diseño de su bandera!, como sera vivir en ese lugar?"

La proxima pagina fue un golpe grotesco y morbido para la coneja, la hoja tenia el mismo dibuja de aquella habitacion con esa maquina extraña pero siendo destruida por el rayo que emitia, el resto de imagenes fueron una carniceria, habian humanos mutilados en el suelo, guardias tratando de salvarse a si mismos y al resto mientras eran atacados por criaturas extrañas y grotescas, hablando de las criaturas, los dibujos de estas atacando y despedazando humanos eran los mas comunes de aquella hoja ademas de mostrar lugares completamente destruidos por la catastrofe, Judy quedo perpleja y horrorizada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, por lejos, era lo mas horrible que jamas podria suceder en zootopia ,que desafortunadamente sufrieron los humanos

"Oh mi..."

El horror y la ansiedad de Judy crecieron aun mas al observar la siguiente pagina que contenia varias batallas entre los humanos con las mejores armas y mascaras en contra de las criaturas y tambien entre ellos mismos, uno de los dibujos que mas impacto a Judy fue cuando uno de estos humanos bien equipados apunto su arma en la cabeza a un cientifico que se encontraba arrodillado frente a el, suplicando por su vida, dandole la vuelta a la hoja se encontro unicamente con unos periodicos dibujados, uno de ellos titulaba "La guerra de las 7 horas", en el aparecian los humanos peleando junto a todo su arsenal,  
contra unas maquinas futiristicas, mientras que el otro titulaba "La tierra se rinde ante los combine", mostrando los dibujos de una ciudad envuelta en llamas

La siguiente hoja era sobre la "Ciudad 17", los dibujos mostraban una ciudad sucia, maltratada y deprimente, los edificios eran bajos, cuadrados y viejos, las fabricas eran gigantes y depresivas, el agua que recorria por estos edificios estaba contaminada severamente,  
habian unas maquinas extrañas que flotaban y volaban libremente por el lugar, algunas de ella siguiendo a algunos humanos, una de aquellas edificaciones se destacaban por encima del resto por su tamaño, su colosal tamaño, un rectangulo oscuro, gigante e imponente que llegaba a desaparecer en las nubes, ocultando su verdadero tamaño que haria ver como una pequeña hormiga incluso a un elefante, dicho edificio se llamaba "La ciudadela"

"Santa zanahoria..., que clase de lugar tan horrible es este?"

La ultima hoja, fue insoportable para la coneja, habian humanos cubiertos en un traje blanco y negro que le cubria desde la cabeza hasta los pies, lo mas llamativo de ellos eran sus terrorificas mascaras de gas blancas que hicieron recorrer por la espalda de la coneja un frio desagradable, esos humanos eran apodados como "proteccion civil", nombre que no tendria sentido cuando comenzo a ver la brutalidad que estos ejercias sobre los "Ciudadanos" que eran golpeados y maltratados por estos, Judy no pudo soportar el dolor ver el dibujo donde un hombre tirado en el suelo que era brutalmente apaleado por varios de estos sujetos mientras este intentaba defenderse en vano, habian mas y mas dibujos de personas siendo detenidas y golpeadas injustamente por ellos, alguno de ellos se revelaban pero pronto eran atravezados por varios proyectiles pequeños que acababan con sus vidas o las limitaban considerablemente,  
un ultimo mensaje pudo ser leido al final de la hoja que hizo romper a Judy "Tengo que volver a casa, me necesitan..."

Dichas palabras harian que Judy quedara conmovida por todo lo que habia visto y estuviera mas que dispuesta a ayudar a Gordon y sabia que para mañana tendria que entrar en otro conflicto con su mejor amigo, pensamientos que le habian hecho sujetarse la cabeza del estres ante la posibilidad de perder a Nick


	21. Conozca al ser humano

Judy fue despertada repentinamente, un vehiculo estaba tocando bocina cerca de su apartamento, instintivamente miro su reloj y con horror se habia dado cuenta de que se olvido de colocar el despertador

Judy: OH NO, TIENE QUE SER NICK!

Como un rayo la coneja se vistio tan pronto como pudo, crando caos y desorden en su propio apartamente, las hojas con los dibujos de Gordon, empezaron a volar por todas partes tras ver como volaban todas por los aires a la coneja se le habia ocurrido una idea, las hojas fueron agarradas una a una agitadamente por Judy mientras se vestia al mismo tiempo,  
la vocina del vehiculo ya estaba comenzando a aturdir sus orejas lo que hizo que se apresurara todavia mas hasta el punto de casi dejarse la puerta de su dormitorio abierta,  
tras cerrarla vergonzosamente, corrio por las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo piso, alli se encontraba un coche policia esperandola y Nick adentro tocando vocina insistentemente

Judy: PARA DE HACER RUIDO, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO LOS OIDOS

Nick: Te vengo esperando hace una hora zanahorias, tenia que hacer algo al respecto!

Judy: Podias haberme llamado por celular!

Nick: Tampoco me respondiste, parece que has estado soñando en grandes zanahorias!

El chiste de Nick provoco unas risas dentro del vehiculo que Judy no se esperaba, cuando se hacerco hacia este, revelo que habian sentados en el asiento trasero, dos lobos uno gris y otro blanco con rasgos muy familiares, ignorando la sonrisa burlona del zorro, pudo ver que ellos tenian armadura antidisturbios y rifles tranquilizadores automatico,  
incomodandola un poco

Judy: Espera ellos son...

Nick: Di hola a mis nuevos guardaespaldas, Zanahorias!, ellos son Wolfard y Grizzoli!

Wolfard y Grizzoli: Hola!

Nick: Ellos fueron enviados por Bogo para ayudarme a vigilar a Gordon ,me acompañaran durante el resto del viaje para que yo este seguro...y a ti tambien hehe! no creas que me olvide!

Judy se sube al vehiculo contenta por ver a mas compañeros acompañandola en el viaje junto a Nick quien se habia vuelto a poner su uniforme de gala, llamandole la atencion a Judy

Judy: Otra vez te haz vuelto a poner el uniforme de gala junto a tus gafas de sol!?

Nick: Hay zanahorias! iremos a un lugar importante por lo que hay que ir vestido de una forma que te haga ver...respetable... y tambien atractivo! *El zorro se diriguio con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Judy*

Judy: Hahaha oh Nick veo que te gusta llevar ese uniforme ,no es asi?

Nick: Claro que si, me hace ver poderoso pero a la vez elegante, una mezcla que nunca habia sentido en mi vida y se siente tan bien...

Wolfard: Tan bien como aquella vez que casi nos ponen a dormir a todos en el banco, capitan zorro!

La frase del lobo gris hizo que todos se rieran dentro del coche

Nick: Hahaha, si pero si no fuera por Judy y...Gordon...podriamos haber hecho una guerra de almoadas!

Judy: oye Nick, deberiamos ir ahora al centro de investigacion para...vigilar a Gordon, no lo crees?, ademas tengo toda la informacion sobre la segunda interrogacion que le eh hecho en mi apartamento!

Nick: Oh cierto! alla vamos!

Nick piso el acelerador y el coche avanzo velozmente por las calles del lugar, el interior del coche estaba bastante tranquilo, ambos lobos se encontraban chateando por sus celulares mientras que Judy miraba otra vez los dibujos que habia hecho Gordon, el zorro cada vez comenzaba a distraerse mas por culpa de la curiosidad que le provocaba esos dibujos y las expresiones de su compañera cuando cambiaba a alguna de estas

Nick: Que tienes ahi Zanahorias?, porque pones esa cara de disgusto cuando miras esas hojas?

Judy: Son dibujos que hizo Gordon, durante la noche pasada!

Nick: Puedo verlo? *el zorro realmente estaba curioso por saber, incluso habia bajado la velocidad del vehiculo para acercar su cabeza hacia las hojas que tenia Judy en sus manos y no solo el sino que los lobos tambien se paraban momentaneamente para ver los dibujos*

Judy: umm...si quieres dormir bien esta noche, te aconsejo que no los veas...

Nick: Uh? Y porque no? solo es un...uh...HUMANO vestido con un traje blanco, no es nada del otro mundo

Judy: Creeme, no pude dormir bien con lo que habia dibujado Gordon con las otras paginas

Nick: Ya veo que quieres ocultar la informacion!, pero eso no lo podras hacer por mucho tiempo! *El zorro lo pronuncio en tono de burla y jugeteo hacia la coneja mientras mostraba su tipica sonrisa astuta hacia ella*

De pronto Nick comenzo a jugar y molestar a Judy con una de sus manos para intentar sacarle alguna de sus hojas que sostenia, haciendole cosquillas e intentando agarrarle una de sus hojas

Nick: Aqui viene el zorro astuto!

Judy: Nick! Hahaha! basta! hahaha!

El jugeteo de Nick y judy termino cuando vio una gigantesca torre de oficinas ondulada hacia un costado, mientras mas se hacercaba el coche, mas revelaba su verdadero tamaño,  
hasta que aparecio el cartel de que les dio la vienbenida al equipo de oficiales

"Centro de investigacion de zootopia (CIZ)"

Judy: Mira Nick! ya estamos llegando!

El edificio tenia como entrada un parque moderno y repleto de arbustos de varios colores y con formas geometricas extrañas, finalmente el vehiculo habia aparcado en un estacionamiento que era exclusivo para vehiculos de emergencia,  
cosa que habia puesto muy satisfecho al zorro y a la coneja, se bajaron del vehiculo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal, cuando abrieron las puertas critalinas del lugar, fue como si hubieran entrado en una pelicula de ciencia ficcion, todo el lugar era increiblemente grande y moderno, pantallas de ultima generacion yacian colgadas en cada rincon, el color blanco era dislumbrante pues el edificio estaba perfectamente limpio y no se encontraba ni un solo papel en el suelo,  
en el lugar se hallaban merodeando varios animales vestidos con batas cientificas blancas y algunos con uniformes de seguridad, todos habian quedado pasmados por la imponensia del lugar, quedando con sus bocas abiertas dejando salir un "wow"  
tras un momento de silencio, Judy fue la primera en reaccionar y comenzo a diriguirse hacia el enorme mostrador frente de ella, antes de que ella pudiera llegar hasta la mesa, habia sido reconocida al instante por un caballo

caballo: Oh tu deves ser la señorita Judy Hopps no es asi!

Judy: Si esa soy yo!

caballo: Muy bien! te estan esperando en la sala 23, alli podras encontrar a Gordon Freeman!

Judy: Genial! muchas gracias cientifica! vamos Nick!

La coneja fue corriendo hacia su lugar de destino desapareciendo del lugar, el zorro por su parte camino tranquilamente junto a sus nuevos guardaespaldas y antes de que entrara por el pasillo, notaba que el caballo lo estaba observando ,Nick se la quedo observando confusamente por unos segundos hasta que este simplemente le dio un saludo militar, incomodando al caballo antes de meterse en los pasillos, en estos Judy se encontraba contando los numeros en las puertas metalicas

Judy: 1,2,5,11,16,18,35,29,26,25,24,23! LO ENCONTRE!, VAMOS NICK APRESURATE!

Nick: Zanahorias!, en donde estas?!

Judy: Solo cuenta los numeros de las habitaciones!, me encontraras!

Nick: Ok...1,2,3,4,5,45,83?,105!? a donde estoy llendo!? Zanahorias!?

Judy: Regresa por donde viniste Nick!

Nick: Esta bien 1,2,3,4,5,15,19,34,98! Zanahorias!

Judy: Repitelo otra vez

Nick: Hmmpf! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,66!,86!,505! NO OTRA VEZ!

Judy: *Suspiro* zorro tonto...cuando llegues hasta el numero 5 gira hacia el numero 11 y despues hacia el numero 35 hasta llegar con el 23

Nick: 1,2,5,11,16,18,35,29,26,25,24,23! Por fin!

Judy: Podrias quitar tu pie de encima del mio?

Nick: AH!...oh... lo siento, porque no has entrado todavia?

Judy: No queria pasar verguenza escuchandote en voz alta decir 1005, 2025 y 3500..., ademas la puerta esta bloqueada, dejame tocar este boton

El timbre sono inmediatamente cuando el dedo de la coneja toco el boton, segundos despues un venado les abrio la puerta dandoles la bienvenida, judy reconocio al animal,  
era el mismo venado que habia atendido a Gordon

Judy: Oh eres tu!

Venado: Si soy yo, me alegra que hallan venido justo ahora,estabamos apunto de empezar con el estudio, por cierto... mi nombre es Claude

Judy: Oh hola Clude!, mi nombre es Judy! y mi amigo que esta detras mio se llama Nick

Claude: Te refieres a ese zorro vestido con traje de gala y lentes de sol junto dos lobos armados hasta los dientes detras de el?...

El zorro entonces se hacerco confiado y seguro hacia el venado y comenzo a hacer una actitud infantil hacia este,incomodandolo a este y haciendo reir un poco a la coneja

Nick: Encantado de conocerlo Claude, soy el capitan piberius Wilde! y estoy aqui para asegurar la vigilancia y contencion de Gordon Freeman!, le aseguro que no lo dejaremos escapar!

Claude: Uh...ok gracias por la ayuda capitan Wilde pero...creo que no necesitamos una seguridad tan estricta para vigilar y contener a Gordon, no hemos tenido ningun problema en llevarlo del hospital hasta aqui, el se a mostrado bastante coperativo y esta dispuesto a seguir lo que se le pide, apesar de todo el desastre que el habia causado antes

Nick: Por las dudas!

Claude: Ok, entren adentro!

Todos entraron finalmente dentro de la habitacion, era moderadamente grande, con algunas maquinas cientificas que ni el zorro ni la coneja habian visto en sus vidas, uno de los lobos habia intentado todar una de ellas solo para ser frenado por uno de los cientificos de una bofetada en su brazo, alli sentado en una silla se encontraba Gordon frente a un jaguar negro que estaba tomando apuntes sobre el, judy inmediatamente grito de felicidad cuando vio a su amigo, molestandole un poco a su viejo compañero

Judy: Hola Gordon! me alegra que estes aqui!, como estas?, mira! eh traido tus dibujos hacia aqui, talvez eso nos pueda ayudar para hacerca sobre ti y sobre tu mundo y talvez puedes regresar!

Gordon recibio a la coneja con una debil pero afectiva sonrisa mostrandole que habia hecho lo correcto

Jaguar: Tu debes la oficial Judy Hopps, no es asi?

Judy: Um, si lo soy

Jaguar: Tienes suerte, estabamos apunto de empezar la prueba con los datos que usted a sacado de la interrogacion que usted le a hecho a Gordon, tienes mas informacion que puedas ofrecernos hacerca de el?

Judy: Si! justo venia para darle esto!, es todo una segunda interrogacion que le hice a Gordon en mi apartamento!

Jaguar: Gracias señorita Hopps es un- ESPERA!, dejaste que el durmiera contigo en tu casa!?

La pregunta habia producido un incomodo silencio entre la felina y la coneja quien tenia su rostro cada vez mas rojo

Judy: ...si-SI! señorita, lo hice... *Totalmente avergonzada*

Jaguar: Ok...de todas maneras gracias por la informacion, ahora empezaremos con los estudios

Judy: Que tipo de estudios

Jaguar: Estudiaremos el cuerpo y ese traje naranja de Gordon, empezaremos analisando su estructura fisica, resistencia, fuerza de mordida,  
olfato, vista, fuerza, velocidad, audicion, y muchas otras cosas mas!

Judy: Bien! empecemos!

Judy camino hacia Nick y a los lobos para dejar que los cientificos realizaran su trabajo, por supuesto, Nick se hallaba algo molesto por la desobediencia de Judy pero decidio mantenerse callado, despues de todo ella era su mejor amiga

Jaguar: Muy bien Gordon me llamo catalina y hoy vamos a revisar tu cuerpo para conocerlo, porfavor parece detras de esa maquina, no te preocupes...solo le haremos una radiografia

Gordon se levanta de la silla y comenzo a caminar hacia la maquina de gran tamaño que parecia una gran caja metalica con botones,sus enormes puertas metalicas se abrieron automaticamente, cuando se metio adentro,  
habia poca luz dentro de la habitacion haciendo que este se chocara con la pared, instintivamente luego del golpe, Gordon decidio detenerse justo donde estaba parado,  
una voz masculina retumbo por toda la estructura metalica de la caja para ponerse en contacto con Gordon

"Gordon ahora quiero que te quedes quieto, te escanearemos todo tu cuerpo, cuando veas los laseres, te recomiendo que cierres tus ojos y no te muevas"

El silencio comenzo a invadir nuevamente el ambiente donde se encontraba Gordon, un sonido estridente se escucho arriva de su cabeza seguido de una fuerte iluminacion verde brillante,  
una reja de laseres completamente verdes comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia el, Gordon cerro sus ojos cuando se encontraban cerca de su cabeza hasta que la luz se convirtio en completa oscuridad

"Muy bien Gordon, ya puedes salir"

Gordon salio de la caja, para regresar a su silla y tomar descanso nuevamente, mientra que los cientificos mamiferos revisaban las imagenes de su cuerpo y traje

catalina: Veamos...interesante!, el cuerpo humano posee unos brazos con gran poder que son capaces de competir con la fuerza de un animal grande con respecto a las piernas, estas...son igual de resistentes que los brazos pero... dada a su estructura...hasta a un elefante podria adelantar a un humano en velocidad, por el momento Gordon es uno de los animales mas lentos en zootopia pero a la vez uno de los mas fuertes con respecto a su tamaño

Judy: Oh wow! ahora entiendo porque este desaparecia cada vez que yo corria...

Wolfard: Espera! estas diciendo que ese pequeñajo tiene la fuerza suficiente para patearnos el trasero sin problemas!? ahora entiendo porque fuimos vencidos tan facilmente!

El asombro de los animales fue aporvechado por Nick quien apesar de sentirse intimidado por los resultados, comenzo a ponerse travieso una vez mas, mostrando su sonrisa astuta

Nick: Veamos si tiene suficiente fuerza entonces para poder romper ladrillos con su boca! quiero ver esos colmillos! es una orden!

Catalina obedecio la orden del zorro apesar de que estaba bromeando, de todas maneras estaban haciendo un estudio para conocer al humano, de uno de los cajones de un fichero, saco una esponja resistente para mordidas, y se la entrego hacia Gordon

Catalina: Gordon, los humanos son depredadores eso es cierto?

Gordon asintio con su cabeza

Catalina: Bien...segun la maquina, usted carece de garras,colmillos y pelaje en su cuerpo ,vision nocturna, sentido del olfato pesimo y sentido de la audicion TAMBIEN pesimo!, estas seguro de que el humano es un depredador?

Gordon respondio afirmativamente otra vez, detras del jaguar se podia escuchar el zorro aguantandose la risa

Catalina: Ok, si eso es asi! entonces quiero que muerda aqui con todas sus fuerzas, se le medira por puntos, siendo los mas altos el hipopotamo, el oso polar, la hiena, el tigre, el leon y el jaguar, osea yo hehe,  
con mas de cien puntos de fuerza mientras que el lobo y el zorro se situan por encima de los cincuenta, ahora vamos a ver que tan fuerte es tu mordida, muerda!

Gordon agarro la esponja que estaba conectada a una tablet que tenia la jaguar y la morido con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Catalina mientras estaba observando emocionadamente los numeros entremesclarse para formar un valor en concreto

Catalina: Y EL RESULTADO ES!...diez puntos...

El patetico puntaje del humano hizo que Nick no aguantara mas y estallo en una fuerte carcajada, que contajio a los demas depredadores del laboratorio, incluyendo a Catalina

Nick: PFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJA! *suspiro* TE DICES SER UN DEPREDADOR JAJAJA! *suspiro* COMO NOSOTROS Y- Y TE SACAS UN DIEZ JAJAJAJAJA!

Grizzoli: jajaja debes de ser el depredador perfecto para comer pasto!, aunque dudo que lo puedas cortarlo con esa dentadura...jaja

Wolfard: je je je pero que clase de depredador eres tu! no tienes garras!, no tienes colmillos!, no puedes masticar nisiquiera un chicle!, entonces como haces para vivir!? je je!

Nick: JAJAJA! *suspiro* OH! QUISIERAS CONTAR MIS SUPER FUERTES COLMILLOS PORFAVOR, DIENTES DEBILUCHOS!? JAJAJAJA!

Judy: SILENCIO!

La habitacion entro en un miedoso silencio tras escuchar el fuerte rugido de la furiosa coneja, y apesar de que el zorro todavia seguia con sus ataques de risa, este se apreto el hocico con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer enojar aun mas a Judy

Judy: Perdon por el imprevisto doctora Catalina, Nick! una risa mas y te juro que saldras completamente vendado de aqui!

Nick: je-je lo siento zanahorias jejeje...

Catalina: jejeje...ok...continuando con el estudio...ahora veremos la resistencia de su piel, permitame rasparle un poco su mejilla

El felino con una lima comenzo a raspar delicadamente la piel de Gordon, pero este reacciona bruscamente alejando su cabeza y tapandose la mejilla raspada, asustando un poco a Catalina

Catalina: Eso te dolio!? lo siento...

El jaguar comenzo entonces a revisar los pequeños trozos microscopicos que habia sacado de Gordon, colocandolo en un pequeño frasco inteligente que al igual que la esponja, estaba conectado a su tablet, los resultados marcaron, un color rojo intenso con el titulo "EXTREMADAMENTE FRAGIL"

Catalina: Tu piel es extremadamente debil, un garrazo, una mordida y hasta de un corte con un cuchillo de mantequilla puede resultar en la facil destruccion de esta piel y ni hablar de las bajas temperaturas...tu carencia de pelaje haria que te convirtieras en una paleta de helado en menos de un minuto, es por eso que llevas ese traje blindado como proteccion, verdad?

Gordon afirmo nuevamente con su cabeza

Catalina: Muy bien en conclusion con respecto a los estudios, me atrevo a decir que...el ser humano, es el animal mas debil de todo el reino animal!

Nick: Eso quiere decir entonces que ese tipo... a podido con toda zootopia, por tan solo llevar ese traje? y de lo contrario ya lo habriamos destruido?

Judy: Espera!, espera! espera... pero entonces como hacen los humanos para sobrevivir, en situaciones y ambientes tan hostiles como las que eh visto en sus dibujos!?

Catalina: Sus dibujos?

Judy:...Si los que te acabo de entregar hace unos minutos

Catalina: Cierto! los mirare junto a Claude por unos minutos

Judy: Bien! solo espero que puedan dormir bien esta noche despues de mirar eso...

Catalina y Claude un poco confundidos por la advertencia de la coneja, decidieron continuar de todas maneras en observar los dibujos de Gordon, por cada hoja que pasaban, sus tranquilas caras hiban cambiando a rostros de horror y shock mientras continuaban por ver las ultimas paginas, haciendo incomodar al equipo de policias detras de ellos, tras terminar de var todos los dibujos de Gordon, la felina se diriguio hacia Gordon con un rostro completamente nuevo

Catalina: Jamas en mi vida habia visto semejante grado de maldad y destruccion proveniendo de un solo un animal tan pequeño y fragil como tu...realmente quieres regresar a ese mundo tan horrible, deprimente y cruel? porque no te quedas en zootopia?  
es por eso que actuaste tan agresivamente hacia nosotros pensando que estabas siendo uno de esos humanos siendo torturados?

La felina fue interrumpida por el venado quien trato de no dramatizar tanto la situacion

Claude: Gordon los estudios han terminado por hoy, ya puedes retirarte junto a tus amigos de aqui, vuelvan para continuar con los estudios mañana!

Catalina: Adios! te vere mañana!

Gordon se levanto de la silla y Judy fue directo hacia el para sujetarle de la mano delicadamente y llevarlo hacia la puerta del laboratorio para guiarlo, tomando por sorpresa al zorro quien se estaba sirviendo un cafe en una de las maquinas junto a los lobos

Judy: Vamos Gordon tenemos grandes crimenes que resolver!

Nick: Judy espera que estoy bebiendo cafe!


	22. Punto de quiebre

LLegaron a las afueras del edificio, el auto los estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, Judy estaba emocionada por tener de regreso a el humano en el equipo,  
aunque Nick estuviera en desacuerdo, este se hallaba observando desconfiadamente junto a sus guardaespaldas a Gordon caminar cerca de Judy, mas cerca de lo que el mismo solia estar de ella cuando ambos tenian el mismo rango,  
se subieron al coche y esta vez el humano tuvo que sentarse en medio de los lobos, la diferencia de tamaños entre el humano y estos era muy sobresaliente casi que podria sentarse en una de las piernas de los lobos como si fuera un pequeño cachorro, el zorro tomaria control del volante y comenzaria un nuevo viaje,  
durante el viaje uno de los lobos comenzo a mirar tierna y traviesamente a Gordon

Grizzoli: Jejeje...dientes pequeñitos y fragiles, OUCH!

Gordon ya cansado, golpea con su codo el estomago del lobo blanco que se habia burlado de el, haciendo que este se gimiera de dolor, Nick se dio cuenta de esto y haciendo una seña con sus dedos ordeno que los lobos apuntaran a Gordon con sus rifles tranquilizadores

Grizzoli: Cierto que sabes pegar duro, ughhh...

Judy: Entonces...cual es nuestra siguiente mision ,Nick?

Nick: Bogo me a reportado a una pequeña comadreja causando robos cerca de savanna central y como mision tendras que detenerlo, por suerte estamos cerca del lugar

Judy: Y que hay de ti?

Nick: Yo!? yo estoy encargado de controlar que tu hagas el trabajo sucio, para luego reportarselo a nuestro jefe zanahorias, oh acaso no sabes cuales son las funciones de un capitan?

Judy: Cierto! te cansarias muy rapido si tuvieras que correr tras esa comadreja!

Nick: Hmm! no lo creo!, me se de memoria todos los callejones de esta ciudad y la atraparia muy facilmente!, pero te dejo que hagas el trabajo sucio mientras yo me bebo un cafe! *Dijo el zorro confiadamente*

Judy: Hey cual es tu problema? necesito que alguien de ustedes me pueda ayudar!

Nick: Puedes llevarte a uno de mis lobos si quieres

Judy: Hmmm...elijo a Gordon!

Nick: Que!? NO! te prohibo que vallas con el, estaras mas segura capturando a esa comadreja sola que estando con el!, tienes a los lobos!, elige a uno!,  
ellos son muchisimo mas rapidos que el!

Judy: *suspiro* no empieces otra vez Nick...quiero que Gordon me ayude en la captura de esa comadreja y asi sera!

Nick: No lo haras!

Judy: Si lo voy a hacer!

Nick: Zanahorias, soy tu superior, no me obliges a darte unas vacaciones forzadas!

Judy se queda mirando intensamente al zorro en un suplicante silencio, incomodandolo y presionandolo cada vez mas

Nick: ...Esta bien...puedes llevartelo, PERO! *el zorro se voltea a ver a Gordon* estare observandote muy de cerca...

Luego de las palabras del zorro, ordena a sus lobos para que dejaran de apuntar sus armas a Gordon y dejarlo salir del coche, fuera del vehiculo, Judy lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Nick asomo su cabeza por la ventana para hacerle un gesto con sus dos dedos apuntando hacia sus ojos para luego apuntarle a los de el,  
tras eso el zorro piso el acelerador furiosamente y se retiro del lugar, dejandolo solo con la coneja

Judy: Bien! y ahora que se a ido... deberemos capturar a esa comadreja! Gordon estate atento por si vez actividad sospechosa, si ves al ladron, dejamelo a mi ok?

Ambos caminaron en direccion hacia un pequeño parque infantil que recordaba mucho a la vez que Gordon se habia metido en problemas con la ley, habian niños de todas las especies jugando alli, una vez que notaron la presencia del humano, los murmullos y chismes entre ellos no se hicieron esperar, Gordon ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de chismes, pero la coneja estaba molesta y cansada de que su compañero fuera mal recibido en todos los lugares publicos donde fuera sobretodo por el trato de su mejor amigo hacia el

Continuaron caminando por el parque hasta que la coneja invito a Gordon a sentarse en uno de los asientos del parque ,algunos de los animales empezaron a retirarse del parque junto a sus hijos, temiendo que sucediera lo mismo que con la cebra y el cerdo ,otros simplemente les daba igual y otros simplemente estaban demasiado distraidos con sus celulares

Judy: Lo siento Gordon...aqui en zootopia todos pueden ser todo, esa es la palabra que nos define mas...pero aveces no suele ser tan asi para algunos animales, Nick fue uno de ellos que afortunadamente pudo cambiar su vida para bien, no se que le pasa ahora pero se a vuelto muy arrogante y prejuicioso, mas de lo que ya era antes y por mas que intente convencerle de que tus intenciones son buenas, no parece cambiar de opinion, pero eso ya no me importa, si tengo que ser despedida por el por seguir afirmando tu inocencia entonces asi sera!

Una pequeña cabra se hacerco hacia Gordon timidamente pero de buena manera, interrumpiendo a Judy quien se asombro por la valentia de esta

Cabra: Um usted es el hombre naranja?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza gentilmente hacia ella

Cabra: Tu-tu salvaste a-a mi padre del robo, eres un-un-un heroe!, gracias!

La pequeña cabra salio corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres mientras estos lo miraban con respeto y aprovacion haciendo que la coneja cambiara su cara deprimida por una alegre

Judy: Talvez no sea la unica que piense asi...

Judy: Mira...zootopia no es un lugar perfecto pero...comparado con esa "ciudad 17" de tus dibujos me hace agradecer de que este aqui, sin ofender...tus dibujos son muy buenos, me han dejado maravillada!...y tambien horrorizada, Harias mucho dinero siendo artista y tambien policia...

"LADRON!"

Las orejas de Judy se pararon como dos antenas en direccion hacia el sonido, alli estaba un elefante corriendo detras de una comadreja quien llevaba un bolso grande en sus patas vestida de manera muy familiar, con una camiseta que le colgaba de sus hombros y unos pantalones cortos negros, la comadreja era de color marron, lo que hizo que Judy lograra reconocer al instante quien era

Judy: OH NO! ES ESA COMADREJA OTRA VEZ! GORDON ESPERAME AQUI!

La coneja salio disparada tras la comadreja, dejando a Gordon solo en el parque

Comadreja: Oh eres tu otra vez! no me vas atrapar esta ves coneja!

Judy: No lo creo!

Comadreja: Entonces atrapame si puedes!

La comadreja comenzaba a correr por debajo de las entrepiernas de los demas animales, dificultandole las cosas a Judy quien intentaba seguirle el rastro,  
parecian dos rayos moviendose a gran velocidad por la ciudad, cruzaban calles y a animales a una velocidad increible, finalmente como en los viejos tiempos,  
se habian metido nuevamente en el corazon de zootopia, el parque central justo en frente de la ZPD como antes

Comadreja: *Jadeando* Rindete...coneja no...podras...alcanzarme

Judy: *Jadeando* Nunca...ni aunque mi cuerpo estuviera hirviendo...

En tan solo unos minutos de carreras ambos se habian cansado, sus cuerpos estaban sumamente agotados y sobrecalentados y necesitaban recostar sus piernas por un buen rato, La comadreja saco su lengua para afuera en un intento patetico de intentar energizar su cuerpo, Judy por su parte sentia que su cuerpo se estaba quemando debajo de su piel,  
y comenzaba a caminar en lugar de correr

Judy: *suspiro* necesito una ducha relajante... PERO QUE!?

Judy fue sorprendida por algo naranja paso corriendo haciendo que una leve rafaga de aire la golpe, era Gordon, la habia estado siguiendo todo este tiempo y ahora hiba a por la comadreja quien desesperada intentaba mover mas rapido sus ahora adoloridas piernas

Comadreja: HEY! QUIEN...QUIEN ERES TU!? ALEJATE DE MI!

La comadreja fue agarrada de su nuca y elevada por los aires y aunque esta intentaba extender sus brazos y piernas para golpearle, el cansancio pudo mas con el,  
Gordon estaba sudando y respirando profundamente mientras observaba insignificantemente a la comadreja, detras de el Judy se hacerco completamente sorprendida

Judy: GORDON! Como llegaste hasta aqui tan rapido!? Y COMO ATRAPASTE A LA COMADREJA ANTES QUE YO!? SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL SEGUNDO ANIMAL MAS LENTO DE ZOOTOPIA Y AUN ASI ME GANASTE!  
COMO LO HICISTE!?

Comadreja: Si *suspiro* asi es...como pudiste...correr por tanto tiempo sin descanzar?...ademas que eres?, jamas habia visto un cerdo tan flaco en mi vida!

Gordon sin hacer ni un solo gesto bajo a la agotada comadreja y la puso de espaldas hacia la coneja para que pudiera ser arrestada, Judy indirectamente acato la orden del humano sin decir una sola palabra,  
sacando las esposas y atrapando a la comadreja, aun asi Judy estaba atonita por la increible habilidad de Gordon

Judy: Como hiciste eso? estabas alla y luego estas aca es completamente increible y...porque tu cara esta llena de agua? acaso tropesaste y caiste justo encima de una fuente?

El humano se froto su rostro para sacarse el sudor en un intento de que Judy no continuara con la incomoda pregunta

Judy: Eres increible...quisiera que pelearas contra el crimen junto a mi todo el tiempo, aunque creo que alguien se pondra un poco celoso jejeje...*la coneja se voltea a ver malevolamente a la comadreja ladrona* y usted señor...tendra que contarnoslo todo...de lo contrario dejare que mi amigo se encarge de la situacion, verdad Gordon?

Gordon junto sus manos y comenzo a sonarse los dedos de estas, mientras miraba friamente a la comadreja, asustandola profundamente

Comadreja: E-esta bien! esta bien! lo contare todo hasta los ultimos detalles! ok!?

Judy: Ok! eso sono convincente!, ahora vamos a la cede Gordon, vas a tener que trabajar duro para eliminar tus delitos!

Durante el resto de los dias, Judy la habia pasado en grande, arrestando a todo tipo de criminales y delincuentes, ninguno de ellos representaban un desafio para ella ahora que tenia a Gordon de su lado, sumado a la astucia de su capitan quien parecia saber donde se encontraban cada uno de ellos, duplicando la efectividad del equipo

Lo que parecia ser la mejor aventura del mundo para la coneja, para Gordon no eran mas que unas tranquilas y relajadas vacaciones en un pacifico y casi perfecto lugar del que ciudad 17 jamas tuvo ni obtendra, los criminales eran muy faciles de capturar independientemente de su especie o tamaño, la ciudad era limpia y colorida, la comida abundaba y sabia bien, los animales cada vez lo reconocian cada vez mas como un heroe que como a un criminal salvo en algunas excepciones, ademas de que habia recorrido los ultimos biomas que faltaba por ver, era como saltar de un continente a otro en su planeta, era totalmente increible y surrealista para el, unicamente la tecnologia combine podria crear una ciudad como zootopia

El junto a la coneja y el zorro habian creado un duo mortal e imparable para todos ellos y cada vez que la coneja y el humano traian a uno grande, las caras de todos los oficiales se llenaban de asombro, admiracion y alegria, al ver sus logros menos la de Nick que siempre tenia que estar ocupado revisando y analisando los reportes que le llegaban a su oficina a la vez que se molestaba cada vez mas cuando Judy hacia chocar los cinco con Gordon por cada arresto que ellos hacian, lo que hizo que enviara ordenes cada vez mas estrictas para la coneja, incluso una de ellas prohibia a Gordon a que se quedara en su hogar pero la coneja ya cansada de sus abusos y decidio darle la espalda al estresado zorro, pero un dia todo habia ido demasiado lejos

Uno de esos dias, el zorro los estaria esperando a ambos con cuatro guardias detras de el con frias intenciones hacia ellos, como siempre, el resto de los policias que se encontraban alli, elogiarian al humano y a la coneja como siempre lo habia sido,  
Judy estaba encantada de todo el progresa que habia logrado con Gordon pero cuando esta vio al zorro con los lobos detras de el, su felicidad se estrellaria

Nick: Hola zanahorias...

Judy: Umm...hola...Nick...que haces aqui con todos esos guardias detras de ti?

Nick: Oh! solamente me estaba encargando de mantener la seguridad de este lugar, tu sabes! hacer de esta ciudad de un lugar mejor, sin criminales, ladrones ni MANIPULADORES...dentro de esta

Judy: Nick...ya hemos hablado como 5 veces sobre este tema, Gordon es-

Nick: No te atrevas a mencionar esa palabra!, el es un-

Judy: Porque no!? es inocente y todos aqui lo saben muy bien! para con esta locura Nick!, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!

Nick: Solo trato de ayudarte!, lo hago por tu propio bien zanahorias! si encerramos a Gordon, toda la ciudad entrara en paz nuevamente y ademas ganaremos mucho dinero haciendo eso, por favor zanahorias solo confia en mi y no en el!

Judy: Sabes que? Ya he terminado contigo, estoy cansada de tus intentos de separar a Gordon de mi por tus prejuicios!

Nick: Zanahorias porfavor, entiendeme, el solo esta jugando contigo!, te esta manipulando!, te esta usando como una herramienta! zanahorias NO me des la espalda! ZANAHORIAS!

En un intento de completo asombro para todos, Judy le habia dado la espalda a su mejor amigo y compañero, esto a Nick le habia caido como fuego ardiente en el,  
su abierta boca de asombro y tristeza se transformaria en una fila de dientes filosos de ira y furia, y sacando su pistola del bolsillo, dando la orden en un iracundo hacia sus guardias

Nick: APUNTEN SUS ARMAS! HACIA EL HUMANO!

Ante el grito de Nick y varios sonidos amenazantes que provenian detras de ella, Judy se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse a Gordon e inclusive a ella siendo apuntados por el zorro y los guardias con sus armas tranquilizantes, asombrada y nerviosa, Judy ahora miraba a su viejo compañero con otros ojos, desde que Nick fue ascendio a capitan, el ya no era el mismo y Gordon no podia hacer ahora nada para poder escapar de la locura de Nick, Judy trato de hablar nerviosamente hacia Nick quien furiosamente le devolvia la mirada

Judy: N-Nick...que estas haciendo?...

Nick: Lo que se debio haber hecho desde el dia que atrapamos a Gordon...

Judy: Nick porfavor! detente! estas cometiendo un acto ilegal-

Nick: CIERRA LA BOCA, NO ME IMPORTA SI ESA COSA ES INOCENTE O NO, YA NO ME IMPORTA!, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS LOGRADO JUNTOS, DESPUES DE TODAS LAS HAZAÑAS QUE CON ESFUERZO HEMOS LLEVADO A DELANTE, TODO ESO TIRADO A LA BASURA POR CULPA DE EL, DE EL!

Judy: pero-

Nick: YA ESTOY HARTO QUE SIEMPRE ESTES TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO CON ESA DEFORMIDAD CRIMINAL QUE CAUSO MAS ESTRAGOS QUE CUALQUIER OTRO ANIMAL EN ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD, LO VOY A ARRESTAR DE POR VIDA A ESA COSA TE GUSTE O NO TE GUSTE Y SI TE INTERPONES EN MI CAMINO TE LLEVARE JUNTO A EL, ME ESCUCHASTE TORPE CONEJA!? YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI TRATANDOLO MEJOR A EL MAS QUE A MI, PORQUE!? DIME PORQUE!? PORQUE AHORA PREFIERES MAS A ESTA COSA QUE A MI, FUI YO QUIEN TE AYUDO Y GUIO EN TODA TU CARRERA COMO POLICIA, FUI YO QUIEN TE ACOMPAÑO AFECTIVAMENTE DESDE QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ, Y AHORA ME DAS LA ESPALDA POR EL!?...solo hay una sola manera de solucionar las cosas...

Nick ahora miro hacia Gordon con ira

Nick: Tu eres mio ahora pequeño demonio sin piel ni pelaje, te encerrare por el resto de tu vida dentro de una caja para roedores para que no puedas mover ni un solo dedo y apartado del resto de la sociedad, donde yo sere el unico en el que debas besarle las patas para darte de comer... oh si! disfrutare viendote hacerlo...

Judy: NICK TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!? ORDENA A TUS HOMBRES BAJAR SUS ARMAS, ESTO ES ILEGAL!

Nick: HAHAHAHA! Oh zanahorias...realmente piensas que soy yo quien realmente esta loco?, es ironico que de intentar de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor pases a proteger a alguien de destruirlo...despues de que alla encerrado a este monstruo te enviare a un hospital psiquiatrico para que puedas depegarte de todas sus mentiras, no te lo tomes a mal...simplemente lo hago por tu bien *Guiñandole un ojo*...ahora si me disculpas te aconsejaria que te apartaras de Gordon...

Judy se mantuvo inmobil y parada muy cerca de Gordon con su mirada fija y desafiante sobre los ojos del zorro sin apartarse de los suyos por varios incomodos segundos de silencio

Nick: Judy...si no colaboras con nosotros me vere forzado a arrestarte junto a Gordon y esto significa que te dispararemos tambien, no pongas las cosas dificiles...

Judy: Obligame...Nick Wilde...

Nick: ...Bien...Me asegurare de que aprendas una buena leccion despues de esto...TROPAS! PREPAREN SUS ARMAS...APUNTEN...

Varias armas apuntaron con sus laseres hacia el humano y la coneja, quienes se quedaron inmobiles y desafiantes ante la autoridad del zorro

Bogo: Bajen sus armas muchachos...

Nick: Que!?

Todos los guardias a escepcion del zorro, bajaron sus armas, mientras el bufalo azul, se aproximaba detras de Gordon y Judy, perandose en uno de sus lados, dejando claramente que estaba de su lado, Nick esta sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, el mismo animal que lo habia subido hacia el poder estaba ahora en contra de el,  
de la imponente y dominante furia, Nick paso a encojerse timidamente de la verguenza y el miedo

Nick: B-BOGO!?...p-pero... no era que tu estabas tambien en contra de este tipo!? que paso!? porque ahora crees en el al igual que la tonta coneja!?

Bogo: Lo que paso es que te has vuelto un payaso molesto con demasiada prepotencia por mi culpa y que ademas...Judy y otros mas me han abierto los ojos sobre confiar en este sujeto, a sido la mejor ayuda para nuestro departamento por lejos, cosa que TU ignoras completamente y pasas por alto a la hora de enjuiciarlo ilegalmente por el simple hecho de ser de que ahora sale con tu compañera, Wilde! baje su arma y no tendremos problemas, de lo contrario...me vere forzado a destituirlo de su puesto...

Nick: Destituido!? pero soy muy bueno ejerciendo como capitan! conozco a todos y a todas, conozco toda la ciudad! desde los parques mas famosos hasta los callejones mas ocultos! no puedes hacerme esto! desperdiciarias un gran potencial!

Bogo: Si no quieres perder tu valioso puesto... baja el arma, disculpate con Gordon y no habran problemas, de lo contrario sera una lastima perder un gran potencial por tu culpa!

Judy: Si Nick! baja el arma y arreglemos las cosas de manera pacifica!

Nick se hallaba ahora bajo un pesado estres, el odiaba a Gordon con todo su ser, pero a la vez, no queria perder un puesto tan codiciado y valioso para el que seria el punto mas alto donde el pudo llegar en su vida, todo eso era tapado y cegado con la bronca y la ira que lo provocaba Gordon por robarle a su compañera,  
su corazon palpitaba con violencia a la vez que sus respiraciones eran profundas y agresivas, sus ojos no se despegaban ni por un segundo del humano y miraban a Gordon como si fuera su proxima presa

Nick disparo el arma en direccion hacia la garganta de Gordon, impactando en su armadura y rebotando en el proceso, ninguno se esperaria la decicion del zorro por tomar dicha accion pues ellos esperaban lo contrario de un animal tan audaz e inteligente como el

Bogo: Wilde!...oficialmente...usted esta destituido de su cargo como capitan! ahora saquese ese ridiculo traje!

Nick: Yo..yo...yo no queria hacerlo! ES CULPA DE EL, EL LES ESTA LAVANDO EL CEREBRO, TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS,  
PREFIEREN CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN QUE CASI DESTRUYE TODA ZOOTOPIA QUE A-A... A UN INOCENTE ZORRO QUE DICE LA VERDAD, PREFIEREN CREERLE A ESTE BICHO RARO Y DEFORME!? ACASO SOY YO EL UNICO ANIMAL QUE SABE EL PELIGRO QUE PRESENTAN LOS SERES HUMANOS!? ELLOS SON LOS MAS MANIPULADORES Y MENTIROSOS DE TODOS LOS MAMIFEROS! NISIQUIERA A UN ZORRO SE LES PUEDE COMPARAR! CREANME POR FAVOR CREANME! NO CAIGAN MAS EN SUS SUCIAS TRAMPAS EL ES UN MANIPULAD-

Bogo: CIERRA LA BOCA WILDE! YA ESTOY ARTO DE TUS MENTIRAS Y ABUSOS, UNA MENTIRA MAS Y ESTAS DESPEDIDO!, AHORA SAL DE AQUI!

Tras la orden del bufalo, Nick atonito y destrozado, se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que los guardias lo dejaban atras, dandole la espalda, el tambien tendria que hacerlo pues el bufalo asi lo queria y mientras se hiba caminando furiosamente y antes de que se marchara del lugar, se volteo y miro a Gordon fijamente con odio

Nick: asi que es como termina todo esto...el zorro siempre tiene la culpa de todo y el se lleva todo el credito que deberia tener yo?... esto no se a terminado todavia Gordon...me las vas a pagar...

Tras el incidente dentro de la cede y Muchos arrestos mas tarde, habia caido la noche una vez mas, Gordon se encontraba cargando en sus manos a la coneja hacia su apartamento, la puerta de su dormitorio fue abierta por Gordon con las llaves de Judy, una vez adentro, dejo que la coneja se parara por si sola

Judy: WOW No puedo creer que hallamos logrado mas de 20 arrestos en un dia! eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a la ZPD, ahora entiendo porque te necesitan tanto en tu mundo...mira! los noticieros estan comenzando a hablr bien de ti!

La coneja saco su celular y se lo mostro a Gordon, en el, habian noticias sobre como la union del hombre naranja con la ZPD habia causado un fuerte impacto positivo en la seguridad de zootopia, comenzo a mostrar videos de el y Judy derrotando y arrestando criminales mucho mas grandes que ellos sin problemas, su imagen comenzaba a cambiar a ojos de los demas finalmente

Judy: Viste eso! eres toda una celebridad!, si continuamos asi, ya no quedaran criminales en zootopia!...y creo que...estoy empezando a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estoy cerca de ti...

Judy fue sorprendida cuando la puerta comenzo a ser golpeada por alguien que se encontraba detras de ella, seguido por una voz que la dejaria helada del panico

*Pam* *Pam* *Pam*

"Zanahorias...estas ahi?...quisiera hablar contingo..."

Judy: Oh no! Gordon escondete en esa esquina *Susurrando nerviosamente*

Gordon hizo caso y tan rapido pero silenciosamente como el pudo, se coloco en la esquina esperando a que pase lo peor


	23. Confia en Gordon

Nick: Judy...porfavor abre la puerta...tengo que decirte algo

Judy abrio la puerta de su habitacion, viendo a un zorro derpimido y avergonzado en frente de ella, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo frente a el,  
la coneja respondio disimulando estar cansada

Judy: *suspiro* que quieres Nick...

Nick: Umm no se como decirtelo pero...podria quedarme a dormir?...

Judy: Que!?...

Judy estaba bastante confundida por la pregunta del zorro, una presion inmensa comenzo a surgir en su cabeza, no estaria dispuesta a dejarlo pasar,  
con Gordon en su habitacion

Nick: Es que...es dificil de explicar...

Judy: Porque quieres dormir aqui?

Nick: ...Umm...quisiera...restaurar nuestra amistad entre los dos, reconozco que te e estado tratando mal desde que el bufalo me ascendio a capitan...e sido muy duro contigo, pero ya e reconocido mi inmadura actitud y solo quiero que volvamos a trabajar juntos como compañeros...

Judy: Oh gracias Nick me alegra que hayas podido recuperar tu viejo yo...pero hoy no puedes dormir aqui

Nick: Porfavor zanahorias! vengo caminando desde la ZPD para disculparme contigo, mira! nisiquiera me e quitado este elegante y decorado uniforme que bogo me habia dicho que me lo quitara

Judy: Y no pudiste simplemente tomar un taxi o un bus?

Nick: No habian...

Judy: Lo siento Nick, yo entiendo que queras disculparte conmigo y me alegra bastante de que finalmente hallas volvido a ser como eras antes...pero no puedes quedarte aqui...

Nick: Porfavor Judy estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con...espera un momento!, que es ese olor?

Judy: Emmm, no es nada!, buenas noches!

Judy antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Nick la detiene el avance de esta, extrañado por la actitud de su compañera, sus sospechas crecieron aun mas

Nick: Que estas tratando de ocultarme zanahorias? no te e dicho que dejaras a Gordon en los laboratorios?

Judy: Si, el ahora esta nuevamente siendo estudiado a manos de los cientificos, definitivamente no estaria aqui!

La coneja forzo una sonrisa para quedar bien con el zorro, unicamente logro hacer que este abriera la puerta y entrara a su habitacion, inspeccionando por su propia cuenta, Judy se molesto bastante por la actitud del zorro mientras que Gordon mantenia su respiracion lo mas callada posible mientras Nick estuviera adentro de la habitacion

Judy: *suspiro* Nick cual es tu problema? eres incapaz de ver todos los logros que Yo y Gordon hemos hecho desde que el se unio a la ZPD?

Nick: Oh! Zanahorias, zanahorias, zanahorias...simplemente no lo entiendes! no puedes confiar con alguien que vino de la nada y que ademas trato de matarte, no puedes entender eso, verdad?

Judy: Si! hasta que despues yo y algunos mamiferos mas, nos hemos dado cuenta que el solo queria regresar a su hogar!, tan dificil te resulta entender eso zorro prejuicioso!?  
no te conformas en aprovechar tu rango de capitan para tratar de aislar a Gordon y meterlo dentro de una celda, y no creas que soy una coneja tonta porque ya se a la perfeccion cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones! cuanto dinero deseas obtener a cambio de la libertad del humano?...

Nick: Solamente te estoy haciendo un favor, pudiste haber capturado al hombre naranja como debiste haberlo hecho pero NO, "Hay! las historias dramaticas son demasiado tristes para que pueda arrestar y por lo tanto debe ser liberado" *Dijo el zorro entonando una voz femenina, burlandose de la coneja*, No puedes ver que eres una herramienta de el, abre tus ojos!

Judy: No me digas que estas haciendo todo esto por celos hacia el...

Nick: Que!? NO!...no por supuesto que no lo hago por celos, yo ya tengo todo lo que e deseado en mi vida incluyendote a ti, pero desde que ese tipo entro en nuestras vidas no paramos de discutir todo el tiempo por algo que es demasiado OBVIO para todos... si me haces las cosas faciles y entregas a Gordon...podriamos vivir una mejor vida y no hubieras perdido tu puesto de sargenta...tienes que dejar de creerle a ese tipo zanahorias...enserio te esta usando como una de sus herramientas aparte de su palanca y...esa...cosa tiradora de objetos!

Judy: Eres un hipocrita! eres tu quien me intenta utilizar como una herramienta contra el!

Nick: Y tu eres una tierna y torpe conejita que cree que el mundo, es un cuento de fantasias, tu nunca seras una policia!

Judy: Te has convertido en todo lo que yo detesto de las figuras con poder! te has convertido en otra Bellwether!

Nick: Zanahorias porfavor escuchame! solo trato de salvarte y mantener nuestra relacion de amistad!

Judy: Pero-

La coneja fue agarrada repentinamente de ambos brazos por el zorro quien se agacha para poder mirarla directamente a la cara , su rostro estaba lleno de desesperacion pero al mismo tiempo incompetencia, dejandola pasmada y sin posibilidad de reaccionar en contra de el

Nick: PORFAVOR JUDY, TE LO SUPLICO, NO QUIERO QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD SE ROMPA POR CULPA DE ESE...ESA...ESA COSA, NO SABES LA IMPOTENCIA QUE ME CAUSA VIENDOTE A TI CAMINAR JUNTO A EL, aun puedes liberarte de su manipulacion, solo confia en mi!

Judy: Nick sueltame, me estas lastimando!

Gordon estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con ese zorro, aun arriesgandose de que el pudiera escucharle con sus potentes orejas, comenzo a sonarse duramente los dedos de las manos para controlar su rabia

El zorro rapidamente solto a la coneja, arrepentido de su impulsivo acto y tomando un profundo respiro Nick comienza recomponerse, mirando a Judy arrodillada en el suelo asustada por su repentina actitud

Nick: Judy...yo...lo siento, solo quiero que estes a salvo...PERO NO QUIERES ESCUCHARME QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME ESCUCHES!?

Judy: Muy bien, quieres a Gordon? lo tendras...

La coneja se levanto y camino hacia la puerta principal, mientras Nick confusamente se encontraba mirandola detras de ella, con rabia Judy cierra la puerta de su habitacion sacando a Gordon de su escondite, Nick quedo en shock, podia sentir como el miedo y la ira peleaban mutuamente tratando de ganar terreno mintras que el humano solo se lo quedaba mirando mientras lentamente se retiraba de su escondite, finalmente logro recuperar su valentia al hacercarse al humano, el zorro estaba desquiciado, iracundo pero a la vez asustado hacia el, casi que se comportaba como un zorro salvaje usando sus instintos para intentar luchar por su vida

Nick: Oh!...asi que nos volvemos a encontrar cosa rara!... piensas que puedes manipular y usar a mi amiga como una herramienta!?, estas equivocado humano, te has metido en mi territorio y ahora te estas metiendo con este zorro y no dejare que manipules a mi amiga para salirte con la tuya! yo se lo que estas planeando! y se lo que estas buscando!...deja de darme esa mirada estupida! ya no te tengo miedo, me olles, orejas sordas!?

Gordon calmada y friamente continuo mirando al los ojos del agresivo zorro quien comenzaba a derrumbarse sobre su propio miedo cada vez que intentaba demostrar lo contrario

Nick: DEJA DE MIRARME ASI! SOY MAS GRANDE TU!,SOY MAS FUERTE TU!, SOY MAS INTIMIDANTE!,SOY MAS ATERRADOR!, TENGO DIENTES FILOSOS!, TENGO GARRAS FILOSAS!, SOY ASTUTO!, SOY UN VERDADERO DEPREDADOR!, SOY UN ZORRO!  
TU NO ERES NADA MAS QUE UNA FRAJIL Y DELICADA MARIPOSILLA ESCONDIDA DETRAS DE ESE TRAJE COMO UN COBARDE, PODRIA HACERTE MIL PEDAZOS SI NO TUVIERAS ESA CHATARRA NARANJA QUE TIENES PUESTA ENCIMA, ERES UN PERDEDOR!, ERES UN MANIPULADOR!, ERES UN MENTIROSO!,ERES FEO, ERES UN DESTRUCTOR, ERES UN ASESINO!,ERES UN CRIMINAL!, ERES LO PEOR QUE PUDO HABERLE PASADO A ZOOTOPIAAAAHHH!

Judy estaba aterrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella, su amigo se estaba volviendo completamente loco y desquiciado enfrentando al humano, mostrando sus garras y dientes filosos listos para destrozar su delicada piel, sin embargo Gordon se mostraba firme y frio ante la amenazante postura que estaba tomando el zorro hacia el, solo se lo quedaba mirandolo friamente,  
Nick comenzaba a asustarse cada vez mas al ver que el humano no sentia miedo hacia el, despues de todas las posturas aterradoras que el hizo para intentar asustarlo

Nick D-DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!...Y-YA NO TE TENGO MIEDO! SOLO QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE AQUI Y NO SOLO DE AQUI SINO DE ZOOTOPIA, ME-ME ESCUCHASTE BICHO RARO!? FUERA DE AQUI!

Gordon: ...

Nick: FUERA DE AQUI! NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO IDIOTA!? NO ME OBLIGES A SACARTE POR LA FUERZA!

El zorro ya no sabia que hacer ni tampoco sabia lo que estaba haciendo, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando descontroladamente de la tension y estres que le provocaba enfrentarse contra Gordon, lentamente comenzo a levantar una de sus temblorosas patas y la apreto tan fuerte como podia de forma amenazante mientras observaba atemorizado y desquiciado hacia su nemesis personal, el zorro trato de permanecer frio como Gordon en un intento patetico de no sentirse impotente y pequeño frente a el

Nick: No me obliges a sacarte por la fuerza...

Judy: Nick, detente!

Nick volteo a ver a Judy, estaba realmente tensa y asustada por la situacion al igual que el, ella ya se habia alejado unos pasos donde estaba el, preparandose para lo peor,  
luego de eso voltea la mirada hacia el humano quien tambien se encontraba observando tristemente a la coneja, Gordon miro a Nick directo a los ojos y señalo con su dedo a la coneja para luego levantar un poco sus manos abiertas pegadas a su pecho, tratando de calmarlo, pero Nick estaba demasiado tenso y nervioso para poder entender lo que trataba de decirle, estaba cargado de odio y celos hacia el, con ganas de darle una paliza peor de la que le habia dado en la abandonada fabrica, pero a la vez, estaba aterrorizado y nervioso de pelear con el, pues sabia que si lo hacia podria acabar siendo totalmente obliterado por la fuerza del humano, Nick todabia estaba ahi parado con el puño al aire, listo para darselo en la cara, el zorro respiro rapidamente y movio su puño hacia el rostro de Gordon

Nick: RRAAAGH!

Gordon sintio todo el odio y la ira del zorro en un solo golpe que impacto en su mejilla, a pesar de eso, el golpe no fue tan duro como el se lo esperaba, incluso el zorro habia gemido de dolor tras golpear su rostro, pero el segundo golpe fue esta vez usando las garras, esta vez en su otra mejilla destrozando su delicada piel humana, Gordon estaba lleno de adrenalina corriendo por sus manos y al tercer intento por el zorro de golpear su rostro, fue detenido rapidamente por el agarrandole y apretandole con fuerza su pata haciendo que esta le sonaran los huesos y haciendo que el zorro gritara de dolor e inmediatamente el humano golpea ferozmente el estomago del zorro para despues empujarlo hacia la pared de un golpe en la cara de este, mandando a volar su hermoso sombrero que tenia puesto encima, sin darse cuenta de que Judy estaba ahi observando con impotencia todo

Nick: UGH! eres UN!

Judy: PORFAVOR DETENTE NICK!

La coneja intento detener al salvaje zorro tratando de sujetarle uno de sus brazos mientras este intentaba buscar algo debajo de su uniforme, pero es empujada y tirada hacia su cama violentamente, Gordon se enfurecio al ver a su amiga ser empujada ferozmente por el zorro quien ahora se habia metido la mano dentro de su abotonado y decorado uniforme, sacando una pistola tranquilizante y apuntandolo hacia el, Gordon camino lentamente hacia el preparandose para bloquear cualquier impacto

Nick: JAJAAAA! AHORA SI QUE ESTAS ACABADO!

Gordon se preparaba para bloquear con su brazo el dardo de la pistola que Nick estaba apunto de disparar solo para darse cuenta que habia fallado el tiro, el zorro parecia habersele parado el corazon en ese momento

Nick: PORQUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE FALLAR!?

Antes de que Nick pudiera recargar desesperadamente su arma, Gordon se la arrebata de sus manos violentamente y la tiro hacia la pared rompiendola en pedazos,el zorro intento defenderse intentando empujar y arañar al humano pero lo unico que logro fue que Gordon lo embistiera contra la pared y comenzaran a forcejear una vez mas, el humano comenzo a arrancarle partes del uniforme al zorro quien veia con horror su hermosa vestimenta arruinarse por culpa de Gordon

Nick: M-MI UNIFORME!, MI HERMOSO UNIFORME!

Nick en un acto completamente instintivo y salvaje se lanzo sobre Gordon y le agarra sus pequeños hombros sin que este pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y abrio sus filosas fauces en direccion hacia la cabeza de Gordon, el humano retiene la feroz fuerza del zorro agarrandole y frenandole su mandibula para tratar detener el avance de sus fauces hacia el e impidiendo que pudieran cerrarse sobre su rostro, mientras Nick trataba de morderle la cara a Gordon, Judy se hacerco detras del zorro sacando su repelente que su padre le habia dado y que ella juraria jamas usarlo hacia Nick, cuando el zorro logra ver a la coneja lo segundo que logro ver fue ese repelente rojizo apuntandole a su cara

Judy: Lo siento Nick...

*tssssssss*

Nick: HAY MIS OJOS! QUEMA! QUEMA! QUEMA!

Gordon logra liberarse de las fauces de Nick quien se apretaba los ojos mientras lloraba del dolor y logra darle un buen golpe en la nariz y empuja al zorro nuevamente hacia el suelo, una vez tirado Gordon se avalanzo sobre el y agarro sus brazos mientras se colocaba encima de el para inmobilizarlo, Judy no se quedo atras y saco sus esposas para ayudar a Gordon en tranquilizar al alborotado zorro, no contento con ello, Gordon le habia quitado las esposas que Nick tenia guardadas en su uniforme para inmobilizar sus piernas, finalmente Gordon se levando y dejo al zorro tirado en el suelo quien luchaba por liberarse en vano, Mientras Nick miraba con odio ahora a ambos, Judy y Gordon recostaron el zorro contra una pared ignorando los insultos y las amenazas de este

Nick: QUITENME ESTAS COSAS DE ENCIMA! ZANAHORIAS SOY TU CAPITAN Y TE ORDENO QUE ME LIBERES Y QUE SAQUES A ESTA PESTE DE AQUI! Y TU NO SABES CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO "DIENTES FRAGILES" CUANDO ME LIBERE SABRAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER,  
JUDY, TU ERES LA CONEJA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA OJALA NUNCA HUBIESE ENTRADO A ESA HELADERIA PARA ESTAFAR A ESE ELEFANTE! SI FUERA YO YA ABRIA METIDO TRAS LAS REJAS A ESTA BESTIA

Gordon ya estaba arto de el, fue directo hacia la cama de Judy y la deshizo completamente, agarrando las sabanas de esta y amordazando la boca del zorro con ellas

Nick: HMMP! HMMP! GRRRR!

Ambos solamente se quedaron viendo en silencio al zorro mientras quien estaba respirando agitadamente mientras balbuceaba hacia el humano hasta que finalmente el zorro fue contagiado por el calmante silencio de Gordon, escuchandosele solamente sus respiraciones que se irian calmando segundo a segundo y finalmente Nick tomo una honda y larga respiracion para tranquilizarse y acompañar el silencio, Judy al ver que las cosas se habian calmado, decidio hablar con el

Judy: Vas a parar?

Nick: Hmmpf! Hmmpp!

Judy: Si?

Nick: Hmmp...

Judy: Porque te has vuelto asi...donde esta el zorro de buen corazon que yo solia reconozer?, te has vuelto en alguien completamente distinto! y todo por culpa de Gordon?, el nunca quiso lastimar a nadie por simple odio o gusto, el nunca a amenazado a nadie, el nunca a tratado mal a nadie! pero tu si...que te a pasado Nick?, has sido poseido por la ambicion del poder?, el orgullo de llevar siempre ese ridiculo uniforme de gala?, te has convertido en el tipo de persona que tu mismo odiabas, eres arrogante, egoista, hipocrita, prejuicioso, abusas de tu poder y eres manipulador, estoy descepcionada Nick, crei que cambiarias para bien, pero me equivoque...

Conforme las palabras de Judy hiban siendo escuchadas por Nick, este iba cambiando su cara a una deprimida y arrepentida, mientras este la miraba a los ojos

Judy: No comprendo como es que apesar de que Gordon te halla ayudado y salvado la vida, seas tan duro e hipocrita con el, el vino de otro mundo, de otro lugar y solo quiere volver ahi para salvar a los suyos, no lo entiendes!...ahora el esta atrapado aqui, el vino de un mundo muy triste e injusto y ahora esta atrapado en el nuestro que no sera perfecto pero es un paraiso comparado con el infierno de alla!, necesitamos ayudarle a regresar a su mundo, alli lo necesitan y no vamos a avanzar si sigues con esa actitud Nick...necesito que la cambies...si lo haces puedes contar conmigo y con Gordon, asi que...que dices?

Nick: Hmmf...

Judy: Quitale las sabanas Gordon...

Gordon comenzo a sacar lentamente las sabanas alrededor de la boca del zorro con cuidado de que no estuviera haciendo otro de sus sucios trucos, afortunadamente luego de eso, Nick respiro profundamente para recuperar el aire que le faltaba por culpa de las sabanas

Nick: *Respiracion profunda* porfin algo de oxigeno...

Tras unos momentos de descanso, el zorro logro sentirse mejor y entonces observo arrepentidamente a la coneja quien tambien le devolvia la mirada en busca de respuestas

Nick: lo siento zanahorias...yo...creia que te estaba protegiendo...

Judy: Nunca lo has hecho, de hecho...solo nos perjudicabas a mi y a Gordon hasta el punto de causar un desastre en mi apartamento!

Nick: Lo siento...

Judy: Ya esta? eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

Nick: Zanahorias...yo...no se que decir...me siento como un completo zorro tonto...solo quiero volver a ayudarte a resolver los crimenes como tu compañero, me aburro mucho siendo capitan y observarte a ti junto a el hacer todo el trabajo!

Judy: Y porque no se lo dijiste antes a Bogo?

Nick: La oferta del bufalo era demasiado tentadora para mi...yo...fui consumido por el poder y...bueno...tu ya sabes el resto de la historia, solo quiere mejorar la relacion contigo Judy...

Judy: Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, disculpate con Gordon! y confia en Gordon!

Nick miro a Gordon quien estaba ahi, parado observando esta escena romantica con un poco de aburrimiento, pronto de escuchar a la coneja este le devolvio la mirada, peniendolo un poco tenso al zorro

Nick: Go-Gordon...perdoname por como e sido contra ti...es que...e sido muy cinico conmigo hacerca de ti sobre lo ocurrido dentro de esa fabrica...no queria que dañaras a mi compañera...a causa de eso, Bogo me ofrecio el titulo de sargento mayor para que los tenga vigilados por todo el tiempo y yo...no pude rechazar semejante oferta y ademas logre chantajearle para que me diera el titulo de capitan...luego perdi la cabeza y...enloqueci de poder...preferia mas mirarme al espejo portando este ridiculo uniforme e enviarte a la carcel anque no hayas hecho nada que trabajar contigo como compañero...supongo que no me perdonarias despues de todo lo que te e hecho...

Judy se hacerco al zorro y comenzo a liberarle de las esposas que lo tenian completamente inmobil, empezando por los brazos y luego por las piernas, dejandole algo de espacio para que el zorro se parara, Nick ahora depreimido miro al humano, increiblemente para el, este habia extendido su mano derecha hacia el en una señal de reconciliacion apesar de todo lo que el le habia hecho antes, esto hizo encender una chispa en su interior, el zorro quedo sorprendido y conmovido al ver que era perdonado por el humano

Judy: Mira!, aun asi el quiere que sean amigos, dale la mano Nick!

Pasaban los segundos y el zorro todavia estaba impactado por la increible solidaridad de Gordon, desobedeciendo el consejo de la coneja, Nick se lanza sobre Gordon para abrazarlo, asustandolo de golpe, este regreso el abraso alrededor de su torso para consolarlo mientras las lagrimas de este salpicaban su armadura naranja, Judy conmovida por el hecho tampoco se quedo atra y fue a abrazar al ahora afectuoso zorro

Nick: Perdon...perdonenme por todo lo que hice, estaba equivocado...

Judy: Oh Nick...me alegra que hayas regresado...

Finalmente se separaron todos, para hacer una pausa silenciosa, el zorro habia recuperado su calmada sonrisa que tanto buscaba Judy

Nick: Gracias, y ahora...puedo quedarme en tu apartamento? *Dijo el zorro sonriendo*

Judy: Bueno...


	24. Una leyenda hecha realidad

-Centro de investigacion de zootopia-

Catalina escucho golpes que provenian de la puerta del laboratorio, el ruido que estos provocaban deberian provenir de un mamifero pequeño

Catalina: Oh hola oficial Hopps!

Abriendo la puerta, estaban el famoso equipo de policias quienes ingresaban nuevamente dentro del laboratorio,  
con Judy anciosa por conocer mas sobre Gordon, Nick quien ahora con su chaqueta hawaiana con crobata azul y roja se sujetaba la espalda gimiendo de dolor y Gordon quien siempre tenia su rostro de tranquilidad absoluta

Nick: Ugh! al menos no pudiste darme una almohada para que pudiera dormir en el piso?... *Dijo el zorro quejandose hacia Judy*

Judy: Oh Nick...pero te ves tan adorable cuando duermes envuelto con tu propia cola, mira incluso te e sacado una foto mientras dormias *Judy mostro su celular a el zorro se lleno de verguenza*

Nick: Zanahorias podrias borrar eso?...

Judy: Awww mira esta! cuando Gordon te utilizo como si fueras una gran almohada

Nick: *Jadeo* Dame eso zanahorias!, damelo! *Dijo el zorro con una cara completamente roja de verguenza, trato de sacarle el celular a la traviesa coneja pero esta lo movia tan rapido que apenas podia tocarlo*

Catalina: Gordon?

La jaguar negra se da la vuelta para ver al humano junto al zorro y a la coneja mirandola detenidamente mientras parecia su juego de manos parecia congelarse,  
Catalina comenzo a mirar desde la cabeza de Gordon hacia abajo de su cuello con interes hacia su armadura naranja, ideas comenzaron a recorrer por su mente felina hacerca de lo que llevaba puesto

Catalina: Necesitariamos que te quitaras tu traje Gordon, para su estudio, no te preocupes te lo devolveremos despues, puedes usar la caja, para quitarte el traje y ponerte una de las batas cientificas que tenemos aqui

Gordon acepto sin problemas, y camino hacia dentro de la caja donde habia sido estudiado por los cientificos mamiferos antes, el famoso duo policiaco se encontraba lleno de curiosidad esperando a que el humano saliera de esa gran caja metalica sin su traje, mientras que la coneja se apretaba los puños de emocion y curiosidad,  
el zorro apuntaba con su celular traviesamente hacia la puerta de esta, el tiempo pasaba y la felina ya habia llegado con una de las batas del laboratorio

Cuando salio el humano, todos levantaron la ceja, debajo de ese traje que ahora estaba en sus brazos, Gordon vestia con una abotonada chaqueta de color azul ascuro bastante desgastada que combinaba junto a sus pantalones oscuros, llevaba unos zapatos de color marron que al igual que el resto de se ropa parecian ser usados desde hace muchos años, sus manos, sus desnudas manos de cinco dedos eran una rareza para los ojos de los peludos animales

Nick: *Silvido* ahora lo e visto todo...

Catalina: Gracias Gordon, tendremos cuidado mientras la analisamos, CLAUDE!

Claude: Si?

Catalina: Podrias llevarme esto porfavor?

Claude: Oh...*sonrio avariciosamente el venado*...porsupuesto orejas punteagudas! estudiaremos esto de inmediato!

Salio caminando apresuradamente junto a la felina de la habitacion y junto a el traje de Gordonn, la unica proteccion de Gordon que lo protegia de su delicada naturaleza humana, se veia tan debil, tan rompible ,tan fragil, tan facil de vencer que los policias comenzaron a hacercarsele con mucho menos temor del que le tenian antes

Judy: Wow eres mas delgado de lo que pensaba, espero que no se demoren tanto en analizar tu traje

Nick: Lo mismo digo, no creo que vaya a durar ni un solo segundo alla afuera, miralo! se ve demasiado delicado y suave como un peluche

Judy: Si...pero si que sabe dar buenas palizas debajo de esa delicada piel! *Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara*

Nick: Y mira sus patas! tiene cinco dedos! *Dijo el zorro mientras se hacercaba hacia una de las manos de Gordon* puedo tocarla?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza amablemente al ver que el zorro comenzaba a tocar su mano como si se tratara de algo valioso

Nick: Wow...se siente tan...suave...

Gordon se lo quedo viendo incomodamente al zorro mientras este no paraba de tocar su mano y acariciarse a el mismo con la misma su cabeza

Nick: Ooh...ahora se lo que se siente ser como Bellwether...

Judy: Nick?

Nick: Sumate a la fiesta zanahorias...no sabes lo que te pierdes!

Judy: Uhh no gracias Nick, me mantendre despierta por si ocurre algun imprevisto

Nick: Tu te lo pierdes...oh si...retiro lo que te e dicho anoche Gordon...eres lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a zootopia...

Judy sonrio mientras veia a su zorro caer hipnotizado por las suaves caricias del humano por lo que decidio tomarle unas fotos, a ambos en un ataque te ternura,  
el tiempo pasaba y el zorro no paraba de demandar caricias en su cabeza para cantinua con su ahora favorito masaje que fue interrumpido drasticamente cuando Claude y Catalina abrieron la puerta subitamente con el traje entre sus brazos

Claude: Todo listo!

Judy: Wow eso fue rapido!

Catalina: Mucho mas rapido de lo que tu crees, solo debimos presionar uno de los botones del traje para que este mismo nos dijera todo la informacion de este, incluso nos a imprimido un papel con todos los datos que necesitabamos saber y porcierto tengo a alguien que le gustaria hablar contigo Gordon! su nombre es Alfred goatus

De la puerta aparecio una cabra negra y vieja vistiendo una bata de laboratorio celeste claro junto a una vistosa corbata rosada y su cara llena de alegria y orgullo al ver a Gordo

Nick: Oh no, no esa cabra conspiranoica...

Alfred: OH mi...no puedo creerlo...la teoria, resulto ser cierta!, ustedes en verdad existen! y ya veo que te has hecho nuevos amigos en nuestra ciudad, con la oficial Judy Hopps y el capitan Nick Wilde, menudo equipo han formado, son casi imparables!

Judy: A que te refieres con que en verdad el existe?

Alfred: Dejame que te lo explique...una famosa teoria relata que desde tiempos muy antiguos se rumoreaba sobre la existencia de una civilizacion antigua que compartia los mismos ideales que nosotros y tenian tecnologia avanzada como la nuestra actualmente...dichos seres tenian una apariencia MUY similar a la tuya (Gordon)...los llamabamos sapiens...por ser el primer animal en pensar concientemente de si mismo antes que todas las especies!,  
esa teoria estaba apunto de ser desechada, pero luego de la aparicion de Gordon, las cosas han cambiado!

Nick: Y que fueron de esos llamados sapiens?

Alfred:...Esa especie, nacio y tardo millones de años en desarrollarse completamente y cuando lo hizo...el mundo cayo de rodillas ante ellos, contrulleron grandes maravillas, perfeccionaron todas las ramas de la ciencia que podrias imaginarte, eran imparables, parecia que nada podria detenerlos...hasta que la falta de recursos provocaria una batalla colosal entre ellos por el dominio de estos,  
tan colosal y tan destructiva que termino acabando con la existencia de la misma especie!, dicha lucha la llamamos...la batalla de los 7 continentes!

Judy: La gran batalla de los 7 continentes?

Alfred: El planeta entero esta repleto de agujeros artificiales con niveles de radiacion concentrados, ademas de chatarra metalica oxidada que es mas antigua que la misma zootopia, lo que nos hizo pensar que debia haber vivido una especie con el armamento mas mortifero y destructivo que jamas podriamos imaginar, dichas armas fueron utilizadas en ellos mismos gracias a la batalla...

Gordon quedo sorprendido e impactado por la teoria de animal, una teoria que narraba la extincion de su especie por una guerra mundial, quizas se tratase de una nueva guerra librada por los humanos para liberarse de los combine pero que sin el, se extinguieron sin dejar rastro alguno, quizas los humanos lograron desterrar a los combine y hacerse con el control de la tierra pero se autodestruirian tiempo despues tras la escasez de recursos naturales o quizas zootopia este ocultando un secreto muy oscuro del que nadie se halla dado cuenta todavia

Nick: Bueno tienes suerte porque segun las entrevistas de esta conejita el otro nombre del humano es "homo sapiens" justo como su teoria lo dice, vaya nombre raro!, aqui al zorro por lo general se le suele decir zorro!

Judy: Pffff! Nick no ahora! *Casi riendo*

Alfred: Ja!...Gordon! le tengo que felicitar por su dificil labor que a logrado en menos de una semana!...tambien a Judy y a Nick, claro!, ustedes han sido responsables de perfeccionar una seguridad y paz que la ciudad habia estado necesitando desde hace mucho tiempo, debido a eso, me han dado la autorizacion de devolverte sus armas o... herramientas talvez?

Detras de Alfred, Catalina se hallaba con su querida pistola antigravedad, brillando esplendorosamente de naranja mientras la jaguar la sostenia cuidadosamente en sus grandes patas, detras de ella estaba Claude, sosteniendo un maletion plateado y elegante con la palanca colocada comodamente dentro de este como si se tratara de oro puro

Alfred: Hemos tenido ciertos imprevistos con tu palanca Gordon...cualquiera que la toque, tendra visiones muy extrañas, yo pienso que es la batalla de los 7 continentes, pero lo dejaremos a tu interpretacion Gordon ya que segun tus dibujos...estuviste alli durante esas alucinaciones

Nick trago un poco de saliva nerviosamente, pues el sabia muy bien a que se referian ellos, judy por su lado, estaba con las orejas muy atentas ante todo lo que decia la cabra, hambrienta de curiosidad por saber mas sobre los humanos

Alfred: Tu palanca es muy extraña, de hecho es el objeto mas extraño que hemos estudiado hasta la fecha, resulta ser que esa cosa coexiste en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, supongo que tu tambien lo estaras...agarralos!

Gordon reacciono y tomo primero su pistola antigravedad que le hizo volver los malos recuerdos a los oficiales ya tragando saliva del nerviosismo que duro poco cuando sujeto y saco su preciada palanca fuera del maletin

Alfred: Tambien nuestros estudios hacerca de esa palanca, afirman la posible teletransportacion hacia su mundo temporalmente, esto fue provado desafortunadamente por uno de los conserjes del lugar, el pobre tipo habia desaparecido por unos 30 segundos...y cuando aparecio...ya no era el mismo y afirmo ver criaturas con poco pelo y delgadas observandolo...

Judy: Espera!...eso significa que nosotros podremos visitar el mundo de los humanos?

Alfred: Muy probablemente...

Nick: Interesante...

Judy: Podriamos ayudar a regresar a Gordon a su planeta! tan solo si tocaramos la palanca junto a Gordon, el podria regresar!

Alfred: Suena una buena idea, podriamos intentar el experimento, pero antes esperemos que nuestro "sapiens" se ponga el traje

Nick: Oigan...n-no creo que eso sea una buena idea...

Alfred: No te preocupes Nick, son solo 30 segundos!

Cuando Gordon se puso el traje y las pistola antigravedad en su espalda, espero con la palanca en su mano a que alguien la sujetara junto a el, en su mente, sabia que esto no terminaria del todo bien,  
Judy reunio la valentia que podia mientras tomaba una respiracion profunda, antes de enfrentarse con lo que nunca jamas habia visto,

Judy: Estoy lista! *Diciendolo mientras trataba ocultar su nerviosismo*

La pata de Judy sujeto la palanca por un largo tiempo, un destello verde comenzaba a emanar de esta, asustando cada vez mas a Judy y a Gordon quienes apretaban cada vez mas fuerte el fierro metalico, el destello era cada vez mas grande y redondo, y comenzaba a formarse un circulo alrededor de ellos, las luces de la estructura comenzaban a fallar, las computadoras empezaban a comportarse de manera muy extraña y para empeorar el esrtres y el nerviosismo de los que sujetaban el pequeño palo metalico rojizo, comenzaron a salir rayos y a oirse voces de esta

Judy: Esto me esta asustando demasiado! quiero parar!

Al soltar la palanca, todo parecia explotar alrededor suyo, dañandole sus sensitivas orejas de coneja, esto ademas fue acompañado por una serie de luces verdes muy extrañas para ella sumado a la oscuridad mas absoluta que ni un depredador podria ver atravez de ella, no habia nadie cerca suyo, nisiquiera Gordon estaba de su lado, solo habia oscuridad, oscuridad que undio el pecho de Judy del miedo a la muerte, solamente pudo escuchar los fuertes y rapidos latidos de su corazon, cuando de pronto

"PZZZZZT"

Un flash de luz blanca la cego por unos momentos solo, para encontrarse en medio de un pasillo medianamente grande y gris con algunas rayas de colores que intentaban embellecer su entorno, La coneja estaba demasiado confundida y asustada como para saber que pasaba, se levanto y comenzo a mirar a su alrededor

Judy: Que es este lugar?...Donde estoy?

Judy empezo a mirar a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba ella, parecia estar en un pasillo de paredes blancas que ahora se habian vuelto grises por el tiempo y decoradas de una raya gruesa de color azul que las dividia, el piso de metal gris se hallaba alumbrado por varios tubos de luces desde el techo, en algunos lugares parecian haber grandes bloques con botones y valvulas que parecian ser computadoras viejas

Judy: Hmm...que extraño...este lugar se me hace familiar...

"GORDON FREEMAN, ACUDA A LABORATORIOS DE MATERIALES ANÓMALOS INMEDIATAMENTE!"

Una voz robotica asusta de Golpe a la coneja haciendo parar sus orejas como dos antenas, mirando instintivamente hacia el origen del sonido que provenia de una caja con varios orificios en este pegada en una esquina del lugar

La coneja comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de manera cautelosa, mirando todo lo que le rodeaba hasta encontrarse de golpe con el primer humano dentro de su mundo, estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorios blanca ,unas gafas que impedian ver sus ojos y una corbata ridicula, su contacto provoco que la coneja se llevara un susto

Judy: AHH!

Cientifico: UH!?

El cientifico humano se dio la vuelta y vio a la coneja parada frente a el, la diferencia de tamaños era poca, Judy podria llegarle hasta el pecho del hombre pero sus tensas orejas le sobrepasaban su cabeza en altura

Ambos se miraban las caras asustadas pero a la vez confundidas el uno al otro hasta que el cientifico decidio romper el silencio

Cientifico: QUE ES ESTA COSA!? COMO LOGRASTE ENTRAR AQUI!?

Judy: Umh...p-puedo explicarlo...

Cientifico: SEGURIDAD! SEGURIDAD!

Los gritos del cientifico no se hicieron esperar, otro humano corrio hacia le ascena y a diferencia del otro, este estaba vestido de ropas azules y estaba protegido con un gran chaleco antibalas negro que cubria todo su torso, ademas de tener un casco blindado en su cabeza. Judy recordo que este era una de los guardias que Gordon habia plasmado en sus hojas y cuando se acordo de esto, sabia que estaba en serios problemas, el guardia venia acompañado de otros cientificos que querian saber que era lo que estaba pasando

Guardia: Eh! que demonios es esta cosa?, se parece a uno de esos disfraces ridiculos que suelen usar para los cumpleaños de mi hija...

Cientifico 2: Parece ser un conejo, pero con rasgos antropomorficos! como puede existir algo asi? de donde vino?

Cientifico 3: No, es demasiado grande para ser denominado como un conejo, ademas porque lleva un traje bastante similar a los del equipo de seguridad de BLack Mesa?, tiene que ser una especie inteligente

Guardia: Que eres? que haces aqui? de donde haz venido?

Judy: Umh...HOLA!, soy la oficial Judy-

Guardia: AAH! y encima puede hablar!?, pero que clase de brujeria es esta?

Cientifico: DISPARALE!

El humano vestido de guardia, saco de su bolsillo la temible arma negra que Judy tanto le incomodaba ver en los dibujos de Gordon, ahora apuntandole directo a su rostro, la coneja quedo en blanco del horror, ningun musculo de su cuerpo parecia responderle con la unica excepcion de dos pasos hacia atras mientras miraba al Guardia. Unos rayos comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo a una velocidad supersonica y estallando en un brillo verde que cego a los que estaban observando a la coneja, habia desaparecido

Guardia: Hey! a donde se a ido esa cosa?

La coneja habia sido teletransportada hacia un nuevo lugar, dicho lugar era mas impactante que el anterior, dicho lugar era enorme e imponente con grandes paredes grises con grandes ventanas que revelaban varias oficinas y areas de recreacion para los humanos , debajo de estos, un enorme complejo de rieles metalicas que se hallaban por todas partes siguiendo una linea recta, mientras podia ver a varios humanos esperando a un monorail viejo y cuadrado que se aproximaba hacia ellos lentamente, Judy estaba asombreada y pequeña viendo la magnitud del lugar, era tan grande e improvisado que los propios centros de investigacion de zootopia parecerian un simple laboratorio de colegio comparado a esto

"Buenos dias, bienvenido al sistema de transportes de Black Mesa, este tren automatico se sirve como servicio de-"

Judy: Woaaaah...

Nuevamente la luz verde la llevo hacia un nuevo lugar, esta vez estaba dentro de una enorme habitacion naranja en forma de pentagono, habia una enorme estructura con forma de ventilador en la parte de arriba que estaba provocando un ruido que comenzaba a dañarle sus oidos y unas tres grandes tenazas metalicas en la parte de abajo,  
era el gran espectrometro de antimasas y fue la cosa mas increible que la coneja habia visto en su vida, maravillada por la increible tecnologia humana,sin que se diera cuuento estaba Gordon tambien dentro de la habitacion, emocionada y aliviada Judy quiso acercarsele pero sabia que eso la delataria frente a otros humanos y podria parale cosas muy malas, decidio esconderse detras de una de las enormes pinzas de la gran maquina para espiarlo

Este Gordon vestia con un traje distinto al que tenia antes y estaba completamente desarmado, obedecia a una voz proveniente de una habitacion situada a lo alto de la habitacion, dicha voz ordenaba a Gordon empujar un carro que sostenia un cristal hacia la mostruosa maquina por Gordon hacia la gigantesca maquina, cuando finalmente el cristal toco los rayos de esta, una gigantesca explosion se produjo en la maquina que dejaria aturdida a Judy

viendo a Gordon observando con horror aquella cosa funcionar caoticamente antes de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle inevitablemente la hizo entrar en accion

Judy: GORDON!

La coneja salio corriendo de su escondite para ir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo desconociendo que este se asustaria y sorprenderia al voltear su cabeza y verla aproximandosele, Gordon intento correr de ella, pero la velocidad rapida de Judy logra embestirlo y empujarlo lejos de la zona del peligro, sin darse cuenta de que un rayo de energia la dejaria completamente ciega segundos despues de haberle salvado la vida a Gordon

Apartir de aquello, la coneja veria horrores que la dejarian con la boca abierta, humanos y monstruos batallando incesablemente por todas partes, habian explosiones y disparos por todas partes. Lo ultimo que logro ver antes de que la energia verde la envolviera de vuelta, fue a ese hombre vestido de traje azul por tercera vez Al abrir los ojos una vez mas se encontro con Nick abrazandola agradecidamente mientras Gordon la observaba aliviadamente, estaba de nuevo en zootopia

Nick: Porfin estas de vuelta! pensaba que te perderia para siempre

Judy: Estoy de vuelta? cuanto tiempo a pasado?

Alfred: 2 minutos! que te a pasado Judy!?

Judy: No lo se...fue todo muy extraño...fui teletransportada a unos laboratorios muy, MUY grandes, repleto de cientificos y guardias humanos y-y uno de ellos tenia un arma apuntandome a la frente, luego vi mas zonas de esos laboratorios, algunos tenian su propia linea de transporte! y luego vi una enorme habitacion naranja, estaba Gordon! operando con una gigantesca maquina, luego esa maquina exploto y despues...todo fue horrible...vi destruccion, caos, peleas muy sangrientas y..y... fue muy aterrador pero tambien increible!

Alfred: Wow...eso debio ser increible!, podriamos estudiar el mundo humano con este metodo, quieres hacer la prueba Nick?

Nick: Jajaja buen chiste cabra, pero se asustarian mas de un gran zorro que de una adorable coneja como ella!

Alfred: Estoy hablando enserio Nick, quieres ver como reaccionaran al verte? talvez te puedan invitar a una copa!

Nick: QUE!? NO OISTE LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR LA CONEJA!? NO! NO VOY A ARRIESGAR MI VIDA, PORFAVOR NO!

El zorro retrocedio ansiozamente hacia atras, pero fue tocado de atras por la palanca que aun se encontraba brillando de energia mientras que Gordon se encontraba de espaldas y reacciono tarde, siendo rodeado por varios rayos verdes de energia y desapareciendo casi instantaneamente

Nick: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El zorro apareceria en un bar hermosamente decorado y repleto de humanos que tomaban cerveza , jugaban al billar y bailaban mientros otros tocaban musica, el estruendoso sonido de su aparicion, hizo que todos voltaran a ver a Nick quien estaba en un estado de shock total devolviendole la mirada a todos

"Uh?" "Que es eso?" "Que es esa cosa?" "Es eso un zorro?" "Debe ser un tipo vestido con un ridiculo disfraz..."

Nick: Uuuuh...p-puedo t-tomar una copa?... *Mientras forzaba una gran sonrisa*

"minutos despues"

Nick aparecio finalmente en los laboratorios para alivio de todos, el zorro tenia una expresion de confusion y ansiedad en su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platon y solo miraban perdidamente hacia el frente

Nick: Wow...que...acaba...de...pasar?...

Judy: Que a ocurrido Nick?

Nick: No lo se...acabo de aparecer en un bar o algo asi, estaba repleto de humanos como Gordon y se me quedaron todos se me quedaron viendome sin parpadear, incluso la musica que estaban tocando dejo de sonar

Judy: Y que pase despues?

Nick: M-me apuntaron con lo que parecia ser un arma alargada y marron, el barista del sitio fue quien me apunto con esa cosa y cuando estaba de mi cabeza, retrocedio una parte marron de su arma y sono como un "TSSS CHHH" y luego pregunto que si era un extraterrestre...despues...aparecieron criaturas extrañas de todas partes y comenzaron a pelear todos, casi me arrojan una silla encima, fue muy extraño todo...

Judy: ...Ok...eso si que fue extraño...

Depronto, la radio en el cinturon de Judy se volvio a activar y de ellas salia la voz desesperada de Bogo clamando por ayuda

Bogo: HOPPS! WILDE! FREEMAN!, NECESITO QUE VENGAN A EL CUARTEL, LO HAN TOMADO UN NUMEROSO GRUPO DE CRIMINALES Y ESTAN COMANDADOS POR GAZELLUS Y TIENE COMO REENES A CASI LA MITAD DE TODOS NUESTROS HOMBRES, PORFAVOR VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!

Judy reacciono rapido ante la orden del bufalo, diriguiendose a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del laboratorio mientras agarraba la pata del desprevenido zorro

Judy: OH NO! vamos Nick! VAMOS!

Nick: Sueltame tonta coneja, que no puedo correr a tu misma velocidad! no te olvides de Gordon!

Judy: ADIOS QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA!

La coneja abandona la habitacion sin antes despedirse de los amables cientificos, mientras que Gordon caminaba hacia su misma direccion, guardando su palanca y reactivando su mitica pistola antigravedad, haciendo un sonido muy satisfactorio para sus oidos y para los oidos de los cientificos

Alfred: Es hora enseñarles una leccion Gordon! ve a por ellos y deten a Gazellus y a sus secuases! buena suerte!

Gordon finalmente se despediria de ellos sacudiendo su mano, para sorpresa de Gordon, el extraño hombre de traje azul tambien se encontraba alli parado junto al resto de los cientificos solo que estos no notaban su presencia, Gordon supo que su tiempo estaba llegando, Coloco su arma en su espalda y cerro la puerta


	25. El ultimo asedio

El coche del equipo de policias habia llegado finalmente al cuartel, estaba completamente rodeado por sus propias patrullas y los familiares de los policias que habian sido capturados por Gazellus, Bogo se encontraba abservando desde la distancia el cuartel junto a un reducido grupo de oficiales que intentaban calmar a la caotica multitud,  
mientras Judy, Nick y Gordon llegaban al lugar para hablar con el bufalo

Judy: Que a pasado!?

Bogo: Gazellus! a tomado el control de la estacion junto a un gran numero de criminales, y ahora estan liberando a los que estan dentro de este! MIRA! *Bogo apunto con su dedo hacia un lobo gris que se estaba escapando por la puerta principal de la cede sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto*

Bogo: Lo unico que sabemos es que el quiere volver a ver a Gordon Freeman...osea que te esta buscando a ti, no se que es lo que quiere de Gordon pero parece que es la unica manera de que podamos liberar al resto de nustros hombres, ahora vayan hacia ahi y traten de negociar con esa gacela...ahora!...

Nick y Judy: Si Bogo!

Gordon comenzo a seguir a sus compañeros hacia el cuertel, sin antes traspasar toda la multitud de animales que se encontraban alli para comenzar a subir las escaleras de la ZPD, con sus armas preparadas en sus manos abrieron las puertas vidradas del lugar de una patada y solo para darse cuenta de que no habia nadie y habia oscuridad pero eso lejos de tranquilizarlos los mantuvo en un estado de alerta maxima

Judy: Cuiden sus espaldas señores...

Nick: Que se encarge Gordon de eso!

Caminaron por el silencioso y solitario salon siendo unicamente los ruidosos pasos de Gordon lo unico que se escuchaba dentro del lugar mientras apuntaban sus linternas y armas hacia cualquier lugar donde sospecharan que hubiera alguien, la coneja y el zorro comenzaron a ser atraidos hacia unos ruidos que provenian detras de una puerta, obviamente el humano no escucharia esto y tendria que ser tocado en el hombro por Nick para que girara hacia la puerta

Judy: Tiene que haber alguien aqui, prepara tu tranquilizante Nick! *Susurrando*

Nick solo hizo un gesto de aprovacion hacia la coneja mientras que Gordon la observaba indiferentemente, cuando la coneja estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta, sintieron multiples disparos detras de ellos que los habian tomado por sorpresa, algunos de los dardos habian impactado en el traje de Gordon mientras que el resto habia sido detenido por el poder gravitacional de su pistola, parando en seco todos los disparos que habian asustado a la coneja y al zorro

Detras de ellos se encontraban dos hienas vestidas de negro y con rifles automaticos apuntandoles fijamente, tras un momento de incomodo silencio, una de las hienas sorprendida reconocio al humano inmediatamente

Hiena: Espera! el es Gordon Freeman!

Hiena 2: Nuestro jefe esta buscandote para negociar contigo, ven con nosotros y deja a esos inutiles detras de ti!

Judy: Ni hablar!, Gordon esta de nuestro lado ahora y nunca se uniria con ustedes!

Hiena: CALLATE TIERNA CONEJA! NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR! GORDON VENDRA CON NOSOTROS SI O SI!

Hiena 2: SI ESO ES CORRECTO GORDON VENDRA CON NOSOTROS Y LUEGO ACABAREMOS CON USTEDES-

Gordon impaciente por la discucion, acciona el gatillo de su arma sin pensarlo dos veces y una lluvia de dardos cae sobre las dos hienas quienes caen al suelo con sus cuerpos repletos de dardos

Nick: He! Gordon siempre actuando como Gordon!

Inmediatamente despues de la broma del zorro, ruidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar hasta tenerlos justo al lado de ellos, era un oso marron junto a tres lobosy un leopardo completamente cubiertos de armadura blindada con la insignia de la elite en sus hombreras y con rifles de asalto en sus patas que habian aliviado al grupo de policias

Judy: Hay gracias al cielo que estan aqui-

Judy no pudo terminar de hablar antes de que una nueva rafaga de dardos se diriguieran hacia ellos que afortunadamente Gordon habia parado sosteniendo con su arma un enorme sofa que inmediatamente disparo hacia el grupo de depredadores siendo partido en dos por el gran oso marron, Judy y Nick no dudaron disparar sus dardos tambien antes de buscar cobertura en la recepcion principal del cuartel

Nick: Creo que han logrado ingresar a la armeria...

Judy: Cierra la boca y pelea Nick! pelea!

Un tiroteo se libro entre la "elite" y el pequeño equipo de policias, varios dardos volaban por todas partes y en este caso volaban mas hacia en direccion de la coneja y el zorro quienes solo tenian pistolas tranquilizantes, Gordon junto a su pistola antigravedad era lo unico que podia ayudarles a ganar en una batalla tan desigual ademas de que el humano se movia con increible agilidad atravez de los proyectiles mientras los devolvia junto a otros grendes objetos, dos lobos ya habian sido golpeados fuertemente por los objetos que le lanzaba Gordon mientras que el leopardo habia caido dormido al suelo gracias a un brillante tiro de la coneja en su cola antes de que este pudiera tirarse sobre Gordon

Judy: Resiste Gordon! voy a ayudar!

Lobo: No iras a ninguna parte granjera! *mientras se interponia en su camino*

Gordon ahora estaba frente a frente a el oso que ocultaba toda la figura del humano con su enorme sombra, Gordon mirandole a los ojos con algo de inseguridad y saco su palanca listo para enfrentarlo,  
comenzo a esquivar los lentos golpes del oso mientras trataba de hacerle "daño" con su insignificante palo de fierro hacia su armadura y piel de este hasta que finalmente el oso lograria darle un golpe que lo mandaria volando hacia una pared, su pistola antigravedad salio desparada de su espalda y se arrastraria hasta una distancia lejana a el

Nick se encontraba tratando de ayudar timidamente a la coneja de las garras del lobo pero su atencion inmediatamente se voltearia a escuchar el arma de Gordon golpear y rayar el suelo de marmol provocando un sonido chirriante y molesto, la pistola antigravedad estaba frente a el, una gran sonrisa comenzo a formarsele en su rostro tras imaginarse a el usandola otra vez, inmediatamente corrio hacia ella y la levantaba comodamente del suelo

Nick: Oh si! ven con papa!

Dijo el zorro mientras recojia una gran mesa ambiciosamente Nick levanto su mirada para observar a sus compañeros y enemigos, ahora se encontraria frente a dos serios problemas

Judy estaba comenzando a perder la pelea contra el lobo quien parecia ser tan habil como ella y este ya le habia agarrado un brazo y no le permitiria soltarse de el por el otro lado Gordon estaba teniendo serios problemas al enfrentar a un animal que lo superaba por mucho en tamaño y fuerza, este estaba siendo levantado del suelo con uno de los brazos del oso mientras que con el otro se disponia a darle un mortal zarpazo en el rostro

El zorro hizo un rapido y desesperado calculo para saber a quien salvar primero y tras unos segundos de observar a sus rivales, Nick disparo el sofa hacia el oso golpeandolo por la espalda y dejando caer a Gordon,  
el humano tras recomponerse no perdio tiempo en ver al lobo y lanzo su palanca como si se tratara de un boomerang hacia la cabeza del canino, noqueandolo al instante, la coneja logro soltarse del lobo aliviadamente

Judy: Quien queda!?

Nick: No lo se, creo que ese fue el ultimo...

Judy: Bien, entonces llamare a Bogo!

La coneja hizo una pequeña llamad hacia el jefe bufalo

Judy: Bogo aqui Judy Hopps, hemos logrado despejar con exito la entrada del cuartel

Bogo: Fantastico, enviare a unidades de reserva a arrestar a esos criminales!

Judy: Entendido cambio y fuera!

La radio se corto y continuaron con el recorrido, dejando una fila de mamiferos tirados al suelo descanzando placidamente, mientras caminaban se encontraron con dos caminos distintos que los llevarian a distintas areas del edificio la situacion hizo que la coneja se sintiera presionada por el tiempo y por la seguridad de sus compañeros, tuvo que tomar una dificil desicion

Judy: Nos tendremos que separar, Nick tu ve con Gordon hacia la izquiera yo ire por la derecha

Nick: Zanahorias pero estaras sola contra todos ellos!

Judy: Pero no podemos dejar solo a Gordon y mucho menos a ti

Nick: Zanahorias...

Judy: Estare bien Nick, te lo prometo...

Judy comenzo a caminar hacia el pasillo de su derecha, perdiendose en la escuridad mientras dejaba solo a el preocupado zorro junto a Gordon

Nick: Supongo que ella quiere que seamos amigos a la fuerza...no importa , vamos!

Gordon siguio al zorro atravez de las oscuras habitaciones de una en una, en busca de reenes por salvar o criminales por capturar, nadie se encontraba en el interior de las oficinas desoladas y destrozadas del cuartel, habian hojas, libros y sobretodo dardos tirados en el suelo, oficinas completamente aplastadas o destruidas y hasta marcas de garras pero lo que mas le aterraba a ambos era que solo habia silencio ahi adentro, Nick se encontraba cada vez mas tenso por ese silencio suspensivo que no dejaba de activar sus instintos de supervivencia

Nick: Ok! este lugar me esta comenzando a asustarme...

Derrepente Nick sintio un fuerte tiron en su cola que lo jalaba hacia atras, Gordon habia visto a un lobo caminar por el pasillo quien afortunadamente estaba demasiado distraido para poder detectarlos,  
Gordon movio al zorro hasta esconderlo detras de una pared y colocarse detras de la pared, Nick agarrando su cola molesto mientras miraba a Gordon

Nick: OW! cual es tu problema!? ya me e disculpado contigo! *Susurrando agresivamente*

Gordon por medio de señas hizo que el zorro se asomara por la pared para que pudiera ver a un lobo patrullando por el pasillo

Nick: Oooooh...ya veo...cual es el plan?

Gordon y despues Nick se quedarian viendo la pistola antigravedad que sostenia el zorro en sus patas, se miraron a los ojos ahora confiados

Nick: Cierto!

El lobo escuchaba sonidos extraños provenientes al final del pasillo, con sus orejas levantadas y su nariz olfateando algo extraño, lentamente comenzo a hacercarse con su arma lista para disparar en sus patas,  
se llevaria un susto de muerte cuando sintio un gran tiron en su pata trasera derecha siendo jalada ferozmente por unos extraños rayos naranjas hacia el final del pasillo mientras veia con horror que la armadura se comenzaba a desprender de esta su cabeza golpeo el suelo con fuerza desprendiendose de su casco blindado y cuando finalmente llego al final del pasillo fue golpeado por Gordon en la cabeza con su palanca

Nick: Ugh!, eso tiene que doler...

Gordon se levanta y sacudiendo su cabeza ordenando a Nick que lo siguiera por el pasillo, este los conduciria por varias habitacion que alguna de ellas se encontraban vigiladas por depredadores armados hasta los dientes con armadura y armas de enorme capacidad de fuego, algunos de ellos serian sedados o noqueados por el duo silenciosamente pero su aventura llegaria a un fin cuando una voz familiar comenzo a ser escuchada por Gordon y Nick,  
dichas voces provenian de unas enormes puertas de madera elegante y detallada siendo vigiladas por dos grandes felinos

Nick: mira a esos tipos, que haremos ahora?

Gordon lo miro seriamente y extendio una de sus manos hacia el arma antigravedad que el zorro sostenia, Nick se la entrego sin dudarlo un segundo

*Mientras tanto dentro del juzgado*

Judy: Ustedes jamas se saldran con la suya, Nick y Gordon estaran viniendo por ustedes y caeran uno a uno, me olles!?, ahora sueltame!

Gazellus: Shhh no tienes por que gritar coneja, despues de todo...tu amigo el zorro sera aplastado por nuestros guardias mientras que Gordon sera mi pata derecha y un aliado fiel a mi!

Judy: AYUDA! NICK! GORDON! HMMMP! *Jack cansado por los gritos, decide taparle la boca a la coneja con su enorme pata afilada*

Jack: Y ahora que hacemos con todos estos idiotas? miralos! solamente saben hacer ruido aun teniendo sus bocas tapadas!

Gazellus: Lo se Jack...lo se...pero esto nos servira para forzar al alcalde a tomar una decision a nuestro favor, seremos los mamiferos mas ricos de toda zootopia! piensalo...

Jack: Esta bien pero quiero que lo hagas rapido, de lo contrario yo mismo invadire las oficinas del alcalde, tenemos el armamento necesario para hacerlo y ahora la ZPD no sera capaz de poder defenderlo

Gazellus: Todo a su tiempo! como eres un leopardo, siempre te gusta hacer las cosas demasiado rapidas! pero con paciencia podremos tomar todo el control sin contratiempo-

La puerta madera es derribada destructivamente con los dos grandes felinos siendo disparados hacia el aire junto a las puertas de madera, la gacela y el leopardo no estarian preparados para una repentina emboscada de la policia pero su sorpresa aumentaria al darse cuenta de quienes estaban apuntandoles desde la entrada

Gazellus: PERO QUE!?...

La gacela da la vuelta alarmada para ver a los intrusos, encontrandose frente a frente con Gordon freeman y a un zorro con camiseta hawaiiana verde a su derecha, su asombro y maravilla fueron los sentimientos que recibio al ver a su viejo compañero con vida

Gazellus: Gordon Freeman...

El humano y el zorro entonces vieron salir varios soldados repletos de armaduras negras saliendo de la nada, apuntandoles con los laseres rojos de sus rifles tranquilizantes, las caras de ambos quedaron completamente rojizas de ser apuntados, Gordon miraba desafiantemente a los que le apuntaban mientras que Nick veia de manera desesperanzadora la situacion, pero eso no dejo que dijera otro comentario sarcastico al respecto

Nick: Bien, tienes alguna otra brillante idea, depredador sin colmillos?...

Gazellus: ESPEREN, NO DISPAREN! G-Gordon!...es un milagro que aun sigas con vida despues de todo lo que has pasado!

Jack: Conoces a esta cosa deforme y sin pelo!?

Gazellus: Si! me lo encontre por primera vez durante mi escondite de la policia en las alcantarillas y fue de gran ayuda! hasta que lograron atraparme...

Jack: Ese tipo logro tirar abajo el solo todo mi plan para robar el banco! OUCH!

En un descuido del leopardo la coneja logro morderle, haciendo que este lograra quitarle la pata de su boca, aunque ella aun seguia siendo sostenida

Judy: Nick! Gordon! porfavor ayudenme!

Nick: Zanahorias!

Jack: COMO TE ATREVES A MORDERME, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE PODRIA ACABAR CON TU VIDA CON TAN SOLO UN MORDISCO EN TU CUELLO, TORPE CONEJA!? *Mientras agarraba furiosamente las orejas de la coneja para mirarla cara a cara mostrandole sus filosos dientes*

Judy: Es que no lo comprendo... como pudiste escapar de una prision de alta seguridad y hacerte con todo el equipamiento?

Gazellus: Porque no le preguntas eso a tu capitan?, el zorro hizo un muy buen trabajo en liberarme y suministrar recursos a nuestro grupo acambio que el queria ver muerto a nuestro querido Gordon y vaya que estuvo dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, eres un muy habil negociante Nick, pero lamentablemente me has dado demasiado poder y ahora yo sere quien tome las verdaderas ordenes ahora

Judy: Espera...que Nick hizo que!?

Nick quedo congelado alli, Gazellus habia contado toda la verdad, donde estaba no se movia ni para respirar de la verguenza e incomodidad que le causaba ver que su compañera le devolvia una mirada sorprendida, incluso Gordon lo estaba mirando de la misma manera que su compañera por lo que habia hecho, su incomodidad crecio aun mas cuando la habitacion quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de el, finalmente abrio su baco

Nick:...Y-yo...P-puedo...explicarlo...

Judy: Nick...que has hecho...

Nick:...S-solo queria estar contigo mas tiempo *forzando una sonrisa*

Judy: No puedo creer que lo has hecho...ERES UN MALDITO-

Antes de que Judy pudiera gritar furiosamente, Jack le tapa la boca una vez mas, esta vez con mas cuidado que antes, aun asi la coneja no dejaba de intentar de gritar insultos hacia su compañero

Gazellus: Ponganla a dormir!

Nick: Por favor no le hagan daño!, es mi amiga!

Gazellus: Demasiado tarde zorro, al menos de que nuestro querido amigo Gordon decida lo contrario, y hablando de ti Gordon...tienes que unirte a mi, podras salvar a tu "compañera" ademas obtener todas las riquezas que te puedas imaginar si derrocamos al alcalde y me pones a mi como governante! seremos imparables y tu seras mi pata derecha

Jack: Y que hay de mi?

Gazellus: Ehmmmm... tu estaras ahi tambien...asi que...que dices Gordon?

...

Gazellus: Cierto...desaste del zorro mientras que tu compañero Jack se encargara de la tierna coneja, unete a nosotros Gordon, no dejes que te laven el cerebro!

Judy: No lo escuches Gordon!, esta tratando de manipularte! el es uno de los lideres de- HMMP! *Su boca fue tapada esta vez con un pañuelo que sostenido celosamente por el leopardo*

Gazellus: Ugh! no le hagas caso a esa pobre granjera, despues de todo, lo unico que Judy supo hacer fue siempre vivir en un mundo feliz lleno de fantasias, tu no quieres realmente unirte a estos niños que creen que todo se puede arreglar con unas simples palabras, tu eres la fuerza bruta de la razon y de la riqueza, podremos gobernar a TODA zootopia si te unes a nosotros, solamente tienes que dar un paso adelante y aceptar nuestra alienza, asi que...aceptas?...

No hubo respuesto por parte de Gordon, este simplemente se le quedaba viendo algo en su rostro concentradamente, para sorpresa de todos dio un paso hacia adelante,  
Nick estaba con la boca abierta mientras que Judy tenia los ojos abiertos como dos platos

Gazellus: Aja! sabia que no rechazarias mi oferta, eres mas inteligente de lo que yo pudiera-

Sin avisar, Gordon levanto su arma gravitatoria y la apunto hacia la boca de Gazellus y acciono el gatillo de este, rayos comenzaron a salir del arma y de la boca de la gacela comenzo a desprenderse un diente dorado que comenzaba a tironear cada vez mas fuerte de su mandibula hasta desprenderse de esta, el diente de oro quedo flotando ligeramente enfrente del cañon del arma siendo soltado por Gordon al apagar su arma, el animale se arrodillo del dolor insoportable que habia en su boca,  
la sangre comenzaba a gotear de su boca intentando ser frenada por la gacela mientras se paraba furiosamente

Gazellus: AAAGH! TRAIDOR!


	26. la Guerra de los tres mundos

Todos los guardias que se encontraban en la enorme habitacion rodearon a Gordon y con los laseres de sus armas, le apuntaron hacia su cabeza concientes de su unico punto debil, lo mismo paso con el zorro cullo rostro cambio de una cara de alivio y felicidad a una de terror absoluto mientras se encojia timidamente al ver docenas y docenas de armas apuntandole al mismo tiempo

Nick: Umm...creo que deberiamos unirnos a el, no lo crees? jeje!...je... *el zorro se diriguio nerviosamente hacia Gordon temiendo por su vida*

Gazellus miraba con un profundo odio hacia los ojos desafiantes de Gordon mientras se cubria la boca con sus patas del dolor

Gazellus: COMO TE ATREVEZ!? DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS LOGRADO CUANDO ESTABAMOS JUNTOS, TE DOY MI PATA COMO AGRADECIMIENTO Y TU ME SACAS MI DIENTE FAVORITO! TRAIDOR!

Jack se hacerco hacia la gacela cuidadosamente para calmarla y comenzo a susurrarle cosas al oido, cosas que por supuesto el humano seria incapaz de oir y la tension de este aumentaria mientras la sonrisa de la gacela hiba aumentando conforme mas escuchaba al leopardo hasta que finalmente decidio retroceder y dejarla tomar una desicion friamente

Gazellus: Bien...Gordon...ya que has demostrado de que no estas dispuesto a trabajar para nosotros, entonces no tendré de otra que borrarte del camino junto a tus amigos, realmente una decepción después de todo lo que has logrado, te dare a elegir dos opciones...puedes entregarme tu adorada palanca que tanto te gusta como señal de rendicion... o en caso de que seas mas idiota de lo que pensaba...puedes simplemente darte por muerto, no hay manera posible de que salgas victorioso de la pelea, asi que...elige!

Gordon miraba friamente a la gacela mientras oia su pequeño y egoista discurso, al terminar de hablar este, quedaba claro que ahora todo dependeria de el solo, el silencio reinaba por toda la habitacion,  
Nick nerviosamente logra ver que la palanca de Gordon estaba comenzando a brillar de un tono verde claro y esto hizo que se intentara comunicarse con el humano a ojos de todos los que estaban presentes en ese momento y con el enorme riesgo de que ambos pudieran ser acribillados completamente

Nick: Pssst! hey Gordon...la palanca!

Gordon observo su palanca que parpadeaba de un intenso verde brillante por cada segundo que pasaba y tras esos segundos de pensamiento concentrado, se le vino una idea a su cabeza, tras un minuto de completo silencio, el humano agarro su palanca y con ambas manos y con un fingido rostro apenado entrego su palanca a la gacela

Gazellus: Justo como lo esperaba...y ahora si me disculpas! voy a ganarme este trofeo!

Gazellus se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Gordon y sujetar su palanca para quitarsela de sus manos pero cuando la gacela intento tirar de esta, Gordon continuaba sujetando con fuerza la palanca, gazellus se sintio desafiado pero aun asi mantenia su postura victoriosa y egoista hacia el humano

Gazellus: Ya veo que eres un mal perdedor, es por eso que no sueltas la palanca verdad?, que patetico que aun sigas intentando enfrentarme aun teniendo docenas y docenas de mis guardias apuntandote en este mismo momento, vamos sueltala

Gordon lo seguía observando con una tranquilidad que hasta inquietaba a la propia gacela, esta intento otra vez reclamarle la palanca cada vez en un tono mas exigente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a tironear de manera cada vez mas agresiva de la palanca

Gazellus: Es muy adorable verte a ti y a tus "amigos" tratar de detenerme de esta manera no lo crees!?, suelta la palanca y deja de hacer el ridiculo ante los demas

...

Gazellus: Vamos compañero suelta el hueso!...no me hagas repetírtelo por cuarta vez...

...

Gazellus: Suelta la palanca Gordon!

...

Gazellus: Me estas acabando mi paciencia, suelta!...la!...palanca! humano tonto o quieres averiguar lo doloroso que es recibir la patada de una gecela?, tienes diez segundos para tomar la decisión

...

Gazellus: SUFICIENTE!

La gacela la arrebato a Gordon la palanca de sus manos con la fuerza titánica de una de sus patadas que lo mandaría volando directamente hacia una de las paredes del salón y cae al suelo adolorido y tosiendo sangre,  
Nick inmediatamente corre a su ayuda, recomponiendo y levantando el cuerpo del aturdido humano ,al zorro se le hundía el corazón de ansiedad y desesperanza,  
mientras que Gazellus solo le ocasionaba una pequeña gran sonrisa de satisfaccion y venganza

Nick: GORDON! GORDON! ESTAS BIEN!?

Gazellus: Que si esta bien!? si fuera yo, no le haria esa clase de preguntas estupidas zorro!

Nick: Cierra la boca!...i-idiota!

Gazellus: Que te paso "capitan wilde"? no era que odiabas a Gordon!? podias haberte unido a mi luego de liberarme antes de tiempo pero veo no seran asi las cosas...como sea ahora yo tendre el control de toda zootopia y ahora que su "heroe" a caido tan facilmente junto a tu compañera la coneja,  
governaremos toda la ciudad para beneficiar a los mas necesitados pero no tanto como nosotros que necesitamos aun mas que ellos!, y en cuanto al humano...apunten sus armas hacia esa peste traidora!

Nuevamente una docena de puntos rojos alumbraron completamente el rostro de Gordon quien esperaba pacientemente que el plan de Nick pudiera ser exitoso, en cuanto al zorro, este se trataba de esconder detras de su espalda aunque la diferencia de su tamaño con el humano hacia que tuviera expuesto gran parte de su cuerpo detras de este, mientras que por el otro lado, Judy estaba observando preocupadamente la palanca ahora en manos de Gazellus, palpitaba y brillaba agresivamente de color verde y unos rayos comenzaron a emanar y a rotar alrededor del metal, la herramienta metalica fue levantada hacia el aire

Gazellus: A mis ordenes! APUNTEN! F-

Al momento de bajar la palanca para apuntarla hacia el humano y el zorro, finalmente logro darse cuenta, con una mirada confundida pero a la vez aterrada, Gazellus, contemplo ahora la extraña apariencia de la que no tenia antes la palanca que le habia quitado a Gordon y extrañado comenzo a examinarla temerosamente pues los rayos de luz que emanaba esta lo comenzaban a asustar cada vez mas

Jack: Umm...Gazellus...

Gazellus: Q-que esta pasando?, porque ahora esta cosa esta brillando-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una gigantesca explosion verde salio del metal de la palanca, creando una onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos los mamiferos, independiendo del tamaño y el peso de estos,  
alguno de ellos incluso atravesaban las paredes violentamente mientras que otros impactaban contra el piso y sin pasar un segundo antes de que todos pudieran recomponerse, varios circulos de color verde comenzaron a abrirse abruptamente de la nada y de estos, aparecian criaturas que ningun mamifero jamas habia visto en su vida despues del humano, criaturas deformes y de aspecto que parecian ser de otro mundo y Gordon no le sorprendia la repentina aparicion de dichas criaturas pues sabia muy bien quienes eran

Jack: QUE SON ESAS COSAS!? DONDE ESTAS GAZELLUS!?

Oso: CUIDADO! NOS ESTAN DISPARANDO INSECTOS!

Comenzaron a aparecer cangrejos, Bullsquids, vortigaunts y alien grunts quienes no dudaron en atacar a las fuerzas de la elite zootopiana y a todo lo que se les pusiera por delante, el lugar se habia convertido en un campo de batalla sangrienta, dardos comenzaron a volar por todos lados, mamiferos luchando siendo asesinados por las criaturas xenianas, algunos incluso comenzaron a correr a la salida de emergencia

Gordon y Nick tomaron cobertura debajo de unas mesas mientras que Judy corria para ocultarse detras de una pared

Nick: Fantastico ahora si que estamos muertos...porque te ves tan tranquilo!? estamos en una situacion de vida a muerte!

La palanca de Gordon habia volado justo cerca de los dos ahora mas verde que nunca y brillante de energia, sin dudarlo Gordon agarro rapidamente la palanca y regreso a su zona de covertura mostrandosela a Nick quien confundido le miraba,  
Gordon formo una pequeña sonrisa hacia Nick mientras volteaba su palanca hacia su posicion original que siempre habia tenido en su mundo, con el filoso fierro ahora listo para atravezar cabezas

Nick: Conoces a estas criaturas?

Gordon asintio con la cabeza pero bruscamente y sin dar aviso Gordon levanta se palanca con la amenazante parte filosa ahora de frente hacia el zorro, asustandolo de muerte, un cangrejo estaba apunto de saltar sobre la cabeza de este y de un golpe, Gordon habia mandado a volar a este, salvando la vida de Nick

Nick: Gracias, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso...

La cosa estaba complicada y tensa para la elite, apesar de que los cangrejos eran aplastados con facilidad y los bullsquid y vortigaunts eran sedados sin problemas o eran despedazados por los depredadores mamiferos, los alien grunts, criaturas grandes de piel marron y con una armadura blindada estaban dandoles problemas a Jack y a sus hombres,

Lo peor estaba por llegar, mas portales se abrieron y para sorpresa de Gordon, de ellos caian soldados humanos confundidos, confundidos y perdidos por el nuevo y enorme lugar donde fueron traidos

Tigre: JEFE MIRE! SON PARIENTES DE GORDON!

Lobo: HUMANOS!

Jack: NO SE FIEN DE ELLOS, DEBEN SER IGUAL DE DESERTORES Y TRAIDORES COMO GORDON, DISPARENLES!

El pequeño escuadron de soldados humanos se hallaron confundidos y sorprendidos al ser atacados por animales que se comportaban como ellos sin ninguna provocacion y que ademas eran mucho mas grandes que los alien grunt, el ejercito americano no dudo en retaliar

Soldado 1: Señor, parece que estamos siendo atacados por unas especies de animales antropomorficos

Soldado 2: Y al parecer, Sus armas parecen no letales contra nosotros!, que hacemos!?

Sargento: PUES HAGANSE UN ABRIGO DE PIEL CON ELLOS Y DEMUSTRENLES QUIEN MANDA AQUI!

Proyectiles comenzaron a volar por todas partes, apesar de que los animales eran demasiado rapidos y agiles para los lentos humanos, estos tenian la simple ventaja de tener armas con capacidad de matar, Los silenciosos cañones de las armas automaticas de los mamiferos que unicamente emitian ruido al lanzar el dardo fueron remplazadas por el estallido de cañones y balas que atravezaban las armaduras de los mamiferos, quienes apenas podian encarar a los humanos, alguno que otro humano caia dormido, pero claramente la balanza estaba a favor de estos  
cuyo armamento era mortifero para los mamiferos, comenzaron a lanzarse granadas los unos a los otros, las granadas humanas estallaran en llamas todo el lugar y a volar por los aires a los miembros de la elite por todas partes, ahora la batalla tenia tres bandos, Judy estaba completamente aterrorizada por lo que estaba detras de la pared donde se refugiaba del infierno de proyectiles

Judy: Oh dios mio!, que hago ahora!, que hago ahora!...*suspiro* Ok ok Judy tranquilizate...has estado en situaciones peores...n-no te tienes porque asustarte del mamifero mas debil de todos...s-son lentos...son fragiles...s-son torpes y...y...

De pronto una explosion pudo oirse detras de la coneja, interrumpiendo la poca paz que intentaba tenet y con una enorme carga de adrenalina ,Judy asomo su cabeza para ver que estaba pasando, fue la escena mas horrible que haya podide ver en toda su vida, habian cuerpos de todas las razas y especies tirados por el suelo, algunos convertidos en un colador tras recibir una posterior lluvia de balas, el lugar estaba siendo consumido por el fuego y el humo lentamente, pudiendo ver como algunos animales se quemaban vivos frente a sus ojos, parecia que todo se habia perdido para ella, pero las esperanzas de Judy saltaron cuando vio la cola de su amigo que sobresalia detras de unas mesas, sabia que Nick no duraria mucho tiempo sin su ayuda, tras un hondo y relajante respiro, salio corriendo de su escondite para encarar a los humanos, uno de ellos la habia visto justo al momento de salir de su escondite

Soldado: CUIDADO! ES BUGS BUNNY!, DISPARENLE!

El humano levanto su metralleta rapidamente y apunto hacia la coneja, pero ella ya no estaba mas en su vista, confundido el soldado miro mas hacia arriba y pudo ver que ella ya habia trepado la pared para impulsarse hacia el y justo cuando intento reaccionar, de una patada Judy lo derribo y lo tiro al suelo, Judy no pudo quedarse quieta ni por un segundo pues estaba ahora siendo el objetivo de varios soldados humanos y tambien de la elite policial de zootopia, envuelta en su instinto, salio corriendo a toda velocidad, tan rapido como sus piernas podian permitirle

Tal como habia pasado en Black Mesa, los humanos eran demasiado lentos y torpes para alcanzarla, nisiquiera estando justo en frente a uno de ellos podrian reaccionar a tiempo y apuntarle con sus armas a ella, estos quedaban mareados por la increible velocidad de la coneja y en tan solo segundos los humanos la habian perdido de vista volviendo nuevamente a luchar contra Jack y sus soldados a la vez que exterminaban a los ultimos aliens que quedaban en el lugar

Nick: OH! gracias a que has llegado con vida hasta aqui!, pensaba que no lo lograrias...

Judy: Si, igualmente hacia ti Nick!

Nick: Oye! quienes son estos tipos! porque aparecieron de la nada y-

Judy: Son soldados de la HECU!, Gordon peleo contra ellos mientras estaba dentro de Black Mesa!, por poco logran matarme!

Nick: Como sabes eso!?

Judy: Lo vi en los dibujos de Gordon, fueron enviados por el gobierno de Gordon para acabar con todos sus compañeros y deben estar aqui por el..., por cierto...donde esta Gordon?

Nick: A vuelto a ser el mismo otra vez!

Judy: A que te refieres con que volvio a ser el mismo? (Confundida)

Nick: Mira!

Ambos timidamente asomaron sus cabezas fuera de la mesa y se toparon con una masacre, la mayoria de los guardias de elite de zootopia habian muerto por los soldados de la HECU quienes a su vez estos estaban siendo masacrados y derrotados por Gordon con su palanca y armas arrebatadas de los caidos, haciendo que ellos cayeran muertos uno a uno, pero aun asi estaba comenzando a perder la batalla contra todos ellos, Gordon estaba ahora herido y acorralado por los soldados restantes que le disparaban y el solo podia defenderse cubriendose con una baldosa de marmol gigante

Judy: Tenemos que hacer algo! no podemos dejarlo ahi solo a que se enfrente con todos ellos!, tenemos que actuar!

Nick: estas loca!? es un suicido enfrentarse contra todos ellos!

Judy: Solo quedan cuatro de ellos! podemos ganar!

Nick: Si! vayamos a pelear con nuestras garritas contra los humanos que solo cuentan con armas de destruccion masiva! esa seria una buena idea! tonta coneja! *Diciendolo sarcasticamente*

La coneja desvio su atencion del asustado zorro hacia una pistola negra que usaban esos soldados humanos tirada en el suelo, esa misma pistola que habia visto en los dibujos de Gordon apuntondole a su cabeza, una abrumadora idea corria por su cabeza haciendo que tragara saliva de la ansiedad, fue corriendo hacia el arma y la levanto del suelo con dos dedos sujetando el cañon timidamente y tras unos segundos de contemplarla incomodamente, se diriguio hacia Nick mostrandole la pistola comodamente, pues no era tan grande como para ocasionarle molestias al momento de disparar

Judy: No...pero combatiremos fuego contra fuego! (Mientras le mostraba la pistola Nick)

Nick: Zanahorias por favor no lo hagas...

Judy: Lo siento Nick...pero no vere uno de mis mejores amigos morir frente a mis ojos!

Antes de que Nick pudiera decir una sola palabra, la coneja salio corriendo a socorrer a Gordon y apunto la pistola negra hacia uno de los soldados que se encontraba muy distraido disparandole hacia la baldosa, miles de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por la cabeza de la coneja mientras apuntaba con un arma con el potancial de MATAR a un ser vivo, ella nunca en su vida habia deseado matar a nadie nisiquiera a la propia Bellwether pero si queria salvar la vida de Gordon, deberia quitarsela a los que atentaban contra esta, Judy respiro hondo y acerco su dedo hacia el gatillo del arma


	27. Un destino incierto

Por el otro lado Jack junto a un pequeño escuadron de depredadores se habian refugiado de la mortifera y ruidosa lluvia de balas propiciada por los humanos, ninguno de ellos tenia ahora el valor de asomarse y luchar por mas que fueran muy superiores en tamaño, agilidad y fuerza,  
las armas humanas eran simplemente de un mundo que seria distopico y horrible para ellos

Tigre: Esos humanos...han conseguido acabar con todo nuestro equipo en menos de 5 minutos...

Lobo: J-Jefe...tiene usted algun plan...

Jack: No lo se...mas de la mitad del equipo a muerto y creo que somos los unicos que quedamos, aun asi no creo que podramos salir con vida, nuestras armas y armaduras no son nada comparadas con las suyas...estamos condenados...

Leon: Pero mira a Gordon! el esta acabando con todos ellos el solo!

Jack: QUE!?

El pequeño escuadron se hacerco hasta el final de la pared, asomando sus cabezas pudieron ver como Gordon hiba derrotando a los soldados humanos uno a uno con sus propias armas, inclusive hubieron algunas explosiones, por granadas redondas que estos se lanzaban los unos a los otros, el lugar no tardo mucho en estallar en llamas por todas partes, haciendo que los sensores se activaran y convirtieran el lugar en un diluvio sin cielo

Lobo: Esto es el mismisimo infierno! salgamos de aqui antes de que todo se prenda fuego!

Jack: Espera un momento Wolfie!...

Jack miraba con la mente fria todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los disparos, los soldados que caian, las armas de los humanos tiradas en el suelo, el daño que Gordon estaba recibiendo y el momento en donde este intenta escudarse con una baldosa de marmol, una fantastica y refrescante idea se le vino a la cabeza

Jack: Tengo un plan!, ahora que los humanos estan distraidos tenemos la ultima oportunidad de atacarles ademas de que ahora son solo 5 humanos armados sumando a Gordon...  
este es el plan, tiraremos varias granadas hacia el enemigo ahora que este se encuentra distraido, luego agarraremos esas armas negras que se encuentran en el suelo,  
esas deben ser las unicas armas que tienen el potencial de matar a esos humanos, luego yo me encargare de ese maldito hombre naranja por desaparecer a mi amigo...a mi señal!

Miles de pensamientos negativos corrian por la mente de la angustiada coneja quien tenia el cañon de la pistola apuntandole hacia uno de los soldados quien no dejaba de dispararle hacia la baldosa que protegia a Gordon, sus manos temblamas sin control, el enemigo estaba parado justo en frente de ella con la diferencia que este podria matarla muy facilmente si esta se descuidaba

Judy: Perdoname si tienes familia o algun amigo con quien compartas tus amistades...pero tengo que salvar a mi mejor amigo...lo siento *Diciendoselo al soldado quien no parecia prestarle atencion pues el sonido de su arma era demasiado fuerte para que su voz sea escuchada*

La coneja jalo el gatillo del arma y una bala impacto el brazo izquierdo del armado humano quien ahora se aferraba el ensangrentado brazo del dolor que eso le habia causado, esto asusto a la coneja

Soldado: ES ESA CONEJA OTRA VEZ

Soldado 2: DISPARENLE!

Mirando el brazo que estaba teñiendo de rojo todo el uniforme del soldado llamandole la atencion de inmediato al resto de su equipo quienes ahora tenian la mirada puesta sobre la coneja, Judy intento armarse de valor para dar un segundo disparo, el sonido de varias armas disparando varios objetos metalicos la hizo correr por su vida hasta esconderse detras de una columna

Sin darse cuenta, varias granadas habian sido arrojadas hasta deslizarse hacia los pies de los desafortunados humanos quienes veian con un silencio mortificante aquellos objetos cilindricos hasta que uno grito del panico

Soldado 2: OH MIERDA!

Las explosiones llenaron de humo el lugar ademas de que los soldados habian perdido la capacidad de utilizar sus sentidos adecuadamente, se movian con torpeza y disparaban hacia la nada, el humo salio el leopardo junto un lobos, un tigre y un leon quienes recogieron las armas del suelo, la diferencia de tamaños era muy notable, usando delicadamente el arma con las uñas, lograron matar a 2 de los soldados, faltaban 2 y uno de ellos logro matar de un tiro de su escopeta a el leon, el soldado de la escopeta fue abatido en segundos luego de eso, el ultimo soldado aun aturdido se preparaba para disparar su arma pero fue interrumpido cuando una baldosa de marmol gigante fue disparada hacia el,  
mandondolo a volar junto a ella

Jack: Pero que!?

Lobo: MIRA!

La figura anaranjada de Gordon se fue revelando poco a poco a medida de que salia de la niebla armado con su pistola antigravedad en una mano y con una SMG en la otra,  
este les devolvia una mirada fija y sedienta de guerra chocando con la mirada vengativa del leopardo, los segundos suspensivos pasaron y el leopardo apunto su metralleta hacia Gordon y este levanto una nueva baldosa de marmol del suelo y bloqueando los disparos

Jack: MUERE MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Gordon dispara la baldosa hacia el pequeño grupo de depredadores, siendo destrozada por la fuerza del tigre quien logra romperla de un golpe, desafortunadamente para el,  
es abatido por Gordon con varios disparos de su SMG, esto aterrorizo al lobo quien salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida de emergncia mas cercana,  
Jack enfurecido comenzo a dispararle al lobo mientras este huia por su vida, matandolo en su huida, de varios disparos en su espalda

Jack: HEY REGRESA WOLFIE! PELEA COMO UN DEPREDADOR!...ESO TE PASA POR SER UN COBARDE!

Tras asesinar al ultimo miembro restante de su equipo, Jack se voltea a ver a Gordon quien lo estaba esperando con su palanca entre sus manos pues se le habia acabado la municion, lo estaba desafiando a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esto lejos de causarle panico al felino, solo se hecho a reair unas carcajadas mientras se hacercaba hacia Gordon haciendo que su sombra lo tapase por completo

Jack: HAHAHAHAHA! hay...realmente piensas que vas a poder ganar en una pelea a muerte contra un leopardo y sobretodo a alguien tan agresivo como yo!?  
si es asi...entonces dejame que te muestre mis colmillos...ENTERRADOS EN TU CUELLO!

El felino se lanza sobre Gordon utilizando todo su peso sobre el para inmobilizarlo y asi poder morderle la cara, de nada le habia servido pues el de varios golpes repetidos de Gordon en sus costillas, el leopardo tuvo que sacarse encima de el, rapidamente ambos se habian pueste de pie y comenzaron a pelear, Jack sabia muy bien que el unico punto debil de Gordon era su expuesta cabeza y que solo le bastaria de un zarpazo para poder herirlo gravemente, Gordon tambien era conciente de su punto debil por lo que mientras luchaba con Jack, siempre intentaba taparse la cara con sus brazos

Varios golpes se diriguian en uno al otro y Gordon hiba ganandole al agotado leopardo, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo literalmente por el calor de las llamas al rededor de el y su pelaje solo empeoraba la temperatura de su cuerpo a diferencia del humano que parecia como si estuviera lloviendo encima de su cabeza, el leoprado finalmente cedio ante el calor y cayo desplomado hacia el suelo suplicando por su vida

Jack: Por favor...n-no me mates soy muy joven para morir, t-tengo muchos amigos con los que c-comparto amistades como cervezas HEHE!...POR FAVOR TEN MISERICAORDIA DE MI!

Gordon se preparaba para darle un duro golpe final con la palanca esta vez en su posicion frontal para clavarsela en su cabeza pero la voz de la coneja interfirio

Judy: Detente Gordon...ya lo has vencido, el ya no representa una amenaza...ten misericordia de el y deten esta masacre porfavor...

La voz de Judy tenia un tono de deprimente harmonia, casi en en tono de una suplica calmada hacia el, detras de la coneja, Nick comenzo a salir lentamente debajo de la mesa donde el se habi refugiado mirando traumaticamente lo que se habia convertido el lugar, lo que alguna vez fue un lugar hermosamente decorado juzgado, se habia convertido en una habitacion sacada de una pelicula apocaliptica,  
el fue consumia todo el lugar mientras que la sangre de los caidos habia cubierto todo el piso, habian cadaveres de todas las especies tirados alli, en su mayoria eran de depredadores y xenianos, mientras que la minoria estaba conformada por los humanos

Gordon miro fijamente al leopardo a los ojos y tras un momento de suspensivo silencio, decidio bajar su palanca y voltearse hacia la coneja quien lo estaba mirando tristemente por todo lo que habia ocurrido,  
tratando de subir los animos, Gordon le hizo una pequeña sonrisa que terminaria contagiando a la coneja, el zorro tambien fue contagiado por esta pequeña muestra de esperanza de Gordon mientras se hacercaba hacia los dos, justo en ese momento cuando todo parecia calmarse para los tres, Gordon recibe un zarpaso en su mejilla y una patada hacia su estomago por parte del leopardo, asustando a la coneja y al zorro

Jack: PIENSAS QUE VOY A RENDIRME TAN FACILMENTE SIN VER TU CARA DESTROZADA!?

Judy: GORDON!

Jack se lanzo sobre Gordon una vez mas en el proceso, abrio su boca lo mas grande que este podia mostrando sus filosos y mortales colmillos apuntando hacia el cuello de Gordon, pero para mala fortuna de Jack, este seria su ultimo ataque, utilizanta el filo de la palanca, Gordon se la enterro en la mandibula hasta llegar hacia su cabeza, matandolo instantaneamente en el acto, dejando impactados a ambos mamiferos que se encontraban viendolo en ese instante,  
Gordon utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para sacarse el cuerpo sin vida del leopardo encima de el, no tardo mucho en recibir ayuda de Judy y Nick pues este apenas podia levantar al pesado felino

Una vez liberado de Jack, Gordon, Judy y Nick solo podian mirar como todo el lugar sucumbia ante las llamas y a las explosiones del feroz incendio

Nick: No podemos quedarnos aqui, moriremos quemados!

Judy: Si pero por donde saldremos?...

Nick:...No lo se Judy...quizas podriamos-

Antes de que Gordon pudiera reaccionar, el tiempo se habia vuelto a congelar una vez mas, pintando el escenario de un tono gris oscuro, una inmensa bola de fuego estaba enfrente de el la cual casi logra tragarse a sus peludos amigos quienes se tapaban los ojos y eran expulsados por la onda expansiva de esta, una voz familiar llamo por su nombre segundos despues

?: Gran trabajo...doctor Freeman...gran trabajo!...

El hombre de traje azul habia vuelto a aparecer, atravezando aquella nube de fuego como si nada para mirar directamente hacia Gordon con un gesto de orgullo y empatia hacia este

?: Me veo forzado a felicitarle por haber hecho un grandioso trabajo...a logrado eligir a los mejores candidatos de este...universo paralelo...ahora...gracias a usted

Gordon habia sido teletransportado subitamente hacia los exteriores de la ZPD, una enorme explosion similar a la de una bomba atomica, habia hecho volar por los aires casi todo el edificio y para sorpresa de el no solo la ZPD habia sido afectada sino tambien los edificios que estaban cerca de esta, incluyendo el ayuntamiento de zootopia que ardia sin control alguno, mientras docenas y docenas de mamiferos evacuavan desesperadamente el lugar y bomberos, paramenticos y policias trataban de hacer lo que podian, el humo negro habia cubierto toda la ciudad por completo y ya no seria jamas la misma luego de lo sucedido

?: A logrado atraer el interes y la curiosidad de mis superiores hasta esta futura tierra que usted a descubierto...algo que nisiquiera yo tendria el valor de hacerlo...  
...hmmm...por lo que puedo ver...los zootopianos jamas habian tenido un interes verdadero hacerca de los humanos antes de su inevitable destino!...ellos habian prefirierido ocultarles la verdad hacerca de quienes habian sido los autenticos gobernadores de la tierra miles de años atras...pero gracias a usted...todo eso se rompera muy pronto una vez que la ultima torre caiga de sus simientos...

Gordon es teletransportado nuevamente y esta vez dentro del edificio del gobierno de su pais, la casa blanca justo dentro de la oficina presidencial que se encontraba vacia, solo para que segundos despues apareciera desde las ventanas de la habitacion un flash que lo cego por unos segundos mostrando una gran explosion nuclear frente a el

?: Por eso lo eh enviado aqui, señor Freeman...c-cuando usted conocio a zootopia por primera vez...lo unico que conocian sus lideres hacerca de la humanidad era una...bomba extintiva apunto de caerles encima de sus cabezas...  
puro resentimiento primitivo hacia ustedes...quisieron borrar la historia del mapa por completo y todo hacerca sobre la raza humana con...fantasias de un mundo perfecto...pero su caida...significara un nuevo comienzo no solo de los mamiferos...  
sino de la raza humana tambien...y ahora que se a ganado la confianza de algunos de ellos...podremos actuar finalmente...y...con respecto a tus amistades...

Nuevamente, Gordon se encontraba en la oscuridad total, pudiendo ver ahora a Judy y a Nick detras de aquella misteriosa figura de ojos brillantes

?: Sus dos mejores amigos han demostrado tener un gran talento...y a pesar de no cumplir con los estandares que mis jefes han puesto...eh decidido que seran una buena compañia durante el resto de sus viajes...  
un pequeño gesto de mi humildad hacia ti...despues de todo lo que has logrado, es hora de contratar a tus amigos...

El hombre se diriguio primero hacia el zorro que con tan solo extender su brazo hacia el logro "descongelarlo", instintivamente el zorro quien se habia cubierto la cabeza con sus brazos comenzo a revisarse todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna quemadura, respiro con alivio al darse cuenta que magicamente habia perdido todas sus heridas

Nick: Oh! e-estoy vivo! *suspiro relajado*... pero espera!...donde estoy!? no puedo ver nada, Judy!? Gordon!? Donde estan!?

Ante el, unos ojos verde turqueza comenzaron a aparecer de la nada hacercandose cada vez mas hacia el desde la distancia

Nick: G-Gordon?...eres tu?

La figura de aquel hombre de traje y corbata comenzo a alumbrarse cada vez mas mientras los interminables segundos pasaban, el corazon del zorro hiba hundiendose por cada superficie que la luz podia iluminar de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente para el como si se tratara de un tigre apunto de cazar a su presa,  
finalmente se paro en frente de el, mostrando una pequeña maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el zorro respiraba silenciosamente del miedo

Nick: Q-Quien eres tu!?...

El hombre delante de el solamente agrando su sonrisa conforme Nick hiba dando pasos hacia atras cada vez mas incomodado por su presencia, de un solo movimiento con su dedo, el zorro habia desaparecido dejando solamente una pequeña estela de particulas verdes detras de el, ahora era el turno de Judy

La coneja abrio los ojos respirando ajitadamente mientras obserbava a sus alrededores completamente angustiada y preocupada

Judy: Nick!? Gordon!? donde estoy? como llegue hasta aqui?

Nuevamente la coneja pudo presenciar lo mismo que el zorro habia logrado ver antes de desaparecer, unos ojos brillantes comenzaron a hacercarse tranquilamente hacia la coneja quien esperanzadoramente veia hacercarse

Judy: Gordon!? Gordon! gracias al cielo que estas aqui, necesito que me digas ahora donde esta-

Judy paro de hablar al ver quien se estaba hacercandose hacia ella, era aquella extraña figura que la habia estado observando desde que habia hecho amistad con Gordon,  
pero en ves de retroceder, decidio enfrentar a la extraña figura

Judy: Eres tu!

?: Yo en carne y hueso mi querida y peluda amiga...

Judy: Por que me has estado siguendo todo este tiempo!? que quieres de mi!?

?: Lo que quiero es muy simple...Judy Hopps, has sido elegida como un posible individuo para cumplir la mision mas importante de...su carrerra...junto a tu peludo amigo y al señor Freeman!

Judy: Mision!? carrerra!? de que trata todo eso? de que me estas hablando? quiero ver a mis amigos!, donde estan ellos? que has hecho con ellos? y como sabes mi nombre!? necesito respuestas!

?: Y las sabras cuando las conoscas en el otro lado...

Como el zoro, Judy desaparecio dejando detras de ella nuevamente una pequeña estela de particulas verdes que caian lentamente hacia el suelo negro, finalmente aquel hombre se hacerco hacia Gordon para darle un ultimo mensaje

?: Eso a sido todo...lamentablemente...ahora tendras que encontrarlos por tu propia cuenta dentro de la ciudad 17...te deseo lo mejor...

Lo ultimo que pudo ver Gordon antes de volver a la oscuridad, fue un gran destello de color verde repentino, envolviendo todo su cuerpo para sumirlo en la mas negra oscuridad

?: Buena suerte...señor Freeman...


	28. Ya no es Zootopia

Judy estaba anonadada por lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, despues de que ese misterioso hombre hablara con ella, todo volvio a ser completa oscuridad para su vista, lo unico que podia sentir eran los agitados latidos de su nervioso corazon. De pronto varios rayos comenzaros a aparecer de la nada atravezando el lugar a toda velocidad junto a unas particulas de color verde claro hacia los lados de la coneja quien estava muy asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Judy miraba para ambos lados agitadamente, observando todo lo que estaba pasando, no pudo correr o tansiquiera caminar, sentia como si estuviera flotando en el vacio junto a esas anomalias brillando de color verde

"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, solo espero que esto sea una pesadilla y que todo lo que paso solo sea un sueño..." Dijo Judy con un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba las extrañas luces pasar cada vez mas rapido

Una de las orejas de la coneja se paro al escuchar lo que parecia ser un murmullo en la lejania, Judy se dio la vuelta para dar con el origen del sonido pero solo pudo ver oscuridad. Al cabo de un tiempo los murmullos parecian duplicarse y hacerse cada vez mas fuertes haciendo a Judy comenzar a entrar en panico

"Que esta pasando!? De donde salen esas voces!? Por favor detenganse! Exclamo Judy mientras miraba agitadamente a su alrededor

Los murmullos fueron haciendose cada vez mas claros y fuertes hasta que la coneja pudo identificar voces, las voces variaban entre masculinas y femeninas, algunas exclamaban por ayuda otras se mostraban alegres por haber recibido a Gordon Freeman y otras eran firmes y furiosas, como si estuvieran en un combate. A medida de que se hacian cada vez mas fuertes las voces, Judy pudo oir ruidos de pisadas, disparos y gruñidos, todo de igual forma se hiba siendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte para sus sensibles orejas

"POR FAVOR DETENGANSE! Ya no los quiero escuchar mas!" Grito Judy desesperada e impotente mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus patas delanteras, mientras se cubria dentro de su propio cuerpo

Por mas que la coneja suplicara, las voces y los ruidos no sezaban y se hiban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes, las luces que pasaban por Judy ahora hiban a una velocidad vertiginosa, comenzaron a aparecer imagenes de sitios que para ella le resultaban familiares y otros que nunca antes habia visto en su vida, Judy miraba tortuosamente como todo hiba pasando alrededor de ella, la impotencia de no saber lo que estaba pasando le hizo caer lagrimas

"QUE ESTA PASANDO! POR FAVOR BASTA! QUIERO VOLVER A CASA QUIERO VOLVER A VER A MIS AMIGOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER A MI FAMILIA! QUIERO REGRESAR" Grito desesperadamente Judy con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas a modo de suplica en un intento por acallar todo lo que le estaba pasando

Sin embargo las voces continuaron sin parar y comenzaron a lastimarle los oidos a Judy quien se apretaba con fuerza las orejas para no escuchar y con los ojos cerrados para no ver mas aquellas imagenes que pasaban a una velocidad imposible de describir, ella pudo sentir la desesperacion y la impotencia a un punto que nunca antes habia alcanzado, comenzando a llorar descontroladamente para aliviar el dolor

YA BASTAAAAAAAHHH! Grito la coneja con todas sus fuerzas mientras se encogia en todo su cuerpo como su unico modo para protegerse, hasta que derrepente sintio una mano, sin pelo y con 5 dedos tocandole suavemente el hombro de la Coneja y una voz acallo a las demas voces y ruidos para imponerse sobre su mente

"Ya eres libre... ahora es hora de despertar Hopps"

Judy abrio los ojos instantanea mente y se levanto del suelo respirando agitadamente, se sento en el suelo alli donde estaba mirando para todas partes con sus instintos de huida activados, pero comenzo a calmarse cuando vio que ya no estaba en completa oscuridad ,sino que estaba en una habitacion de una casa. La habitacion estaba bastante descuidada y humeda, ademas de no tener techo si es que se le podia llamar techo a unas vigas de madera en forma de triangulo arriba de la habitacion, las paredes estaban agrietadas y su pintura casi erosidonada de su superficie rugosa, algunas esquinas estaban repletas de moho, las viejas ventanas estaban rotas y la luz del sol entraba por todas partes. Comenzo a calmarse al saver que ya no escucharia mas aquellas horribles voces y que acambio sus oidos recibirian el bello canto de unos pajaros y el sonido de olas que se encontraban cerca del lugar. Judy se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y respiro aliviadamente

*susíro* "Por fin todo se acabo...pero donde estoy?" Murmuro Judy mientras se observaba todo lo que sus ojos podian ver para tratar de reconocer la zona donde se encontraba

La coneja finalmente descanzada mentalmente se levanta del suelo para tener una vision mas comoda de la casa que al parecer no era tan grande como ella se imaginaba, al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitacion para salir, sus orejas tocaron levemente el marco de esta. Comenzo a caminar esta vez por un lugar bajo techo y con la luz natural emergiendo de las rotas ventanas, contemplando la estetica de la habitacion, el lugar parecia ser el comedor de la casa

"Hmmm...aqui todo luce distinto que solia ver, en donde estoy? Todo se ve tan... diferente y...triste..." Volvio a murmurar la coneja extrañada por la apariencia del sitio y admirando los muebles y decoraciones que habian en el lugar

Esos muebles eran bastante cuadrados y la mayoria de ellos eran de una madera desgastada, las sillas eran rectas y sencillas y tenian un viejo almohadon de color crema en cada una de ellas, las estanterias estaban completamente vacias y la cocina estaba comformada por un horno a leña y un oxidado refrigerador que se encontraba vacio cuando la coneja lo abrio, las lamparas eran delgadas lineas rectas de metal sosteniendo una bombilla ocultada por una pantalla en forma de cono con flores dibujadas en ella. Judy conforme mas hiba analisando dichos objetos mas se intrigaba con respecto a saber donde ella estaba

"Que es este lugar? Nada de lo que veo se me hace familiar con zootopia, talvez este a las afueras de esta ciudad...pero ninguno de los muebles que veo tiene la de un animal, esto es raro..." Dijo Judy confundida e incomoda por lo diferente del lugar respecto a zootopia.

Los pensamientos que su profundo instinto le enviaba por saber donde ella se encontraba la bombardeaban constantemente y decidio sentarse en un viejo sofa de color verde para pensar tranquilamente

"No lo entiendo, esto es simplemente muy extraño, lo unico que recuerdo es haber derrotado junto a Gordon y a Nick a los humanos y a gazellus junto a su banda criminal, luego todo se vuelve negro y aparece un tipo vestido de azul que ya me venia siguiendo y de un solo toque de su dedo me teletransporta a un infierno repletode voces y luces para luego aparecer en este lugar en el que nada me resulta familiar?" Judy trato de recapitular agobiadamente todo lo que podia recordar mientras se reincorporaba del sofa mirando la puerta principal de la casa

"Ok, es tiempo de salir de esta desolada casa, solo espero que no haya nadie viviendo aqui..." Murmuro nuevamente Judy mientras abria la puerta de la casa

Judy salio de la casa y fue recibida por un mundo completamente distinto al que ella solia estar acostumbrada a mirar, las casas tenian una forma totalmente cuadrada y recta de no ser por los techos de madera triangular, estaban desgastadas y les faltaba mantenimiento, la pintura se habia erosionade de sus paredes y era muy clara o muy oscura por la humedad, la calle estaba compuesta de baldosas de piedra lisa unidas las unas con las otras con cemento, las lineas blancas que marcaban el paso de coches estaban casi desaparecidas, el pavimento para los peatones que brillaban por su ausencia estaban compuestas de baldosas hechas de hormigon, detras de estas casas se encontraban los edificios, que eran igual de rectos y frios como las casas solo que estos parecian tener unos bellos techos en forma de cebolla, similares a los edificios de que habian en el districto polar tundratown en zootopia solo que no estaba nevando en el lugar donde se encontraba ella

"Ok definitivamente esto no es Zootopia, no se asemeja en nada a ningun lugar que alla visto en la ciudad...este lugar es simplemente..depresivo, donde estare? Judy se pregunto ahora con ansiedad por saber donde se encontraba

De pronto se escucho una voz femenina que al parecer era emitida por unos altavoces en la lejania, haciendo parar una de las orejas de Judy para detectar su origen

"Atencion residentes se a detectado un error de recuento en rebloque, la colaboracion con proteccion civil permite una recompensa de racionamiento completo, la no colaboracion sera sansionado con permanente reubicacion fuera de la ciudad"

"Pero que?" Judy confundida pero indignada por el mensaje mira a todas partes buscando algun altavoz por donde saliera el sonido, sin encontrar nada,

Sus orejas se volvieron a parar esta vez al oir un helicoptero hacercarse hacia donde estaba para luego alejarse y esconderse detras de los cuadrados edificios, perdiendose junto a la mirada de Judy que lo seguia.

Judy finalmente salio completamente de la casa para pisar el hormigon de las baldosas y seguir contemplando a sus alrededores.

"Ok necesito saber que es este lugar y donde puedo encontrar a alguien para que puedan informarme, este lugar no me gusta para nada!" Exclamo la coneja mientras caminaba en medio de la abandonada calle mientras se arreglaba su uniforme policial

Sus ojos captaron lo que parecia ser un periodico volando en las solitarias calles por el viento que se diriguia hacia ella quien lo atrapo en el aire de un salto y lo bajo hacia ella

"Talvez este periodico me diga donde pueda estar!" Dijo Judy expectante de una solucion a su incognita mientras arreglaba el periodico y comenzaba a analizarlo

Revisando el periodico, Judy se topo con un titulo que la dejo helada en el sitio

"CIUDAD 17 TE DA LA BIENVENIDA, AQUI ESTARAS SEGURO!"

"No...puede...ser... estoy en el lugar de los dibujos de Gordon...que hago ahora?" Judy estabo angustiada y nerviosa por la noticia, comenzo a respirar profundamente para calmarse a ella misma y buscar una solucion que finalmente llegaria luego de caminar en circulos

"Un momento...Aqui es donde estuvo Gordon antes! Quizas encuentre a alguien cercano a el que me pueda ayudar a regresar a mi mundo! Si eso are!" Exclamo confiadamente la coneja

"No se lo que me esperara...pero estoy segura de que sera una gran aventura! Aqui voy"

Judy se preparo para su nueva aventura y prosiguio a caminar hacia uno de los sucios callejones de que se encontraba justo en frente de ella. El callejon era muy oscuro, lo que obligo a la coneja a sacar una linterna de su bolsillo y alumbrar el lugar. Judy camino con cautela para no ser pillada por sorpresa por posibles amenazas, sus propios instintos le decian que debia permanecer de esa manera junto a sus dos orejas paradas como dos antenas tratando de rastrear posibles amenazas

Conforme mas se metia dentro el callejon, mas cosas encontraba en su camino, desde cajas de madera hubicadas desordenadamente por todas partes, hasta los tipicos contenedores de color verde en donde se vierte la basura. No se hizo mucho problema la coneja para apartar las cajas de madera de su camino, Judy tuvo que taparse la nariz y arrugar la cara del asco por un tiempo pues ya no soportaba el olor a basura que era constante pues al parecer los contenedores habian sido saqueados en varias oportunidades, desbordando todos los desechos en el piso

Mientras continuaba caminando por los pasillos, se encontraria con varios grafitis pintados en las paredes de hormigon armado, recordo que los graffitis eran ilegales en Zootopia y ya habian desaparecido de la vista publica hacia ya años, estos por su parte lograron llamar la atencion de Judy haciendo que fueran iluminados por su linterna, los grafitis lejos de ser aquellas tipicas firmas de los artistas callejeros, todos ellos mostraban mensajes de resistencia y rebeldia contra la autoridad establecida, habian dibujos de puños humanos alzados al aire con un simbolo extraño para la coneja en el, otros solo eran ese mismo simbolo y otros eran de humanos con mascaras de gas siendo derrotados y humillados ante otros humanos que llevaban un uniforme con ese mismo simbolo que a Judy se le hacia familiar

"Es el simbolo que tenia el traje de Gordon!, no puedo creerlo, realmente el estaba diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo! Exclamo la coneja fascinada por su hallazgo, motivandola a seguir adelante esta vez mas confiada en ella misma

"Tiene que haber alguna persona miembro de esa resistencia por aqui de eso estoy segura!" mientras hablaba Judy para si misma, logra ver una luz que suavemente salia de una de las esquinas del pasillo, animandola a seguir caminando

En medio camino entre ella y el pasillo con la luz, empezo a moverse ligeramente una caja de carton que se hallaba tirada en el suelo al igual que muchas otras. Una de las orejas de la coneja de paro instintivamente al escuchar chillido de un animal, rapidamente movio la linterna hacia la caja que se movia. Judy se hacerco nerviosa hacia dicha caja y fue sorprendida por un raton que salio corriendo de ella cuando la vio y dejandola atonita en el sitio

"E-eso fue un raton desnudo!? Y que corria a cuatro patas como un salvaje!?" Se pregunto asombrada hacia ella misma, cuestionando lo que acavaba de ver

"Ok sera mejor que me sigua moviendo, este sitio esta comenzando a darme asco..." Exclamo exigentemente para ella misma mientras haceleraba un poco sus pasos para salir del callejon lo antes posible

Finalmente salio del callejon la coneja, parecia estar dentro de un pequeño parque que estaba rodeado por edificios a su alrededor, un arbol de escasas hojas se allaba decorando el centro de dicho parque junto a varios asientos de madera, el parque estaba moderadamente alumbrado por la luz del sol que estaba oculto en los edificios que rodeaban al pequeño parque que estaba algo sucio por las latas, papeles y botellas de vidrio que se encontraban en la zona

Pero lo que mas le atrajo la atencion a Judy no era todo esto, sino que en uno de los asientos del parque, se encontraba sentado un humano vestido completamente de azul que le estaba dando de comer a algunas palomas con el pan que tenia en las manos. Encontrar a su primer humano fue algo que incomodo bastante a Judy, pues no sabia cual seria su reaccion al verla, podria pasarle lo mismo que le paso a Gordon en su mundo, pero tenia que decirle algo, pues era la unica persona que a podido encontrar, tras caminar por un tiempo sola

"Ok Judy puedes hacer esto...solo muestrate amigable hacia el y no hagas nada estupido..." murmuro Judy a si misma mientras observaba al humano distraido con las palomas

Entonces, Judy respiro profundamente, alivio el estres de su cuerpo y camino hacia donde se encontraba el humano


	29. Victor el humano

Judy se hacerco timidamente hacia el hombre que todavia se encontraba distraido alimentando a las palomas dando pequeños pasos hacia donde estaba el

"Ummm...Hola señor! Dijo encojidamente la coneja mientras levantaba gentilmente una pata para saludar al humano

Las palomas empezaron a volar fuera del deteriorado parque y el hombre levanto su cabeza para ver quien era el que le estaba hablando. La tranquilidad de este se convirtio en confusion y miedo al ver quien trataba de hablar con el, parecia ser una criatura muy similar a los conejos de su mundo, solo que este le habia hablado, estaba parado sobre sus dos patas traseras y era casi tan grande como el.

El hombre reacciono instintivamente del terror

"Que eres tu!? Que cosa eres!?" Exclamo el hambre espasmado, levantandose bruscamente de su asiento y retrocediendo unos pasos mientras observaba asustado a la coneja

"Esta bien!, esta bien!..." Exclamo en resupuesta la coneja en un tono amigable mientras levantaba sus dos patas delanteras y las pegaba cerca de su cuerpo para intentar calmar al hombre

"No te voy a lastimar...se que no sabes quien soy o lo que soy, pero no te voy a lastimar! solamente quisiera hablar contigo" Replico la coneja intentando tranquilizar al hombre, hacercandose lentamente hacia el

"No te hacerces mas! que es lo que quieres?" Demando el hombre mientras seguia retrocediendo conforme la coneja se hiba hacercando hacia el

"Solo quisiera preguntarte donde puedo encontrar alguna base de la resistencia en esta ciudad para poder regresar a mi mundo" Respondio Judy mientras se detenia

"Bases de resistencia? Como sabes eso!? Acaso eres alguna especie animal modificado geneticamente que trabaja como espia para los combine!?" Dijo el humano a modo de interrogacion hacia la coneja mientras dejaba de retroceder

"Que!? no! Combine? Que es eso?, yo estaba capturando a una banda criminal en Zootopia y acabo de aparecer aqui de la nada, quiero saber como puedo regresar a mi mundo!" Suplico Judy agitando sus brazos para tratar de comunicarse mejor con el confundido hombre quien estaba ahora parado para suerte de ella

"Zootopia? Que lugar es ese? Tu vives alli?..." Replico el hombre confundidamente hacia la coneja

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos, ninguno de los dos sabia que podia decirle el uno al otro, unicamente se podia escuchar la brisa del viento que movia los periodicos y las latas de gaseosa tiradas en el suelo.

Judy estaba muy incomoda por la situacion por la que estaba pasando ahora mismo, lo mismo se podia decir del hombre quien estaba atonito por lo que le estaba pasando en ese mismo momento, despues de pensarlo un momento, el hombre se tranquiliso un poco al saber que la criatura que tenia en frente de el no lo hiba a lastimar

"Ok volvamos al principio...que eres tu? Nunca habia visto nada igual en mi vida como tu, tienes una apariencia bastante fuera de lugar para estar en un lugar como este, luces demasiado...adorable para estar aqui, definitivamente no eres de nuestro mundo..." El hombre inicio tranquilamente una conversacion con la coneja para conocerla

"Bien...primero que nada... soy la oficial Judy Hopps, trabajo para la ZPD, que es el departamento de policia de Zootopia, ciudad en donde vivo...segundo... yo SOY! Una coneja, soy una especie tipo "presa" las cuales se caracterizan por comer solo plantas...tercero...SI! Esta claro que no pertenezco a este oscuro lugar...y esta claro que este en el mundo que este...no me dejaran de llamarme adorable..." Respondio Judy hacia el hombre tranquilamente, enojandose un poco al final

"Y como es que has llegado hasta aqui?" Replico extrañadamente el hombre

"No lo se...estaba luchando contra una banda criminal diriguida por una gacela dentro del edificio gubernamental de Zootopia junto a un zorro rojo llamado Nick wilde y junto a uno de los suyos llamado Gordon Freeman, lo conoces?" Replico Judy

"Si...lo conozco, es junto a Alyx Vance uno de los lideres de la resistencia contra los combine...pero que hacia en tu mundo?" Pregunto interesadamente el humano

"Uuuuhhh es una larga historia, aparecia en nuestra ciudad de la nada y estuvo causando estragos a en esta luego de que una cebra comenzara a atacarlo por ser distinto, luego se unio a nuestro equipo para luchar contra la banda criminal de Rick Gazellus y despues...todo desaparecio frente mia, no se donde estara ahora Gordon, lo mismo digo de Nick" Replico cada vez mas tristemente la coneja con sus orejas cayendosele hacia atras

"Que te pasa?" Pregunto afectivo el hombre

"No lo se...tenia a mis amigos de mi lado, luchando conmigo y...ahora los e perdido... no se donde estaran ahora, lo unico que recuerdo es ver un monton de luces alrededor mia que se desplazavan a toda velocidad detras mia y apareci aca...no se que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, no se que hacer!" Dijo Judy cada vez mas adolorida recordando lo que le estaba sucediendo

"Solo quiero volver a casa..." Murmuro

"Bien! Escucha...talvez yo no sea la persona indicada a la que estes buscando, pero tengo lazos con la resistencia...hay una base no muy lejos de donde estamos ahora mismo" Replico el hombre tratando de alivianar la tristesa de la coneja quien paro sus orejas al escuchar la noticia

"Enserio! Eso es Genial! Vayamos ahora!" Respondio felizmente la coneja y pegando un leve salto

"No"

"No que?" Pregunto extrañadamente Judy levantando una de sus cejas

"Mira Judy...este NO es un lugar seguro, cuando proteccion civil se entere sobre tu existencia, saltaran las alarmas por toda la ciudad y comenzaran a cazarte por ser algo...distinto..." Exclamo seriamente el hombre hacia la confundida coneja

"Me estas diciendo que...me van a matar si me ven!? Exclamo nerviosamente Judy

"Si...eres algo completamente nuevo y fuera de lugar para ciudad 17, te detectaran como una amenaza y comenzaran a perseguirte, al igual que lo hicieron con Gordon..."

"QUE!?, PERO ESO ES UNA LOCU-" Antes de que Judy ahora desquiciada pudiera controlar su oracios, el humano la interrumpe

"Shhhhh... sabran que estamos aqui" El hombre le susurra desesperadamente para que bajara su tono de voz

"Quienes?..." Pregunto silenciosamente la coneja

Ambos miraron hacia arriba en el cielo unas extrañas maquinas que volaban hacia adelante y alumbrando hacia abajo con una luz, emitian un sonido repetitivo y monotono y Judy no podia explicar como es que estaban volando

"Que son esas cosas?..." Murmuro Judy hacia el hombre

"Son escaneres o camaras de seguridad como lo quieras llamar, son los ojos de la ciudad" Murmuro en respuesta de Judy mientras miraba las maquinas volar hasta perderse en la lejania

La voz robotica femenina que Judy habia escuchado antes, volvio a hablar

"Atencion equipo de proteccion, se a detectado especie de naturaleza desconocida en el sector: ferroviario 13, Codigo: Buscar, Reconocer , Contener"

"Esta hablando de mi!?" Pregunto la coneja nerviosamente

"No, este es el sector 23 de Bloques departamentales, todavia no saben que estamos aqui, debemos movernos ya!" Exclamo el hombre con autoridad

Judy obedecio la orden y comenzo a seguir al humano por los pasillos de unos viejos edificios, ambos trotaban y cambiaban en constantes direcciones por los callejones de los departamentos, recorriendo otros pequeños parques que para desgracia de la coneja, se encontraban algunos humanos vestidos igual que su nuevo compañero y comenzaron a observarla atonitamente, haciendo que Judy tratara de mostrarse de una manera muy amigable mientras moria de timidez por dentro

El hombre con la coneja siguiendole comenzo a caminar hacia las afueras del callejon donde se encontraba la calle, mientras lo seguia Judy

"Ah...perdon por no darte tiempo a presentarte, como te llamas?" Pregunto amigablemente la coneja

"Me llamo Victor" Replico el hombre

"Lindo nombre" Replico la coneja

Conforme se iban hacercando a la acera, Victor le hizo una seña con la mano a la coneja para que se detuviera. El hombre asomo su cabeza al final del callejon y miro a ambos lados, habian llegado a un parque de tamaño grande, se quedaria viendo principalmente hacia la derecha, alli estaban dos miembros de proteccion civil parados y observando a los ciudadanos caminar, mientras compartian una charla entre ellos. Victor se dio la vuelta y observo a la coneja

"Eres rapida, verdad?" Pregunto Victor

"Duh! Por supuesto que lo soy, porque lo preguntas?" Contesto de mala manera Judy por la obvia pregunta de Victor

"Tambien eres silenciosa?" Volvio a preguntar Victor

"Umm...no tanto como un lobo o un tigre, pero afortunadamente no utilizamos ese tipo de ropa que ustedes utilizan en sus patas traseras que provoca bastante ruido..." Replico nuevamente la coneja

"Se llaman zapatos las cosas que utilizo para proteger mis pies...te pregunto todo esto porque alla a unos metros hay dos sujetos de proteccion civil vigilando la zona, afortunadamente estan de espaldas por lo que pasaras fuera de su vista sin problemas" Explico el humano

"Ya veo, hacia donde deberiamos correr entonces? Yo podria cruzar ese cruce de calles en menos de un segundo, el problema viene con la experiencia que tuve con Gordon y es que ustedes son bastante lentos y ruidosos!" Hablo detalladamente la coneja insegura hacia el hombre

"No te preocupes por mi, correre y me escondere detras de uno de esos asientos que se encuentran frente de nosotros, ellos voltearan a ver el origen del ruido pero cuando eso suceda...ya estare oculto detras del banco" Respondio confiadamente Victor haciendole sacar una sonrisa astuta a la coneja mientras aprobaba positivamente con la cabeza

"De acuerdo! A tu señal!" Exclamo la coneja mientras flexionaba las rodillas

"Pronto...listo...ahora!" levanto la voz Victor mientras corria hacia el asiento que tenia en frente de el

Judy salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia el asiento que se diriguia Victor, superandolo enseguida en velocidad y llegando antes que el en menos de un segundo mientras miraba a Victor y este le debolvia la mirada sorprendidamente. Victor demoraria 2 segundos en llegar hacia la coneja que lo esperaba escondida detras del banco.

El hombre finalmente se escondio detras del asiento junto a ella, justo cuando proteccion civil se daria la vuelta para tratar de encontrar lo que generaba ese ruido y volviendo a su posicion inicial luego de no encontrar nada.

"Phew...esto estuvo cerca...estoy un poco viejo para correr tan rapido pero...veo que eres capaz de correr a una gran velocidad sin problemas...eso te ayudara a escapar con mucha facilidad cuando estes siendo perseguida por proteccion civil!" Exclamo Victor hacia la coneja como si se sintiera orgulloso de ella

"Bueno...asi somos los conejos, nacimos y evolucionamos para correr de nuestros depredadores, somo los mas rapidos de nuestro mundo!" Replico Judy presumiendo felizmente sobre ella

"Me alegra oir eso" Replico Victor

Victor azomo su cabeza por fuera del asiento para ver a los oficiales de proteccion civil observar hacia al frente mientras intercambiavan codigo por radio. Judy asoma su cabeza tambien estando mas expuesta que la de victor por sus orejas paradas como antenas tratando de oir lo que estaban diciendo

"Esa es proteccion civil?" Pregunto Judy con extrañeza

"Si"

"Se ven muy aterradores como para que se les considere "proteccion civil" " Cuestiono la coneja mientras observaba a los oficiales

"Esos bastardos son de todo, menos proteccion civil, te darian una paliza por tan solo caminar por algun sitio sin su permiso" Balbuceo Victor molestamente

"Hmm! Entonces ellos no estan ahi para proteger la poblacion?" Pregunto judy mientras continuaba observando junto a Victor a los dos oficiales

"Asi es!, no les importa para nada la vida de nosotros, solamente salvarse el pescuezo si desobedecen una sola orden de los combine!" Replico Victor

"Ok esto no me esta gustando para nada, mejor vayamos cuanto antes a la base de los rebeldes antes que nos vean" Exclamo Judy incomoda por la situacion

"Cierto, nos moveremos ahora, a mi señal...ahora!" Elevo el tono Victor mientras salia corriendo de su escondite hacia el proximo callejon

Judy salio como un rayo hacia el callejon como lo hubiera suponido Victor, pero lo que no supondria es que el hombre se tropezaria y caeria al suelo haciendo que los dos oficiales de proteccion civil se voltearan a mirarlo tirado en el suelo y dirigirse hacia el

"Oh no..." Dijo Judy con un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba con horror como se acercaban y sacaban de sus bolsillos unos palos de color negro de forma amenazadora hacia Victor

Los oficiales tenian us aspecto bastante aterrador para la coneja y claramente no seria para el agrado de Zootopia se se vistieran los oficiales de esa manera, empezando por unas botas ajustadas seguidas por unos pantalones de color verde claro adornados por una delgada linea blanca. Su chaleco parecia estar hecho de varias telas de color negro y algo de blanco formando una especie de de buso blindado. Sin duda lo mas aterrador sobre la apariencia de estos, era su blanca mascara de gas que tenian puestos en sus cabezas, ocultando sus verdaderos rostros

"Tenemos un posible 10-103, actividad posiblemente anti-ciudadana en nuestra locacion, se solicita el envio de un escaner" Comunico uno de los oficiales por radio

"E-estoy bien oficiales, s-solo un pequeño tropiezo..." Exclamo Victor nerviosamente

"Correr por las calles se considera actividad sospechoza, tendra que ser sometido a interrogatorio justo"

"Que!? Pero no hice nada malo, no pueden simplemente arrestarme por tropezarme en la calle!"

Elevo el tono de voz Victor con exigencia solo para que este fuera golpeado por uno de los oficiales

"Silencio ciudadano! Debera colaborar sino quere ser sometido a un juzgado rapido 10-107e" Dijo el guardia que lo habia golpeado

Judy tenia la boca tapada de lo atonita que estaba por lo que estaba mirando, Victor forcejeaba con los oficiales y estos respondian con golpes con sus palos electricos y patadas, el pobre hombre se retorcia en el suelo del dolor

"Oh dios mio...tengo que hacer algo, o sino lo van a matar!" Murmuro nerviosamente la coneja

Victor estaba siendo golpeado y acosado por proteccion civil y cuando todo parecia haberse perdido Judy salio de las sombras y encaro a los sorprendidos oficiales

"OIGAN MASCARAS FEAS!? Porque no se meten una oficial de su mismo nivel" Grito la coneja enojada mientras se preparaba para atacar a proteccion civil


	30. Zorro solitario

Habia un pequeño almacen cerca de la estacion de metro, que habia sido habandondo desde que los combines habian llegado a la tierra, por lo menos las luces continuaban funcionando pero con poca intencidad, la oficina de guardia estaba alli solitaria con el escritorio lleno de papeles y con una vieja y cuadrada computadora encima de este, la tasa de cafe todavia seguia parada ahi y los ficheros hacia ya años que no se abrian.

Un raton solitario pasaba por el lugar, cuando de pronto sintio que varias luces comenzarian a surgir en medio de la habitacion y a parpadear de una manera cada vez mas agresiva y saliendo rayos de energia por todas partes. El animal huyo del lugar por uno de los hoyos que tenia la carcomida puerta de madera y las luces empezaron a parpadear. Un destello aparecio en la habitacion y creo una pequeña onda expansiva que habia volado varias hojas, de aquel destello, cayo un gran zorro rojo vestido con chaqueta hawaiiana con corbata azul y unos pantalones color marron claro, que impacto en el suelo y provoco un leve temblor en la habitacion.

Nick yacia en el suelo inconciente y respirando suavemente, quedo tirado en el suelo por unos minutos, su respiracion comenzo a volverse cada vez mas agitada.

De la nada, Nick se levanto rapidamente del suelo dando un grito ahogado y retrocediendo rapidamente hasta chocarse con la pared que tenia detras de el. Su respiracion era rapida y agitada, sus ojos miraban descontroladamente a todas partes y sus patas tenian las garras expuestas listas para atacar. El zorro tenia una expresion de horror en su rostro que iria calmandose lentamente al igual que todo su cuerpo al ver que se encontraba en otro lugar. Nick paso unos momentos en completo silencio escuchando el monotono sonido de un reloj de pared que se encontraba en la oficina para poder calmarse. La oficina donde se encontraba el zorro parecia chica de un tamaño algo chico para el zorro pero que igualmente podia moverse sin muchos problemas en esta.

"Donde estoy? Que es este lugar?" Pregunto el Nick confundido mientras observaba a su alrededor y revisaba su cuerpo en busca de alguna lastimadura

Luego de suspirar del alivio luego de no encontrar lastimaduras en su cuerpo. El zorro miro el escritorio de la pequeña oficina de grandes ventanas en su interior, observando la vieja computadora junto a su teclado y mouse de un color blanco amarillento por la suciedad del lugar, luego vio todos los papeles que se hallaban tirados en el suelo y luego las filas de ficheros de color verde, todo lo observaba curiosamente mientras caminaba circulos en la habitacion

"Me daria lastima pensar sobre el pobre diablo que trabaja en este lugar..." dijo Nick en un tono burlon y descepcionado a la vez respecto a la habitacion donde se encontraba

Nick continuaba caminando y admirando el interior del lugar, sentia que algo andaba mal pero que no sabia identificar, uno de los papeles que estaban desparramados por todo el lugar, se le habia pegado en una de las patas traseras de Nick haciendo que este mirara hacia abajo y retirara la hoja de su pata. Por curiosidad, el zorro decidio leer la hoja y lo que vio lo dejo bastante confundido. Lo que parecia ser letras parecia una fila de garabatos extraños que se parecian mucho a las letras que el solia leer pero que al mismo tiempo, estaban mezcladas de una forma muy extraña

"Ugh! que idioma tan extraño! No puedo entender nada de lo que dice!" Dijo Nick con una expresion de asombro y extrañeza en su rostro mientras intentaba torpemente intentar adivinar que era lo que dicha hoja trataba de decir sin exito alguno

"Mmph! Sera mejor que salga de aqui y averigue donde estoy" Exclamo Nick mientras arrugaba la hoja hasta formar una bola de papel y lo tiraba hacia un costado de mala manera

El zorro abrio lentamente la puerta de madera vieja y agacho un poco la cabeza para poder pasar al otro lado, sintiendo como sus punteagudas y peludas orejas tocaban el marco de la puerta. Ahora Nick se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un pasillo oscuro que era alumbrado debilmente por unas luces frias de color azul, habian cajas de madera y barriles de metal esparcidos por todo el lugar

"Ok...este lugar solamente se esta volviendo cada vez mas y mas raro" Volvio a replicar Nick a si mismo, mientras pasaba por encima de las cajas

Afortunadamente el zorro podia ver tranquilamente lo que tenia en frente de el por su vision nocturna, pues a medida que avanzaba , las luces azules que alumbraban el pasillo hiban desapareciendo para dar lugar a completa oscuridad. Nick encontro una puerta azul de metal al final del oscuro pasillo, lo que hizo que se diriguiera hacia ella. Puso su pata derecha en la manija de la puerta y la empujo hacia atras para abrirla, esta choco con algo que parecia un monton de objetos amontonados y algo pesados que bloqueaban su camino que parecian ser cajas. Nick empujo la puerta y uso su tamaño para empujar todo lo que se encontrara detras de esta, haciendo un gran estruendo que resonando por todo el pasillo y asustando un poco al zorro.

Nick asoma su cabeza fuera de la puerta para ver que habia tirado un monton de cajas apiladas unas encima de otras junto a algunos barriles y varios canastos de plastico los cuales algunos, se hallaban repletos de botellas de vidrio que ahora estaban rotas

"Eso me asusto un poco jeje!" Murmuro el zorro

Nick pudo ver finalmente una luz al final de la puerta que tenia en frente, tras caminar por algunas habitaciones que estaban igualmente deterioradas como la que estuvo primero, las cuales el zorro no le a dado mucha importancia el respecto, unicamente miraba indiferentemente a sus costados mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llego hacia el origen de la luz se encontro una maquina expendedora de latas frente a el, era de su mismo tamaño y tenia una portada azul, su titulo tenia el nombre de: "PEPSI". Nick levanto una de sus cejas extrañado y se hacerco a la maquina para observarla mejor

"Pepsi? Nunca escuche hablar sobre esta marca..." Exclamo el zorro mientras se agachaba un poco para contemplar el menu de bebidas que ofrecia la maquina de bebidas con interes

La maquina de gaseosas, ofrecia variados productos y cada uno tenia su respectivo logo y colores, estaba, Pepsi, Coca Cola, Mountain dew, 7up y otras alternativas alcoholicas como cerveza en lata. Nick se quedo observando por un rato dichos logos que tenian los botones de la maquina con curiosidad y extrañesa, pues algunos se les hacia muy familiares a algunos productos que el tomaba en Zootopia

"Acaso son estas copias de mis bebidas favoritas? Que triste! Me pregunto a como sabran a diferencia de las originales?... Presumio Nick mientras se llevaba metia su pata delantera dentro de su bolsillo para sacar un billete

Nick saco uno de sus tantos billetes que tenia en su billetera y lo coloco adentro de la maquina con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro, se le borraria segundos despues cuando el billete le seria devuelto por la maquina

"Aww...supongo que ya no funciona..."Replico desilucionadamente Nick mientras volvia a guardar el billete de vuelta en su billetera

El zorro le dio la espalda a la maquina de gaseosas y siguio caminando hasta entrar en un lugar bastante mas grande de lo que habia estado antes, parecia ser un taller mecanico para maquina de gran tamaño como trenes, grandes plataformas se hallaban abandonadas en el lugar y una de ellas seguia aguantando el peso de una vieja locomotora. Nick recorrio el area admirando cada detalle que podia ver. Finalmente pudo localizar una puerta la cual se le escapaban los rayos del sol por sus orificios y sin dudarlo, Nick se diriguio hacia la puerta

"Por fin aire fresco! Es tiempo de regresar a casa!" Exclamo Nick mientras abria la puerta

La luz solar ilumino por completo el zorro, haciendo que este se tapara la cara para que no le pegara a los ojos y cuando finalmente se quito la mano de su vista, vio algo completamente distinto a lo que el pensaria que fuese Zootopia. Habia un sistema de rieles de tren occidados que conectaban hacia una estacion vieja y oscura, un tren que parecia mas un monton de bloques de color azul con delgadas lineas rojas se dirigia a dicha estacion. Habia cientos de edificios de altura similar que parecian mas bien frios bloques de hormigon sin pintar, las largas chimeneas de fabricas abandonadas podian ser vistas por encima de los edificios, vagones oxidados y sin usar era lo que mas se podia resaltar de el distopico paisaje que podia contemplar el zorro. Nick paso de tener una sonrisa relajada a estar en un gran estado de angustia

"Pero que!? ESTO NO SE PARECE EN NADA A ZOOTOPIA, ESTE LUGAR ES UN COMPLETO DESASTRE! DONDE ESTOY!? Exclamo Nick con gran ansiedad mientras observaba a todas partes para tratar de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar

Nick camino hacia adelante y miro para todas partes, nada de lo que veia en el lugar le resultaba familiar, ni los edificios, ni los vehiculos, nisiquiera los objetos los lograba reconocer como parte de Zootopia. Observando angustiadamente a sus alrededores, Nick sintio un fuerte estruendo que provenia por encima de el y lo hizo darse la vuelta. Se encontraria con un enorme rascacielos que llegaba y desaparecia en las nubes, era intimidantemente grande y una parte de este comenzo a moverse y a desplazarse desde arriba hacia abajo como un elevador. El zorro quedaria con la boca abierta tras contemplar semejante estructura

"Wooooooow...esto...no es algo que uno suela suele ver todos los dias..." Exclamo atonitamente el zorro mientras miraba hacia arriba

"Esto es increible, debo de estar soñando muy profundamente!" Dijo Nick sacandole la vista al imponente edificio para ponerse a caminar

Nick Comenzo a caminar por el pedregullo de la ciudad, no habiendo una sola alma rondando por ese lugar haciendo sentir al zorro bastante solitaria su travesia, siendo acompañado por los tipicos ruidos que cualquier ciudad tendria en su interior. Pronto unas extrañas maquinas que se encontraban volando por el lugar la llamarian fuertemente la atencion, mirando como una de estas maquinas con forma de camara se hacercaba volando lentamente hacia el

Nick comenzo a incomodarse y a asustarse conforme aquella extraña cosa se hacercaba hacia el, teniendola finalmente encima de el. Lo que parecia ser el "ojo" de la maquina se lo quedaba observando detenidamente mientras emitia un sonido monotonamente molesto

"Umm... Hola? Murmuro el zorro nerviosamente hacia la maquina

Sin aviso, la maquina comenzo a emitir una luz blanca que parpadeaba rapidamente, sorprendiendo a Nick con un repentino flash de camara, haciendo que este se tapara la cara instintivamente

"Hey! Por lo menos avisame con tiempo si vas a sacarme una foto!" Exclamo Nick molesto

Una voz femenina robotica hizo eco por todo el lugar y las orejas del zorro se pararon para oir lo que estaba diciendo con incertidumbre

"Atencion equipo de proteccion, se a detectado especie de naturaleza desconocida en el sector: ferroviario 13, Codigo: Buscar, Reconocer , Contener"

"Que!?, especie desconocida!?, sector 13!? donde estoy!?" Pregunto Nick bastante confundido y nervioso

Nick comenzo a caminar esta vez un poco mas rapido hacia adelante, incomodado por la presencia de la camara voladora que le segia a todas partes y continuaba sacandole fotos

"Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que sacarme fotos todo el tiempo?...dame algo de privacidad!" Exlamo molesto el zorro mientras miraba a la camara que volaba detras de el

El zorro continuaba caminando y la camara lo seguia a todas partes sacandole fotos continuamente. Nick comenzaria a correr a toda velocidad con la intencion de sacarse de encima a la molesta maquina. A pesar de que Nick era un poco mas lento que Judy, su velocidad era de todas maneras muy veloz a comparacion de la maquina que afortunadamente para el, la pudo perder sin problemas en tan solo unos segundos ocultandose detras de un viejo vagon de tren

"Por fin..." Suspiro molesto el zorro mientras observaba a la camara flotante volar lejos del lugar para perdese entre los edificios

Nick comenzo nuevamente a deambular por una terminal abandonada que recientemente habia llegado luego de perder a la camara flotante, observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus orejas se pararon y su cola se erizo un poco cuando escucho sonido de pisadas que parecian ser pesadas por el eco que hacian en sus oidos, seguido a esto logro escuchar un grupo de voces que parecian ser algo roboticas que interactuaban con ellas mismas. El zorro comienza a dar pasos atras y a ponerse nervioso conforme los ruidos se hacian cada vez mas fuertes

Troop

Troop

Troop

Troop

"Iniciando Codigo de busqueda, preparandose para reconocimiento de especie no identificada"

"Unidades ingresando en Sector 13, sistema ferroviario, iniciando reconocimiento"

"No me gusta esto para nada..." Murmuro Nick


	31. Proteccion civil

De la esquina de una pared, salieron humanos vestidos de negro con extrañas mascaras de gas de color blanco metidas en sus cabezas. Cuando vieron a Nick, apuntaron sus pistolas hacia el

"Ahi esta!" Exclamo uno de los oficiales uniformados mientras lo apuntaba con su arma

"Especie extraña, encontrada en sector 13, estacion 9 inoperante, preparando reconocimiento" Dijo el otro oficial detras del que le apuntaba con su pistola

Nick tambien pudo escuchar una voz femenina robotica que parecia ser una radio que comunicaba todo lo que estaba pasando

"Informar apariencia, signos de hostilidad y grado de peligro" Replico monotonamente dicha voz originada de una de las mascaras del humano

"Uhhh...especie posiblemente humanoide, es de tamaño grande, posee rasgos de un perro de color rojizo, vestida con ropas irregulares, muetra signos de inteligencia superior , grado de peligro posiblemente medio, la criatura parece estar asustada de nosotros"

"No soy un "perro de color rojo"...soy un zorro!, ademas, quienes son ustedes!? Que quieren de mi!?" Exclamo nerviosamente el zorro con sus manos levantadas hacia su pecho mientras retrocedia lentamente

"Puede hablar!" Exclamo uno de los dos policias

"Confirmamos signos de inteligencia superior, calificandolo como entidad" Replico el otro

Aparecio nuevamente la vox femenina

"Registrando datos apropiados, obteniendo datos, se enviara un vehiculo de contencion a la zona en 10 minutos"

"Entendido, solicitamos el envio de un escaner para fortalezimiento de reconocimiento, estableciendo codigo 5,7,3" Respondio el guardia hacia aquella voz robotica

"Umm...humanos?..." Pregunto Nick confundidamente mientras dejaba de retroceder para tartar entender la situacion

"Datos obtenidos de manera exitosa, se solicida a las unidades que estan cerca de la entidad utilizar contencion" Volvio a hablar la robotica voz

"Entendido, ediestrando contencion!" Exclamo uno de los oficiales enmascarados mientras se hacercaba hacia el zorro

Los dos policias se hacer ya asustado zorro que apesar de que sus cabezas le llegaban hasta su pecho, sus apariencias le incomodaban bastante y comenzo a dar pasos hacia atras. Su cola se erizo como un arbusto cuando, uno de los oficiales lo agarro violentamente del brazo y girandolo para darle la espalda a este

"Que estan haciendo!? No eh hecho nada malo a nadie! Sueltenme!" Exclamo asustado Nick mientras caminaba con el policia hacia una pared de ceramica rota

"Silencio entidad! Tiene la obligacion de cumplir ordenes o nos veremos forzados a pacificarlo" Replico el oficial hacia el zorro mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared y revisaba toda su ropa que traia puesto

"Que traes puesto?" Pregunto el oficial mientras metia sus manos en los bolsillos de Nick

"N-nada...solo mi billetera y mi celular" Respondio Nick con suma incomodidad y asco, luego de que el guardia revisara comenzara a revisar sus pantalones, sintiendo que lo tocaban de forma desagradable sobretodo cuando agarraron su cola y empezaron a tirar levemente de esta

"Tu cola tiene bastante pelaje, harias una muy buena bufanda si se viniera el invierno jejeje" Dijo el policia en tono de burla hacia el zorro mientras este miraba hacia la pared con las manos sobre su nuca

"Realmente me sorprende que sin importar que cosa estes revisando siempre tengas que hacerlo con esa falta de escrupulos! Me asqueas un poco Javier..." Murmuro el otro oficial que apuntaba con su pistola hacia el zorro hacia el que lo revisaba

"Ordenes son ordenes Ethan...tenemos que cumplirlas si quieres conseguir comida, el codigo es aplicable a todos y a todas, incluidas especies no identificadas..." Dijo en respuesta el otro policia

"Claro que seguimos oredenes...pero no de esta manera" Murmuro nuevamente el otro oficial

"Ya te acostumbraras, solo han pasado dos semanas desde que te uniste al cuerpo de proteccion civil" Exclamo relajadamente el policia en respuesta a la duda des su compañero

"Podrias dejar de tirar de mi cola POR FAVOR!?" Exclamo el zorro con un tono de voz desesperada tratando de suplicarle al oficial a que detuviera su chequeo, su cola ya le estaba empezando a doler

Lejos de respetar la privacidad del zorro, este lo empujo hacia la pared haciendo que se golpeara su cabeza y aturdiendolo un poco

"Cierre la boca! No esta en posicion ni en derecho a decirnos que debemos hacer" Exclamo el oficial de un modo autoritario y estricto hacia Nick

"Identificate..." murmuro nuevamente el policia mientras sacaba las pertenencias del zorro de sus bolsillos

"Mi nombre es Nicolas Piberius Wilde, tengo 32 años de edad, vivo en Zootopia districto plaza savanna y trabajo para la ZPD" Murmuro en respuesta el zorro

"Ok..."Contesto friamente el oficial

"Podrias...AL MENOS, ser tan amable de explicarme en donde me encuentro ahora?...Porfavor?..." Pregunto Nick estresadamente

"Usted se encuentra en ciudad 17" Murmuro en respuesta

"Ciudad 17?...donde es eso?" Pregunto confundidamente Nick

Nick fue interrumpido cuando el oficial que lo estaba revisando se coloco a uno de sus lados y le mostro sus pertenencias en sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, tenia su smarphone junto a su billetera en sus mano izquierda mientras que por la otra sostenia su pistola tranquilizante

"Que es esto?" Pregunto interrogatoriamente el policia enmascarado

"Acaso vives debajo de una roca? Hasta un cachorro de 4 años sabria lo que son esas cosas..." Contesto Nick de mal humor

"Que - es – esto!?" Volvio a preguntar el oficial de una manera mas firme y mas demandante

"Un celular marca "Carrot", una billetera de calidad premium para zorros y un sedador de elefantes, contento ahora!?" Pregunto Nick de mala manera hacia el oficial que lo seguia mirando quietamente

"Estos objetos ahora pasaran a estar a cargo del departamento de proteccion civil por incumplimiento del protocolo de la ciudad" Explico el oficial hacia Nick

"QUE!?" Pregunto furiosamente el zorro mientras observaba atonitamente al oficial entregar sus pertenencias al que le apuntaba con su arma

Enfadado, Nick le dio la espalda a la pared y se dio la vuelta para observar a los dos policias que observaban e interactuaban curiosamente con sus pertenencias, el zorro se sentia impotente a pesar de que poder despedazar a ambos policias el mismo, unicamente deteniendole el pensamiento de que podia salir muy lastimado si se le ocurriera atacarlos. El policia que lo reviso anteriormente se dio la vuelta y via al enorme zorro dandole la espalda a la pared de brasos crusados, dando a entender que estaba molesto

"Regresa a tu posicion, no hemos terminado todavia con tu revision...es una orden!" Exclamo el oficial

"Ah no?...y que pasa si me niego a colaborar!?" Exclamo el zorro en tono desafiante

Nick ya cansado de abusos comenzo a hacercarse hasta el oficial queriendo destacar que era mas grande que el y que su compañero. Ambos oficiales retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atras intimidados por el zorro quien comenzo a sonreir de manera desafiante hacia ellos luego de ver como caminaron unos pasos hacia atras

"Y bien...que haran al respecto!?" Dijo Nick con mas confiansa en si mismo hacia los dos policias

Ante la negativa del zorro a cooperar y un minuto de incomodo silencio entre los tres, uno de los policias se dio la vuelta y comenzo a hablar con aquella extraña voz robotica

"Tenemos un posible 148 en districto 13, solicitamos el envio de unidades de proteccion cercanas" Comunico uno de los policias mientras oprimia un boton en su marcara de gas

"La resistencia a la contencion debe ser condenada a una contundente pacificacion, el incumplimiento, resultara en un traslado permanente fuera de la tierra" Terminaria por comunicarle la voz femenina robotica al oficial

"Entendido" Murmuro el oficial

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio nuevamente en el lugar donde se encontraban. Nick cambio su cara de presumido y comenzo a invadirle la incertidumbre nuevamente. El oficial que le habia robado sus pertenencias ahora se encontraba dandole la espalda mirando hacia el frente en completo silencio.

De un movimiento repentino, el humano saco una porra negra de su cinturon y la encendio presionando un boton. Nick entro en panico rapidamente y antes que pudiera reaccionar, seria golpeado por la porra directo en su rostro, cayendose al suelo. El zorro tirado en el suelo se dio la vuelta y vio con horror como se hacercaba el oficial de policia amenazadoramente con su porra electrica hacia el, activando por completo todos sus instintos de supervivencia.

"POR FAVOR DETENGANSE PROMETO NO VOLVER A HACERLO! BASTA PORFAVOR! ME ESTAN MATANDO! AYUDA! AYUDAAAA!" Grito desesperado el zorro mientras era inmbilizado en el piso

Nick recibio varios golpes electricos de la porra mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo desesperadamente, comenzado a toser sangre de su boca y retorciendose en el suelo del dolor

"Ok Javier! Ya has hecho suficiente, la entidad esta incapacitada para el combate, ya no representa una amenaza" Dijo el compañero hacia el agresivo oficial de la porra, ordenandole a que se detuviera

Nick estaba casi inmovilizado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, parecia que la paliza del policia lo habia dejado inconciente pudiendo unicamente respirar agonicamente

"Tienes razon, la entidad a sido pacificada por completo, debemos terminar el codigo" Dijo el oficial mientras levantaba tranquilamente al zorro del suelo con el esfuerzo de sus dos brazos y lo apoyaba contra una pared

"Oye Javier...acaso piensas que nos recompensaran por capturar a esta extraña criatura?" Pregunto su compañero con intriga

"No lo se...no me han dado una buena paga desde hace un mes y dudo mucho que esta cosa les haga cambiar de opinion-" Respondio tranquilamente el oficial de policia hasta que depronto fue interrumpido por el zorro

Tendiendole una trampa al hombre, Nick abrio subitamente sus ojos y en un estado de supervivencia y panico, inmobiliza al policia y agarra el brazo derecho del este, lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas mientras el humano gritaba del dolor y comienza a sacudirlo violentamente hasta dislocarle el brazo, haciendo que el policia soltara su porra electrica y tratara de abrir las mandibulas el zorro para poder liberarse. Su compañero reacciona tarde y levanta el arma hacia la cabeza de Nick.

"OH DIOS!" Grito sorprendido el oficial con la pistola temblandole en las manos

Nick ve que el otro policia tenia el arma apuntada hacia el y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo de una manera coherente, levanto a su agresor y lo utilizo como escudo de carne. Una bala atravezo el casco de el oficial de la porra electrica haciendo que este gimiera y se escuchara un pitido ensordecedor para las orejas del zorro, haciendo que este lanzara el cuerpo del policia hacia el otro, tirandolo al suelo y estrellando su cabeza violentamente hacia el suelo haciendo que este al igual que el otro oficial, emitiera un gemido y fuera remplazado por un ruido blanco que incomodaba mucho al zorro

"AAAAAGH! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." "Unidad muerta en districto 13 , sector estacion de trenes numero 9, equipos respondan a numero 3" Comunico la voz femenina antes de apagarse luego de varios pitidos en la radio del casco del oficial muerto

Nick se queda alli en blanco observando los cuerpos sin vida de los oficiales mientras respiraba muy agitadamente sin poder entender que es lo que habia pasado, pero luego de escuchar lo que la voz robotica habia decido, supo que quedarse quieto seria un gravisimo error. El zorro recogio sus pertenencias y las guardo en sus bolsillos tan rapido como le era posible y salio corriendo del lugar. Sus potentes orejas podian escuchar el sonido de fuertes pisadas por todas partes, desesperandolo cada vez mas. Nick miro detras suyo mientras corria y pudo ver a tres policias enmascarados que le apuntaban con sus armas una vez que lo habian visto

"Ahi esta, no dejen que se escape" Exclamo uno de ellos

"Preparandose para adiestrar sentencia" Exclamo otro

Multiples balaceras podian escucharse detras del zorro quien corria a una gran velocidad tratando de salvar su vida y dejando atras a los oficiales facilmente. Nick se mete en un tunel por donde solian pasar los trenes y sumergiendose en completa oscuridad. Ya bastante cansado Nick necesitaba recostarse en un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto y tenia que hacerlo rapido, pues sus oidos podian detectar el sonido de pisadas desde lejos asustandole.

Metiendose debajo de uno de los bagones de tren, el zorro cruzo los dedos mientras sus orejas se paraban como dos antenas escuchando como las pisadas se hacian cada vez mas y mas fuertes, haciendo que el zorro experimentara un miedo que nunca habia sentido antes, su corazon parecia que estaba apunto de reventar, su respiracion era muy agitada, su cuerpo estaba temblando del terror y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como un par de platos mientras escuchaba aquellas pisadas haciendose cada vez mas fuertes sumado a una luz proveniente de una linterna alumbrando el lugar.

Nick temiendo a que pudieran escucharlo por su profunda respiracion, se cerro su propio hocico con ambas patas manos. Pudo ver como las piernas de uno de los oficiales se desplazaban a lo largo del vagon mientras se le caian las lagrimas del terror

"Perdimos el rastro de 055n, solicitamos el envio de escaneres al sector 13" Replico el humano mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia donde habia venido

Las pisadas empezaron a hacerse cada vez mas pequeñas hasta que se perderian con los sonidos del ambiente de la propia ciudad. Nick no aguanto mas y rompio en un llanto silencioso mienras continuaba descanzando debajo del vagon de tren

"Judy...Gordon...donde estan?...donde se metieron?...quiero volver a casa...quiero volver a tener mi vida normal...quiero volver a verlos..." Murmuro Nick

Las orejas de triste zorro volvieron a pararse cuando esa voz femenina comenzo a hablar nuevamente

"A todas las unidades terrestres, se a detectado entidad de naturaleza hostil en el sector 13, contengan estado de alerta"

"Oh esto tiene que ser una broma...tengo que escapar de este maldito sitio" murmuro Nick mientras lograba tranquilizarse en el lugar

Nick se deslizo fuera del vagon para recomponerse nuevamente y tras dar un largo y profundo suspiro para pacificar su ansiedad y estirarse un poco, comenzo a pensar un una posible ruta de escape para poder salir de la ciudad

*****suspiro***** "Ok este es por lejos el peor lugar en el que e podido estar...necesito salir de aqui!" Exclamo el zorro mientras caminaba por un costado de los rieles

Una puerta de color azul, aparecio detras de uno de los vagones y al zorro se le ocurrio una idea que lo aliviaria por dentro. El cartel decia lo siguiente: "Sistema de cañerias de ciudad 17, acceso exclusivo a personal autorizado"

"Oh Nick...tienes tanta suerte..." Murmuro el zorro mientras se diriguia hacia la puerta con prisa para que no lo viera nadie

Nick Abrio la puerta y sin pensarlo se metio dentro del sitio, cerrando la puerta detras de el y desapareciendo finalmente del districto 13


	32. La despedida de Victor

"PORQUE NO SE METEN CON ALGUIEN DE SU MISMO NIVEL!?" Grito desafiantemente la coneja hacia los abusivos policias se llebava una manu a su bolsillo en busca de su arma tranquilizante

Los miembros de proteccion civil se quedaron viendola en silencio y completamente quietos en sus posiciones sin hacer nada, incluso habian dejado a Victor tirado en el suelo herido

"Tenemos una especie desconocida en sector 23, bloques de departamentos de comportamiento hostil hacia proteccion civil!" Comunico uno de los oficiales por lo que parecia ser una radio que se activaba cuando activaba un boton de su casco

"A todas las unidades cercanas, especie no reconocida se encuentra en sector 23, bloques departamentales, ejecuten codigo: buscar, reconocer, contener" Dijo una voz robotica proveniente del casco

Los policias sacaron sus porras negras y accionando un boton, emitirian un destello que haria entender a la coneja de que eran electricas, intimidandola un poco

"Buscando problemas!?" Pregunto desafiante uno de los miembros de proteccion civil hacia Judy

"Dejen en paz a ese pobre hombre, el no a hecho nada!" Exigio la coneja enojada y desafiante

"Judy, corre antes de que te metas en mas- UGH!" Victor fue interrumpido cuando un oficial le pateo el estomago estando en el suelo

"SUFICIENTE! NO VOY A TOLERAR UN ACTO COMO ESE DIGNO DE UN SALVAJE!" Grita Judy mientras saca de su bolsillo su pistola tranquilizante hacia los oficiales quienes sostenian porras amenazadoramente

Proteccion civil reacciono inmediatamente, sacaron sus pistolas de sus bolsillos y apuntaron a la coneja

"Te damos 2 opciones a elegir...te entregaras pacificamente en nombre de la ciudadania y tiraras tu arma al suelo o nos veremos forzados a tomar accion contundente" Dijo el policia que mas cerca se encontraba de la coneja mientras le apuntaba con su pistola

"Acaso es esto una broma!? Golpean a un hombre y encima lo pean en el suelo y ademas quieren que yo me entregue pacificamente ante ustedes!? Ustedes son los peores policias del mundo, nunca me entregare ante ustedes!" Dijo Judy desafiantemente mientras apuntaba su tranquilizante de regreso hacia el policia

"Tu eleccion y ultima advertencia...si te niegas a cooperar con nosotros, te llevaremos por la fuerza!" Respondio el oficial frente a Judy quien solamente le miraba con repudio

Judy guardo un minuto de silencio ante la firmeza de los dos oficiales a retroceder, sus brazos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente y sus piernas se arrodillaron para prepararse para correr si la ocasion lo ameditaba. Por el otro lado, los policias parecian inmutables ante la situacion de que una especie que nunca habian visto en sus vidas, les apuntaba con un arma, sus mascaras blancas ocultaban todo rastro de emocion y de vida detras de estas.

Las orejas de Judy estaban paradas y muy atentas a lo que pudiera pasar, detectando de pronto un gatillo siendo jalado proveniente de una de las armas de los oficiales. Sus patas saltaron instintivamente hacia un costado justo cuando la bala saliente del arma saliera disparada hacia su posicion.

Judy disparo su arma y el dardo se incrusto en las telas del uniforme de el primer policia. Para su sorpresa, este no cayo dormido ni parecia importarle que el mismo dardo clavado un su armadura de cuero negro. Varios disparos fueron diriguidos hacia la aterrada coneja quien con su increible velocidad, las esquivaba como podia. Judy salto hacia una de las paredes del callejon y se impulso como un resorte para poder pegarle una de sus buenas patadas a proteccion civil. Judy impacto en el primer oficial quien recargaba su arma, tirandole hacia el que estaba detras de el.

Ambos policias gimieron del dolor tras impactar al suelo.

"HA! Eso es lo que se merecen por maltratar a personas inocen- agh!" Judy no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una bala impctaria en su chaleco de proteccion de policia, haciendola retroceder unos pasos

"Tenemos un 148, especie no identificada en sector 23, bloques de departamentos, recien acaba de cometer un 243, tenemos dos unidades caidas" Exclamo el policia que le disparo mientras se hacercaba hacia ella junto a otros dos oficiales mientras le disparaban con sus pistolas

Judy entro en panico y su instinto le exigia que empezara a correr, pero temia por Victor quien todavia seguia en el suelo. Corrio rapidamente hacia el y con el esfuerzo de sus brazos sumado a una potente adrenalina, lo levanto del suelo y se lo llevo tan rapido como sus patas le permitian

"Se esta escapando!" Grito uno de los policias

Multiples disparon pudo escuchar la aterrada coneja detras de ella, algunas balas pasaban cerca de ella y otras mucho mas. Judy corrio por su vida, metiendose en uno de los apartamentos de la zona. Los residentes no pudieron prestar tanta atencion como para ver que era lo que pasaba a gran velocidad a travez de ellos escuchando unicamente que la coneja se disculpaba y pedia permiso por estar en sus casas.

Llegando al sotano del edificio, Judy cerro la puerta del lugar y recosto a Victor en una pared para luego tirarse al suelo completamente exausta y estresada de la persecucion que habia tenido

"*respirando agitadamente* POR FIN!...Los hemos...perdido de vista..." Suspiro Judy tirada en el suelo completamente cansada

"Si...corres demasiado rapido para ellos..." Murmuro Victor recostado en una esquina de la pared

Judy y Victor se quedaron en completo silencio dentro del sotano para descanzar de lo que habia sucedido. Judy finalmente pasados unos minutos se logra recomponer levantandose del suelo tranquilamente

"Y ahora que hacemos?..." Pregunto Judy hacia el humano quien todavia segui apoyado contra la humeda pared del sotano

"No nos queda mucho para que llegemos a la base, con tu super velocidad, llegaras al refugio en tan solo unos minutos...eso si no te tropiezas con algun inconveniente en el camino" Respondio Victor tranquilamente observando a la coneja

"Si...tengo super velocidad y todo lo que tu quieras pero...que hacemos ahora? Digo, estamos encerrados dentro de un pequeño sotano rodeado de maquinas que supongo yo que son para lavar la ropa y ahora nos estan persiguiendo la policia menos policia que halla visto en mi vida como policia!" Replico la coneja con incertidumbre mientras caminaba de un lugar al otro dentro de las estrechas paredes del lugar

"Mira...ves ese conducto que esta detras de esas cajas que estan detras de ti?" Dijo Victor apuntando con su dedo hacia el respectivo lugar

Judy se da la vuelta y alli estaba el conducto

"S-si lo veo...quieres que me meta ahi adentro?" Pregunto Judy confundida volviendo a ver a Victor con una ceja arqueada

"Si" Respondio cortamente el hombre

"Pero que hay de ti? Eres la unica persona a quin conozco y CONFIO en este horrible lugar, no voyy a dejarte atras, eres mi unica compañia" Dijo Judy preocupada hacia Victor

"No te preocupes por mi...yo sabre como arreglarmelas ahi afuera, lamente enviarte a un lugar menos conocido del que ya estas, pero es la unica manera de que llegues a la base de los rebeldes, ahi abajo seguramente este infectado de lenguas y cangrejos, yo ya estoy viejo aparte de herido para bajar hasta ahi, pero tu...has demostrado estar muy capacitada para enfrentar peligros por vos misma" Explico Victor hacia la coneja para tratar de consolarla un poco

"Abajo esta infectado? Yo no me meteria en un lugar peligroso que nisiquiera conozco, eso seria un suicidio!" Exclamo la coneja cuestionando a Victor extrañadamente

Victor en respuesta a lo que dijo Judy, puso su mano dentro de su chaqueta y de ella saco una pistola para extendersela hacia la coneja

"Tienes razon, seria un suicidio entrar por ahi sin armas...por eso quizas esto pueda ayudarte para el resto de tu camino, conservala y tratala como tu nuevo compañero de viaje" Dijo Victor mientras esperaba a que Judy le diera una respuesta para agarrar el arma

"EWW! Quita de mi vista esa maldita cosa! No quiero volver a saber nada con ella!" Exclamo asqueada la coneja

"Pero es la unica manera en la que puedes sobrevivir ahi abajo, sin ella, no serias mas que una presa de algo ahi adentro y eso se refuerza aun mas por el hecho de que eres una coneja!" Exclamo Victor mientras sacudia ligeramente la pistola hacia ella insistiendo a que la agarrara, cosa que finalmente sucedio

"Es este el tipo de arma que mata a seres vivos? Como la has obtenido?" Pregunto asombrada Judy mientras sujetaba el arma entre sus patas y la analisaba

"Tras la dura patada que le pegaste a ese pobre diablo, tuve la oportunidad de hacerme con una de ellas... y si...deberas matar si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo..." Contesto Victor

"En Zootopia nunca habiamos tenido estas cosas para capturar criminales, con el hecho de que tengas que utilizar una de estas cosas para...hacer cosas, habla mucho de su mundo" Dijo Judy mientras revisaba su nueva arma

"Lamentablemente somos asi Judy...es un mundo cruel el que nos toco vivir, no se como se vivira en ese lugar que llamas "sutopia" pero me da la impresion de que de la utopia, pasaste a la distopia"

Replico Victor un poco conmovido por tener que decirle lo que le estaba diciendo a Judy

"Si...definitivamente nadie dentro de mi ciudad querria estar dentro de este lugar, realmente siento mucha lastima por ti Victor y por tu familia por lo que les toca vivir...si tuviera el poder de viajar de mundos te llevaria conmigo a Zootopia para que veas lo bien que se vive alli, no es un lugar perfecto...pero no se compara a este lugar..." Respondio tristemente Judy con sus orejas caidas sabiendo que tendria que despedirse de su compañero

Victor con dificultad se paro de su lugar de reposo y camino hacia el conducto de aire para abrirlo con una llave inglesa que habia arriba de uno de los lavaropas

"A prisa coneja! Proteccion civil te esta buscando! Vamos entra!" Exclamo el hombre mientras sostenia la puerta de ventilacion con sus dos brazos

Judy sin decir ni una sola palabra, se arrodillo y comenzo a gatear hacia dentro de los tubos del conducto de aire, encendiendo una linterna que llevaba en su bolsillo. Una vez que se metio adentro del conducto, escucho como Victor cerraba el mismo conducto detras de ella, giro lo cabeza solo para ver a Victor apenas visible detras de varios barrotes de acero

"Buena suerte!" Exclamo el hombre detras de la entrada del conducto, su voz hizo un leve eco por toda la estructura del mismo

Judy se despidio de Victor levantando gentilmente una de sus patas delanteras hacia el para saludarle y se adentro hacia el oscuro pasillo del conducto. Mientras Judy mas se adentraba en el oscuro conducto, mas podia escuchar sonidos de gruñidos y gemidos debajo de los tubos donde ella se encontraba. Estando cada vez mas nerviosa por lo que captaban sus orejas, Judy decidio gatear un poco mas deprisa y un poco mas y un poco mas, tuvo que detenerse por unos segundos a descansar pues el calor que habia alli adentro era insoportable para su peludo cuerpo que comenzaba a sobrecalentarse por el calor

*suspiro* "Ugh! Debo salir de aqui, hace calor aqui adentro..." Murmuro agotadamente la coneja mientras continuaba con su recorrido

Alumbrando con su linterna el pequeño pasillo, unos gruñidos pudieron escucharse esta vez dentro del conducto donde se ecnontraba la coneja, incomodandole bastante. Cuando Judy levanto su linterna tactica para ver que era lo que estaba provocando esos sonidos, fue recibida por una criatura con la apariencia de un cangrejo saltandole directo hacia su cabeza. Judy pego un grito y agarro a la criatura de su boca para evitar que atrapara su cabeza, tras un desesperado forcejeo con el cangrejo, logra patear a la criatura lejos de ella.

"TOMA ESO! y no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera!" Gruño Judy luego de patear al cangrejo

Antes de que hiciera algo, la coneja sintio como si los tubos por donde se encontraba ella comenzaban a moverse de manera irregular. Judy cayo desde el pequeño sistema de tuneles por una abertura que habia provocado por su pelea con aquel cangrejo de cuatro patas, cayendo en una superficie mojada y llena de desechos artificiales.

Judy ahora estaba en un nuevo lugar, esta vez iluminado por los rayos del sol, parecia ser un amplio sistema de oxidados caños de agua y de vapor, pues algunos expulsaban mucho humo, haciendo que el ambiente sea algo caluroso.

"Genial, ahora estoy perdida una vez mas..." Gruño estresadamente Judy mientras apagaba su linterna y su acomodaba su uniforme


	33. El canal

Judy se reincorporo y se paro para contemplar el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, parecia que tendria que hacer un recorrido solitario definitivamente por ella misma. Comenzo a caminar con pasos cautelosos para mantenerse en alerta y subio unas escaleras de concreto que se encontraban a su derecha. Camino por el estrecho pasillo del lugar mientras se quitaba del camino alguno que otro barril o caja que se encontraba en su camino. Una de las cajas que habia movido de lugar se habia desarmado al ser movida por la coneja de una ligera patada para sacarsela de su camino, revelando que tenia municion de pistola y un frasco de vidrio con liquido verde adentro que estaba adornado con un pequeño pegotin de una cruz roja

"Oh! Mira que tenemos aqui!" Exclamo satisfecha la coneja al encontrar tal hallazgo

Judy recojio los objetos del suelo y tras observarlos por un rato, los guardo en los bolsillos de su cinturon. Tuvo un problema con uno de sus bolsillos y era que ya estaba siendo ocupado por su arma tranquilizante mientras que del otro lado de su cinturon, Judy llevaba una pistola que podia matar de verdad. La coneja ya habia recibido un balazo que afortunadamente logro darle unicamente en su armadura que llevaba en su pecho y no queria lastimarse en un lugar como el que se encontraba ahora mismo.

Judy saco la pistola y su tranquilizante confiable y los sostuvo cada uno en una pata delantera diferente para diferenciarlas y tomar una decision. Comenzo a mirar detenidamente la una a la otra mientras pensaba cual era la que debia desacerse para poder llevar el medicamento en su bolsillo. Judy finalmente tomo una desicion y miro su arma favorita dando un suspiro de lamento

*suspiro* "Lo siento compañera...pero este no es un mundo adecuado para que pueda utilizarte...adios..." Murmuro la coneja hacia su colorido tranquilizante

Judy coloco suavemente su arma favorita en el suelo y volvio a guardarse la pistola gris que le habia dado Victor en su bolsillo, finalmente pudo guardarse el frasco de color verde en el bolsillo de su descechada arma y continuo con su travesia por el extraño lugar.

Llegaria a un camino sin salida al momento de toparse con una pared cuando giro hacia una esquina del lugar. Judy suspiro estresadamente y observo la otra plataforma de concreto con barandillas oxidadas de acero que se encontraba frente a ella, siendo unicamente separado por dos caños marrones gigantes que expulsavan con violencia vapor de vez en cuando. Se arrodillo, se coloco contra la pared que estaba detras de ella y espero a que los vapores que expulsaba los enormes tubos dejaran de salir, cuando estos se detuvieron, Judy tomo impulso y tomo un largo salto hacia el otro lado, justo cuando volvian a salir los chorros a vapor caliente detras de ella, afortunadamente aterrizo sin problemas en el piso sin recibir daños

"Eso estuvo cerca..." Murmuro la coneja

Judy se reincorporo y deambulo arriba de las plataformas de concreto que se elevaban del sulo de tierra. Frente a ella, se encontro que las barandillas de la plataforma estavan rotas alentandola a bajar del lugar donde se encontraba. Bajo con cuidado de la elevacion de concreto y sus patas entraron en contacto con el suelo humedo del piso. Mirando de un lado al otro, se metio dentro de un tunel alumbrado tristemente por luces de color azul, entrando en un lugar donde abundaba el agua que se iria haciendo cada vez mas profunda conforme mas adentro se hiba metiendo la coneja en el tunel.

Judy tomo un gran respiro y se sumergio dentro del agua. El lugar parecia ser un laberinto de muros conforme mas nadaba , donde se metia la coneja, parecia que volvia al mismo sitio, de milagro que pudo encontrar unas escaleras de acero verticales que la llevarian hacia arriba para darle un respiro de alivio. Saliendo de las escaleras y parandose arraba de una plataforma de metal, se dirigio hacia un nuevo pasillo. A diferencia de los pasillos que ella habia estado antes, este se encontraba bloqueado por varias vigas de madera que le impedian pasar

Judy bajo sus orejas y fruncio su ceño al ver que su camino estaba siendo bloqueado. Se hacerco hacia las vigas y comenzo a tirar de ellas para tirarlas abajo, ella tiraba con mucha fuerza, pero las vigas seguian firmes en su lugar, la coneja retrocedio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras y salto hacia ellas para darles una patada, pero eso solo no cambio el resultado

*suspiro*" Y ahora que hago?..." Murmuro Judy enojada observando su obstaculo

Se hacerco agobiada hacia unas cajas de madera que se encontraban a su derecha para sentarse y pensar, sin poder reaccionar, la caja en donde se sienta se derrumba debajo de ella y Judy cae al suelo

"TODO EN ESTE LUGAR SE ROMPE! NO PUEDO NISIQUIERA TOMAR UN ASIENTO!?" Grito iracunda Judy mientras se levantaba del suelo

Miro molesta hacia la caja que se hallaba completamente desarmada en el suelo y como si se tratara de un milagro un golpe de suerte gigante, descubriria una larga hacha roja que se hallaba escondida entre medio de los escombros. Sin dudarlo, Judy la recogio del suelo e inmediatamente pudo sentir el peso de esta, sosteniendola con el esfuerzo de sus dos brazos la contemplo por unos segundos y luego volvio su mirada hacia las vigas de madera. se dirigio hacia su obstaculo sosteniendo el hacha en sus patas. Levanto la cabeza de su nueva herramienta y dejo que el peso de la misma partiera la viga por la mitad, el sonido de la madera siendo rompida por su nueva herramienta y los trozos de la vieja viga callendo al suelo formaron una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el rostro de Judy quien continuo haciendose camino a travez de las vigas de madera rompiendolas con su hacha. Logrando finalmente haserce paso atravez de ellas y continuar con su travesia a travez de un nuevo tunel de ladrillos. Continuando con su caminata, Judy contemplo lo que parecian ser unas cuerdas de color verde siendo colgadas en un punto ciego que ella no podia ver, pero que sabia que la sacaria del lugar donde se encontraba.

Judy miro hacia arriba y su rostro hizo una mueca de confucion y extrañeza al ver que la cuerda verde se diriguia hacia una extraña criatura que colgaba del techo, Judy alumbro a la criatura con su linterna para poder apreciarla mejor, tenia la apariencia de un apendice que poseia una gran boca con dos hileras de dientes afilados, su piel era de un color rosado rojizo y parecia estar completamente inmovil en su sitio

"Que es esa cosa?..." Murmuro Judy con incertidumbre mirando a la criatura

Con temor judy agarro una botella de plastico que se encontraba en el suelo y la hacerco temblorosamente hacia lo que ahora parecia ser la lengua de la criatura, esta tan pronto como la botella la lengua, se quedo pegado a ella y fue envolvida por la misma lengua y comenzo a ser jalada con rapidez hacia la boca de la criatura y de un solo bocado la trago, pero en tan solo unos segundos escupiria el objeto con violencia con desprecio, la botella estaba partida por la mitad y habia caido justo a los pies de la coneja, haciendola retroceder un paso incomodada

"Ok...esto es algo nuevo...pero por lo menos no puedes moverte de ahi!" Exclamo la coneja hacia la criatura con un poco de soberbia

Judy se coloco el hacha que llevaba en sus manos en su espalda, haciendo que esta atravesara su chaleco de proteccion y cinturos como si se tratara de una mochila para llevarla detras de ella. Se la coloco de una manera que le quedara comoda para llevar, pero tuvo problemas debido a la diferencia de tamaños. Sin que se diera cuenta, Judy hiba retrocediendo poco a poco hacia otra lengua. Judy sintio que algo algo tibio y pegajoso le comenzaba a tocar su nuca, asustandola y haciendo que mirara hacia atras instintibamente, la lengua rapidamente rodeo su cuello y apreto con fuerza el pescuezo de la coneja, asfixiandola. Judy gemia y respiraba agitadamente por la falta de oxigeno, su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo y comenzo a patalear en el aire de la desesperacion, intento agarrar la lengua que envolvia su cuello para intentar sacarsela de encima pero solo hizo que esta se aferrara mas a su pescuezo, estrangulandola con mas fuerza. Con la respiracion obstruida, Judy miro hacia arriba para ver las fauces de su depredador abriendose para morderle la cabeza. Judy miro hacia su cinturon y recordo el arma que le habia dado Victor antes de que se despidiera de ella, con desesperacion saco el arma y la apunto hacia la criatura, sin perder tiempo comenzo a dispararle a la boca y la lengua que sostenia la garganta de la coneja solto de su cuello inmediatamente y la dejo caer al suelo humedo, continuos balazos igualmente recibiria la criatura por la pistola de la coneja quedarse sin balas y escuchandose el gatillo del arma apretarse continuamente.

BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!...

Judy respiro agitadamente con el cuello agarrado por su mano para aliviar el dolor, sus ojos abiertos como dos platos no se despegaban ni por un segundo del apendice con boca que se hallaba ahora muerto en el techo, su cuerpo habia sido completamente destruido por los constantes balazos de la coneja que lo habian convertido en un colador para la pasta.

*Respirando con dificultad* "...Eres un...maldito...pedazo...de...de... *suspiro*"

Recomponiendose de una experiencia cercana a la muerte y con la respiracion todavia agitada, se levanto sel suelo, reviso su arma cuya corredera estaba estrechada hacia atras, señal de que se habia quedado sin balas. Se saco de su cinturon un cartucho para pistola y comenzo a inspeccionarlo junto a su arma para saber como se la recargaba, le tomo unos minutos para saber como era para recargar una pistola humana, presionando un boton del arma, el viejo cartucho se soltaria y caeria de la culata del arma. Judy observo a la pistola por atras y no tardo mucho tiempo en saber como recargar el arma, colocando el cartucho finalmente dentro de la culata de la pistola y acomodando la corredera hacia su respectivo sitio.

La coneja se retiro del sitio sin antes observar a la otra criatura que se encontraba justo al lado de su verdugo muerto, llena de rabia por lo que le habia sucedido, Judy apunto su arma hacia esta y disparo tres balas, matandola en el sitio y escupiendo un liquido verdoso que asqueo bastante a Judy

"Ewww...ustedes si que son desagradables...al menos me enseñaron a como usar mi nueva arma, bichos asquerosos..." Murmuro la coneja con odio

En completo silencio Judy se retiro del lugar y comenzo a caminar atravez del tunel y llegar hasta el final de una puerta oxidada, se tapo los ojos por la luz del dia hizo que la cego un poco. Se encontraba en lo que parecia ser un canal de agua que parecia ser deposito de chatarra inundado completamente por el agua, los escombros de edificios y partes de automoviles como ruedas o puertas sumado a cajas de carton flotando en medio del agua. Judy se encontraba nuevamente en un camino sin salida, la plataforma de concreto en que se encontraba, estaba rodeada por barandillas. Un helicoptero pudo escuchar la coneja con sus orejas paradas nuevamente, el vehiculo acababa de pasar por encima de ella para perderse entre los edificios

"A todas las unidades terrestres, se a detectado entidad de naturaleza hostil en el sector 13, contengan estado de alerta" La voz femenina hizo eco por todas partes incomodando un poco a Judy

"Otra vez ese sector 13? que sera esa entidad?...solo espero volver a encontrarme a Nick o a Gordon despues de todo esto..." Murmuro Judy

Judy no lo penso mucho y se tiro al agua. Comenzo a nadar hacia la orilla que se encontraba frente de ella, estaba algo lejos, pero ademas de ser una agil corredora, Judy tambien era muy buena nadadora, llegando en tan solo unos segundos hacia la orilla del canal.

"Atencion a todas las unidades, se a detectado especie desconocida de naturaleza hostil en el sector: 23, bloque de apartamentos, se le acusa de interferencia de mandato y asalto a equipo de proteccion." Resono nuevamente aquella voz robotica

"Mmph! Ahora si que se refieren a mi..." Murmuro molestamente la coneja

Judy se aproximo hacia un grupo de containers que se hallaban tirados en medio del canal y bloqueando su recorrido. Trato de rodear los enormes pedazos de chatarra para tratar de buscar alguna salida posible, sin encontrar ningun resultado a su busqueda.

Un ruido provoco que las orejas de la coneja se dirigieran hacia el origen de este y Judy se voltea hacia atras y comenzo a caminar cuidadosamente sacando la pistola de su bolsillo, parecia haber escuchado una puerta corrediza cerca de ella.

Encontro a un hombre joven de cabello negro, barba corta y con un buso color crema asomandose por lo que parecia ser un pedazo del contenedor convertido en una puerta corrediza.

"Hey!" Exclamo Judy para llamar la atencion del humano

El hombre cerro la puerta tan rapido como pudo tras notar la presencia de la coneja

"HEY!" Grito la coneja dirigiendose hacia le puerta corrediza y comenzo a golpear la puerta

"Dejame entrar, no vengo a lastimarte! Soy buena!" Exclamo Judy

"Porque deberiamos confiar en ti!? Eres algo totalmente distinto a lo que hayamos visto ademas de que vienes armada!" Contesto el hombre

"Porfavor solo confia en mis palabras, no formo parte de proteccion civil o los combine como los quieran llamar! Simplemente quiero saber como puedo regresar a mi mundo!" Exclamo Judy

Una voz femenina pudo escucharse dentro del contenedor donde se encontraba el hombre encerrado igual de joven como la de el

"Quisas pueda ayudarnos Jack, vamos dejala pasar..." Murmuro la voz femenina

"Pero que pasa si decidiera atacarnos una vez este aqui dentro?, no podemos fiarnos de esa cosa!" Reprocho el hombre hacia aquella voz femenina

"Vamos Jack...talvez solo este perdida" Murmuro la voz femenina insistiendo tranquilamente

"Mph!...esta bien, pero solo porque todavia no la has visto, no quiero verte gritar cuando veas lo que esta ahi afuera..." Murmuro el hombre

La puerta se destrabo y comenzo a ser corrida lentamente hacia un costado, nuevamente el hombre se asomo de la puerta para mirarla de arriba hacia abajo incomodando un poco a Judy

"Ok puedes pasar..." Murmuro Jack hacia Judy haciendole una seña con su brazo para que entrara

Judy entro dentro del pequeño refugio y se topo con la mujer que hablaba con Jack, era una humana flaca de piel morena que probablemente debiera teners unos 40 años de edad, su pelo era negro estaba tapado por un pañuelo de color rojo que llevaba atado a sus orejas. Su ropa era la misma a la que llevaban muchos humanos que se habia topado en las calles de la ciudad, siendo de un color azul oscuro y un poco desgastado. Al principio la mujer se sorprendio por la inusual apariencia de Judy pero su curiosidad pronto se haria notar

"Wow! Definitivamente eres algo que nunca hemos visto antes, de donde eres? Como llegaste hasta aqui?" Pregunto la mujer curiosa

"Bueno...es una larga historia, apareci en esta ciudad hace unas horas atras y nisiquiera se como llegue hasta aqui, yo vivo en Zootopia!" Respondio Judy tranquilamente

"Zootopia? Asi se llama el mundo donde vives?" Pregunto la mujer

"En realidad es una gran ciudad en donde trabajo como oficial de policia para el departamento de la ZPD, oh! Perdon por no dejarte presentar, tu nombre es..." Dijo la coneja murmurando hacia el final de su platica con la humana

"Roma...mi nombre es Roma, y tu eres..." Murmuro Roma

"Judy Hopps, un gusto por estar aqui, estoy agradecida de que me hayan dejado entrar a su casa!" Replico amigablemente la coneja

"No es una casa...es un refugio, nuestra casa ya la hemos perdido hace tiempo y ahora nos toca vivir aqui...podrias decirnos que eres?, luces demasiado y perdoname la palabra linda como para estar en en lugar tan peligroso como lo es ciudad 17" Pregunto Jack con incertidumbre mientras cerraba la puerta del contenedor

*suspiro* "No me llames linda...yo pertenesco a una especie de mamiferos conocida como conejos, nosotros los conejos nos caracterizamos por tener orejas largas y ser muy buenos corredores, somos una especie herbibora que significa que solo comemos solamente plantas, frutas y vegetales para obtener energia y asi poder correr de nuestros depredadores...aunque actualmente nosotros junto al resto especies herbivoras convivimos con ellos en paz y armonia

"He! Suena como una pelicula animada para niños donde todo es perfecto si me preguntas..." Respondio Jack antipaticamente hacia Judy

"Nunca dije que fuera un lugar perfecto, tiene sus fallas y errores, pero seguimos adelante ante todo" Respondio la coneja

"Tienes mucha suerte de vivir en un mundo asi, nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir dia a dia recojiendo de la basura para comer, de hecho... todo lo que estas viendo a tu alrededor lo encontramos tirado por ahi" Murmuro Roma mostrando todo lo que habia dentro del pequeño contenedor

El lugar donde residia la pareja de humanos, se veia en efecto desagradable y deprimente, teniendo dos esqueletos de metal para cama que llevaban solamente el colchon desnudo, habia una pequeña mesa de comedor de madera junto a unas sillas de metal que se hallaban juntas con esta mientras todo era iluminado por la luz del sol que salia de un agujero cuadrado que poseia una escalera saliendo de el hacia el piso. El resto de la habitacion era iluminado por una lampara que colgaba del techo por sus propios cables

"Si...definitivamente siento lastima por ustedes de que esten en esta situacion...oigan! Saben por casualidad si hay una base rebelde cerca de donde viven ustedes?" Pregunto Judy

"Pero porque quieres saber donde se encuentra la resistencia? Te dispararan con tan solo poner un pie en su base..." Pregunto Victor extrañado

"Escuche que ustedes tenian una maquina que podia teletransportar especies fuera de sus mundos para enviarlos a otros, un humano llamado Gordon Freeman fue llevado a mi mundo y ahora estoy aqui atrapada" Exclamo Judy hacia el hombre

"Espera...dices que estuviste con el mismisimo Gordon Freeman!? Pregunto Victor ahora incredulo y atonito por lo que acababa de decir la coneja

"Si, trabajo conmigo para la ZPD junto a mi amigo Nick Wilde y nos volvimos los mejores compañeros del crimen, Zootopia nunca habia visto un policia tan eficiente y eficaz como el! Respondio Judy emocionadamente mientras recordaba las azañas que ella habia hecho con Gordon

"Entonces viniste justo al lugar correcto coneja, ven conmigo" Contesto Victor con un gesto de respeto y admiracion hacia la coneja

Victor comenzo a caminar hacia adelante y se puso de frente contra una de las paredes del contenedor, sujetando una manija y arrastrando la puerta oculta hacia un costado, revelando un cuarto repleto de antiguas computadoras junto a una radio

"La estacion 9 es la mas cercana de aqui, solo tienes que atravezar este canal y el sistema de alcantarillado para llegar hasta ahi, informare a mis compañeros sobre tu llegada, les dire que eres una coneja de pelo gris y ojos purpuras, que camina a dos patas, para que no te disparen cuando estes alli" Explico Jack mientras interactuaba con los botones de la radio haciendo ruido blanco

"Aqui la estacion 9 que es lo que pasa!?" Resono una voz por la radio

"Soy yo Jack, casa de contenedores situada en sector 23" Respondio Jack hablando por un microfono que se encontraba conectado con la radio

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto la voz con la señal algo distorcionada

"Te enviamos a una criatura que anda buscando refugio en sus bases, segun ella, trabajo con Gordon Freeman luego de que este fuera enviado a su mundo" Replico Jack

"Y cual es esa criatura? Es un vortigaunt?" Pregunto nuevamente la voz

"No lo podras creer pero...es una coneja de pelo gris claro y ojos color purpura que habla y camina como uno de nosotros y ademas viste con un traje de policia" Murmuro Jack conteniendo una pequeña risa

"Me estas hablando en serio Jack!? Una coneja que se comporta como un humano!?" Pregunto la voz de la radio en un tono confundido

"Si, aunque no lo creas...aparecio de la nada en las calles de ciudad 17 y ahora anda buscando un refugio, segun ella es la unica manera que tiene para volver de regreso a su mundo, ira hacia alli ahora mismo" Explico nuevamente Jack hacia el microfono

"Bien...estaremos prontos para recibirla cuando llegue hasta aqui, puedes decirle que venga ahora hasta aqui" Dijo la voz firmemente hacia Jack

"De acuerdo, la coneja se llama Judy Hopps y estara llendo en camino hacia alla una vez que hallamos terminado esta conversacion" Respondio Jack

"Entendido cambio y fuera" Dijo la voz antes de que se cortara la llamada

La radio se habia apagado y Jack se levanto de su pequeña silla para llevar a Judy hacia otra de las puertas corredizas del lugar, moviendo la pierta hacia un costado, revelaria el paisaje por donde deberia moverse la coneja y ese seguiria siendo los canales de agua. Antes de que Judy se retirara del lugar, Roma le ofrecio un cartucho de pistola para que le ayudara por el camino

"Toma esta municion, la necesitaras para poder adentrarte por este lugar tan peligroso" Hablo Roma dulcemente hacia la coneja mientras le entregaba los cartuchos de pistola

"Oh muchas gracias Roma! Ya tenia municion de esta arma pero no me niego a llevar mas de ella por el camino!" Dijo Judy agradecidamente con una sonrisa

"Ten cuidado por donde te puedas meter, algunas zonas estan infestadas de cangrejos o de robocierras, no te gustaria pasar un mal lugar ahi dentro" Murmuro Victor hacia Judy

"No se preocupen, llegare sana y salva a la base rebelde" Replico la coneja antes de marcharse del lugar

"Buena suerte!" Exclamo Roma en voz alta

Judy saludo a la pequeña pareja levantando su pata al aire mientras corria hacia adelante camino hacia la base rebelde


	34. Buscando ayuda

"Grandioso, nisiquiera tengo señal para entrar a zoogle maps y saber donde me encuentro..." Gruño Nick molesto revisando su celular

El zorro tomo un suspiro molesto, guardo el celular en su bolsillo y se separo de la pared donde estaba recostado. Comenzo a caminar por un nuevo pasillo que se encontraba repleta por varios tubos oxidados que salian y ocultaban en las paredes, iluminado de vez en cuando por alguna que otra luz incandescente.

Como el anterior pasillo donde Nick habia entrado, este se hallaba bloqueado por varias cajas y barriles de metal que el zorro fastidiado moveria de su camino para abrirse paso por el lugar. Se hacerco a una puerta y lentamente la abrio, el cuarto estaba casi completamente oscuro, una luz roja iluminaba debilmente la zona. Afortunadamente para Nick, su vision nocturna de depredador haria el trabajo por el, el lugar parecia ser mucho mas grande de lo que la luz roja aparentaba alumbrar, parecia ser una sala de varias valvulas que tenia una ventana de crital que lo separaba de un sistema de tubos por donde escapaba vapor hirviente y una puerta que probablemente lo dirigiria hacia ahi

"Wow...por lejos...este lugar es el mas extraño que e estado en mi vida..." Murmuro Nick observando a su alrededor

Unos papeles se hallaban acomodados prolijamente encima de una mesa de madera junto a una computadora vieja, esperanzado por una solucion, el zorro camino hacia la mesa

"Talvez estos papeles me ayuden a saber donde me encuentro" Murmuro el zorro mientras acomodaba los papeles en sus patas y se preparaba para leerlos

Nuevamente aparecieron aquellos simbolos que se habia topado la vez anterior haciendo que Nick suspirara desepcionadamente y arrugara uno de los papeles, tirandolo hacia un costado mientras continuaba analisandolos. Finalmente para el, encontraria unos dibujos de valvulas con varias flechas que indicaban como girarlas y controlar el gas que salia de las tuberias. El zorro miraba las valvulas y regresaba su mirada hacia los dibujos y duspues hacia los caños que disparaban vapor por todas partes. Una leve sonrisa se le formaria en la cara al saber como funcionaban las cosas.

Se hacerco hacia las 6 valvulas que se encontraban en la pared y coloco sus patas encima de una para girarla hacia la derecha, se sorprendio de que la valvula arduamente lograba moverse, haciendo que Nick aplicara mas fuerza para girar la occidada valvula hasta finalmente girarla. Luego vinieron las otras 5 valvulas que igualmente estarian duras en su posicion negandose a ser movidas por el zorro.

Finalmente cuando la ultima de las valvulas fueron movidas de su lugar con mucha dificultad por Nick. Se sento en el piso y recosto contra la pared para descansar de su arduo trabajo que realizaron sus brazos

*Respirando agobiadamente* "Esta claro que este lugar esta abandonado por un buen tiempo..." Balbuceo el zorro

Nick tomaria unos minutos de descanzo en el lugar y jugaria por un tiempo con su celular, apesar de que ya habia resuelto el problema de las tuberias. Su actividad sesaria cuando sus orejas se pararon al escuchar nuevamente aquella voz femenina resonando por todo el lugar

"Atencion a todas las unidades, se a detectado especie desconocida de naturaleza hostil en el sector: 23, bloque de apartamentos, se le acusa de interferencia de mandato y asalto al equipo de proteccion." Replico la robotica voz

"Especie desconocida en sector 23?, ese soy yo?...no!, no puedo ser yo, estoy en el sector 13, quien sera?..." Murmuro con ansiedad Nick

Tras oir la orden de la voz, Nick se levanta del suelo y abre la puerta que como el sabia lo llevaria el cuarto donde se encontraban las cañerias que esta vez no largarian vapor y el ruido de su fluidez sea apagado por el constante goteo de agua que caia de una de los tubos. Nick se encontraba en un muro de cemento con una barandilla que lo separaba de las cañerias y sabiendo de que su unica ruta de escape era ir por encima de las cañerias, se prepara para saltar hacia el otro lado flexionando sus rodillas para impulsarse.

Al intentar alcanzar la cañeria de un salto, Nick resbala y cae hacia abajo de la misma donde se encontraba un suelo de tierra completamente humedo y con agua por todos lados, suavizando la caida del zorro

"Ouch...eso duele..." Murmuro Nick adolorido por la caida

Levantandose de su humillante caida, Nick comienza a guiarse por las tuberias que se hallaban en el lugar para guiarse, mientras caminaba por el lugar, varios pensamientos recorrian por su cabeza confundida por razonar sobre lo que le estaba pasando

"Haber...simplemente no lo entiendo...primero aparesco dentro de una extraña oficina destruida, luego salgo de esa oficina y me encuentro en una ciudad igual de destruida y sucia como la oficina...despues me persige una camara que no paraba de segirme por todos lados para sacarme fotos...despues, dos humanos enmascarados me detienen y me golpean salvajemente sin razon aparente...y despues empiezan a dispararme Y AHORA ESTO!? Porfavor que alguien me explique que hago aca y como salgo de este maldito lugar!" Exclamo el zorro volviendose cada vez mas histerico de lo que le estaba pasando

Angustiado y agitado por la situacion, Nick pudo ver que nuevamente la luz solar iluminaba el tunel repleto de tuberias y comenzo a guiarse nuevamente por la luz. El humedo suelo cubierto de agua comenzaria a ser remplazado por pasto al momento de que Nick subiera por unas escaleras de cemento. Apesar de seguir estando rodeado por muros de ladrillo, el zorro volvia a entrar en contacto directo con la luz del dia. Tomo un suspiro relajado al saber que no se encontraba mas dentro de ese inquietante tunel repleto de cañerias pero su tranquilidad se veria interrumpida cuando uno de los escaneres voladores del lugar lo habia detectado e iria flotando hacia donde estaba el

"No! Tu no otra vez! alejate de mi!" Grito y se movio amenazadoramente Nick tratando de espantar a la camara en vano

El zorro se tapo sus ojos cuando un nuevo flash cubria su rostro proveniente de la camara, cegandolo por unos segundos. Irritado, Nick agarra un ladrillo que se hallaba tirado en el suelo y se lo arroja hacia la camara y golpeandola haciendo que emitiera un chirrido robotico bastante molesto . Sabiendo que habia dado con el blanco, Nick se arroja sobre la camara para intentar capturarla en el aire, pero cae al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y un nuevo flash lo cego nuevamente obligandole a taparse los ojos una vez mas

"YA PUEDES PARAR CON ESO, ESTUPIDA MAQUINA!?" Grito Nick bastante molesto hacia la camara flotante

La camara ignoro las exigencias del zorro y continuo observandolo tirado en el suelo. Nick se reincorpora y vuelve a saltar sobre la camara para intentar capturarla, una y otra y otra vez, fallando en repetidas ocasiones. Ya fastidiado Nick toma un largo y profundo suspiro para calmarse y logra ver un palo tirado en el suelo, la idea que recorreria por su cabeza, haria que se le formara una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Con una rapida velocidad, Nick agarro el palo tirado en el suelo y a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, golpeo a la maquina desde arriba para que esta cayera al suelo.

Una vez que la camara habia impactado contra el piso, Nick empezo a golpearla en repetidas ocasiones para desahogarse hasta no dejar mas que una pila de chatarra tirada en el suelo.

"HA! Quien rie ultimo, rie mejor!, jamas te metas con este zorro!" Rio Nick mientras observaba a la destruida camara en el suelo

La satisfaccion que reflejaba la sonrisa del zorro se desvaneceria al oir el sonido de una alarma y lo pondria nervioso. Al momento de darse la vuelta, Nick pudo ver a aquel enorme rascacielo metalico oscuro perdiendose en las nubes, su inmedible tamaño sumado a aquellos ruidos monotonos que emulaban ser una alerta seria, hicieron sentir al pobre zorro mas pequeño e insignificante de lo que ya se encontraba

"Uuuuhhh...sera mejor que continue caminando..." Murmuro Nick intranquilo

Nick subio por unas nuevas escaleras que lo llevarian hacia una calle de concreto que estaba vacia de autos, unicamente pedia ver a personas vestidas con los mismos atuendos caminar de un lado a otro. Su anisedad comenzo a crecer mientras se ocultaba detras de una pared para no ser visto, asustado de como pudieran reaccionar al verlo caminar junto a ellos. Nick no tenia otra alternativa si no era volver para atras, tenia que avanzar en su aventura para intentar salir de alguna que otra forma de la ciudad

"Ok Nick tranquilisate...solo comportate como tu mismo y no le prestes atencion a sus miradas" Murmuro Nick tratando de calmarse a el mismo

El zorro trago saliva y salio de su lugar de escondite. Al poner el primer pie sobre el pavimento de la acera, ya el zorro comenzo a ponerse bastante incomodo por las miradas que podia sentir venir de todas partes. Ciudadanos confundidos, extrañados, curiosos y asustados por la aparicion de una especie nueva en las calles de ciudad 17, Nick podia sentirse como su compañero Gordon siendo visto por toda Zootopia por primera vez, pero el zorro se sentia mucho mas incomodo y nervioso que los propios humanos que le observaban. Tratando de mostrarse firme y confiado, Nick utilizo comentarios sarcasticos y burlones junto a una forzada sonrisa en su rostro para sentirse menos inseguro.

"Que miras, dientes flojos?"

"Que!? a-acaso nunca has visto a un zorro no salvaje antes?"

"Me veo mucho mejor que tu"

"No se a-aburren d-de llevar la misma ropa todos?" *Risa nerviosa*

"D-deja de mirarme asi, N-no soy tu mascota!"

"P-porfavor dejen de mirarme de esa manera, estoy perdido ok?..."

Sus respuestas sarcasticas fueron respondidas con silencio y miradas incomodas por parte de los mismos ciudadanos, algunos se atrevieron a hablarle y comenzaron a decirle cosas que le incomodaban bastante, ciudadanos que lejos de hacer la tipica pregunta de que era, fueron advertencias sobre su presencia en el lugar

"No deberias estar aqui..."

"Cuando proteccion civil te vea, estaras acabado, mejor vete de aqui!"

"Vuelve a tu mundo antes de que te capturen..."

"Que eres tu? Proteccion civil no permite criaturas desconocidas estar en ciudad 17!"

"Deberias correr y esconderte, las especies no identificadas corren mucho peligro aqui..."

Por mas que Nick era mas grande e intimidante que los que le rodeaban, sus intentos por mostrarse seguro y confiado con sigo mismo se desvaneserian hasta convertise en un completo silencio incomodo que acompañaria a los de sus observadores y encogiendose de hombros ante la presion de las miradas.

Nick comenzo a mirar a su alrededor ademas de las personas para distraer su atencion, observando las construcciones, vehiculos y decoraciones del lugar, todo estaba en un estado deteriorado y viejo, los edificios chicos solian tener tres pisos de alto, su paleta de color era muy monotona y la pintura que cubria su fachada estaba vieja y se caia a pedasos de alguno de ellos, las enredaderas crecian por todas partes, la forma de los edificios era como regla general cuadrada y recta, algo que seria aburrido e impensable para un arquitecto de Zootopia, los techos por lo menos daban algo de belleza al lugar, teniendo una forma picada o con forma de cebolla, recordandole a Nick cuando estuvo en tundratown.

Las autos estaban practicamente en el olvido, estavan destruidos y poseian al igual que los edificios una forma cuadrada, casi que tenian forma de caja, estaban oxidados y solian faltarle partes como neumaticos, puertas o asientos.

Pero lo que mas le impacto a el zorro era el aspecto descuidado de las personas que lo miraban, todos tenian la misma expresion de tristesa y miedo en sus rostros, vestian con un chaleco y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro. Mientras Nick se escondia para que no lo vieran los miembros de proteccion civil pudo ver con asco como estos detenian a las personas de la nada y comenzaban a revisarlas de una manera similar a lo que le habian hecho a el, tambien pudo observar como le pegaban a las personas con sus porras electricas y las empujaban, todo esto haria sentir al zorro un sentimiento de querer ayudar pero a la vez de mucho miedo y angustia.

"Que clase de infierno sobre la tierra es este?...este lugar es horrible..." Murmuro Nick

Nick se escondio detras de un muro cuando vio a dos policias hablando el uno al otro que avanzaban hacia su direccion y espero a que estos se fueran.

"Buscando a entidad "055n", encontramos rastros cerca del sector 15, bloque de apartamentos, solicitamos mas escaneres en la zona" Replico uno de los oficiales mientras de alejaba

Nick toma un suspiro mientras observaba como se hiban alejando de el, giro para caminar de nuevo y repentinamente fue sorprendido por un flash que lo cego. Asustado, Nick retrocedio unos pasos pateando botellas y latas que se hallaban tiradas en el suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Proteccion civil se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver al zorro frotandose los ojos y gimiendo

"Ahi esta!"

"Entidad "055n" encontrada en zona 4 del sector 15, solicitamos a unidades cercanas para su contencion" Replicaron los oficiales mientras sacaban sus armas

El zorro luego de frotarse los ojos y ver lo que estaba pasando, se topo con los dos policias que ahora le estaban apuntando con sus armas. Nick entro en panico y empezo a correr por su vida. Pudo escuchar disparos detras de el mientras corria a toda velocidad. Observo como salian mas y mas policias enmascarados por todas partes y comenzaban a dispararle. Desesperado por encontrar una ruta de escape, Nick se mete en un parque atravez de un callejon e ignorando las ahora asombradas miradas de los ciudadanos, derriba una puerta de uno de los edificios y se mete adentro. Se encontro con un pasillo viejo y luego unas escaleras que lo llevaron hacia las habitaciones donde descansaban los humanos vestidos d azul oscuro.

Nick tropezo torpemente con todo lo que tenia en su camino, haciendo que se disculpe por sus acciones hacia las sorprendidas personas. Las orejas del zorro se paraban para escuchar las ruidosas botas de proteccion civil pisar las escaleras de madera, buscandolo. Nick comenzo a cansarse rapidamente y jadeando con la lengua salida para fuera, se diriguio hacia una ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo y la abrio al mismo tiempo que los policias lo habian encontrado y levantaron sus armas pero Nick ya se habia lanzado por la ventana.

"Entidad encontrada"

"Se esta escapando!"

"Disparenle!" Pudo escuchar Nick detras de el

Nick cae en un canal abandonado de agua que estaba casi vacio, su caida habia sido levemente aliviada por el cuerpo de agua. Tenia toda su ropa mojada al igual que su pelaje, se levanto y pudo notar que el agua no le llegaba ni a las rodillas, pero agradecio a su suerte de que no hubiera caido sobre los escombros que se hallaban tirados por el lugar.

Sus orejas nuevamente pudieron detectar el sonido de varias botas pisotear el suelo por donde el se habia lanzado sumado a las incesantes comunicaciones por radio que los oficiales de protecion civil hacian. Iban directo a su direccion, Nick tenia que actuar rapidamente o sino acabaria muerto

Pudo ver una puerta de metal que se encontraba en una esquina del canal, encima de una plataforma de concreto rodeada por barandillas de metal y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella. La puerta se encontraba separada del suelo por el muro de concreto pero el tamaño de Nick le ayudaria para trepar hacia el lugar y la abrio para meterse detras de ella. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, corrio unas cajas que habian tiradas por el lugar y las apilo en la puerta para que no pudiera pasar nadie. Se recosto contra una pared y lentamente se sento, estaba agotado y lastimado despues de todo lo que le habia sucedido. El zorro quedaria alli sentado durante unos minutos respirando y exhalando para calmarse, intento jugar nuevamente con su celular pero se quedo sin bateria

"Oh genial...y ahora que voy a hacer *suspiro* debi haberle preguntado a alguien para saber como salir de esta pesadilla de ciudad..." Murmuro Nick de mal humor

Nuevamente se levanta del suelo y comienza a caminar. Parecia encontrarse en un tunel hecho por ladrillos de concreto y decorado por oxidadas cañerias de gas que seguramente ya no se utilizaban mas, barriles de metal habian tirados por todas partes, luces fluorecentes en forma de tubo alumbraban el lugar, pero algo le llamo mucho la atencion era que habia un botiquin de primeros auxilios tirado en el suelo, Nick lo sabia por tener la inolvidable cruz roja en el, pero lo que le extrañaba seria la apariencia de dicho botiquin, parecia contener un frasco de liquido verde adentro de el. Nick recoje del suelo el botiquin y se lo lleva con el

"Oh Nick...tu suerte nunca falla" Murmuro felizmente el zorro mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Mientras caminaba, Nick se pudo ver una caja con simbolos amarillos con dibujos de balas en ella que se encontraba abierta. Se agacho con curiosidad para ver que habia dentro de la caja. Dentro de la caja, habia una pistola de corredera blanca y mango negro de nombe "9mm" como decia la caja, se encontraba junto a otras cajas mas chicas y rectangulares con balas dibujadas en ellas. Nick agarro el arma y la saco de la caja y se puso a analisarla largamente

"Asi que son estas cosas los humanos se defienden y atacan los unos a los otros...genial! Por lo menos ya tengo algo con que defenderme aparte de mi dentadura..." Murmuro Nick observando la pistola en sus manos

Recogio las cajas de municion y saco varios cartuchos que se encontraban dentro de estas y los guardo junto a la pistola en sus bolsillos y continuno caminando por los largos y estrechos pasillos del lugar.

Llegando hasta el final del pasillo y entrando a uno mucho mas extenso, Nick encontro a su izquierda que el tunel estaba sellado por varias planchas de chapa y vigas de madera que bloqueaban su camino formando una barricada, detras de ellas habia una habitacion extensa iluminada por una luz amarillenta, habia un piso de concreto que rodeaba buena parte del lugar y que se podia ver la pierna de un hombre saliendo de esta, parecia que este era el refugio de una persona.

Nick con un poco de ansiedad temiendo de como pudiera reaccionar, trago saliva y golpeo tres veces la viga de madera como si se tratara de una puerta.

El hombre se levanto de su cama y observo a Nick


	35. Mundos opuestos

"Quien esta ahi!? Que quien eres tu!? " Exclamo el hombre en voz alta

"Por favor dejame pasar, unos tipos con trajes raros y mascaras me estan persiguiendo!, nisiquiera se como e llegado aca" Suplico el zorro

El humano se tiro de su elevado lugar luego de encender una bombilla que etaba colgada frente a el para poder ver mejor y se hacerco hacia Nick que todavia se encontraba detras de las vigas de madera. Le tomo un minuto ver al zorro confundidamente para arquear una de sus cejas de la extrañesa mientras que el zorro le devolvia la mirada preocupadamente

"Wow...definitivamente no eres de por aca, esas sirenas de una tal criatura no identificada sonaban por ti verdad?" Pregunto el hombre

Recibio una respuesta afirmativa de Nick moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo

"Bien! Entra deprisa!, proteccion civil debe estar justo sobre nuestras cabezas!" Exclamo el hombre mientras quitaba las vigas de madera con una palanca para poder dejar pasar al zorro

Nick se desliza debajo de los grandes trozos de madera con un poco de dificultad por su tamaño, logrando finalmente entrar a la pieza del hombre. El lugar era no mas que un refugio improvisado en medio de una ruta del canal que ya se habia quedado sin agua hacia tiempo, equipado con varias cajas de madera que funcionaban como muebles, una fogata casera en una esquina del lugar y un colchon que servia como cama situado arriba de un piso de concreto cubierto por laminas de chapa de gran tamaño.

El hombre quien vivia aqui tenia un tono de piel oscura con cabello y barba de color negro, vestia al igual que todas las personas que habia visto un uniforme de color azul oscuro pero a diferencia del resto, este estaba muy maltratado a diferencia de la elegante y limpia camisa hawaiana del zorro que pasaba lo que pasaba parecia no arruinarse por el clima hostil

"Muchas gracias de verdad necesitaba un lugar donde estar seguro..." Murmuro Nick en agradecimiento

"De nada, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que necesite ayuda para escapar del infierno que hay arriba de nuestras cabezas" Exclamo el humano

"Humm...porque simplemente me dejaste pasar, apesar de que soy algo completamente fuera de tu mundo y que ademas porque soy mas grande e intimidante?" Pregunto el zorro extrañado

"...Bueno...es que-" El hombre fue interrumpido abruptamente por Nick

"OH SI! Perdon! Perdon!, no fui cordial en mi entrada, solo estoy asombrado de que me hallas dejado pasar sin darle mucha importancia a mi "INUSUAL" apariencia, pero dejando todo eso a un lado, quien eres? Como te llamas?" Exclamo Nick en tono de disculpa

"Empezemos por ahi! Me llamo Ruben, hombre de 38 años de edad y para conocernos de especie a especie, soy un ser humano, nos destacamos por ser muy eficaces trabajando en equipo...a veces hehe!" Replico Ruben

"Mira! Mi nombre es Nicholas Piberius Wilde o puedes llamarme simplemente Nick, tengo 32 años y trabajo como oficial de policia en la ciudad de Zootopia que es donde yo vivo y soy un zorro rojo, a nosotros los zorros se nos conocen por ser muy astutos y muy inteligentes pero tristemente al mismo tiempo tramposos y poco comfiables" Explico formalmente Nick con una sonrisa amigable

"Un gusto conocerlo Nick Wilde y un poco desafortunado escuchar sobre lo que opinan de su especie alli que son...zorros?, no eres un poco grande y diferente para ser un zorro?..." Pregunto confundido Ruben

"Pff! Que!? Estas diciendo que no soy un zorro por no parecerme a uno?, acaso has visto a un zorro antes que yo?" Pregunto Nick en tono burlon y sorprendido por la pregunta

"Si...te pregunto eso porque...antes de que nuestro mundo fuera completamente aniquilado por los combine, trabajaba para un zoologico en Massachusetts, alli habian zorros, pero no tenian tu apariencia, eran mucho mas pequeños en tamaño y no caminaban en dos patas, mucho menos llevar ropa y hablar como los humanos" Explico Ruben mientras se sentaba en una caja pequeña para hablar comodamente

"Eso es muy raro, los animales en zootopia nos comportamos de manera racional e inteligente a diferencia de...esos zorros..." Replico Nick bastante extrañado

"Si y no solo eso...todos los animales de nuestro mundo escepto nosotros se conportan de acuerdo a sus instintos naturales" Dijo Ruben un poco extrañado por la respuesta de Nick

"Estas diciendo que todos los animales que habitan tu mundo son salvajes!?" Pregundo atonitamente el zorro

"Umm...si, y supongo que en tu mundo todos actual igual que los humanos..." Respondio Ruben

Nick quedo mudo de la impresion, tratando de formular en su cabeza lo que estaba diciendo Ruben le ponian el mundo de cabeza. A el zorro le parecia imposible y ridiculo que hubiera un mundo donde una sola especie pensante gobernara sobre las demas especies no pensantes.

Ruben quedo bastante incomodado por el silencio del zorro y decidiria romperlo ofreciendole cosas

"Hey...quieres algo para tomar?" Murmuro Ruben

"Uhh...si! Porfavor, dejemos de mirarnos incomodamente el uno al otro y tomemos algo..." Respondio Nick sarcasticamente

Ruben se levanto de su asiento y se diriguio hacia un canasto de plastico que tenia sobre unas cajas y de el saco unas botellas de vidrio. Se hacerco a Nick y se la entrego para que la agarrara

"No te preocupes, es agua limpia" Murmuro Ruben hacia Nick

"Gracias..." Murmuro el zorro en respuesta

Ambos se sentaron en unas cajas de madera, en un incomodo silencio que unicamente parecia ser interrumpido por el constante sonido de gotas de agua salpicando en el suelo. Ambos miraban en silencio hacia abajo evitando mirarse directamente mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

Minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos parecia mostrar señal de querer hablar, cosa que Nick le fue incomodando cada vez mas y decidiria romper el silencio

"hey! tu vives qui? Se ve un poco...triste este lugar" Pregunto el zorro un poco deprimido por la apariencia del lugar

"Si! Vivo aqui desde hace ya mas de un año, se que no es como vivir dentro de una casa corriente pero...te acostumbras con el paso del tiempo..." Replico el humano

"Como llegaste a estar en esta situacion? Te despidieron de tu trabajo? Te quedaste sin dinero?, te estan buscando como yo?" Pregunto Nick curioso

"Algo asi...yo vivia antes en un apartamento y estaba recostado en el sofa tranquilamente y de pronto oi a mi esposa alertandome sobre que hiban a ir a por nosotros debido a que uno de nuestros vecinos habia tenido actividad sospechosa para proteccion civil, comenzaron a entrar a la fuerza en todos los bloques de apartamentos que habian en la zona, el nuestro no fue la escepcion...pude ver a mi esposa ser golpeada en repetidas ocasiones por uno de esos malditos bastardos, perdi el control de mi mismo y mate a uno de ellos...ahora aqui estoy, solo y buscado por proteccion civil por matar a un policia" Murmuro Ruben tristemente

"Oh...realmente lo siento por tu situacion, pero...como llegaron a vivir ustedes los humanos de esta manera bajo esa especie llamada...los combines?" Pregunto el zorro conmovido por Ruben pero con una curiosidad que crecia cada vez mas

"Me temo que no tengo mucha informacion que pueda ofrecerte acerca de los combine, al fin y al cabo soy solo un ciudadano buscado por la ley, quisas otros puedan darte la informacion que buscas" Contesto Ruben

"Ah! y otra cosa...como llegaste hasta aqui? Fuiste teletransportado desde tu mundo al nuestro o algo asi?" Pregunto Ruben mientras terminaba de beber de su botella

"Bueno...uhh...no lo se...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba combatiendo junto a mi compañera de policia Judy Hopps y Gordon Freeman, a una banda de criminales peligrosa y entonces-" Nick fue nuevamente interrumpido por Ruben

"Trabajaste con nada menos que Gordon Freeman!?" Pregunto atonito Ruben

"Uuhh si!, yo y mi amiga trabajamos con el para detener a los criminales en zootopia, al principio fui duro con el, pero al final terminamos siendo muy buenos amigos afortunadamente...es Gordon Freeman conocido aqui? Cual es su reputacion?" Respondio Nick

"Gordon Freeman es el uno entre todos y una luz de esperanza para la humanidad de salvarse del yugo de los combine...lo conoci en persona cuando el mismo entro a mi refugio rompiendo las viejas vigas de madera con su palanca en busca de botiquines y municion para sus armas, el solo pudo atravesar toda ciudad 17 sin problemas" Replico Ruben interesado en la conversacion con el zorro

"Lo mismo digo! Cuando aparecio en nuestra ciudad, nada ni nadie sin importar si era el elefante mas grande podia hacerle frente, era imparable! Logro acabar con toda la policia de Zootopia estando completamente solo" Respondia el zorro como si estuviera narrando a un heroe

"Y como es esa tal...Zootopia?" Pregunto Ruben con curiosidad

"Zootopia es la ciudad donde yo y mi compañera de trabajo vivimos y trabajamos para ella, es una ciudad donde habitan unica y exclusivamente animales con conciencia y mente racional y no, los humanos no existen en ella por si preguntas... Ademas se caracteriza por ser una gran y moderna ciudad, dividida por 4 districtos, en los cuales gracias a nuestra tecnologia poseen un clima adecuado para que cada una de las especies puedan vivir, esta sahara square, tundratown, rainforest district y finalmente savanna central que vendria siendo el corazon de la ciudad" Explico Nick relajadamente

"4 climas distintos en una sola ciudad?, eso es imposible! que clase de tecnologia tienen ustedes?" Pregunto Ruben asombrado

"No creen en nuestra tecnologia?...Bueno... tambien tenemos esto!" Exclamo Nick con una sonrisa creida en su rostro

Nick saco de su bolsillo su celular y se lo mostro a el humano quien quedo asombrado al ver el objeto

"Ves esto mi pequeño amigo?...esto se llama celular o smartphone. Con este pequeño instrumento puedes hacer muchas cosas, como saber donde estas, que hora es, jugar juegos, escuchar musica, ponerlo como despertador, etc... lamentablemente se quedo sin bateria antes de que viniera para aca, pero es capaz de todo!" Explico Nick con su tipica sonrisa astuta en su rostro hacia Ruben

"Eso sin duda es algo increible...puede sabotear otras maquinas o crear otros circuitos?" Pregunto Ruben con mucha curiosidad sobre el celular de Nick

"Emm no, no...solo es para ayudar y entretener al usuario cos sus necesidades, no es un arma..." Respondio Nick confundido por la pregunta de Ruben

"Ok...hay algo que tambien tengo que preguntarte sobre Zootopia" Replico el humano

"Dime, que es?" Respondio Nick

"Que tan bien se vive en zootopia?" Pregunto Ruben

"Por donde empezar...Existen varios slogans para definir a Zootopia, el mas popular es que en Zootopia uno puede ser lo que quiera, todos los eslogan son positivos respecto a la ciudad tienes varias comodidades como seguridad, buena comida, hoteles de lujo y muchas otras cosas , pero una vez que naces siendo una especie muy afectada por el prejuicio como lo es el zorro, se transforma en una pesadilla todo, no puedes ser todo lo que tu quieres si la sociedad no lo permite y ademas-" Nick explicaba comodamente su ciudad pero Ruben le interrumpe al final

"Pero no puedes comparar eso con el horror que se vive dentro de ciudad 17! por lo que me cuentas sobre tu ciudad, parece ser la ciudad casi perfecta y libre de problemas, no hay inseguridad, no se pasa hambre, no duermes en el piso pero sobretodo no vives con miedo todos los malditos dias!" Refuto Ruben indignado

"Bueno mira...la vida no fue muy amigable conmigo, sufri mucha discriminacion por parte de otras especies por ser un depredador y mucho mas por ser un zorro, nuestra sociedad esta dividida en depredadores y presas. Convivimos en "paz y armonia"...pero no te cuentan lo alejados que estamos con ese dicho" Respondio Nick

"Quieres comparar el nivel de racismo que hay en Zootopia con el que hacen los humanos y sobre todo con los combine!? si tuviera un libro de las atrocidades que los humanos realizaron los unos a los otros por el simple hecho de ser de otro color de piel, abrazarias a tu querida ciudad deseando no estar entre nosotros! mucho menos me gustaria imaginar que hicieron los combine..." Replico Ruben incomodando bastante a Nick

"A si? y que han hecho ustedes los humanos para que tu los denomines de esa manera, insultar?, agredir?, golpear?" Pregunto Nick incomodo

"Te lo explicare muy sencillamente, persecucion, guerra, matanza, genocidio y esclavitud...esa son las cosas que nos hacemos los unos a los otros!" Contesto Ruben

"Matar a alguien por ser diferente a ti es simplemente ridiculo y una locura! nadie en zootopia mataria a otra especie solo por ser diferente, o al menos que yo recuerde... ademas, guerra? ,genocidio?, esclavitud? que es eso?" Pregunto Nick

"No te gustaria saberlo..." Murmuro Ruben

"Ademas esas alarmas son porque te buscan, no es asi?" Pregunto Ruben hacia el zorro

"S-si, me estan buscando y comenzaron a dispararme con armas muy ruidosas y aterradoras!" Murmuro Nick

"Ves!, te estan buscando por ser unicamente diferente al resto de los demas...cuando te encuentren, se haran una bufanda contigo!" Exclamo Ruben

"...ESTA BIEN! tu y tu depresiva ciudad 17 ganan...solamente quiero saber como puedo regresar a Zootopia" Respondio Nick sintiendose bastante abrumado por lo que le habia dicho Ruben

"Y al final que fue de Gordon en Zootopia? hizo muchos destrozos? porque?" Pregunto Ruben curioso

"Fue un dolor de cabeza para toda la ZPD, en especial para Bogo, el jefe de policia, parecia ser imparable y logro salir en todos los medios de comunicacion de Zootopia, pero afortunadamente pudimos capturarlo! Dijo Nick formandosele una sonrisa traviesa al final para sorprender a Ruben

"Lo capturaron!? Pero...no era que estaba trabajando con ustedes?" Pregunto Ruben impresionado

"Eso fue antes!...despues descubririamos que solo trataba de defenderse de un ataque propiciado por una cebra especista y luego comenzo a trabajar a nuestra favor" Respondio tranquilamente Nick

"Y luego que paso?" Pregunto Ruben

"Ya te lo dije orejas distraidas! No tengo la mas minima idea de lo que paso! Estabamos capturando a una peligrosa banda criminal que habia asaltado a el ayuntamiento de la ciudad y derrepente aparecieron criaturas extrañas por todos lados y volaron todo tipo de cosas por todas partes!...despues todo se volvio negro y...apareci aqui...y ahora estoy buscando la manera de regresar a Zootopia y reunirme con Judy..." Explico Nick un poco alterado

"Ok, mira Nick!...yo no se donde puedas encontrar una forma para escapar de ciudad 17 y regresar de vuelta a Zootopia...pero la resistencia contra los combines talvez pueda tener una solucion, no muy cerca de donde estamos hay una base rebelde ubicado en los canales de la ciudad, mueveta hacia alli y probablemente te muestren el lugar a donde tienes que ir!" Replico Ruben intentando tranquilizar al zorro

"Bien! gracias por la ayuda pero por donde me muevo? Por donde quiera que voy me salen esas molestas camaras voladoras y me sacan fotos, despues vienen los tipos de proteccion civil y comienzan a disparar sin advertencia, estan locos!" Replico Nick ansioso

"Mira..." Murmuro Ruben mientras se hacercaba hacia una puerta completamente tapada por laminas de chapa y madera. Nick se paro y comenzo a seguirlo hacia la puerta

"Este no es un lugar seguro donde puedas estar pero las cosas parecen haberse calmado un poco desde que se fue Gordon...mientras estes dentro de ciudad 17, tendras miles de ojos siguiendote a todas partes, tienes que salir de qui Nick...o la pasaras muy mal..." Murmuro Ruben arduamente a Nick

Las orejas de Nick se ocultaron del miedo y trago saliva mientras observaba a Ruben abriendo la puerta delante de el ocasionando un ruido pesado y molesto

"Espera!" Exclamo Nick nervioso

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Ruben

"N-no tendras algo con lo que pueda llevar mejor la municion y los botiquines que me encuentro en el camino?" Murmuro Nick

"Si!, dame un segundo..." Replico Ruben mientras caminaba hacia la pila de cajas

Comenzo a escarvar entre estas y de ellas saco una mochila de un tamaño grande de color roja y con una forma alargada, mostrandosela a Nick

"Esta es una mochila para acampar!...no me preguntes como llego hasta aqui pero queda bastante adecuada para tu tamaño" Exclamo Ruben extendiendo la mochila hacia Nick

Nick agarro la mochila que le dio el humano y se la coloco en su espalda. Coloco dentro de esta el botiquin y la municion que cargaba con el. Finalmente estando pronto una sonrisa satisfactoria se le formaria en su rostro

"Hmmm, bastante comoda debo decir! me acostumbrare rapido a usarla!" Exclamo Nick

"Necesitas suministros antes de irte?" Pregunto Ruben

"Oh si claro! Necesito municion de una tal pistola 9mm! Esta arma! ves!?" Dijo el zorro mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su arma sujetandola desde la corredera y mostrandosela a Ruben

"Por supuesto que tengo de esa municion!" Exclamo Ruben energicamente mientras volvia nuevamente hacia las cajas

"Toma! Son cajas de municiones de pistola 9mm, sabes como disparar un arma no es asi?" Pregunto Ruben mientras le daba al zorro municiones

"Duh! Porsupuesto que se disparar un arma! Soy un policia!" Respondio Nick burlandose del olvido del humano

"Cierto!, entonces seguramente estaras preparado para salir de ciudad 17" Replico Ruben

"Por supuesto que si! Ya estoy preparado para enfrentar cualquier peligro!" Exclamo orgullosamente el zorro

"Y por lo tanto sabes apuntar a la cabeza cuando viene la situacion!" Exclamo Ruben confiado en la seguridad de Nick

"Eh...si! Tambien se apuntar a la cabeza y disparar!" Murmuro Nick incomodado

"Bien...es hora de que-" Ruben es interrumpido

La tranquilidad del momento parecio haber desaparecido cuando la voz proveniente de la ciudadela comenzo a hablar nuevamente

"A todas las unidades terrestres! especie no identificada de naturaleza peligrosa, se le acusa de la violacion de paz dentro de la comunidad, movilicensen a sector 28" Replico la voz femenina

"Sera mejor que te vayas..." Murmuro Ruben hacia Nick

"Adios Ruben, espero que no te pase nada malo..." Murmuro Nick

"Vamos muevete!" Ruben elevo su voz hacia el zorro haciendo que se fuera del lugar un poco intimidado

Nick comenzo a caminar por el humedo pasillo con su arma en la mano, preparado para responder a cualquier agresor, sus orejas logran captar detras del zorro la voz de Ruben

"Buena suerte!"

Nick se voltea y levanta su pata en el aire para saludar con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro hacia el unico compañero que tuvo, antes de que este cerrara la puerta y lo dejara solo por su cuenta en su solitaria aventura


	36. Proteccion civil 2

Un headcrab se hallaba encima de una cajas de madera apiladas en un deteriorado pasillo quien fue iluminado por la luz de una linterna. Gruñia amenazadoramente hacia algo que tenia frente a el cuando fue disparado en repetidas ocasiones por la pistola que sostenia Judy en sus manos

"Toma eso!" Exclamo ansiosamente la coneja

Judy comenzo a recargar su pistola sacando un nuevo cartucho que tenia en sus bolsillos

"Esa fue la septima abominacion que me encuentro por el camino...espero no encontrarme con mas de estas cosas..." murmuro Judy para si misma

Mientras mas caminaba Judy hacia la luz que se encontraba al final del pasillo, mas podia sentir sus pies humedos y mas su instinto de supervivencia que le advertia sobre algo malo sucediendo alli. Instintivamente Judy levanto con ansiedad su arma hacia el frente y se puso en posicion de ataque mientras avanzaba.

Sus orejas puderon escuchar clemencias por ayuda de varias personas que se encontraban en el mismo sitio que ella, sumado a la constante y robotica comunicacion de un par de oficiales de proteccion civil

Ya teniendo la luz del sol nuevamente iluminando todo su cuerpo, Judy gira hacia una esquina siguiendo esos sonidos que la incomodaban bastante. Pudo ver a varios ciudadanos poyados contra la pared mientras eran inspeccionados por proteccion civil y un par de escaneres que los alumbraban sin cesar. Lo que mas horroriso a la coneja no fue eso, sino que habian una pila de cuerpos sin vida que se hallaban a un costado de toda la escena

"Oh dios mio..." Murmuro la coneja en estado de shok

Pudo ver horrorisada como forzaban friamente a uno de los ciudadanos detenidos caminar hacia la pila de cuerpos, luego de eso apuntaban a su cabeza y acababan con su vida de un disparo y se sumara al resto. Le seguia el otro, era una mujer joven blanco y de pelo negro, suplicava para que le perdonaran la vida pero recivio silencio a cambio

Judy tenia que hacer algo, no dejaria que mas vidas inocentes cayeran a manos de proteccion civil, apunto con su pistola hacia la cabeza de uno de los policias mientras se ocultaba detras de una pila de escombros para que no la descubrieran.

Cuando la pistola que sostenia el policia verdugo la levanto en direccion a la cabeza de la mujer, Judy disparo su arma, dandole justo en la cabeza del tipo, la bala le atravezaria el casco blanco de un lado a otro. El oficial pego un grito antes de que fuera silenciado por un agudo ruido blanco

"AAAAAAGH- Beeeeeeeeep..." "Unidad caida en sector 28"

Los miembros de proteccion civil voltearon bruscamente hacia la coneja y se quedron quietos en su lugar de la impresion

"QUITEN DE ENCIMA SUS MUGROSAS PATAS DE ESA POBRE GENTE O YO MISMO LO ARE" Grito Judy firmemente

"Que es esa cosa!"

"Tenemos una criatura no identificada en sector 28, acaba de cometer un 243 justo ahora"

"Detengase ahi!"

Replicaron varios oficiales al mismo tiempo hacia Judy

Los tres oficiales restantes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia la coneja mientras los escaneres de la ciudadela se diriguian hacia donde estaba ella

"Que son esas cosas?" Murmuro Judy confundida

Las camaras continuaron por hacercarse hacia la posicion de la coneja quien todavia las observaba confusamente, una de ellas logro tomarle una foto justo al rostro de Judy, cegandola por unos segundos.

Rapidamente los policias tomaron ventaja de la situacion y comenzaron a disparar. Judy reacciono rapidamente y se oculto detras de la pila de escombros, desafortunadamente no fue tan rapida como para que una bala impactara en su estomago y dejara una herida, haciendo que gimiera fuertemente del dolor.

Tenia que pensar en un plan rapidamente o moriria alli, sus planes eran constantemente interrumpidos por los escaneres que no la dejaban en paz, forzandola a vaciar un cartucho de su arma en ellos.

Las dos camaras al dañarse emitian un pitido que era insoportable para las sensibles orejas de la coneja antes de que explotaran en el aire y sus restos cayeran al suelo.

Los disparos parecian no tener final pero cuando finalmente cesaron, Judy se desplazo rapidamente hacia un nuevo punto de cobertura y comenzo a disparar hacia los oficiales quienes inmediatamente tomaron cobertura

"LIBERTAD!" Grito un hombre entre ciudadanos detenidos quien comenzo a luchar con uno de los policias

El resto de policias se distrajo en el ciudadano rebelde mientras retenian a los demas. Judy aprovecharia esta distraccion para correr en direccion hacia uno de ellos y pegarle una de sus potentes patadas a su espalda. El oficial salio disparado hacia la pared del canal y se estrello en ella violentamente quedando inconsciente

"procediendo a practicar veredicto de justicia" Exclamo uno de los oficiales sacando una porra electrica de su cinturon

Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la coneja, Judy se da la vuelta y ve al policia cargar contra ella con su porra electrica encendida, la movia de un lado a otro bruscamente para intentar hacertarle un golpe a Judy que apesar de haber sido disparada en el estomago, con mucha facilidad esquivaba sus ataques, incluso le habia sacado la lengua en un gesto de burla a su lentitud,

"Un poco lento no lo crees?" Murmuro Judy con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro

Molesto, el oficial intentaria golpear a la coneja nuevamente con su porra, fallando nuevamente, Judy se habia dado la vuelta y salto hacia una pared para impulsarse hacia el tipo. Apreto su puño con fuerza y se disparo como un resorte hacia el rostro del enmascarado oficial, pero para su sorpresa fue recibida un golpe en su mejilla que no lograria esquivar y la tiraria a un lado de proteccion civil. Sintio como la descarga electrica recorria por toda su cabeza hasta llegar hasta sus pies ocasionandole muchisimo dolor, el humano podra ser muy lento a comparacion a otras especies pero cuando golpeaba lo hace con mucha brutalidad y ademas Judy comenzaba a cansarse mucho mas rapido que su enemigo, recibiendo mas golpes por parte de este estando ella en el piso.

Judy escupiendo sangre, cansada y enfurecida disparo repetidas veces hacia el torso del oficial quien retrocedio por la lluvia de balas que habia recibido por parte de ella.

"MUERETE!" Grito Judy

Tras la lluvia de balas, el oficial se la quedo observando, todavia estaba parado, pero en una posicion torpe y tosca con sus piernas temblorosas mientras que Judy parecia estar igual de exhausta pero se las arreglo igualmente para levantar su arma al aire e intentar golpear a la coneja en la cabeza. Su cabeza en cambio fue la que seria atravezada por una ultima bala de la pistola de Judy, cayendo al piso muerto

El ultimo miembro del pequeño grupo se habia librado del hombre que estaba forcejeando con el y le punto con su arma mientras observaba a la coneja

"Rindete, o el pagara el precio de tu desobediencia!" Exclamo el policia a modo de orden hacia Judy

"No le hagas daño!" Exclamo Judy exhausta

"Entonces baja tu arma y entregate si no quieres que le haga daño" Replico el oficial

Judy bajo su arma al suelo, apesar de todo se habia quedado sin balas y estaba muy cansada como para poder seguir luchando

"Mira! El arma ya esta en el suelo, solo te pido que no sigas matando a gente inocente, si quieres llevame contigo pero no los lastimes, ok!?" Exclamo Judy

Recibio silencio a cambio por parte del policia quien aun continuaba apuntando con su arma a la cabeza del hombre, Judy comenzo a ponerse mas y mas nerviosa conforme los segundos pasaban sin ninguna respuesta a cambio, solamente se la quedaba observando desde los pies a la cabeza

"Identificate, que eres? Donde vives?" Pregunto el oficial

"Soy Judy Hopps, soy una coneja, vivo en la ciudad de Zootopia, trabajo para el departamente de policias de dicha ciudad..." Murmuro Judy

"Especie desconocida de naturaleza hostil encontrada en sector 28, humanoide con rasgos de un conejo antropomorfico, de un tamaño un poco mas pequeño de un humano adulto, sus largas orejas saltan de la excepcion, esta la misma criatura encontrada en sector 23, envien unidades de proteccion" Replico el policia mientras observaba a la coneja

Las orejas de Judy se volvieron a parar cuando nuevamente la fuerte voz femenina volvia a hablar

"A todas las unidades terrestres! especie no identificada de naturaleza peligrosa, se le acusa de la violacion de paz dentro de la comunidad, movilicensen a sector 28" Replico la voz femenina

Se dio la vuelta y miro un enorme bloque negro de metal que mientras lo seguia con su mirada se perdia en las nubes del cielo, era el edificio que aparecia en los dibujos de Gordon, era monumentalmente enorme y aterrador, la usencia de edificios altos resaltaban aun mas su imponencia sobre ella, ningun edificio en la historia de zootopia tendria una apariencia tan monstruosa y escalofriante como lo que estaban viendo sus ojos los cuales se abrieron como dos platos al igual que su boca

"Dios...es enorme..." Murmuro la coneja mientras miraba la torre perderse en las nubes y de la impresion, dio unos pasos atras

"Quedate en tu sitio!" Exclamo con autoridad el policia

"Oh! Los siento, no fue mi intencion, prometo no volver a hacerlo" Suplico Judy

"No nos moveremos mas, lo prometemos" Exclamo una mujer detras de la coneja

Sin aviso, el oficial movio la corredera de su pistola y la apunto hacia la cabeza del hombre, poniendolo nervioso

"No! Por favor!" exclamo otra mujer

"NO DISPARES!" Grito desesperado un hombre detras de todo

Derrepente un disparo se escucho a lo lejos y una bala atraveso la cabeza del oficial, matandolo al instante y ocasionando ese agudo sonido blanco. Asombrada Judy se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a varias personas vestidas de azul claro, con chalecos similar a los que llevaban los policias y gorras que parecian ser para escalar montañas.

Se aproximaron hacia donde estaba Judy junto al resto de los 5 sobrevivientes restantes de la masacre. Venian armados con lo que parecian ser metralletas pequeñas y de un color negro, alguno que otro portaba un arma que era larga y poseia una corredera extensa

"Estan todos bien? Que es eso!?" Exclamo uno de los hombres armados

Los hombres armados apuntaron con sus armas hacia la coneja quien les devolvia la mirada asustada, levantando las manos hacia el frente en señal de mansedumbre

"No disparen, ella esta con nosotros!" Exclamo una mujer del grupo de sobrevivientes

"Ella es buena?" Pregunto confundido un segundo hombre

"Si, ella vino hasta aqui a librarnos de proteccion civil, aunque no pudo con el ultimo de ellos..." Explico el hombre que el difunto policia le habia apuntado antes

"Espera un momento... no eres la coneja de la que Jack nos a advertido sobre tu llegada?" Pregunto el hombre

"Si! soy yo!" Exclamo Judy

"Bueno...si ella es buena, entonces quisas quiera venir con nosotros, quieres venir con nosotros eehh...coneja?" Pregunto el hombre armado hacia Judy

"Porsupuesto que quiero ir con ustedes! Necesito saber como regresar a mi mundo y salir de este infierno!" Exclamo Judy emocionada y contenta

"Entonces estas de suerte! Porque encontraste a las personas que buscabas, te llevaremos al refugio donde podras curarte de tus heridas y descansar, alli hay un cintifico que podria decirte hacia donde deberas ir para poder llegar a tu mundo" Replico el hombre armado

"Estoy lista para ir con ustedes cuando quieran! Necesito un buen descanso luego de todo esto..." Dijo la coneja con cierto cansancio al final de sus palabras sin dejar de estar emocionada por lo que le estaba sucediendo

"Entonces vamos!" Exclamo el hombre mientras hacia un gesto con su arma hacia atras hacia todos

El pequeño grupo comenzo a desplazarse atravez de el vacio canal de agua, siendo guiados los supervivientes por el grupo armado de hombres. Judy estaba herida muy agotada como para continuar despues de todo lo que habia luchado contra proteccion civil por lo que fue levantada del suelo por dos de los hombres y llevada de los hombros, era un animal bastante liviano para lo que podian levantar

Continuaron caminando y caminando hasta que ya estaban casi fuera de ciudad 17, viendose a la imponente estructura de metal negro ser rodeada por el resto de viejos edificios de la ciudad

"C-cuanto falta...me siento tan debil..." Murmuro Judy

"Ya falta poco, estamos en el sector 30, el ultimo y mas alejado sector de la ciudadela, hantes de salir completamente de la ciudad" Murmuro uno de los hombres que la cargaban en respuesta

"Ahi esta la antigua central hidroelectrica! No nos queda mucho!" Exclamo el hombre

Para ese entonces Judy ya habia colapsado dol dolor y estaba a merced de los que la cargaban


End file.
